Versus
by still-life-horror
Summary: Edward es un joven psiquiatra y un trepador social cuando conoce a Bella Swan, hija de un millonario dueño de una farmacéutica que lucha con propios demonios. Ella se enamora perdidamente y él se casa con ella por dinero. Pero el matrimonio es sólo el comienzo de una guerra sin cuartel. Situado en los 60's.
1. Alpha-La caída

**VERSUS **

**POR **

**STILL LIFE HORROR**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Everybody loves Somebody por Dean Martin **

**ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia maneja situaciones violentas y sexuales, se pide la discreción del lector. **

* * *

**LA CAÍDA**

**1**

**α-lpha  
**

Los Ángeles, California 1957

El material era sujetado con dureza por su mano; era toda su aprehensión volcada en sus dedos sudorosos y su pecho en expansión. Es un anillo pequeño, pero pesa más que toda la carga en su moral, más que su resistencia a ser uno más. Lo ha visto de cerca, hace unos momentos en la tienda mientras lo compraba, y aún lo deslumbra el brillo sutil del modesto y único diamante que posee. Sin embargo, el diseño intrincado y delicado en el oro hace que el objeto se vea más interesante de lo que es. Sabía que era perfecto en cuanto lo vio en el aparador, porque era sencillo pero con carácter, como ella, como él. Quiere esto —sea lo que sea que "esto" signifique—, y este pequeño objeto es el símbolo de que está dispuesto a tomarlo.

Mira a su costado derecho y cruza la calle hasta que nota el pequeño café en la esquina. Sus pasos son apresurados y mientras pasa por la tienda de abarrotes retoca su cabello. Es pulcro, bien delineado a su costado, lleno de pomada que hace que brille y realce su estética pulida y cuidada. Al menos es lo único que puede controlar, ya que el olor a cloroformo de sus prácticas de anatomía ha impregnado uno de los tres trajes que posee. Sabía que debió haberse cambiado antes de su cita, pero no iba a tener tiempo; sus horas de práctica no lo dejan ni comer.

Sin embargo siempre tiene tiempo para ella. Es, tal vez, el único placer en su día o al menos los días que la puede ver.

Al acercarse al café la ve afuera, sentada en una mesa de mimbre con mantel rosa y tomando de una taza blanca. Sus labios se posan delicadamente sobre la taza mientras sorbe con gracia el contenido y Edward suspira, porque sus labios son lo que más lo hace suspirar. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y aprieta, aprieta con fuerza.

Kate remueve un mechón de su rubio cabello y baja su taza. Cuando lo ve caminar hacia ella, su sonrisa es más tímida que coqueta, como si el encuentro fuera furtivo y no con su novio de hace dos años. Levanta su mano para saludarlo, pero es algo forjado en la costumbre. Es obvio que él la ha visto y saludar es una mera formalidad. Edward se ve perfecto, con porte y seguridad, como si dominara al mundo y no fuera un tímido estudiante de psiquiatría en su último año. Kate no puede evitar sonreírle aún más porque Edward tiene ese efecto en ella; él simplemente es pura inocencia y luz.

—Te ves..., hermosa. No, exquisita —dice Edward coquetamente besando a Kate en los labios y luego sentándose frente a ella en la mesa.

—Gracias —dice ella tímidamente jugando con la boca de la taza.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —pregunta Edward buscando al mesero con los ojos. Cuando éste lo ve, Edward le hace una señal para que vaya.

—No mucho. ¿Todo bien en tu examen? —pregunta Kate con honesta curiosidad.

Edward pide un café negro al mesero y posteriormente posa toda su atención a Kate.

—Bien, siempre bien, Kate, lo sabes. Aunque la verdad no puedo esperar para empezar mis prácticas —dice Edward tomando su mano.

—¿Has escuchado algo de Chicago? —pregunta Kate sin mover su mano o verlo a los ojos.

Edward se queda pensativo.

—Chicago puede esperar —él dice seriamente.

Esta vez, Kate lo mira a los ojos, y tienen ese destello que siempre la quema cuando lo mira directamente. No es una flama de pasión, esa llama en él le causa culpabilidad.

—Tu carrera es más importante. Además, no es una oportunidad que se dé todos los días —ella dice tratando de que su voz no se quiebre.

—Tú eres más importante. Estoy dispuesto a esperar a que termines tu carrera y luego…, luego ya veremos, amor —Edward dice levantando la mano de Kate y llevándola a sus labios.

—Edward... —ella dice un poco exasperada—, no es necesario, siempre puedes irte antes y luego...

—No, no es una opción, no voy a irme a Chicago sin ti, Kate. Te amo demasiado, ¿acaso no los sabes? Eres la mujer para mí —Edward dice entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia y futura prometida.

Con su mano izquierda busca la caja en su bolsillo y la pone sobre la mesa. Es una caja de terciopelo color violeta, que implica cambios, cambios drásticos. Kate la mira intensamente por unos segundos y quita su mano de la de Edward. Él frunce sus cejas y luego toma la caja abriéndola. Kate no puede evitar mirar el anillo simple y dulce que este hombre le está ofreciendo. Es tal vez eso lo que la hace llorar silenciosamente. Edward, al mirarla, sonríe; _ella está conmocionada, feliz hasta el llanto por la propuesta_, piensa Edward erróneamente. En un planeado movimiento que ha imaginado por los últimos meses, Edward se levanta y posteriormente se pone en una rodilla, tomando la blanca mano de Kate entre las suyas.

—Kate, te amo, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —él dice con júbilo y toma el anillo de la caja. Kate está tan impactada por el hecho, que deja que Edward ponga el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Siente el peso, un peso totalmente diferente que Edward sintió hace unos minutos. El de él era compromiso, tomar lo que más ama y pertenecer a alguien por siempre, arriesgarse, dar todo. El peso de Kate pertenece a esos raros casos de alquimia emocional, porque no es del todo miedo o culpa, es algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—No puedo —ella dice mirando el anillo en su dedo. _¿Por qué tiene un anillo en su dedo? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?_

Kate se lo quita y lo pone sobre la mesa ceremoniosamente. Edward está todavía de rodillas, confundido y con la boca seca.

—¿Katherine? —Edward pregunta confundido. No sabe bien qué está pasado, esto jamás estuvo en sus planes.

Kate voltea a verlo y esta vez Edward entiende que las lágrimas no son lo que él pensaba. Edward se levanta lentamente y se sienta, esperando pacientemente una explicación, porque debe haber una explicación razonable.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward —ella dice decidida pero aún llorando.

—¿Por qué no? —él pregunta confundido. Kate no lo mira, sólo llora—. ¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo, Kate? ¿Es porque aún no termino la escuela? —Edward pregunta pacientemente.

Kate sigue llorando y eso lo exaspera más, pero no pierde los estribos, después de todo es un futuro psiquiatra. Trata de controlar su ansiedad, de pensar con la cabeza, de darle espacio. Tal vez no es el momento, tal vez ella tiene miedo de las circunstancias en las que están. Los dos estudiando y él a punto de decir sí a Chicago, pero si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?

—Kate, di algo, por favor di algo. —Edward trata de no sonar suplicante, pero falla. Kate toma su pañuelo y limpia sus lágrimas. Luego se atreve a mirar a Edward.

—Eres un gran hombre, Edward, siempre lo has sido. —Edward no entiende esta explicación.

—Eso no explica por qué no quieres casarte conmigo —él dice duramente. No puede evitarlo, se siente dolido.

—Esto no es correcto... —dice Kate desesperada.

—Claro que es lo correcto. Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres el amor de mi vida, no hay otra mujer para mí, nunca lo habrá. Es simple como eso. Ahora por favor contesta, ¿por qué no tomas el anillo? ¿Por qué no me aceptas? —Su voz es clínica y eso hace que Kate levante una ceja. _Vaya, al fin una reacción,_ piensa Edward.

—Porque me estaría casando con el hombre incorrecto —ella dice mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

—¿Hombre incorrecto? Soy tu novio por dos años, si yo no soy el hombre correcto, ¿entonces quién lo es? —él pregunta subiendo sus puños en la mesa y apretándolos frente a Kate. Ella lo nota; nunca lo había visto así de impulsivo.

Al ver que Kate no contesta, Edward se hace hacia atrás con cara incrédula entendiendo al fin la situación.

Esta vez Kate no llora, levanta su mentón y su mirada.

—Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Edward, pero esto no está funcionando...

—¿Quién es él? —Edward dice mirándola fríamente.

—Edward, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es sobre tú y yo. Ya no es como antes, no..., no siento lo mismo. —Kate se detiene un momento, sabe que lo que está a punto de decir es definitivo y rotundamente cierto—. Lo siento, Edward, ya no te amo —Kate dice con tristeza y decisión en su voz.

—¿Quién es él? —él pregunta nuevamente con la misma voz fría, tratando de ocultar que ella lo ha destrozado con su última frase. Trata de no pensar en eso, ahora mismo su atención es en saber, en tener respuestas, porque si no las tiene va a explotar.

—Edward...

—¡¿Quién es él, Kate?! —Edward grita.

Los comensales voltean curiosos y el mesero que se iba acercando les pregunta si todo está bien. Edward no contesta, Kate sólo sonríe y dice que no hay problema. Edward está mirándola intensamente mientras ella trata de buscar una manera de explicar.

—Si no me lo dices, lo voy a averiguar, Kate, te lo prometo y no será civil —él amenaza entre dientes.

Kate tiembla porque decir su nombre es casi peor que no decirlo. Sus ojos azules son suplicantes a los verdes de Edward, pero no encuentra rincón para esconderse. Conoce a Edward y sabe que es un hombre de voluntad y necio, no hay manera que ella pueda irse sin hablar, él jamás lo permitiría.

—Garrett —ella dice en voz baja, pero Edward la alcanza a escuchar. Al principio no reconoce el nombre, no así, hasta que ella completa su oración—: Doctor Garrett Price.

Edward cree que escuchó mal y sacude su cabeza en incredulidad. El Dr. Price es su mentor, el que lo ha guiado todo este tiempo por las peores circunstancias en su educación, ha sido su inspiración para ser el mejor del gremio. Porque el Dr. Price es tal vez el mejor psiquiatra de toda California, y no sólo eso, es de cuna de oro, con clase, respeto y fama. Todo lo que Edward no es, sin contar que es 15 años mayor que Kate.

—Podría ser tu padre —él dice con asco—. Él es mi mentor, mi... —Edward no sabe si alguna vez fue su amigo; pensaba que lo era.

Kate no contesta, está demasiado avergonzada porque todo lo que dice Edward es verdad, y puede parecer que ella es una zorra caza fortunas, pero ella sabe en su corazón que no es así. Tal vez todo lo hizo mal y no es el momento adecuado, pero se siente tan libre de haberlo confesado.

—¿Hace cuánto? —Edward pregunta aún si poderlo creer.

—Unos meses.

—¿Cuántos meses? —él dice mirándola.

—Tres, cuatro tal vez —habla Kate temerosa.

—¿Por qué, Kate? —Edward pregunta con ojos llorosos—. Te... amo. Dios sabe que aún ahora te amo. Pero, ¿por qué? —Ciertamente era la única frase que Edward tenía en su mente.

Kate no puede contestar porque no hay respuesta que él pueda aceptar, no hay respuesta que no la haga ver como una traidora infiel.

—¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Toda nuestra relación? ¿Estos dos años no significaron nada? —Edward pregunta dolido.

—No, no, Edward —ella dice tomando su mano, pero él la rechaza—. Tienes que entender que no planeé esto. Luché, créeme, luché por alejarme de él. —Edward se ríe incrédulo—. Sé que no me crees, pero fue así. Garrett también trataba de... Pero simplemente hay veces que no puedes evitar amar demasiado.

—Y tú nunca me amaste —dice Edward con una voz que demuestra que está lejos de resignarse, llena de una ira que hace mucho no experimentaba, no desde hace años al menos.

—Lo hice, pero no fue suficiente. No era lo mismo y no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

—Pero decidiste meterte a su cama a mis espaldas, ¿cierto? ¿No pudiste evitar eso tampoco? —Kate le da una cachetada y luego se ve afligida al ver que Edward no reacciona ante el golpe. Es como si no le doliera porque sabe que tiene razón o al menos cree tenerla.

—No me he acostado con él, las cosas no son así... Quiere casarse conmigo —ella dice en una mezcla de indignación y orgullo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Las casas, los lujos, los autos, los viajes? Siempre hablas de eso, siempre has querido más y quería dártelo. Lo hubiera hecho, Katherine, pero decidiste escoger la opción más fácil —recrimina Edward.

—No es así, no es por dinero. Amo a Garrett —ella dice levantando un poco la voz y luego sintiéndose mal por restregarle a la cara su amor por Garrett a Edward. Edward no se merece eso, porque antes que nada era su amigo y es un buen hombre que siempre la ha tratado con respeto y amor.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero estás aquí partiendo mi corazón y confesando que me has engañado por meses —Edward dice esta vez en voz baja, como un susurro que apenas contiene la furia que quiere desatar.

_Engañado._.. Le da vergüenza pensarlo, no se digna a decirlo en voz alta. Baja su cabeza, sus ojos se entrecierran y mira a la mujer que ama frente a él.

—Kate —él dice seriamente.

Kate se mira un poco asustada, pero Edward se ve calmado y eso la asusta, no sabe por qué.

—Kate —repite Edward—, te perdono, toma el anillo y acepta. Esto estará olvidado para mañana. —Su voz es nuevamente clínica, desprendida de toda emoción, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no hubiera confesado su terrible secreto.

Kate lo mira con tristeza y lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Toma el anillo que ella misma puso sobre el mantel color rosa, su mano temblorosa lo admira y sin pensarlo dos veces lo regresa a su elegante caja, la cierra y luego la mueve frente a Edward.

Edward se queda mirando la caja mientras Kate se levanta y se va.

* * *

**GRAN NOTA DE AUTOR INICIAL (pues porque ando con verborrea):**

Pues aquí vamos otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo anticipado; la idea principal era sorprenderlas y subir este capítulo el domingo y el capítulo 2 el lunes, peeeero saldré del país y no tendré tiempo, !hasta suerte tienen! lol ok no. Cuatro cositas:

1) Muchísimas gracias a todas las que recomendaron canciones, la verdad ha sido maravilloso porque he escuchado canciones que ni sabía que existían y otras que ya no me acordaba, mi mamá también se los agradece. Cuando supo todas las canciones " viejitas" de su época, me pidió con ojitos de venado que se las metiera a su ipod n.n

2) Este es el capítulo 1 y **el 2 será posteado el lunes horario del pacífico.**

3) La simbología y estructura de los capítulos es algo rara, básicamente la numeración está conformada por números griegos y a su vez está separada en diversas "facetas" que la historia va a tener; por ejemplo, esta que se llama "La caída" pero es el capítulo 1(alfa) , el capítulo 2 (beta) no tendrá ningún título particular. Heee espero no haberlas hecho bolas, la cosa es que para guiarse sólo sigan el número de capítulo y no el título, ese es porque yo soy rara ¬¬ y ando experimentando cosas, ustedes son mis vícitmas voluntarias lol.

4) Como se podrán dar cuenta esta historia va a tener mucho drama, les advierto desde ahora que Bella va a tener diversas facetas, ya lo verán con el tiempo y mientras los capítulos avancen aclararé esto. Otra cosa, esta historia no va a tener mucho lemon, tal vez un poquito por aquí y por allá MUCHA TENSIÓN SEXUAL NO RESUELTA, eso sí. Van a haber peleas, van a odiar a Edward, Bella y a uno que otro personaje, en fin, esta historia no tiene romance, casi nada. Con eso advertido, bienvenidas y !empezamos!

p.d las extrañé mucho T_T

Saludo,

Eve


	2. Beta

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Chain of fools- Aretha Franklin**

**What I'd Said -Ray Charles**

**Its now or never-Elvis**

**2-BETA**

**Chicago, Illinois 1962**

**Febrero**

"Mimi corre por el línea uno... Ahora Pastel de Queso la alcanza corriendo de cerca, Mimi sigue, ¡corre Mimi!... Sólo una vuelta más amigos, una vuelta y esto se resuelve... Boy está avanzando, pero no puede alcanzar a Pastel de Queso. Mimi corre por el premio. Esto es amigos, sólo unas yardas, unas yardas más... ¡Y Pastel de Queso se queda atrás! ¡Mimi es la ganadora!"

Bella se quita sus guantes y aplaude con fuerza. Su emoción la hace levantarse ligeramente del asiento y abrir su boca para gritar, pero no sale ni un solo sonido. La multitud está emocionada y lo demuestra, pero está segura que nadie lo está como ella. Ama ver a los caballos correr, es lo único que la hace sentirse viva estos días, y tiene muchas cosas que le recuerdan la muerte como para no apreciar estos momentos.

Rara vez habla, siente que con eso llama mucho la atención de..., personajes indeseables. Sin embargo, su uniforme la delata y su juventud provoca sonrisas de apreciación, pero probablemente lo que la haga más notoria es el palco especial en donde se encuentra. Está en la mejor zona del hipódromo, sólo un puñado de gente la rodea y es mejor así. No le gusta salir mucho, sin embargo hace una excepción para venir aquí cada dos o tres semanas. Su padre ha reprochado sus visitas insistiendo que una joven como ella no debe estar en un lugar así. Su padre no se refiere a su estatus social, porque Dios sabe lo lleno de socialités que está este lugar; a lo que su padre se refería era a la extraña forma que tiene Bella de meterse en problemas, a su "problema" en específico. Eso la hace recordar que debe controlarse, debe concentrarse en la carrera que sigue; es por eso que baja su cabeza para realizar su ritual.

Su larga cabellera tapa su crucifijo, pero ella lo busca con los dedos. Cuando se siente ansiosa lo toca y luego reza un poco.

A dos mesas a su izquierda un grupo de tres hombres discuten de cosas triviales, de tonterías juveniles: de mujeres.

—No es tan fácil. Las mujeres en Chicago o son cantantes en musicales o son putas de gangsters. Tengo que ir al sur y buscar una buena chica —dice Michael.

Johnny "Mac" Macintosh asiente e inhala de su puro.

—O locas —dice Mac viendo a la chica que inspiró su comentario.

—¿Locas? Ésa es mi especialidad —dice Edward riéndose.

—Pues ésta es justo para ti —dice Mac en tono serio pero obviamente bromeando.

Los dos hombres restantes siguen la mirada de Mac. La chica que está frente a ellos tiene los ojos cerrados y parece hablar rápidamente apenas moviendo los labios.

Edward frunce las cejas y luego bufa en risa. La chica trae puesto un uniforme de preparatoria, es probable que sea de un colegio privado. Su cabello largo tapa la mayoría de su cara, y lo que se ve no es suficiente para saber si es bonita o no, pero es castaña y las castañas no son su tipo. Tiene ese aire de fragilidad e inocencia que te provoca una mujer joven, como si quisieras protegerla y luego decirle que todo estará bien. Es más niña que mujer, más etérea que real. Edward frunce sus cejas; ella definitivamente no es su tipo. Dista mucho de que le atraiga una niña a medio crecimiento, inocentona y además detesta a las personas débiles. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que le llame la atención la capacidad que tiene esta chica para aislarse en este lugar lleno de gente, como si cerrando los ojos fuera suficiente para obnubilar la red de hipocresía de este lugar y además...

—¿Está hablando sola? —Edward pregunta incrédulo.

—No tengo la menor idea, bien puede estar conjurando al diablo —dice en broma Mac, moviendo sus dedos para dar un toque tenebroso.

Michael se ríe, pero Edward no. Observa a la chica, porque algo así es justo lo que a alguien como él le daría curiosidad.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Edward viendo a la chica que ahora ha abierto los ojos y se concentra en la carrera que está empezando, justo como él lo hace con ella.

—Ella, mi querido amigo, es ni más ni menos que la debutante de sociedad más extraña, hermosa y loca de Chicago. Te presento a Isabella Swan —dice Mac.

Toda la concentración de Edward se pierde cuando Mac dice su nombre.

—¿Swan? ¿Como farmacéutica Swan? —Edward pregunta curioso.

—La misma. Su padre está forrado de dinero, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: fortuna y locura nunca están lejos de la otra.

—Eso ni siquiera rima, lo acabas de inventar —dice Michael.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Es una niña —pregunta Edward ignorando el comentario de Michael y haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla, pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—Tiene 19, difícilmente es una niña y siempre la veo aquí, pero no habla con nadie. Viene y ve unas cuantas carreras y luego se va —comenta Mac llamando al mesero con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Está soltera? —Edward no sabe porqué pregunta eso, realmente no le importa, pero está aburrido; detesta las carreras de caballos.

Mac se ríe y palmea la espalda de Edward.

—Masen, no hay un hombre tan valiente en Chicago —dice Mac guiñando un ojo y fumando su puro.

El mesero llega y rellena sus vasos de Chardonay. Edward sabe que tres vasos es su límite, no puede pagar más. No tiene idea de por qué demonios aceptó venir. Debería estar besando el trasero del Doctor Gerardy en vez de estar en estos lugares. Pero si quiere tener clientes propios debe de buscarlos por sí mismo. Por suerte, cree que ha encontrado a su paciente de élite. Edward puede escuchar el coro angelical de su diabólico plan.

—Dime, Mac, ¿qué tan loca está? —pregunta Edward tomando de su vino.

Mac chifla y sacude su cabeza.

—Sin querer sonar como mi tía Greta de 90 años, esa chica está más allá del bien y el mal. Yo mismo la he visto en uno de sus..., arranques y no son bonitos.

—¿Qué tipo de arranques? —pregunta Edward.

—Bueno, seguro ustedes los loqueros tienen un nombre para eso, pero yo lo describiría como... locura extrema. La única vez que lo vi estaba en una cena formal de caridad... ¿Tú estabas conmigo, Mike? —pregunta Mac.

—¿El baile del año pasado? No sé amigo, estaba muy ocupado con Rachel en las escaleras —dice Michael moviendo sus cejas para gesticular el acto lascivo que estaba haciendo con dicha mujer.

—Como sea —dice Mac ignorando a Michael—. Isabella estaba ahí y se veía..., se veía espectacular, eso no lo puedo negar. Era una rareza verla en esos lugares, ella jamás se deja ver en público y era de esperar que tuviera varias invitaciones para bailar. Los hombres la rodeaban, pero ella se escapaba. Yo mismo la acosé, no lo voy a negar —dice Mac un poco avergonzado—, pero tenía que tratar. Claro, no tenía idea lo cucú que estaba —dice Mac girando su dedo índice en su cien gesticulando gráficamente la locura de la chica—. Bueno, haciendo el cuento corto. Mientras yo bailaba con otra chica, escuché un grito y luego varias cosas quebrándose. Caminé a la multitud que se había formado y ahí estaba, la linda Isabella arrodillada en el piso y gritando "¡Eres un maldito!" a un hombre en el piso mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños. Se veía... como poseída, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cara era inhumana, deja que te digo. Me sacó el peor susto y más porque ella parecía no recordarlo después.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tuvo un episodio psicótico? —pregunta Edward asombrado.

—No sé si así se llame, pero te puedo decir que cuando dejó de gritar, ella miró a todos lados y preguntó qué hacía ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. La cosa más rara y bizarra que he visto en mi vida. Sabía lo de su mamá pero nunca pensé que fuera hereditario —finaliza Mac en voz baja.

—Supe lo de su madre. Iba llegando a Chicago cuando sucedió, fue una gran noticia en los periódicos —dice Edward en voz baja—. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—Todo. Como todo mundo sabe, Charles Swan tuvo internada a su esposa por años hasta que un día se escapó y se suicidó. La mujer había padecido algo, alguna enfermedad mental y era incontrolable, y es obvio que Isabella tiene lo mismo. La historia cuenta que cuando la madre escapó, fue a buscar a su hija Isabella y hacer que se suicidara con ella. Pero la chica logró escapar, no sin antes ser testigo de ver a su madre caer por el balcón de su casa. A partir de eso la chica quedó jodida, al menos es lo que dicen las malas lenguas.

Edward se queda callado y vuelve a mirar a la chica. La carrera ha terminado y parece que se está preparando para ir.

—¿Crees que esté buscando psiquiatra? —pregunta Edward retóricamente mientras se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia su presa.

* * *

Bella se está poniendo sus guantes cuando siente a alguien detrás. No quiere voltear, no está segura que sea real. Ignorando la insistente compañía, Bella toma su bolso y se levanta, pero para su sorpresa choca con un muy masculino y muy real torso.

—He estado aquí esperando que me notes, pero chocar uno con otro sirve —dice el hombre con tono burlón. Bella no lo ve a la cara, por el contrario, cierra sus ojos y lo quita de su camino. Edward la sigue.

—¡Sólo quiero hablar! —Edward grita, pero es inútil, la chica ha desaparecido.

Bella baja las escaleras corriendo, sus pasos acelerados hacen que no tenga tiempo de observar a nadie y así lo quiere. Cuando ve el tocador de mujeres se mete y se encierra en uno de los cuartos. Se sienta en el excusado y trata de controlarse. El hombre es real, no tiene por qué asustarse, sólo quería hablar, al menos eso es lo que creyó escuchar. Pero no puede estar segura, nunca puede estar segura de esas cosas.

—Hola Bella. —Bella brinca y frente a ella está una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, con cabello negro, corto y ojos azules.

—No eres real, no eres real, no eres real —dice Bella mientras cierra sus ojos y luego toca su crucifijo.

—Soy real —dice la chica seriamente.

Bella sabe que no debe hablar con ellos, hacerlo es una invitación.

—Me gusta tu cruz —dice la chica.

Bella abre los ojos y la chica sigue ahí. Trata de ver tras ella, de ignorarla, pero es imposible.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunta Bella molesta.

—Quiero que seamos amigas —dice la chica sentándose en el piso del baño mientras juega con su vestido amarillo de verano. Es un lindo vestido.

—No puedo ser tu amiga, ni siquiera debería hablar contigo —Bella dice mirando hacia en frente. No quiere reconocer que la puede ver.

—No tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola, Bella —dice la chica con una voz delicada.

Bella empieza a llorar desesperada porque no sabe qué hacer.

Baja su mirada y la chica de ojos azules la mira con tanta tristeza que no puede evitar tocarla. No hay nada, sólo es aire. No debe tocarla, tocarla la hace real.

—No eres real, no lo eres. Mi mente no está bien, no estoy bien y esto es... mi cerebro jugándome bromas —dice Bella racionalmente.

—Soy real, pruébame —dice la chica desafiante.

—Si eres real dime, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunta Bella—. ¿La gente te vio entrar? ¿Por qué no te sentí entrar? ¿Cómo entraste si está cerrado? —pregunta incansablemente.

—Tú me llamaste —dice la chica mirando al piso.

—No lo hice, no lo hice —Bella dice segura.

—Lo hiciste. Escuché tu rezo y vine.

—No eres Dios, no eres un ángel.

—No, no lo soy —dice la chica.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Soy Alice.

* * *

Hagan sus apuestas señoritas (bueno seño para no errarle), ¿quién es Alice? o ¿qué es?. Sus dudas serán esclarecidas...algún día estoy segura porque luego ¿qué tipo de autora sería si las dejo con semejante duda? oh me pregunto,¿sería capaz?

Saludos!

Eve


	3. Gamma

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Gimme Shelter-Rolling Stones

Manish Boy- Muddy Waters

**3-GAMMA**

Las palabras no lo tocan, se mueven a un lado de él y lo rodean exigiendo atención. Su pie se mueve rítmicamente en un tic nervioso y escribe en sus notas lo primero que se le viene a la mente para verse ocupado. Sus lentes crean una exquisita presión en el puente de su nariz; los empuja más hasta que disminuyen el creciente dolor de cabeza que no tardará en aparecer. En el fondo, se escucha una melodía que hace años no escuchaba; la usa como ambientación y tal vez parezca que su pie se mueve al ritmo de la música, pero simplemente es ansiedad de salir de ahí. Escribe y escribe estúpidos diagnósticos hasta que mira el reloj, son casi las 8 pm, y no tiene más rondas que hacer.

Decide que es tiempo de irse, pero le sorprende ver al Dr. Gerardy detrás de él.

—¿Tienes esos expedientes Masen? —Edward suspira y se quita sus lentes tallando sus ojos.

—Sí, están en su oficina.

—¿Entonces qué es eso que estabas escribiendo? —pregunta Gerardy.

Edward voltea y mira que ha escrito un montón de nombres de medicinas y palabras que no concuerdan juntas. No hay una sola oración que sea semánticamente correcta.

—Son sólo notas de pacientes —Edward dice cerrando el cuaderno que guarda sobre sus pacientes.

En verdad no escribe nada importante ahí, más que ideas vagas que nadie escucha. Cree que a Gerardy poco le importarán.

—Está lloviendo. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que se inunde el edificio —dice Gerardy con un jadeo, como el viejo gordo que es.

Edward lo mira de reojo y se pone sus lentes nuevamente.

—Dr. Gerardy —dice Edward al fin tomando valor. Lleva días tratando de hacerlo.

Gerardy voltea con él, como si un extraño le hablara. No le contesta, sólo espera a que Edward continúe.

—¿Usted sabe del caso Swan? —Edward pregunta cruzando su pierna y poniendo su talón en su rodilla contraria. Se ve relajado, no es de esos hombres que demuestre intimidación.

Gerardy levanta una ceja.

—Lo que todos saben. ¿Por qué? —pregunta Gerardy con cierto estertor.

—¿Ha escuchado que la hija también tiene problemas? —Edward dice indiferente, guardando su pluma en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

—Rumores... ¿Esto a qué viene, Edward?

—La vi el otro día..., en un evento social. —A Edward no le gusta dar detalles de su vida y menos a este hombre—. Presenta signos de... algo, tal vez esquizofrenia, tal vez trastorno psicótico. Quiero tratarla.

La respuesta de Gerardy es una gran carcajada, no puede parar de reírse. Edward voltea sus ojos y lo ignora.

—No le veo la gracia —dice Edward molesto.

—Estás loco si crees que alguien como ella tendría a un psiquiatra don nadie y amateur como tú. Apenas tienes pacientes, no tienes experiencia... La lista es eterna —dice Gerardy, haciendo que Edward se incendie por dentro de ira.

—Ya veremos —dice Edward levantándose, tomando su cuaderno bruscamente y saliendo de la oficina.

No tiene idea de por qué le comentó eso a Gerardy, sabía que el muy cabrón no lo iba a tomar en serio. Se mete a su Chevrolet negro y se queda pensativo, tratando de calmar su enojo. No sabe cómo lo hará, pero ella será su paciente. Edward está seguro en sus habilidades; no sólo en las médicas y como profesional, sino como conquistador. No intenta verse desesperado y quiere tenerla de paciente a como dé lugar, pero primero tiene que hacerla ver que necesita ayuda.

* * *

Ha ido todos los días al hipódromo. Mac está convencido de que Edward ahora es un fanático de las carreras equinas. Edward no lo ha desmentido porque no quiere revelar su verdadero motivo; entre menos gente sepa sus intenciones, menos competencia.

A la segunda semana, Edward se frustra porque Isabella no aparece por ningún lado. No tiene idea si es porque ella no quiere ir por gusto propio o si él de alguna manera la asustó cuando la confrontó hace casi tres semanas. No tiene más remedio que recurrir a la poca ingeniería social que posee.

—Mac, ¿recuerdas la chica que vimos la otra vez aquí en las carreras? ¿La chica Swan? —pregunta Edward escogiendo el número del caballo al que va a apostar. Regularmente no apuesta, pero hoy fue día de paga.

—¿La loca Swan? —Edward no contesta, pero Mac entiende la respuesta. Edward detesta la palabra "loco" o sus derivados. Mac lo molesta incansablemente por su sensibilidad sobre el tema. Edward sabe que Mac lo dice a propósito, así que por eso no se digna a contestar.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? —pregunta Edward poniéndose sus lentes de sol y dándole la papeleta al cajero que espera por la apuesta.

Mac se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—En un convento o algo así. Creo que va a una escuela católica.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda —dice Edward frustrado.

—¿Para qué quieres verla? Te dije que está loca... —Mac sonríe diabólicamente—. Edward, eres un cabrón. ¿Quieres acosarla para que te tome como psiquiatra? —Edward sólo encoge los hombros.

—Soy un buen psiquiatra, sé lo que hago, y ella obviamente necesita ayuda. —Edward trata de sonar empático y sincero, pero sabe que Mac puede ver tras su tergiversada máscara. Son iguales, después de todo.

Los dos tienen las mismas ambiciones: quieren el dinero, el poder, las mujeres y todo lo que haya en medio de eso. Sólo que Mac lo tiene por derecho propio desde la cuna y él se lo tiene que ganar, lo cual no parece ser una tarea fácil. _Que injusta es la vida_.

—Isabella definitivamente necesita ayuda, no lo voy a negar y sé que eres un buen médico, pero ella es rica, asquerosamente rica. Si quisiera tratarse se iría a Europa o a algún lugar recluido y sumamente costoso. Las chicas como ella no se tratan con un médico como tú. —_P__alabras fuertes pero sinceras_, piensa Edward.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo un plan —dice Edward mirando la carrera. Su caballo acaba de ganar, y eso lo hace unos 100 dólares más rico o menos pobre.

—Y yo que pensaba que venías porque al fin te empezaban a gustar las apuestas —dice Mac fingiendo decepción.

—Me gustan las apuestas, cuando sé que voy a ganar —dice Edward sonriente.

Mac se ríe en respuesta hasta que ve que su caballo no ha sido ganador. Puede darse el lujo, al menos le va bien en lo que hace, sin contar con que su padre está podrido en dinero.

—Mierda, tienes suerte Masen, ¿cómo sabías que iba a ganar? Ese caballo no ha ganado en meses —habla Mac mientras saca dinero para volver a apostar.

El cajero llega y le entrega el dinero a Edward.

—Tengo ojo para esas cosas —Edward dice tratando de fingir indiferencia por el billete de 100 dólares que tiene en su mano.

Edward da un billete de 10 dólares al mesero como propina, deja 50 en la mesa y el resto se lo mete a la bolsa.

Cuando Edward se levanta para irse, Mac lo toma del brazo. Su mirada es seria y mira a todos lados como si alguien los espiara.

—Colegio Saint James. No lo escuchaste de mí —dice Mac misteriosamente.

* * *

Escucha la campana sonar, pero no se levanta del pasto. El árbol que le da sombra también la protege con su enorme tronco e impide que la miren las hermanas mientras pasan por ahí. No quiere entrar a ese salón; el cuarto de música siempre está lleno de gente indeseable. Sabe que no tardarán en buscarla, pero al menos atrasará el tiempo que esté en ese lugar. Poco a poco, cierra los ojos y empieza a soñar.

_Está en una casa enorme y blanca, que es rodeada de árboles, es grande y moderna; por alguna razón sabe que es suya. Ella se siente diferente: feliz, completa. Hay un hombre que la toma de la mano, guiándola delicadamente hasta cruzar el umbral__._

—_¿__T__e gusta?__ —__él pregunta._

_Su voz es distante, como si no estuviera ahí._

_Bella voltea__,__ pero s__ó__lo puede ver su rostro borrosamente, __mas__ es obvio que el hombre está sonriéndole. Cuando entra a la enorme mansión, __e__l hombre la toma de la cara en un gesto íntimo que se siente tan familiar, su corazón responde y se siente sonreír. Esta vez puede verlo bien__:__ es sumamente atractivo, con unos destellantes ojos verdes, es mucho más alto que ella y le sonríe como si ella fuera el sol. _

—_¿Eres feliz__,__ Marie?—él pregunta buscando la respuesta en sus ojos cafés._

Bella se despierta totalmente empapada; la lluvia ha estado torrencial. Debió de haber tenido un sueño muy pesado, hace meses que no dormía así de bien. Recuerda su sueño inmediatamente, y se da cuenta que es también la primera vez que no sueña con algo terrible o con su madre. Calcula que ha estado aquí más de una hora, pues las chicas están afuera, en la hora de receso.

Nadie la ha buscado, o si lo hicieron no han dado con este lugar. Sabe que si no va y se cambia de ropa, pescará un resfriado. Así que se levanta, toma sus libros y sacude su uniforme de pasto. Al levantar la mirada, Alice está frente a ella.

Bella ya no se asusta, ella viene y va cuando le da la gana. Lo único bueno de Alice es que si Bella se lo pide, ella se va. Lo malo es que, tarde o temprano, regresa.

—Ahora no, Alice —dice Bella caminando rápidamente por la vereda de la escuela que lleva al edificio principal.

—Necesito que hagas algo —dice Alice caminando detrás de ella. Bella la ignora, pero eso no es raro ya, y Alice está acostumbrada—. No entres a clases —dice Alice confiadamente.

Bella se ríe burlonamente, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Alice.

—Bella, no entres a clases —repite nuevamente Alice, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Bella la sigue ignorando. Ahora está a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al edificio principal y dirigirse a su clase de literatura inglesa. Cuando toma la manija y abre un poco, una fuerza ajena la cierra.

Bella se queda petrificada. Puede ver a Alice con su mano sosteniendo la puerta, impidiendo que Bella la abra. Nunca, en todos los años que lleva teniendo alucinaciones, le había sucedido algo así. Nunca, ningún objeto imaginario de su mente había tenido tanto poder como para representarse en el mundo material y... actuar.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunta Bella asustada.

—No importa cómo lo hice, no debes entrar —dice Alice enfáticamente.

—Tengo que entrar —empieza a hablar Bella, pero luego voltea y ve gente pasando a un lado de ella, así que camina en sentido contrario y detrás del edificio. Esta vez tira sus libros al piso y levanta sus manos en exasperación.

—Necesito cambiar mi ropa, ¡voy a enfermarme! —Bella no grita, pero habla enojada.

Alice no contesta, sólo se le queda mirando.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Godffrey? —su chofer— no llega hasta las 3 por mí, y no puedo irme caminando a casa —dice Bella enfurecida. Alice levanta una ceja y Bella abre la boca incrédula—. ¡No voy a irme caminando a casa! Está a 20 minutos caminando de aquí. —Alice no contesta—. No tengo por qué hacerte caso, sólo eres una alucinación, no eres ni siquiera real. —Bella siempre le dice eso a Alice, pero ella no se enoja, sólo la mira con tristeza.

Bella toma sus libros y camina rumbo al edificio.

—Acabo de probarte que soy real —dice Alice.

Bella voltea confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Acabo de detener la puerta, ¿cómo explicas eso? —dice Alice con reto en su voz.

Bella se da la vuelta y ve a la chica que no tiene ni una gota mojada de su vestido, cuando el suyo está empapado y además no ha parado de llover.

—Mírate, Alice. No estás ni un poco mojada, no eres parte de este mundo. ¿Qué se supone que piense? —Bella dice cansada.

—Sólo..., sólo confía en mí en esto, Bella. Jamás te haría daño, ¿lo sabes verdad? —dice Alice suplicante.

Bella no sabe si Alice es sincera o no, pero las semanas que lleva "conociéndola" sabe que no posee malas intenciones, al menos respeta su espacio y nunca le había pedido nada, sólo hablaba de cosas sin importancia. Bella exasperada aprieta sus puños y se repite que debe estar loca si le hace caso a una alucinación.

—Dame una buena razón para irme a casa mojada, caminando y además sin permiso de las hermanas —dice Bella pacientemente.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo hagas —contesta Alice confiadamente.

Bella sacude su cabeza. Sabe que es una locura hacerle caso a Alice, pero está loca y supone que es eso lo que la gente loca hace: escucha voces y a veces les hace caso. Su madre era igual y terminó matándose. No quiere ser igual que su madre, no quiere cometer una estupidez sólo porque una voz se lo dijo.

—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo, Alice —dice Bella débilmente.

Alice camina hacia ella y Bella no puede evitar verla. Se ve tan frágil, tan joven, tan inocente, ¿cómo puede pedir algo tan incoherente y peligroso alguien así? ¿Por qué se imagina a Alice? ¿Qué tiene de especial alguien como ella?

—Tu madre no estaba loca, Bella. Tú no lo estás. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mí —dice Alice.

Bella encorva sus hombros y mira al piso, a los relucientes zapatos de Alice. Son zapatos que hace mucho no veía, de niña. Alice debe ser una niña o alguien en proceso de ser una joven mujer. Luego piensa en lo que dijo de su madre y la sola idea de que ninguna de las dos esté loca la hace tener esperanza.

—Si hago esto, ¿vas a demostrarme que no estoy loca? —pregunta Bella.

—Lo haré —dice Alice sin dudar.

Es una oferta que no puede pasar, aun si la propone una supuesta alucinación.

Bella asiente y se da la vuelta hacia el patio trasero del colegio. Saint James es un colegio privado y las chicas que asisten son de buena familia, educadas, responsables y no hay necesidad de vigilarlas por si se escapan. Es por eso que Bella no encuentra resistencia para escaparse del lugar, pero se siente mal por las hermanas que seguro se preocuparán por ella. Decide que llegando a casa hará que Godffrey les marque y les invente algo.

Bella sale por una pequeña abertura de la reja que da con la calle. Mira a todos lados pero nadie le presta atención. Todos tratan de huir de la lluvia y ella se siente más estúpida que nunca por hacerle caso a Alice. Nunca ha tratado de irse a casa a pie y siente que está ligeramente perdida. Camina hacia la esquina y mira los autos pasar a gran velocidad. Se siente sola, con frío y está a segundos de regresar al colegio y suplicar perdón por escaparse, cuando un auto se detiene frente a ella: es un auto negro. Lentamente ve como el conductor se acerca y se posiciona frente a ella, subsiguientemente bajando el vidrio del copiloto.

Bella se queda quieta y luego ve a un hombre asomándose. Sus ojos se abren y su boca se siente seca al ver al hombre.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —él pregunta sonriente.

Bella no puede contestar, no puede creerlo, está tratando de reconciliar la idea de que el hombre que acaba de soñar, es el mismo que le está hablando ahora.

—¿Eres real? —Es lo primero que ella pregunta.

El hombre se ríe y baja sus lentes de sol revelando unos familiares ojos verdes.

—Desafortunadamente —él contesta guiñando y luego abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

* * *

**NOTA **

**Bueno, sé que esto va un poco lento pero hay una razón y considerando que este puede ser uno de mis fics más largos, pues todavía hay para rato.**

**Se me olvidó mencionar, las actulizaciones son Lunes, miércoles y viernes, horario del pacífico. A menos, claro, que avise antes n.n**

**Saludos, **

**Eve**


	4. Delta

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**A Day in Life-The Beatles**

**Never Let Me Go- Judy Bridgewater**

**A Kiss to build a dream on-Louis Armstrong**

* * *

**4-DELTA**

«_El sueño es incoherente; une sin esfuerzo las más grandes contradicciones, afirma cosas imposibles; prescinde de todo nuestro acervo de conocimientos, tan importante para nuestra vida despierta, y nos muestra exentos de toda sensibilidad ética y moral_.»

—Freud, La interpretación de los sueños

* * *

La lluvia es torrencial, pero la chica no se mueve. Le desespera verla tan apaciguada y distraída. La puerta del copiloto sigue abierta y el agua entra poco a poco; no quiere pensar que los asientos se están mojando en vano. Lo único que le queda es ser paciente y convencerla de que sólo está ofreciendo ayuda..., sin ninguna agenda particular.

Ella voltea a todos lados, como buscando a alguien, y luego se le queda viendo con extrañez.

—¿No tienes frío? —él pregunta.

Ella asiente y mira la puerta abierta, en invitación. Edward puede ver la indecisión en su cara, es tan clara que bien podría gritarlo.

—Mira, no te voy a forzar. Es sólo que te vi parada en medio de esta lluvia y... No es de caballeros ver a una dama en problemas. —Edward da su mejor sonrisa y la chica le corresponde con una tímida; al parecer la ha convencido.

Bella abre la puerta tentativamente y luego se sienta metiendo sus piernas, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

—No vivo lejos —ella dice tímidamente.

—Si vivieras lejos, aun así te llevaría —dice Edward levantando una ceja.

Bella sonríe y se sonroja, luego cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza y están listos para partir.

—Soy Edward —él se introduce.

—Bella —ella dice mirándolo de reojo.

La luz cambia a verde y el automóvil avanza un poco más lento de como Edward iba conduciendo. Necesita tiempo para entablar una conversación decente.

—¿Algún destino en particular, Bella? —él pregunta carismáticamente.

—Sólo sigue derecho por la avenida Johnson. —Edward sabe que derecho sólo puede encontrarse la zona más rica de Chicago. Vaya, ahora mismo está por la zona rica de Chicago.

—¿Bella es por Isabella? —Ella asiente y él tiene que voltearla a ver.

—Isabella Marie—ella dice titiritando.

_Dios, parece un gato remojado, está titiritando de frío y sus labios están púrpuras, _piensa Edward

—Atrás tengo un abrigo que puedes ponerte. Es obvio que te estás congelando.

Bella voltea atrás y mira un abrigo café de lana. De pensar en la sensación de calor que sentiría con él, se le olvidan las vergüenzas y el pudor. Se da la vuelta y se levanta ligeramente del asiento haciendo que su codo toque el brazo de Edward. Ella lo mira de reojo para ver si no lo molestó y dice un "perdón" en voz baja. Toma el abrigo y se cubre con él.

Edward la oye suspirar en alivio al no tener más frío y no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué una chica como tú está afuera en la lluvia a la 1 pm? —Luego se le ocurre a Edward que es viernes y es día de escuela—. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Bella no sabe qué contestar. No puede decir que una alucinación se lo dijo.

—Tenía algo que hacer, salí antes y decidí caminar a casa. La lluvia no estaba en los planes —ella contesta secamente.

—¿Era algo importante? —Edward pregunta.

—No lo sé, ya veremos al llegar a casa —ella dice distraída mientras mira por la ventana. Creyó ver a Alice por la acera.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward pregunta porque de pronto la ve tensa, más tensa que antes.

Bella voltea y jala más el abrigo hacia sí. El olor que impregna el abrigo llega a su cerebro y no sabe cómo procesarlo. Es masculino, pero no sabría, porque jamás ha estado tan cerca de un hombre, ni siquiera de su padre. Siempre ha creído que ese tipo de cercanías no son para ella, pero ahora que tiene a este hombre, al mismo que soñó hace momentos, cree que es posible, tal vez.

—Sólo... un poco de frío —ella contesta tratando de verlo mejor.

Cree que debe ser una coincidencia, es probable que ya lo haya visto antes y el sueño sea un viejo recuerdo mezclado con fantasía. Pero soñarlo y verlo el mismo día, es algo que ni ella puede explicar.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Edward pregunta en tono de broma.

Bella no se había dado cuenta que ahora lo estaba viendo intensamente.

—No, es sólo que me pareces familiar —ella dice admirándolo mejor.

Es mayor que ella, no hay duda, tal vez diez años mayor. No lo sabe, no tiene idea de esas cosas. Su vestimenta es pulcra y más o menos elegante. Extrañamente su mirada va a su dedo anular izquierdo y no ve nada, así que piensa que al menos no va en el automóvil de un hombre casado.

—¿Te parezco familiar? Nadie me había dicho eso —él dice curioso y sonriente. Bella piensa que este hombre es peligrosamente carismático—. ¿Me habrás visto en algún lado? No creo que tengamos lugares en común —él dice guiñando el ojo.

Bella se queda con la boca abierta, porque este hombre, Edward, es increíblemente apuesto y no sólo eso, tiene un aura que exuda seguridad, fuerza, coraje…, algo que ella jamás tendría.

—¿Tienes algún hobby? ¿Vas a algún parque? —él pregunta, tratando falsamente de encontrar una conexión. Él sabe de dónde se conocen, aunque le sorprende que ella lo reconozca. Estaba seguro que ella no lo vio ese día en las carreras, pero ahora no puede estar 100% seguro.

—No, bueno..., no es un hobby, no realmente. Me gustan los caballos —ella dice suspirando.

—¿Has montado un caballo? Seguro que sí —él dice sonriente.

—Sí, en el rancho, cuando voy al rancho lo hago. No lo he hecho en meses —ella dice con añoranza, dando un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Un rancho en las afueras de Chicago? —él pregunta curioso. Estos ricos siempre lo sorprenderán.

—Sí, a una hora de aquí, en Arlington Heights.

—Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar —él dice.

—Lo sé, es privado —ella dice con un poco de vergüenza. Luego mira que la entrada a su casa está visible.

—Puedes bajarme aquí, caminaré el resto —ella dice volteando su cuerpo hacia la puerta y poniendo su mano en la manija.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo dime dónde vives y te dejaré en la puerta —Edward dice decisivo, un poco ansioso por saber que su tiempo se acaba.

—Está bien, sólo... sigue derecho. Mi casa es la última de la cuadra, es imposible no verla —Bella murmura la última parte.

Edward le hace caso y ella tiene razón, no hay forma de no dar con su casa. Si pudiera describirla en una palabra sería: ostentosa. Cree que nunca ha visto una casa así, ni siquiera en L.A. Es obvio que Charles Swan no escatima en espacio o lujos. Lo primero que ve es un gran portal dorado con una S en herrería dorada en la entrada. Traspasando las rejas, ve una fuente, unas estatuas renacentistas de mármol y al final, como si fuese el destino del mismo Olimpo, está la mansión Swan. Es una casa vieja que ha sido elevada a la elegancia y que se ve firme aun entre tanto lujo y dinero viejo. Blanca con enredaderas de buganvilias, las columnas de la entrada se ven como si entraras a un mausoleo. Es tétrico, elegante y exquisitamente pretensioso. Le gusta, no lo puede evitar; es como él.

—¿Ésa es tu casa? —él pregunta tratando de no sonar asombrado. Lo que menos quiere es verse impactado por tanto lujo.

—Sí. —Ella se queda con la mano en la manija.

No quiere irse, no quiere salir de aquí. Sea lo que sea que Alice quería, la llevó a esto y necesita saber más de este hombre; porque soñarlo simplemente no es suficiente.

—Fue un gusto, Bella —dice Edward despidiéndose, aun cuando ve que ella se ve indecisa.

Es un juego mental; desea que la chica tenga curiosidad, que tenga agradecimiento y no se sienta presionada. Es como un pequeño conejo que necesita que te acerques lentamente.

—Gracias Edward, fue muy amable de tu parte —ella dice mirándolo.

Edward sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de Bella. Ella mira de reojo la mano, pero no se mueve o dice nada, no se atreve. Si midieran su pulso, estaría a unos 120 latidos por minuto.

—Claro, me hubiera sentido terrible si te hubiera dejado ahí en la lluvia. Sólo espero que eso tan importante que tenías que hacer, haya valido la pena. —Edward levanta su mano y quita el mechón mojado en la cara de Bella—. Porque mojarse así sólo trae problemas —él dice seductoramente, mirando los labios de Bella. No lo oculta, no quiere ocultar nada sobre su impuesta y falsa atracción a la chica.

Ella tiene que sentir la flama de la curiosidad, lo prohibido, y él lo es.

—Valió la pena —ella dice débilmente quitándose el abrigo y regresándoselo a Edward; él por su parte, no ha dejado de ver sus labios.

Luego, en una forma brusca, él baja su mano y sonríe contentamente como si hace momentos no hubiera estado a centímetros de su cara.

—Bien, me alegro. —Edward se queda callado. No va a decir o hacer nada porque este tipo de juegos requieren tomarse las cosas con calma.

—Adiós Edward —ella dice abriendo la puerta y por primera vez en minutos voltea hacia otro lado que no sea su cara.

—Adiós Bella —él dice suavemente.

Cuando Bella está fuera del auto, levanta la mano ligeramente para saludar y suspira.

—Te tengo —dice Edward, haciendo reversa mientras la chica se queda parada frente a su casa. La lluvia ha parado, pero ella sostiene su torso donde aún reside el olor de él; lo aprecia como si fuera un tesoro. Su cara es sonriente y no lo ha dejado de ver ni un momento.

X*-*-*X

—Señorita, su padre quiere verla en el estudio —dice Cleo, el ama de llaves.

Bella se levanta de su cama dejando su libro sobre la almohada y suspira. Casi puede repetir el sermón que su padre le va a dar.

Mientras camina al estudio, cree que la honestidad no es una buena vía esta vez. Le va a decir lo mismo que le dijo a Godffrey para que le dijera a las hermanas "No me sentía bien". Su padre jamás le dirá nada al respecto. Sabe que es mejor que ella desaparezca a que arme una "escena" como su padre le dice cuando ella no es ella misma.

Al abrir el estudio, ve a su padre con otro hombre. Es un hombre calvo y alto que está vestido en un traje blanco elegantemente confeccionado y está sentado frente a su padre. Ambos beben licor y están riéndose cuando ella entra.

—¿Papá? —ella pregunta confundida.

—Dr. Baum, ésta es mi hija Isabella. Isabella, éste es el Dr. Baum —dice su padre cortésmente, pero Bella no se engaña. Es la forma que tiene su padre de imponerle algo; lo hace primero utilizando la civilidad, y cuando eso no funciona..., usa otros métodos.

Bella se sienta en el sofá más grande y mira a los hombres. Trata de comprender qué hace ella ahí, aunque cree que tiene una idea.

—Dr. Baum ha aceptado tratarte este verano, cuando salgas de la escuela en unas semanas más. Su clínica se especializa en problemas..., como los tuyos —dice su padre mirando al hombre frente a él; su voz está llena de esperanzas.

—Te va a encantar la clínica, Bella. Bueno, le decimos clínica pero en realidad es más bien como un lugar de reflexión. Hay enfermeras, pero no se visten como tal, todo es muy amigable. Además Heidelberg es tan bella en esta época del año, llena de flores...

—¿Vas a mandarme a Alemania el verano? —Bella pregunta indignada a su padre ignorando al dichoso Dr. Baum.

—Bella —dice su padre con voz de autoridad. Bella pocas veces lo ha escuchado decirle así, siempre le dice Isabella a excepción cuando quiere que ella acceda a algo por las buenas—, tú sabes que lo hago por tu bien. Además no es para tanto, velo como unas vacaciones en el extranjero.

—No, eso es lo que les dirás a todos, que ando viajando por toda Europa, ¡pero estaré internada en un manicomio! Quieres deshacerte de mí como lo hiciste con mamá. No me iré, padre, te juro que primero me escapo antes de irme a otro continente.

Charlie mira al Dr. Baum como diciendo "¿ve lo que tengo que aguantar?".

¿Pero qué esperaba? Bella es una adolescente, después de todo, aislada del mundo, sin ningún amigo o familiar más que su padre. El Dr. Baum le da pena esta chica, pero cree que puede hacer algo por ella.

Camina hacia Bella y sonríe mientras se sienta.

—Isabella, tu padre me ha explicado que te ha sido bastante difícil la muerte de tu madre. No es tu culpa que no sepas cómo manejarlo, es obvio que ha sido un cambio drástico para ti y es por eso que nadie te culpa, nadie quiere deshacerse de ti, linda. Tu padre sólo quiere que seas una chica normal, que tengas amigos, que salgas, que tengas una vida social saludable. —"Y te cases para que al fin salgas de mi vida", piensa Bella—. En la clínica te ayudaremos a eso, a poder manejar tus crisis y controlar las pérdidas de memorias que has tenido durante estos años —finaliza el Dr. Baum.

—No puede ayudarme. Nadie pudo ayudar a mi madre, ¿por qué cree que podrá hacerlo conmigo? —ella dice triste.

—No sabemos que tienes lo mismo que tu madre —él dice conciliadoramente. Bella se ríe.

—Es lo mismo. Yo lo sé, usted lo sabe y mi padre lo sabe, ¿cierto padre? —Bella dice a su padre que no se atreve a mirarla o a contestarle.

Bella sacude la cabeza en decepción. Aquí está la única familia que tiene y se la quiere entregar a un loquero para que la arregle y la deje normal, como si fuera un auto averiado. ¿Cuándo se ha preocupado por ella? ¿Cuándo la ha consolado por su incapacidad de ser una joven normal? Su padre lo único que ha hecho es ignorarla y tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo.

Si tan solo Alice le demostrara que no está loca... Pero no la ha visto y este hombre, este Dr. Baum, quiere que ella se vaya a un lugar donde sabe Dios qué cosas le harán, y al otro lado del mundo ni más ni menos. No cree que nada que le hagan allá funcionará, y primero necesita saber si realmente está loca.

—¿Qué te parece si lo piensas? El fin de curso está a un mes, y creo que es tiempo suficiente para que decidas algo, ¿no crees? —dice Baum.

Bella ignora la condescendencia de su tono y asiente. No es de las que enfrente a la gente; las confrontaciones son para los valientes y ella no es uno de ellos.

Cuando el Dr. Baum se va, ella se queda sola con su padre. Quiere dejar algo claro antes de regresar a su recámara y seguir existiendo a base de negación.

—No dejaré que hagas lo mismo que con mi madre. Soy mayor de edad y ya no puedes retenerme o tomar decisiones por mí. Cuando termine la escuela voy a largarme de aquí, voy a vivir mi vida, iré a la universidad y ¡seré alguien! —ella dice desafiante. Sabe que es mentira, no tiene la fuerza espiritual ni mental para hacerlo, pero su edad habla por ella en esa inmadurez que aún la domina.

Su padre la mira como si ella no estuviera ahí, pero contesta con ese tono firme que a Bella le da escalofríos.

—Solo hay tres formas de que salgas de esta casa: muerta, para ser hospitalizada o casada, ¿entiendes? Ninguna hija mía va a ponerme en ridículo. Si quieres ser alguien, primero aprende a comportarte como un ser humano normal. ¿Crees que me gusta que se rían a mis espaldas porque mi hija gritó como desquiciada en una cena de caridad?

—¡Eres mi padre! Deberías ponerte de mi lado, apoyarme... —ella dice, pero su padre la interrumpe.

—¿Cómo puedo estar de tú lado cuando tú misma te empeñas en hundirte? Eres una mujer ahora, Isabella. Pronto tendrás que casarte, irte de aquí, necesitas pensar en el futuro y ahora, como yo lo veo, tu futuro no se ve muy prometedor. Necesitas...

—No estar bajo tu cuidado, ¿eso quieres decir? ¿Crees que la mejor vía para evitar avergonzarte es que me case y otro desgraciado se ocupe de mí? ¿Eso es lo que intentas? —ella pregunta enojada y llorando, porque por mucho que quiera ser normal y tener una vida como cualquier mujer, sabe que no sería posible. No hay un hombre en todo Chicago que se atreva a casarse o tan siquiera a fijarse en ella una vez que ella se muestre su otra cara, su perversa y bizarra cara; lo peor de todo es que su padre lo sabe.

—Ya lo he dicho, y si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no te voy a apoyar. No tendrás ni un centavo de mí —su padre dice con finalidad mientras voltea su cara hacia la ventana.

Bella sale del estudio azotando la puerta y se encierra en su cuarto.

—¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¿Por qué no estás cuándo te necesito? —ella dice enojada.

—Siempre estoy cuando me necesitas —dice la chica sentada sobre la cama.

Su vestido amarillo sube un poco y alcanza a ver las medias blancas que la chica trae. Éstas tienen un pequeño raspón en la rodilla que sólo es visible si la falda se levanta.

—¡Oh Alice! —dice Bella aliviada. No sabe si ir a abrazarla, no cree que sea posible, así que sólo camina a la cama y se sienta con ella.

—¿Es guapo, cierto? —pregunta Alice mirándola con sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Quién es guapo? —pregunta Bella.

—El chico que te recogió de la lluvia. —Bella se acuesta en la cama y luego sonríe.

—Sí, Edward. Es peligrosamente atractivo, así lo clasifiqué. Además tiene la sonrisa más hermosa y sus ojos... —ella dice soñadoramente. Luego voltea con Alice y en voz baja habla—: ¿Por eso querías que no entrara a clases? —Bella pregunta curiosa recargada en su codo.

Alice se levanta y se va a los discos que Bella tiene en el piso tirados por doquier.

—¿Alice, eso es lo que querías? —Bella pregunta esta vez sentándose en la cama y mirando cómo Alice mira un álbum del piso; es de Louis Armstrong.

—Me encanta Louis —dice Alice mirando a Bella.

Bella entiende la indirecta y toma el disco poniéndolo en la tornamesa. Louis canta "it's a wonderful world" y Alice entrecierra los ojos.

—Ésa no la había escuchado. —Luego se sienta en el piso y palmea el piso para que Bella se sienta con ella.

—Mi favorita es " A kiss to build a dream on" —dice Alice distraídamente.

Bella toma sus discos y busca hasta que encuentra el que desea. Quita el actual y pone el viejo disco de Louis, "A Kiss to Build a Dream on " suena y Alice la empieza a cantar.

Bella la sigue y pronto las dos cantan juntas mientras se ríen como locas. Bella no se sabe la letra tan bien como Alice, y ésta se ríe demasiado cuando ve que Bella sólo dice el final de cada frase.

Escuchan todo el disco y luego otros más. Bella se le ha olvidado por completo que Alice le debe cierta demostración de sanidad y Alice hace bien su papel en no acordarse tampoco.

Cuando ya es noche, Bella se queda pensativa, como en un trance donde está exhausta y a punto de caer dormida. Alice siente que ha prolongado demasiado su estadía y se va, no sin antes decir una última frase.

—¿Ese sueño que tuviste de Edward? No fue un sueño, Bella, fue una premonición. —Bella mira cómo su amiga imaginaria desaparece dejándola entre discos de vinil que las han unido más de lo que ella se imagina.

* * *

**D: ** Esa es mi nota de autor sobre el capítulo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ando con 3g solamente y lo traigo limitado porque técnicamente ya no tengo pero se lo estoy robando a mi mamá y luego a mi vecino y luego al que pase (gracias aircrack) en fin ando limitada pero todos los leo y sonrío como loca cuando los veo. También gracias a los que me agregaron en sus favoritos, me siguen y a las personas que entran al grupo, aunque sea sólo por curiosidad.

Saludos,

Eve


	5. Épsilon

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

I Only Have Eyes for You- The Flamingos

Great Pretender-Adriano Celantano (Te la dedico Edward u.u)

* * *

**5-ÉPSILON**

_«En el sueño, parece como si la actividad psicológica emigrase del cerebro de un hombre de sana razón al de un loco_»

**—Fechner**

**Domingo**

—...y el Hijo recibe una misma adoración y Gloria, y que habló por los profetas. Creo en la Iglesia que es una Santa, Católica y Apostólica. Confieso que hay sólo bautismo para el perdón de los pecados. Espero la resurrección...

—¿Señorita Isabella? Son casi las 4, lleva desde el medio día aquí. —Bella es interrumpida de sus oraciones matutinas en la Iglesia por Godffrey, que está parado a un lado del banco donde ella está arrodillada.

Ella no contesta, sólo termina su oración y hace una genuflexión, para posteriormente levantarse sin tallar sus rodillas. Toma su bolso y camina detrás de Godffrey hasta que llegan al auto. Antes de entrar ella voltea a la iglesia y ve a la misma mujer de siempre.

La mujer trae un vestido negro y un camafeo azul que resalta sobre su pálida cara: es su madre. Mira a Bella con insistencia y luego se da la vuelta.

Godffrey la espera pacientemente y al entrar al auto pone sus manos sobre su cara. Trata de respirar porque ahora mismo siente que el aire no llega a sus pulmones.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —Godffrey pregunta preocupado.

Bella asiente y levanta la mano para que él continúe con su rutina, que es conducir y estar callado. Sabe que Godffrey no se merece su mala cara o sus desplantes adolescentes, pero no puede evitarlo. Estos últimos días han sido agotadores y es como si no pudiera controlar su mente en absoluto.

Mientras el auto se mueve, Bella recupera su cordura y toma una decisión espontánea.

—Godffrey, al hipódromo —ella dice secamente.

Bendito sea Godffrey al no preguntar o dudar la orden. Si su padre se enterara lo despediría sin duda; no sabe por qué, si es un secreto a voces lo que Bella hace en sus ratos libres y por qué lo hace.

No se siente bien cuando entra al hipódromo, pero empuja su malestar porque piensa, erróneamente, que estar aquí podrá aliviar un poco su mente. Piensa que tal vez al ver algo hermoso, como los caballos correr, su mente se exorcice de esas imágenes que la atormentan.

No hay nada bello o pacífico en lo que ella ve. Sus visiones caóticas siempre la mantienen despierta, alerta o en constante miedo de perder el control. Se siente a la deriva y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo a que vuelva a tener otra crisis.

El gerente la sienta en el mismo lugar, en la cabina que han aprendido a reservar para este tipo de ocasiones: cuando Isabella Swan decide aparecer de la nada. Bella toma dinero de su bolso, unos billetes de 100 dólares; no sabe cuánto exactamente, no lo cuenta. Lo deja en la mesa hasta que llega el cajero y le pregunta por quién desea apostar.

—A ése —ella apunta.

El cajero sigue su señal y ve a un caballo pinto; es igual que su jockey; es esos caballos de relleno que nunca han visto la meta de llegada hasta ahora.

—Es nuevo señorita Swan, ¿está segura? —Bella no contesta, no puede contestar porque detrás del cajero puede reconocer al hombre de sus sueños, literalmente.

Edward no pregunta si puede sentarse, lo hace porque al parecer siempre ha sido su derecho. Levanta la ceja al cajero y sonríe amablemente.

—Doscientos al mismo caballo —Edward extiende los billetes al cajero.

Mientras el cajero llena la cartilla y la entrega, Edward no deja de ver a Bella, que lo mira como si él no fuera real. Ella no sabe qué es más terrible; desear que lo sea o que no.

—No creo en las coincidencias —ella dice secamente.

—Me alegra, yo tampoco —Edward contesta cruzando su pierna y recargándose en el asiento.

—¿Me has seguido? —ella pregunta tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Una cosa es estar atraída a este hombre, y otra muy diferente es que él tenga la libertad de acosarla. Se siente en desconfianza, vulnerable y probablemente asombrada de que haya deseado esto en sus noches más oscuras. Y aquí está, el hombre con el que sueña, el hombre que le dice "Marie" en conversaciones oníricas. Su premonición, según Alice.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —Edward dice haciéndose hacia en frente.

Contra recíprocamente, Bella hace su cuerpo hacia atrás, no confía en estar tan cerca de él.

—¿Cuál? —ella pregunta en voz baja.

—Te había visto antes de encontrarte ese día en la lluvia. —Ella levanta una ceja y moja sus labios—. Te vi aquí, la última vez que viniste. Cuando traté de hablarte saliste corriendo...

—Eras ese hombre —ella dice para sí misma en voz baja.

Su corazón cae al piso porque siente una terrible decepción de la vida. Ella _sí _había visto a Edward antes, ¿cierto? Debe ser por eso que lo soñó esa vez en el colegio, sólo fue un recuerdo que se coló en su mente porque alguna parte de ella lo recordaba y eso significa que él no es ningún hombre de sus sueños, que sus premoniciones son sólo fantasías.

—¿Me recuerdas? —él pregunta confundido—. Pensé que no habías visto mi cara —Edward dice sonriente.

Bella lo mira y no puede evitar querer que él sea todo eso, quiere que sea una señal de que él es diferente. Desea creer que Edward no sólo se coló en sus sueños por un mero truco mental, sino que hay algo afuera que le apunta en la dirección correcta, que hay algo inexplicable que los une. Desea eso más que nada en el mundo.

—Te ves decepcionada —Edward dice bromeando—. ¿Molesta, tal vez? No era mi intención...

—¿Me seguiste?... ¿Ese día en la lluvia? —ella pregunta nerviosa, sin verlo a la cara.

Edward jamás lo admitiría, pero encontrarla en la lluvia fue un mero accidente. Admite que planeaba buscarla en la escuela, pero hasta la hora de salida. Pasar por ahí fue a causa de una cita cancelada por uno de sus pacientes, una mera coincidencia, no que él admita tampoco creer en eso; hacerlo conllevaría muchas explicaciones.

—Pasaba por ahí y te reconocí —él contesta simplemente. No es totalmente una mentira, es más como una omisión de sus intenciones.

—Pero no crees en coincidencias —ella dice seriamente.

—No, pero creo en el destino —él dice.

Si Bella viviera mil vidas, éste sería el momento en que recordaría cómo Edward tomó su alma y la abrió como una flor expuesta a sus secretas intenciones, jamás sería lo mismo después. El misterio de su vida, la locura que la sigue, el infierno que le espera, no es nada a como Edward la hace sentir. Piensa que debe ser una especie de idealismo, algo que ella crea para sentir que su vida no es una patética serie de eventos. Pero es joven, y lo que mejor hacen los jóvenes es vivir sin importarles las consecuencias. Quiere que Edward sea su consecuencia.

—Y ahora estás aquí, ¿por qué sabías que iba a venir? —ella pregunta curiosa.

—A veces el destino necesita un poco de ayuda —Edward dice confiadamente.

La carrera empieza y ella se desprende un poco de la imagen de Edward para ver a su caballo correr. Mientras las vueltas pasan y el caballo toma terreno, voltea a ver a Edward que la mira intensamente.

—¿No vas a ver si tu caballo gana? Apenas has volteado a ver la carrera —ella dice tomando sus binoculares; los usa como una pared que obstaculice la invasión que Edward hace con su mirada.

—No necesito ver la carrera, sólo verte a ti basta. Tus expresiones describen la carrera perfectamente.

Bella siente como sus mejillas se calientan y su corazón se acelera. Ningún hombre le había hablado así jamás, con ese atrevimiento y esa confianza. Se siente expuesta de una manera que es más íntima que la desnudez corporal, porque este hombre no sólo la mira, sino que la analiza. Se siente escudriñada y no sabe si eso la molesta o le gusta.

—No es educado mirar así a alguien —ella contesta como se espera de una señorita de sociedad como ella. Porque tal vez esté loca, pero sigue siendo educada y recatada.

Edward se ríe y voltea a ver la carrera, al menos eso trata de hacer.

Bella baja sus binoculares y comparte una fugaz mirada con Edward.

—¿Apostaste por el "Pinto" sólo porque yo lo hice o realmente confiabas en que iba a ganar? —ella pregunta aún viendo la carrera.

—Mis caballos siempre ganan —él contesta justo cuando el caballo Pinto cruza la línea de meta.

Bella mira el resultado con una gran sonrisa. No está asombrada, sabía que el caballo ganaría, no sabe cómo, pero lo sabía.

—No te ves asombrada —él pregunta prendiendo un cigarro.

—Ni tú —ella dice tímidamente.

—Supongo que los dos tenemos talento para eso —dice Edward.

El cajero llega y reparte las ganancias. Esta vez no realizan ninguno de los dos otra nueva apuesta.

—No me gusta apostar —ella dice de pronto, como si no pudiera controlar lo que sale de su boca—. Me gusta mirar..., me gustan los caballos.

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste el otro día —dice Edward mirándola gentilmente—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —él pregunta bajando su cigarro.

—No lo sé. No sé qué haces aquí, no sé qué quieres de mí —ella dice con un tono más allá de lo honesto.

Edward casi se siente culpable por ponerla en esta situación, pero no puede mentirse, alguna parte de él, esa parte cínica y sádica, le gusta ver a esta chica temblando como hoja en su presencia. El poder que siente es embriagador. Generalmente las mujeres a las que frecuenta son de su edad, no voluntariosas, pero tampoco sumisas. Todas tienen en común que saben lo que quieren y cómo lo quieren. ¿Esta chica? Cree que jamás ha sido besada, tocada o cortejada por ningún hombre. Tal vez Isabella Swan no sea su tipo de mujer, pero es su tipo de presa.

—¿Qué quieres _tú,_ Bella? —él pregunta removiendo la ceniza de su cigarro, un acto hipnotizante para Bella.

A Bella la toma de sorpresa esa simple y trascendental pregunta. ¿Qué quiere? No estar loca, pero no va a decírselo a este hombre.

—No lo sé —ella dice encogiendo los hombros como una niña—. Ser feliz supongo —contesta desenfadadamente mientras juega con el cordón de sus binoculares.

—Eso es algo muy ambiguo, sé más específica. ¿Qué te haría _feliz_? —Al pronunciar esa palabra, Bella levanta la mirada y recuerda perfectamente la frase que él dice en su sueño "¿Eres feliz, Marie?"

Bella se recupera de su sorpresa y toma entre sus dedos su cadena para quitarse la ansiedad.

—¿Eres feliz ahora, Bella? —él insiste nuevamente.

—No. —Es todo lo que ella contesta.

Edward no responde a su lacónica respuesta, en vez de eso sigue fumando su cigarro mientras la chica pone atención a los caballos.

Bella trata de no sentirse intimidada, pero falla miserablemente. Por dentro ruega tener algún tipo de conversación o pregunta atinada que pronunciar, pero sólo se queda con vacío e ideas superfluas que no se atreve a decir. Lo mira de reojo mientras él le sonríe y eso la pone más nerviosa. Detesta sentirse como si él supiera algo que ella no. Se siente tan joven, inmadura y niña, justo lo que es. Porque a pesar de sus 19 años, Bella no tiene ni remota idea de lo que es coquetear o entablar una conversación con un hombre que le guste. Sí, han habido valientes, que no sabiendo su mala fama han tratado de acercársele, pero tarde o temprano alguien les comenta o se enteran de quién es y por qué es tan conocida como la "loca Swan". Decide que si Edward va a continuar con su extraña persistencia, es mejor que se entere a dónde se va a meter.

—Estoy loca —ella dice sin mirarlo mientras cruza sus manos en su regazo y alisa su falda azul marino.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Edward con cierto tono incrédulo y burlón.

—No estoy bromeando, pregunta a quien quieras de aquí y te dirán que estoy loca, tengo esa fama. Lo digo para ahorrarte la molestia de perder tu tiempo conmigo.

Edward la mira detenidamente hasta que elucubra en su mente las palabras exactas que quiere decir.

—Preferiría darme cuenta por mí mismo. Además, ¿no estamos todos un poco locos?

Bella voltea molesta y sacude su cabeza.

—No hagas esto, no hagas como si lo que te acabo de decir fuera un mecanismo para alejarte. Te agradezco que quieras ser respetuoso y amable conmigo, pero esto no va a terminar bien...

—Porque estás loca —Edward la interrumpe.

—¡Sí! —ella dice exasperadamente en un susurro-grito.

Edward se acomoda su saco y tira su cigarrillo.

—Bien, supongamos que estás loca; ¿eres peligrosa? ¿Vas a matarme? —pregunta Edward con su mano en su mentón en ese universal gesto de interés condescendiente.

—No lo sé, no he..., no he dañado a nadie hasta ahora, pero es cuestión de tiempo —ella dice nerviosamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estás loca? —pregunta Edward finalmente, casi como lo haría con un paciente, lo único que le falta es su libreta de notas y su pluma fuente.

Bella suspira y baja la mirada.

—Escucho voces y veo..., personas extrañas que no existen, que nadie más puede ver —ella dice en voz baja.

Edward ya sabía o se imaginaba tanto como eso. Si Isabella Swan tiene esquizofrenia éste sería uno de esos casos donde la internarían, tan sólo por el hecho de que ha tenido episodios esquizoides, claro, según Mac.

—¿Te dicen que hagas algo que no quieres? —él pregunta seriamente. Bella lo mira con recelo y luego asiente lentamente—. ¿Te dicen que te dañes a ti misma o a alguien más? —Edward pregunta mirándola directamente.

Bella lo mira confundida frunciendo sus cejas.

—No, no nada de eso. Ellos..., ellos sólo hablan, a veces ni eso —ella dice mordiendo su labio.

Edward levanta una ceja y sonríe compasivamente, es una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Has consultado a un doctor al respecto? —él pregunta quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara de Bella.

Ella se sorprende por el acto afectivo, tanto, que sólo responde negativamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Edward.

—¿Tus padres lo saben?— Edward pregunta con voz suave.

—Sí, mi padre lo sabe. Mi madre... está muerta, tenía lo mismo que yo y se suicidó. Las voces le dijeron que lo hiciera —ella dice un poco avergonzada, pero es notable el dolor que le causa recordar a su madre.

Edward la mira y sonríe, en esa forma que ella no toma como lástima o pena, si no como una innata amabilidad que Edward siempre hace sentir.

Edward se levanta.

—Ven, acompáñame —él dice extendiendo su mano.

—¿Para ir a dónde? —Bella pregunta.

—Te gustan los caballos, ¿cierto?

Bella, contrario a toda su educación, pudor y raciocinio, toma la mano de Edward. Cuando la toca, siente su enorme mano apretar ligeramente la suya. Es cálida y fuerte; se siente segura inmediatamente.

Edward la dirige hacia la planta baja y posteriormente a los establos. Cuando Bella ve a dónde van, lo detiene a la mitad del camino.

—No podemos entrar ahí, es propiedad del hipódromo, no dejan entrar al público —ella advierte con un tono de voz temeroso.

Edward sonríe y toma su mano más fuertemente.

—No te preocupes, conozco al dueño.

Al entrar al establo, decenas de caballos de todas razas los reciben con relinchidos o bien miradas de recelo. Un capataz que está en la entrada sólo saluda a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza, lo cual le da un poco más de tranquilidad a Bella al pensar que no están traspasando terreno prohibido, al menos no geográficamente. Porque si tiene que ser sincera, este terreno emocional y físico al que se está adentrando no sólo es prohibido, es nuevo y excitante y no sabe cómo manejarlo.

Edward la saca de su desasosiego interno jalándola hasta uno de los caballos. Es un hermoso Trotón gris que exuda elegancia e inteligencia. Bella no puede evitar admirarlo con ojos exaltados y boca abierta.

—Es hermoso —ella dice emocionada.

—Vamos, tócalo —Edward la coacciona.

Bella mira a Edward, y al ver su mirada alentadora, decide hacerle caso. Su mano se levanta y para su sorpresa, el caballo busca la mano de Bella con su hocico. Bella queda embelesada con el animal. Por unos segundos, equino y humano comparten un hermoso lazo de intercambio emocional. No es hasta que el caballo súbitamente se pone nervioso que Bella quita su mano. El Trotón empieza a relinchar y patear salvajemente.

Bella y Edward están sorprendidos. Él la toma de la cintura para evitar que ella caiga de la sorpresa. Mientras, Bella voltea a todos lados; _¿qué hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que suscitó el repentino cambio del caballo? _Ella se pregunta inmediatamente. Al voltear al fondo del establo, cree saber qué sucedió. Alice está mirándola y sacude la cabeza una y otra vez. En ese mismo instante se oye el gritó de alarma de alguien y una gran viga de madera cae sobre donde Bella estaba hace unos momentos. Todo sucede tan rápido que Bella no comprende todavía cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos. Un momento ella estaba tocando a un caballo y al otro está siendo salvada por Edward, _¿o fue Alice?,_ ya no está segura de nada.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, Bella? —Edward la toma de la cara y la sacude ligeramente. Ella se mira aturdida y confundida.

Está temblando como una hoja con mirada perdida hacia quién sabe dónde. Edward cree que está en shock por el impacto. Hombres entran y preguntan si ella está bien.

—Soy médico, está bien, sólo un poco aturdida —él contesta.

Bella sigue sin reaccionar. Trata de buscar a Alice que hace momentos estaba ahí y ahora sólo hay aire.

Edward decide que es mejor llevarla a otro lugar, así que la levanta y la carga en sus brazos hasta que están fuera del establo. El sol hace que Bella reaccione y vea su entorno.

—¿Qué pasó? —ella pregunta dándose cuenta que Edward la carga. Instintivamente pone sus brazos sobre el cuello de él para sujetarse.

Edward la lleva a unas bancas donde los jockeys descansan y la baja lentamente.

—Me tenías asustado, ¿estás bien? —él pregunta preocupado examinando la cabeza de Bella para ver si no tiene algún golpe.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué pasó? —ella pregunta nuevamente.

Edward suspira y se sienta a un lado de ella.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Una viga cayó, casi te cae encima. —Bella asiente y se queda callada.

—El caballo se volvió loco antes, ¿lo recuerdas? —ella comenta volteando a ver a Edward.

Edward frunce sus cejas y sonríe.

—Sí, qué extraño, fue como una señal —él dice sonriente.

—Sí, como una señal —ella dice distraída .

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR (A) LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGASÍSISMA (con el patrocino de superlativos mal utilizados)**

Y aquí estoy, otra vez robando wifi, por cierto muchas gracias por su preocupación y atentadas donaciones en pro de mi ser para tener wifi lol, fue sumamente lindo, pero debo estar a dieta de internet u.u ya dije, me gasté 1.5 gigas en un mes de mi celular, eso es ridículo, no lo hago ni en mi computadora. Si se preguntan porque ando tan limitada es porque ando de vacaciones (en la playa wuju!) y la casa donde rento está en un monte y no llega nada de civilización lol, lo bueno es que me sirve para escribir y eso.

Por supuesto no puedo dejar de darles mis más profundas gracias por leerme, por sus comentarios en fb o en ffnet, incluso si sólo me leen,( hey los comentarios son bien recibidos pero leer indica que te gusta lo que hago, así que me doy bien recibida). Las invito, a su vez, a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios críticos, en verdad un autor nunca va a mejorar si no es por críticas constructivas y yo siempre busco mejorar para darles un trabajo de calidad. Mi beta y yo siempre estamos abiertas a comentarios de como mejorar nuestra historia.

Otra cosa que ha surgido por ahí es cómo va a acabar esta historia: si va a tener final feliz o todo va a ser una triste tragedia; para las que me conocen ya saben la respuesta, las que es la primera vez que me leen, tendrán que ser chicas pacientes ;) o preguntar a alguien por ahí si les puede decir como son mis finales. No es por ser misteriosa, pero sí lol, básicamente me cuelgo mucho del misterio para que la historia funcione, es algo que me gusta manejar y es algo así como mi estilo? no sé pero ya saben, siempre estoy abierta para preguntas y comentarios, pública o privadamente.

Un saludo,

Eve


	6. Dseta-El cortejo

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

****Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Mon Dieu-Edith Piaf

Something- The Beatles

* * *

**EL CORTEJO**

**6-DSETA**

**Domingo en la noche**

Un árbol se parte en dos a las tres de la madrugada. El crujido reverbera por toda la calle Johnson y cae a sordos oídos de tranquilos y descansados vecinos, a excepción de Bella Swan.

Los truenos se ven como hilos blancos brillantes, parecen tan inofensivos a lo lejos... Bella posa su vista en ese punto iluminado entre las nubes y sucumbe ante la idea de poder adivinar cuándo y dónde caerá el siguiente trueno. Atina cada uno de ellos y eso la asusta. Pero esto es sólo un poco de lo que ha estado experimentando últimamente. Desde ayer en la tarde, cuando encontró a Edward en el hipódromo y sucedió lo de la viga y el caballo, sabe que algo está pasando. Recuerda las palabras de Alice y sacude su cabeza en negación. Es gracioso, piensa, cómo es que es preferible estar loca a tener un verdadero don.

Se sienta en la cama y contempla aún desde su ventana las molestas nubes púrpuras que se esparcen por el cielo, haciéndolo temblar. El viento incrementa de velocidad y los árboles se sacuden, pero ellos no son las únicas víctimas de la noche. Bella no duerme, no sólo por ese extraño sentimiento de saber que algo no está bien; sino por el nerviosismo de volver a ver a Edward. Aún no puede creer que haya aceptado su invitación para encontrarse este miércoles.

* * *

Es una tormenta de gritos adentro del asilo mental; son relámpagos y viento afuera en campo abierto. Edward no sabe diferenciarlo, ambos se desvanecen en su extraño trance mientras lee la enciclopedia de enfermedades mentales. La cierra y suspira mirando hacia la ventana. Su guardia de madrugada termina en un par de horas y está más que listo para irse a casa. Lo espera una tina de agua caliente, un buen almuerzo y sobre todo 8 horas de sueño bien merecido. Sigue preguntándose _¿qué hace aquí?_ Podría tener todo si lo desea: tiene el conocimiento, la capacidad, la inteligencia y la falta de escrúpulos para lograr lo que quiera. No debería estar a sus 26 años dando consultas a pacientes de tercera o trabajando horas extras. Pero no tiene opción, a menos que la chica Swan lo ayude en su éxito.

No sabe qué tipo de camino está tomando, no sabe si va a resultar. Tiene que admitir que es un poco arriesgado y puede hasta dejarlo peor de cómo comenzó, pero no es momento de echarse para atrás. Isabella Swan es su primer escalón a un nivel más alto; un escalón que no teme pisar fuertemente. Pero sabe que convencerla y a su padre —que no olvidemos es un millonario con orgullo— de que la chica necesita un especialista, será sumamente difícil. Piensa que es poco "profesional" empezar siendo su amigo y engatusarla para que confíe en él. Aun así, es lo que hace, porque es lo más fácil y a él le gusta tomar el camino fácil.

En unos cuantos días la verá para una amigable salida al parque, en un extraño cortejo de amistad que teme que la chica confunda con algo más. Debe, sin embargo,

estipular que él es un hombre que sólo desea su amistad; no que eso le sea aún totalmente claro.

* * *

**Miércoles**

Es uno de esos extraños días en los que Edward está sin trabajo; sus pacientes han sido despachados y uno canceló. Decide, ya que en unas horas verá a la chica Swan, que necesita una dosis de realidad. Toma su coche y maneja hasta el club Royal High, donde Mac mantiene su estable estadía. Mientras los hombres millonarios y de clase lo ignoran, él entra con porte y dignidad, no porque sea un miembro distinguido, sino porque dentro de él sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para ser admirado y reconocido. Su membresía es gracias a Mac, sin él o sin Newton, Edward no tendría la vaga disposición de elegancia a la que sucumbe cada semana ya sea en el hipódromo —heredado a Newton— o el Club —donde Mac es miembro distinguido—. Sabe que es arribista, socialmente oportunista y vulgar, pero siempre en su mente se dice " es temporal". Mac y Newton son sus amigos, no sus mejores amigos, no sus íntimos amigos, sólo uno de los tantos idilios falsos a los que Edward está dispuesto a participar con tal de acercarse más a su meta y que coincidentemente piensan parecido a él. Es un bonus en verdad.

Ve a Mac tomando el sol frente a la piscina con un Jaibol y sus lentes negros sobre su nariz mirando a la chica que está nadando tipo mariposa en la piscina.

Edward trae sus ropas de oficina y sería de malísimo gusto llegar así al área de la alberca. Decide ir a su casillero y sacar sus pantaloncillos cortos y vestirse acorde a la ocasión.

Cuando Edward sale, ve a Mac platicando con la chica que previamente estaba en la piscina, la cual trae un diminuto traje de baño rojo con lunares blancos. Ella es rubia con esbelto cuerpo y altura adecuada. La ve reír y mover su cabeza mientras Mac le pregunta algo.

Si interrumpe el intercambio sabe que será perdonado, así que con su magistral paso se dirige a Mac. La chica lo nota primero, distraídamente al principio y luego con ese deslumbre que Edward suele causar en el sexo opuesto. Mac no le sorprende, es una de las razones por las cuales Masen es amigo suyo. Siempre le ha gustado estar rodeado de gente bonita, interesante y con buen gusto. Edward es, tal vez, las tres cosas. Su único defecto es que es económicamente incompatible con su personalidad.

—Vaya, vaya Masen. ¿Qué haces a estas horas en el club? ¿No deberías estar siendo responsable y curando mentes? —pregunta Mac mientras ignora a la chica. Sabe que la perdió en el momento en que Masen entró a escena.

Edward, siendo el fingido caballero que es, saluda a la chica primero, presentándose como Dr. Masen, algo que siempre impacta.

—¿No es impresionante? Joven, guapo, inteligente ¡y soltero! —remarca Mac mientras le guiñe el ojo a la chica.

—Ya veo —dice la chica coquetamente—. Me llamo Charly, por cierto —ella dice con encanto extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Charly. ¿Es de Charlotte? —Edward pregunta con encanto, lanzando su mejor sonrisa. Ella sólo asiente. Charly no tiene ningún tipo de oportunidad, ha sido flechada por Edward Masen.

—Charly me estaba comentando de una fiesta a la que y cito "será el evento del año" —Mac dice sonriente. La chica no se molesta por su coqueta condescendencia.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunta Edward

La chica se sienta en la mesa frente a la piscina y cruza sus piernas para prender un cigarro que saca de su bolso.

—¿Vas a venir, Edward? —ella pregunta mirándolo lascivamente.

Mac sacude su cabeza y sonríe a Charly.

—Edward no va a fiestas, es un hombre serio —Mac contesta burlonamente.

Obviamente sorprendida y un poco dolida, Charly voltea con Edward.

—Awww, ¿por qué no? Es mi cumpleaños, tienes que venir, Edward. —Ella toma su mano desde su asiento y la entrelaza con la de ella. Edward sólo voltea con Mac y levanta una ceja.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Edward dice sonriente y Mac se ve un poco sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo es? —pregunta.

—El sábado que viene. Mac sabe la dirección, no es que sea difícil de llegar —ella dice guiñando.

—Claro linda, me ocuparé de llevarlo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos negocios que atender —dice Mac llevándose a Edward hacia la sombras de una pequeña cabaña artificial que está en el club.

—Me sorprendes. Primero apuestas en las carreras, y ¿ahora fiestas? Masen, voy a pensar que estas empezando a disfrutar de la buena vida.

Edward sonríe y prende un cigarro.

—Creo que me merezco un poco de distracción, he trabajado como loco estos días. Gerardy me acaba de asignar a tres pacientes más —contesta Edward molesto.

—¿Sabes? Estaba preocupado el otro día, pensé que ir a perseguir a la loca de Swan era un acto desesperado. Al menos estás encarrilándote al buen camino —dice Mac sonriente mientras sigue bebiendo su Jaibol.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Edward poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

—Bueno, si quieres saber mi opinión… —dice Mac.

—Lo cual no lo hago —interrumpe Edward, pero Mac lo ignora.

—... No deberías buscar una paciente rica que curar, deberías encontrar una novia rica con quien casarte. Novia rica, fama inmediata, clientes adinerados, fin de tus problemas.

Edward no contesta, pero detrás de sus oscuros lentes de sol, sus ojos se entrecierran ligeramente. Sabe que Mac tiene absoluta razón y esa semilla no dejará de formarse en su cabeza hasta que crezca y germine en un perfecto y delineado plan.

* * *

Bella trae su vestido favorito. Es un verde esmeralda que nunca se había puesto, más que nada porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Su maquillaje es simple y su cabello está en abundantes y vibrantes bucles chocolate que la hacen ver como la joven mujer que es. Sus guantes de terciopelo verde —del mismo color que el vestido— le dan un toque de sofisticación, haciendo que nadie dude de su cuna. Ella lo espera paciente a sólo unos minutos para las 4 pm.

De lejos, ella parece como una extraña joya color jade, inamovible entre la marea de gente que traspasa el parque. Edward la encuentra en una perfecta pose de paciencia y gracia, la cual sólo se puede aprender a base de disciplina; probablemente a mano de las monjas.

Piensa llegar por un costado y sorprenderla, pero no desea ponerla más nerviosa. Su táctica se modifica ligeramente cuando ve un brote de gardenias silvestres entre la maleza. Corta una y la mete en el bolsillo de su saco, haciéndola visible.

Edward da pasos largos y fuertes para alertarla de su llegada; lo cual funciona. Bella voltea y le sonríe delicadamente, no se para o se mueve de su lugar. Ve la inconfundible gardenia en su saco y se pregunta si las compró al venir o las encontró por ahí.

—Te ves encantadora. ¿Has esperado mucho? Pensé que llegaría antes, lamento hacerte esperar —él dice preocupado.

—¡Oh no! No, para nada, no llegaste tarde, sólo llegué antes. Estaba caminado por ahí, haciendo tiempo —ella dice avergonzada. No deseaba verse tan desesperada, pero no hay forma de evitar que estar aquí, en este parque y con este hombre, la hagan sentirse como si fuera un sueño.

Edward la nota nerviosa y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? ¿La escuela? —él pregunta pacientemente.

Bella sonríe y sacude al cabeza metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Algo que Edward ha visto es un tic de nerviosismo.

—Bien, de hecho termino la preparatoria en una semana —ella comenta sin verlo.

—Entonces debes estar emocionada por las vacaciones —él dice amenamente.

—No tanto. Mi padre quiere que vaya a un..., retiro a Alemania —ella comenta con molestia.

Edward levanta una ceja y se pregunta qué clase de retiro se refiere.

—Pero tú no quieres ir —él dice sin tono de pregunta.

—No, no realmente. —Ella no elabora más, no quiere explicarle a Edward cómo su padre desea entregarla al Dr. Baum para que la arregle y la deje como nueva.

—Entonces, ¿qué deseas hacer estas vacaciones? —él pregunta interesado.

Bella sonriente, voltea con él.

—¡Oh! Quiero ir a visitar a los caballos en Arlington Heights —ella comenta emocionada.

—¿Caballos? ¿Es todo? —Edward pregunta sonriente.

Bella se encoge de hombros, es una chica simple.

—Simplemente..., los extraño, me siento bien cuando estoy con ellos —ella dice en voz baja.

—¿Por qué asistir a las carreras? No lo tomes a mal, Bella, pero eres una chica pudiente. ¿No sería posible tener tus propios caballos? ¿Visitarlos cuando desees? —Edward pregunta intrigado.

Bella se queda callada un tiempo y finalmente suspira.

—Supongo, pero mi padre no es un hombre fácil... o complaciente. Cuando era niña..., teníamos un caballo trotón, justo como el que vimos en el hipódromo. Milos, mi madre así le puso —ella dice con voz ausente y mirada lejana.

Edward la observa de perfil; se ve decadentemente joven y dulce. Se siente excluido, él hace mucho tiempo que no siente así.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —Edward pregunta, pero en cuanto lo hace, sabe que no lo debió haber hecho.

Bella se ve particularmente nerviosa y baja su mirada.

—Tuvo un accidente —ella contesta secamente, sin mirar a su interrogador.

Edward puede casi definir el tipo de ambiente en que esta chica creció. Padre controlador, madre problemática, trauma mental severo y para colmo su trastorno mental. No es que no sienta lástima por la chica, porque lo hace, es sólo que hace mucho que la lástima de otros no supera la que siente por sí mismo. Decide aprovechar este momento, como algo fundamentalmente delimitante en su relación.

—¿Sabes por qué te cité aquí, Bella? —él pregunta tomando la mano de ella.

El gesto la hace saltar ligeramente y voltea con Edward, como un venado que está siendo cazado. Ella sacude su cabeza ligeramente, sólo está pensando cómo se sentirá la mano de él sin ese pedazo de tela que los separa. Desea quitarse sus guantes y poder saber la respuesta.

—Quiero cortejarte —él dice seriamente.

Sus mismas palabras le sorprenden. No sabe cómo es que hace una semana solamente la quería de paciente y ahora la convierte en una pieza de ajedrez en su ambición. Pero las palabras de Mac le han hecho reflexionar y ha cambiado su plan drásticamente. Extrañamente no siente remordimiento, sabe que no hace algo terriblemente malo. Es una chica solitaria, con problemas familiares y posiblemente se convierta en una paria social por sus antecedentes; en realidad le hace un favor. Ella lo sabe, él lo sabe y seguro su padre lo sabrá. Además es doctor, ¿quién mejor que él para cuidarla? ... Y de paso aprovechar su estatus social para escalar un poco alto. No tiene nada de malo.

—¿Cortejarme? ¡Pero no te conozco! —Bella está honestamente confundida, pero más que nada está sorprendida y en el buen sentido, porque no ha quitado su mano de la de Edward.

—Por eso estamos aquí —él contesta, gesticulando con su mano libre hacia el parque. Bella cierra su boca abierta en forma poco femenina y se queda callada—. Sé que es repentino..., atrevido es una mejor palabra, pero ¿Bella? —Ella voltea cuando él implora su nombre—, creo que puedo hacerte feliz, en realidad lo creo.

Y ególatramente, Edward lo cree, en su torcido sentido del deber y en esa ligera línea invisible que divide la moral entre la corrupción, cree que él puede curarla.

—No se nada de ti. —Es su única respuesta.

Cree que este hombre jamás dejará de sorprenderla. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué ella de todas las que hay allá afuera? Hay mujeres más bellas, más maduras, menos... locas. Quiere hacer mil preguntas y sólo se queda con ese burdo y estéril comentario.

—Temo que eso es verdad, Bella, pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo. Y antes de que aceptes mi cortejo, o bien lo rechaces, tengo en mi deber decirte algo que puedes tomar a mal. Sólo deseo que no me juzgues, que no lo veas como un impedimento, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, con lo que creo que podemos formar —él dice intensamente, pero con ese aire de serenidad y seguridad que Bella admira.

Ella asiente esperando su explicación, su gran declaración…, bueno, su gran segunda declaración.

—Soy doctor —él dice mirándola directamente. Ella frunce el ceño y él continúa—: con especialidad en psiquiatría.

Edward mira la transformación de su cara; de pura curiosidad a entendimiento, luego a indignación y por último decepción.

Ella no dice nada, sin embargo, quita su mano de la de él.

—¿Bella? Dime por favor qué estás pensando —él pregunta suavemente con un dejo de preocupación.

—Que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Bella dice con voz quebrada levantándose y caminando rápidamente lejos de Edward.

Edward la sigue inmediatamente y la toca del codo. Ella voltea y ve como lágrimas cubren su cara.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! —ella grita.

Gente voltea, pero ambos ignoran las miradas curiosas.

—No quiero hacerte nada, ¿no entiendes? Eso no cambia nada. Tal vez no te conozca, Bella, pero sé que no eres una persona que hace juicios precipitados —él dice convencido y con voz dura.

Bella lo mira con enojo, pero luego sucumbe a la tristeza sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Quieres cortejarme para estudiarme? ¿Es eso? —ella pregunta con voz cortada.

Edward la toma de la mano y luego con la otra toca su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas.

Bella está exhalando profusamente, porque lo quiere, quiere que él la corteje, quiere tocarlo, quiere sentir que pertenece a algo normal, cálido y bueno.

—No, claro que no, dulce Bella —él dice en voz baja tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a sus labios—. Si pudiera estudiar algo, no serían las voces que escuchas.

Y tal vez es una frase tan benigna, pero se oye tan sucia en los labios de Edward… Bella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Pero tienes que admitir que es extraño; yo con las voces..., tú psiquiatra... —ella dice mirándolo con detenimiento, confundida de qué hacer.

Edward baja la mano de ella y la aprieta entre la suya.

—¿Y no crees que eso es aún más razón? Sólo déjame demostrarte que puedo cuidar de ti. Dame la oportunidad de enseñarte el hombre que soy. Y luego si no soy lo que esperabas, sólo dímelo y me alejaré, Isabella —él dice enfáticamente.

Bella muerde su labio y mira al piso. Se siente tan confundida y perdida. Por un lado Edward es la representación de todo lo que debería de temer. Gente como ella huye de personas como Edward. Pero por otro lado, no puede dejar de pensar en sus sueños, en él preguntándole si es feliz en esa hermosa casa. Lo ha visto y tal vez es estúpido, pero cree que hay algo de razón en lo que Alice le ha dicho. Levanta su mirada y por unos segundos Bella ve su vida con él, lo imagina, lo desea; puede sentir la vibración de su cuerpo cuando él está cerca.

Tal vez sea porque es el primer hombre que la acepta como es, tal vez sea porque Edward la mira con tanta esperanza o tal vez sea porque Bella quiere creer que no está sola en el universo, que algo o alguien la dirigió a él. Sin embargo, de lo único que está segura es que desea esto más que nada en el mundo, más que dejar de estar loca.

—Acepto tu cortejo —ella responde con la poca seguridad que guarda en su corazón.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR ESTILO ALICE** (Ja! les dejo eso de tarea!)

Bueno, las cosas ya van un poquitín más rápido, acepto que es la parte más difícil para mí, ya verán por qué. Sé que odian o empiezan a odiar a Edward y ni siquiera ha pasado lo peor T_T; en verdad, ésta es sólo una parte de lo que viene.

Gracias por leerme, anónimas y no anónimas (tenemos chicos en estos lares ? si es así, sal, sal chico bendito entre las mujeres! No mordemos n.n)

Saludos,

Eve


	7. Eta

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Fever-Little Will John

Misery-The Beatles

**FOTOS EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK** (link en mi perfil)

* * *

**7-ETA**

_«Ahora él me va a dejar. ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Tal como soy. Como soy. Todo o nada»_

**James Joyce, **_**Ulises**_

**Sábado**

Su perfecto cabello ahora es una ola cobre que disfruta del viento. Ama los convertibles, no sólo porque le permiten disfrutar del poco sol de Chicago, sino porque la velocidad que proporciona un Thunderbird es inigualable, incluso si no es él quien maneja. Mac viene conduciendo y admite tener un poco de envidia, pero en el momento en que ese feo sentimiento lo atormenta, recuerda que cada día está más cerca de causarla y no de sentirla.

El atardecer es perfecto, con nítidas nubes y gradientes de rosa a verde que marcan la infinidad del horizonte. Su corazón se mezcla con el aire y cierra los ojos considerando la vida que le espera. No hay arrepentimiento, no hay inmolación de sentimientos que una vez existieron en su cuerpo. Se aleja de ese profundo desespero que lo ha embargado por cinco años y al fin siente algo parecido a esperanza. Nunca, desde que la vio en el parque y declaró sus intenciones, se ha preguntando si Isabella perderá algo en esto. Ni siquiera la recuerda hasta este momento cuando ve el ocaso en deterioro, algo que siempre le causa una profunda depresión. Cuando está con ella siente ese inigualable sentimiento de tristeza, por ella, por lo que está dispuesto a hacer. Luego, como si la noche llegara al fin, después de un extraño atardecer de emociones, Edward siente curiosidad por la chica. No en el aspecto sexual, emocional o tan siquiera social; siente una curiosidad médica.

Sonríe porque ama los retos, y qué reto es el que le espera con la esquizofrénica de Isabella Swan, su novia, o futura novia, hasta que se presente ante su padre mañana por la tarde y sea todo oficial. Pero antes de eso, antes de ser visto socialmente con ella, antes de vender su alma al diablo y empezar a rodar su perfecto plan, desea una noche libre. Su última noche de soltero.

Mac se estaciona en las afueras de una enorme mansión. Han hecho cuarenta minutos aquí pero puede darse cuenta que muchos invitados se han adelantado. No son ni tan siquiera las 8 pm y la casa está llena de gente y música.

—Masen, ¿dime si esto no es una fiesta? Charly no mintió —dice Mac palmeando a Edward en la espalda al escuchar la música en vivo a lo lejos.

Edward sonríe admirando la escena frente a él. Hay mujeres semi desnudas, una alberca llena de parejas, barra de alcohol, meseros, intimidad y exhibicionismo; es la fiesta que necesitaba.

Ambos hombres caminan hacia la muchedumbre. Hay más de 100 personas y tan solo en el patio. Edward no se imagina la cantidad que hay dentro. Toma una copa de vino de uno de los meseros y arregla su corbatín. Aunque la fiesta es de gala, casi nadie se comporta como tal. Al parecer la fiesta ha empezado hace rato y la desinhibición ha tomado vida desde hace horas.

Después de unos quince minutos deambulando, siente unos ligeros y pequeños brazos sobre su torso. Edward, extrañado, voltea para ser recibido por una encantadora Charly. Trae un vestido rojo y labios que le combinan. Su cabello está en un elaborado peinado que la hace verse sofisticada y un poco mayor a su edad.

—Aquí estás, pensé que no vendrías —comenta Charly tocando el cuello de Edward y besándolo en la mejilla, dejando su lápiz labial totalmente visible.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Charly —Edward dice con una sonrisa.

—Oh mira, te he dejado mi marca —dice ella limpiando con su dedo la mejilla de Edward.

Están tan cerca que Edward, además de oler su perfume, puede oler el alcohol que exuda. Es un olor dulzón que no lo atrae mucho, pero si quita eso, Charly es justo la chica que estaba esperando ver.

* * *

Su camisa no se ven tan impecable como su saco, es probable que sea porque su saco no estuvo involucrado en actividades anteriores. Charly está desnuda en la cama, con un cigarro delgado y la puede ver por el espejo. Mientras arregla su camisa arrugada y la mete en su pantalón, le manda una sonrisa indiscreta por el espejo.

—¿Te gustó la fiesta? —ella pregunta mordiéndose el labio evitando sonreír y destapar su obvio eufemismo.

—Oh, la fiesta estuvo muy... entretenida, justo lo que necesitaba —él contesta mirándola por el espejo.

—¿Vas a dejarme? Pero es mi cumpleaños, Edward, no me has dado mi regalo —ella dice petulante. Luego se levanta de la cama aún desnuda y abraza a Edward por la espalda.

Edward toma sus brazos y los quita lo más delicadamente que puede. Al darse vuelta Charly toma la solapa de su saco y lo acerca a él para besarlo. Edward la detiene y toma sus muñecas suavemente, luego la besa en la mejilla y sonríe mientras lo hace.

—Te acabo de dar el mejor regalo, ¿no lo crees? —él contesta con una sonrisa devastadora.

Charly lo mira con ojos brillantes. Oh, está flechada, no hay duda.

—Sí, el mejor —ella contesta suspirando.

Edward se aleja de ella y se mira por última vez al espejo, arregla su cabello y su saco. Al abrir la puerta no voltea, pero sabe que Charly lo sigue con la mirada. Hubo un tiempo en que no apreciaba ese tipo de poder; el de tener a una mujer en su puño y utilizarla. Hubo un tiempo en que él era el que seguía con la mirada a su corazón despedirse. Hubo un tiempo en el que Edward Masen era un repositorio de sentimientos benignos y complejos, pero hoy sólo es un puñado de ideas corruptas y lascivas.

* * *

Edward no se molesta en buscar a Mac, se limita a pedir un taxi; el cual es considerablemente costoso, pues la fiesta fue en las afueras de Chicago. Al llegar a su departamento, ve el contraste contundente entre su anterior refugio lúdico y al presente. Su departamento es pequeño, con una cama y un escritorio, todo en el mismo cuarto y sin divisiones; está en el quinto piso de un edificio multi comunal familiar.

Sus vecinos gritan, su casero no le importan los ruidos en las tuberías y su bañera es un asco, pero su balcón lo compensa todo. Quita su saco y se prepara un whisky seco que decide tomarse en el balcón. La ciudad se ve ociosa, la típica brillantina nocturna que sisea constantemente como murmullos que actúan como banda sonora urbana. Frente a él, la vida se desborda mundanamente entre peleas maritales, miseria nocturna y realismo demoledor.

Es de eso de lo que se aleja; de la inmundicia, de la ruptura entre soñar la realidad y vivir la fantasía. Quiere no sentirse asfixiado entre tanta duda y vulgaridad. Ve, más que escucha, al saxofonista en la calle, con una banda de tres integrantes; la gente se acerca y le tira unas monedas. Divisa a su vecino ebrio mirar la televisión, mientras su esposa llora en el siguiente cuarto. Siente la brisa fresca, gélida dirían unos, de una noche en Chicago, y ese olor a pobreza reacia que toca las puertas de este vecindario, donde todavía no llega la clase media; donde él es uno de cuantos que lucha por sacar su cabeza del fango de la mediocridad. Pero no es uno de ellos y lo sabe, él jamás se conformaría con una vida patética a base de falsa dignidad y moral daltónica. Edward ha aprendido que si uno quiere algo en la vida, hay que tomarlo sin importar las consecuencias; porque mañana el anillo de compromiso sólo será un triste recuerdo.

Toma todo su whisky y se sirve otro. Cuando está confortablemente ebrio, su cuerpo cambia a un estado más dócil, menos atento a su entorno y a su presente. Es como si el pasado lo hubiera acogido con manos maternales y le hubiera susurrado en el oído "¿recuerdas esos tiempos?". Sin poder detenerse, va a su escritorio y abre el último cajón. La caja de terciopelo lo turba y se burla de él, pero no puede evitar tomarla.

Se sienta en la silla del escritorio y abre la caja lentamente. La luz de la lámpara no le hace justicia. El óvalo brilla con tan intensidad que, la oscuridad que lo invade por dentro, no lo opaca. Edward aprieta su quijada y cierra la caja en su puño mientras mira la ciudad por su balcón. No puede seguir haciéndose eso, no puede sucumbir a su peor dolor cada vez que se siente solo; porque hoy se siente más solo que nunca.

La extraña, la extraña tanto que su corazón siente que va a quebrarse en mil pedazos, y luego está la furia. Su garganta se siente apretada y duele por ese nudo de ira que lo invade. Su pecho se expande y no puede evitar gritar, porque el dolor y la ira son mezclas explosivas en su corazón. Jura por todo lo que conoce y por lo que tiene, que va a tener lo que se merece, y si eso es venderse a la mujer incorrecta y fingir, maldita sea, eso hará. Los remordimientos y las dudas son para los frágiles.

**Domingo**

—¿Qué tipo de invitado? —pregunta Cleo concentrada en la estufa.

Bella mira a Alice, no que esta última pueda hablar por ella, pero sirve de refugio emocional por lo pronto.

—Bueno... Es una especie de… ¿pretendiente? —Bella dice nerviosa.

Cleo voltea lentamente y sonríe, luego camina a Bella y la abraza.

—Mi niña, me alegro tanto, pero cuéntame; ¿dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué hace? ¿Es guapo? ¡Seguro lo es! Espera, ¿tú padre lo sabe? —Bella jamás había visto a Cleo tan emocionada.

—Lo conocí en las carreras, es médico. —No desea especificar qué tipo—. Y sí, es muy, muy, muy guapo, ¡guapísimo y encantador! —dice Bella soñadoramente, sin importarle que su apego a los superlativos evidencie su precoz enamoramiento.

—¿Y tú padre? —pregunta Cleo preocupada.

Bella suspira y mira a Alice de reojo. Alice está en la ventana recargada y viendo a Bella con una sonrisa pícara. _¿Qué sabes pequeña diablilla que yo no?_ Se pregunta Bella. Ya ha aprendido que Alice nunca le dice mucho y siempre es muy críptica, pero siempre tiene razón. Bella entrecierra los ojos a Alice y ella responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi padre sabe, de hecho está bastante entusiasmado —dice Bella extrañada pero con una ligera sonrisa. Al menos es una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

—¿Tú padre? ¿Entusiasmado? —pregunta Cleo confundida. Jamás a visto al hombre expresar alguna emoción… Bueno, no desde la muerte de la difunta señora Renée.

Bella se levanta y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, Cleo, creo que mi padre sólo quiere que me case y me largue de aquí —dice Bella con tristeza.

Cleo mira con compasión a su hija adoptiva, porque de alguna manera la ha criado como a una. Siempre ha sido así, aun antes de la muerte de su madre. Sabe esperar de Bella esa morbosidad tétrica y tristeza que la rodea. Desde niña ha aprendido que Bella es un alma sumamente sensible y delicada, sólo espera que esa fragilidad sea apreciada por un buen hombre, alguien que mire lo bella que es por dentro, lo hermosa que es cuando es feliz y ríe. Cleo sabe que Bella le cuesta comprender la felicidad, tan sólo por el hecho de que nunca la ha tenido. Sólo desea que pueda diferenciar la libertad de la felicidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres, Bella? —Bella voltea y sacude su cabeza. Esa pregunta se la han estado haciendo mucho últimamente.

—No sé, Cleo, no sé. Pero Edward es... —dice Bella transformando su cara en alegría—... No puedo describirlo. Es sólo que cuando habla y me mira, es como si todo fuera posible.

Cleo sonríe al verla contenta e ilusionada, no admite sus temores y sus desazones mentales a Bella. No desea quebrar la ilusión del primer amor con realidades turbias.

—Me alegro niña. Y ¿cuándo recibiremos a este maravillo Edward?

—Hoy, claro —Bella dice sonriente.

—¡¿Hoy?! ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Hubieras empezado por ahí. ¡Faltan tres horas para la cena y no estoy preparada con un menú decente!

Bella se ríe y besa a Cleo en la mejilla.

—Sólo has lo de siempre, Cleo. Edward es un hombre simple, no creo que se fije mucho en el menú.

* * *

—Te ves feliz —dice Alice sentada en el piso viendo discos.

Bella está en el closet midiéndose el décimo vestido.

—¡Estoy feliz! —grita Bella viéndose al espejo.

No es hasta que lo grita, que se da cuenta que realmente es la primera vez que se siente feliz desde hace... No recuerda hace cuánto. Su corazón se entibia porque Edward es el causante y porque en sus sueños él pregunta lo mismo "¿Eres feliz, Marie?" Hasta ha aprendido a amar su segundo nombre con incandescencia. Es porque lo escucha todas las noches en diferentes contextos del mismo sueño; siempre él, siempre Edward mirándola acogedoramente. ¿Significará algo? En su ingenuo corazón siente que es porque Edward está destinado a hacerla feliz.

—Ése me gusta —dice Alice cuando ve a Bella ponerse un vestido azul topacio.

—¿Éste?¿Segura? —Bella pregunta viéndose al espejo

—Creo que le encantará —Alice dice en voz baja, no con entusiasmo o felicidad.

Bella voltea y mira a su amiga con mirada distante.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? Te veías bien hace rato en la cocina, pero ahora parece que te estuvieran quitando tu perrito —Bella dice en broma. Bella nunca bromea, es algo fuera de carácter, pero está feliz y no puede evitar sentirse particularmente juguetona.

Alice voltea con ella y finge una sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Bella, pero prométeme algo —dice Alice mientras se levanta y se sienta a un lado de Bella. Bella asiente—. Si te enamoras de Edward, si realmente algún día lo llegas a amar, recuerda este día.

Bella sonríe extrañada. Podría abrazar a Alice ahora mismo si pudiera.

—Claro, ¿por qué olvidaría el día más feliz de mi vida? —contesta Bella sonriente.

Alice sonríe y esta vez se ve más tranquila.

—Tengo ganas de The Beatles —dice Alice una vez más, en su típico tono contento y despreocupado.

Minutos después, el cuarto se inunda de música que Alice pide y Bella pone.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Pues ahí está Edward haciendo cositas malas u.u una de tantas, ahora sí son libres de odiarlo con todo su corazón que hijo del carajo lo sé. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito comentarios por aquí y por fb y por leerme. Ha por cierto si hubo un chico que nos lee! chicas todas díganle: "hola chico" y no le hagan ojitos! ya las conozco!

Saludos,

Eve

**P.D. Y SI QUIEREN VER FOTOS DE LA FIESTA LOCA DE EDWARD, COMO ES CHARLY O EL THUNDERBIRD (QUE SERÁ POR SÍ UN PERSONAJE EN ESTA HISTORIA), PUES ENTREN AL GRUPO Y VEAN LAS FOTOS! **


	8. Theta

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

True love Ways-Buddy Holly

Eleonore-The Turtles

FOTOS EN EL GRUPO DE FB *(LINK EN MI PERFIL)

* * *

**«**_No podemos suponer ningún hecho onírico cuyo primer motivo no haya cruzado antes en alguna forma a título de deseo, aspiración o sentimiento por el alma del individuo despierto_.»

—**Haffner**

**8-THETA**

Bella sabe que Edward es el hombre de su vida cuando lo mira parado en la puerta, no con rosas o chocolates, sino con una caja con cubierta transparente: son unos guantes de montar, finos y de piel. No sólo eso, Edward se ve estoico y prolijo con ese porte de finura y rudeza, una mezcla que Bella aún no alcanza a entender. Su traje es azul, un tono más oscuro que el vestido que ella trae; los dos ríen al ver la coincidencia. Edward se acerca y la besa en la mejilla tocando ligeramente su brazo. Bella suspira porque el olor de Edward siempre la hace sentir extrañamente complaciente y desinhibida.

—Ese color te queda perfecto, te ves... No tengo palabras —Edward dice con tersa voz, mientras el objeto de su cumplido se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Gracias —ella dice cerrando la puerta.

Bella es una chica pálida y con cierto gusto por colores oscuros, pero tiene que admitir que ella se ve bien con el color topacio que trae puesto. La ha visto arreglada anteriormente y supone que no es fea, de hecho, para muchos, es considerada hermosa. Ese tipo de hermosura ingenua y virginal con las que a un hombre de su edad le darían ganas de formar una familia. Edward no puede pensar en algo más aburrido que eso, pero supone que Bella es suficiente, y es una chica sumisa que lo ve como si fuera dios, así que no tiene mucho de qué quejarse. Además, entre menos tenga apego a la chica, todo le será más fácil.

Edward examina la casa —la mansión—, ese mausoleo que una vez criticó pasivamente en su mente cuando la trajo a casa. No cabe duda que esta familia es de dinero viejo, conservadora, dura de corroer y de aplastar. Puede ver pinturas de hombres y mujeres que seguro son ancestros ya olvidados. Los muebles están inmaculadamente limpios pero es obvio que son viejos; tal vez tan viejos como esta casa. Las escaleras son lo que más destacan de la entrada. Es una enorme escalera bípeda que se parte de izquierda a derecha abarcando la entrada. Por debajo de las escaleras se ven más cuartos y es muy seguro que tan sólo es el principio de la casa. En conclusión, Edward se siente como un pordiosero en el castillo de un rey, sin embargo su postura dista mucho de expresar ese sentimiento.

Edward mira a Bella en su periferia y voltea para captar sus ojos en esa sorpresa desapercibida que ella siempre parece tener con él.

—Te traje esto —él dice dándole la caja con los guantes.

Bella sonríe y toma la caja tímidamente.

—Son hermosos Edward, no era necesario.

Edward toma su mejilla y luego baja la mano.

—Espero que los necesites pronto, si mis planes salen como quiero. Espero que sí —él dice con voz dulce.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? —Bella pregunta curiosa.

—Un amigo tiene un...

—Parece que tu pretendiente llega temprano —dice el padre de Bella, interrumpiendo lo que Edward iba a decir.

Edward voltea y ve a Charlie Swan bajar de las escaleras con agilidad y precisión. Es obvio que las ha bajado miles de veces; pero es más obvio aún cómo su presencia es imponente incluso para su hija. Siente a Bella tensarse a su lado y esconder la caja subrepticiamente en su regazo. Es un acto inconsciente pero está ahí y él, siendo un experto en ese tipo de actos, no puede dejar de tomar nota.

—Lo siento padre, Edward iba llegando, estaba a punto de...

Charlie al fin está frente a Edward y lo primero que hace es mirar al susodicho en forma penetrante.

—Está bien Isabella, me alegro que lo hagas sentir bienvenido —Charlie dice en su típica condescendencia a Bella pero sin dejar de examinar a Edward.

—Señor Swan, me gustaría introducirme; soy Edward Masen y vengo a pedir respetuosamente cortejar a su hija Isabella —dice Edward extendiendo su mano; Bella cree que va a desmayarse.

Charlie sonríe burlonamente y sacude su cabeza dejando a Edward con la mano extendida unos buenos cinco segundos antes de reciprocar el gesto. Charlie aprieta su mano ligeramente y acerca a Edward para verlo a los ojos. Si algo ha aprendido Charlie en su vida de negociante, es que un hombre, un verdadero hombre, mira a los ojos. Edward no lo decepciona, al menos sabe que está frente a alguien que no es un maldito cobarde, eso es algo a favor, no desea que su hija termine con un debilucho que no pueda controlarla como se debe, y Dios sabe que Bella necesita mano firme.

—Bien, bien, basta de formalismos. ¿La cena está lista, Cleo? —pregunta Charlie.

—Sí señor —contesta la siempre invisible Cleo que ha estado en el mismo lugar desde que Bella abrió la puerta.

Edward la nota enseguida, ¿cómo no la había notado antes? Seguro es como se ve él siempre; invisible y despreciable entre la gente importante, pero ahora ése no es su papel, ¿cierto?

Los tres se sientan en la mesa; Charlie en la cabeza como es costumbre, Bella a su izquierda con una separación de un lugar y Edward en el lado opuesto de Bella, del lado derecho.

El primer platillo es algo que Edward jamás había probado, pero es carne, así que la come gustoso aunque la porción sea paupérrima. Entrada tras entrada de comida diminuta Edward se esfuerza en verse acorde a la alcurnia del momento y del lugar, pero tiene sus obvios errores que inevitablemente un hombre pobre como él podría tener: usa los tenedores incorrectos, pone el vaso de agua del lado equivocado y parte los alimentos poco elegantemente, pero trata, y Edward sabe que está siendo evaluado, la presión está a punto de que haga que devuelva su comida, pero como siempre Edward no lo demuestra mientras come tranquilamente.

Charlie mira a este hombre, porque un niño no es. Pensó que Bella había llamado la atención de uno de esos chicos de su edad, pero ahora que ve a Edward frente a él sabe que su hija, o más bien este hombre, piensan en algo serio, algo definitivo. Se pregunta si está frente a un hombre interesado en el dinero o en la mujer, tal vez los dos, tal vez uno más que otro, y piensa averiguarlo.

—Isabella no me ha dicho mucho de ti, sólo que eres médico, ¿trabajas en algún hospital que conozca?

Edward mastica ligeramente más lento tratando de ganar tiempo, aunque la respuesta la ha venido practicando en su mente todo el día. Toma un trago de agua y mira a Charlie con seriedad.

—Trabajo en el hospital mental del estado.

La mesa se queda quieta y por un segundo Edward piensa que a lo mejor no lo dijo en voz alta.

La primera reacción de Charlie es reírse y voltear con su hija.

—¿Esto es una broma? —pregunta Charlie a su hija, más enojado que curioso.

Bella mira a Edward a través de la mesa y abre su boca para contestar, pero Edward la salva.

—No, claro que no lo es, señor Swan, soy psiquiatra—Edward contesta seriamente.

Charlie se ríe y luego se queda serio; posteriormente, dirigiéndose a su hija, habla con un énfasis en cada palabra.

—No quieres que te mande a Alemania a una clínica decente para que te... traten —Escupe la palabra—, pero me traes a mi casa a un loquero local y que trata enfermos mentales del estado. ¿Esto es algún acto de rebeldía tuya, Isabella? Porque si es así, es de mal gusto y vergonzoso de tu parte.

—Padre, esto no tiene nada que ver, la profesión de Edward no tiene nada que ver...

—¡Lo tiene que ver todo! —grita su padre golpeando la mesa con su puño, haciendo que Bella brinque.

—Señor Swan, mis intenciones con Bella...

—Isabella, ¡se llama Isabella! —grita Charlie a Edward.

—¡Padre! —Bella grita enojada—. Edward ha venido a pedir cortejarme. Sí ,es psiquiatra, pero te aseguro que esto no es un acto de rebeldía. ¿No puedes entender que tú eres el único que me margina? Edward ha demostrado...

—¿Acaso sabes lo enferma que está mi hija? ¿Te lo ha contado? —pregunta Charlie a Edward interrumpiendo a Bella.

Bella quiere llorar y esconderse en el rincón más bajo de esta casa, se siente tan humillada de ser expuesta por su padre de esta manera y de pensar en todas las cosas horribles que dirá de ella... Siente su cuerpo temblar en ansiedad. Cree que éste es el momento en que Edward saldrá corriendo y nunca regresará. Pues bien, que así sea, pero necesita verlo para poder seguir con su vida, así que voltea con Edward con temor, esperando su reacción. Como siempre, Edward la sorprende.

—Es esquizofrénica señor Swan, comprendo perfectamente lo enferma que Bella está.

Charlie siente como si le hubieran sacado el aire del pecho, hace años que no escuchaba ese término, no desde que diagnosticaron a Renée por primera vez. Charlie lucha por no desmoronarse en ese momento al recordar a su esposa gritando detrás de barras blancas suplicando que no la deje, que no está loca, que las cosas que dice son reales. Sabe entonces, que este hombre, que Edward, está aquí consciente de lo peligrosa que Bella puede ser.

Bella se levanta de la mesa y sale. Edward la sigue con la mirada y se levanta.

—Señor Swan, sólo quiero decirle que Isabella es importante para mí. Sé a lo que me enfrento, lo sé perfectamente, y tal vez puede parecer irreal y descabellado, pero quisiera conocerla mejor y no como paciente. Pero le puedo asegurar algo, ella no podría estar en mejores manos. Espero usted pueda comprender lo importante que es que alguien que sepa los detalles de su enfermedad esté con ella para cuidarla con la dedicación que amerita.

Edward se va sin esperar la respuesta de Charlie y ve a Bella sentada en un columpio en el patio que se mira por la ventana. Sale por la puerta de la sala y camina lentamente hacia ella. Bella está cubriendo su cara doblándose en llanto. Él se pone frente a ella y se arrodilla, tocando con su traje nuevo la tierra que yace bajo el columpio. Bella lo siente, pero trata de obliterarlo con su mente. Desea tener el don de olvidar, de escapar, de estar en otro lado en su enferma mente. Luego, siente las manos grandes de Edward tocar sus pequeñas manos y jalarlas. Bella lucha, porque la humillación y la vergüenza la comen viva. Edward con ternura maneja su lucha y permite que ella se calme poco a poco; esto es justo como trataría a una paciente histérica o con un arranque de ansiedad.

Edward al fin baja las manos de Bella, luego toma su mentón y lo levanta.

—Todo está bien Bella, todo va a estar bien —repite la oración una y otra vez hasta que Bella la siente en su mente como eco y la repite con él en voz alta.

Cuando Bella deja de llorar eventualmente, Edward toma su cara en sus manos y la expone a la tierna noche que apenas comienza. La luna es amarilla, de ese tamaño increíble que te deja sin aliento.

—Mira la luna, ¿no es hermosa hoy? —Edward pregunta para distraerla.

Bella levanta la mirada y se queda sin palabras; la luna se ve tan cerca que siente que si corriera un día entero podría alcanzarla.

—Sí —ella dice como una niña distraída de algún castigo terrible.

Edward espera que ella termine de apreciar la luna y en esta luz, en este momento, con ojos llorosos, Edward descubre algo que no había visto en Isabella: serenidad, pura y perfecta serenidad. Es como si ella comprendiera los secretos del mundo y decidiera guardarlos por el bien de la humanidad; se ve como si cargara con el dolor más grande tras esos ojos cafés. Esos mismos ojos lo miran ahora y lo dejan absorto, sin poder hablar o pensar. Bella dista mucho de verse como una niña ahora, porque Edward se siente como uno de esos paganos que rinden culto a una deidad cruel. Se siente traicionado por su propia especie, género y profesión. No tiene respuestas más que verla; se siente tan perdido en este momento...

Bella toca su cara delicadamente, como concediendo un perdón no pedido, es una invisible expiación que Edward puede sentir en todo su cuerpo.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien si te vas ahora, Edward. Es mejor que sea ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde —ella habla con madurez, con un tono que él jamás había escuchado.

Quiere reírse en este momento. Ella le está advirtiendo, le está dando la oportunidad de salvarse, cuando la que debería salvarse es ella. Quiere gritarle que es una niña estúpida que no tiene la menor idea de las cosas, pero no puede, simplemente porque Bella tiene razón. Si se va ahora, si renuncia a su cobarde plan, puede salvar su alma, su corazón y tal vez un poco de la integridad que le queda. Pero no va a dejar que una chiquilla lo atemorice, no cuando no tiene nada que perder, nada que le importe al menos, sobre todo cuando la recompensa es grande.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, Bella, lo prometo —Edward dice con ahínco, forzando la promesa vacía que hace su boca y su alma.

Bella sonríe, es una sonrisa triste, como si supiera el resultado trágico de todo y aún así decide que jamás podría pedir otra cosa.

* * *

Minutos después, la luna ha mutado para los terrestres, es más pequeña, está ahí alumbrando el camino de la pareja mientras caminan por el sendero de flores del jardín. Los ruidos nocturnos se mezclan con los pasos lentos que ambos toman y que apenas minutos antes empezaron a andar.

Edward toma la mano de Bella, es un acto simbólico y necesario. Ha decidido que Bella necesita el tacto para calmarse. Ella ha estado callada, pero tranquila, y él espera paciente a que ella haga el primer movimiento.

Al fin, unos metros dentro del jardín, ella para y pone sus manos en su pecho.

—Dime la verdad, Edward, ¿sabías de mi enfermedad antes de conocerme? —ella pregunta seriamente.

Edward sacude su cabeza

—No, pero lo sospechaba. Un amigo mío lo mencionó.

—Un amigo tuyo... —ella repite confundida.

—Escúchame Bella, te vi en las carreras, mi amigo comentó algo y decidí presentarme.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta.

Edward sabe que es aquí el punto de partida entre omitir verdades y una rotunda mentira.

—Porque me llamaste la atención, porque quería conocerte, no por tu enfermedad o por lo que decían, no porque yo era un psiquiatra y tú una potencial persona con problemas mentales que atraía una curiosidad malsana, es porque realmente me interesaste, porque vi algo en ti que me atrajo; una inocencia, una pureza que no pude resistir. —Se le hace tan fácil mentir que las palabras saben a miel en su lengua.

Bella sonríe y se ve convencida.

—¿Por eso no me dijiste que eras psiquiatra? ¿Porque no querías ahuyentarme? —ella pregunta inocentemente.

Edward no sabe si reírse o llorar por el nivel de inocencia de Bella, cree que es patético y triste.

—Claro, deseaba que me vieras sin prejuicios, justo como yo lo hago contigo —dice Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

Bella asiente, comprendiendo la situación.

—Soy esquizofrénica igual que mi madre, ¿aún así quieres cortejarme? —ella recalca nuevamente.

—Si no lo quisiera, no habría venido a decírselo a tu padre cara a cara —Edward dice con encanto provocando que Bella sonría.

—Pero... ¿y si soy peligrosa como mi madre? ¿Y si...? —Edward pone sus dedos en los labios de Bella, evitando que ella hable.

—No pensemos en eso. Soy doctor, ¿recuerdas? Sé a lo que me atengo. Además, cada caso es diferente, no todos son violentos, no todos son peligrosos para otros o sí mismos. Y ¿Bella? —Edward la toma de la cara—. Mi misión en la vida será cuidarte.

Edward acerca sus labios y la besa.

El contacto toma a Bella de sorpresa, pero pronto reacciona. Siente el aliento de Edward impregnando sus labios y luego el toque de su piel que la quema ligeramente; es una llama que jamás pensó desear. Es un toque casto y ligero, pero Bella se siente la mujer más completa y feliz del mundo, porque hay algo que crece dentro de ella, es un sentimiento cálido y firme, algo que quiere residir por siempre y expandirse hasta cubrirla toda. Como reacción secundaria, ella toma sus brazos y rodea el cuello de Edward. Él es tan alto que tiene que pararse de puntas.

Edward baja una mano y la pone en la cintura de Bella, sin dejar de tocarla con sus labios. Se le ocurre que si esta chica va a ceder es mejor que ceda desde ahora. Con sus labios maneja que ella abra los suyos, y cuando lo hace, el mundo deja de existir por unos segundos. El olor a violetas invade su nariz y los labios puros de Bella lo dejan sin aliento, más porque la chica lo está apretando hacia ella y lo besa apasionadamente. Edward no necesita coaccionar más a Bella, ella reacciona a las esperadas hormonas y sólo deja que la naturaleza corra su curso. Edward la sigue besando, tocando y dejando que la chica lo use y tome lo que quiera de él. Mientras, él responde como un caballero, como el hombre que respeta a su dulce novia.

Cuando Edward piensa que es suficiente, quita los brazos de Bella y la admira con mejillas rosas y labios macerados. Sonríe y sacude la cabeza, _las más calladas son las más apasionadas, no hay duda_.

—Creo que se está haciendo de noche, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que tu padre se enoje conmigo por tenerte fuera —Edward dice con perfecto recato.

Bella sonríe y toca sus labios, aún sin poder hablar.

Edward la toma de la mano y caminan hasta el umbral de la casa. Cuando están a punto de despedirse Bella recupera su voz.

—Gracias, por todo, por los guantes, por enfrentarte a papá, por..., por lo del jardín —ella dice sonrojándose.

Edward toma la mano de Bella y la levanta para darle un beso en la muñeca.

—Por ti, haría eso y más. —Bella sonríe y muerde sus labios adoloridos.

—¿Cuándo te voy a ver? —ella pregunta impaciente.

—¿Cuándo me quieres ver?—él pregunta levantando una ceja coquetamente.

Bella ríe como la colegiala que es y suspira.

—¿Mañana? ¿Después de clases? —ella dice emocionada.

—Mañana después de clases. ¿Segura que tu padre estará de acuerdo? —pregunta Edward con falsa preocupación. Después de dar su discurso barato de honor a Charlie Swan, pudo ver como el hombre al fin entendía que Bella jamás podría tener un mejor y adecuado pretendiente como él. Sabe que tal vez Charlie no lo acepte, pero al menos lo considera un mal necesario.

—Hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

_¡Oh__,__ no me preocupo princesa!_ Piensa Edward

—Bien, entonces paso mañana por ti.

Edward le da un casto y rápido beso en los labios, para tristeza de Bella, y luego camina hacia el portal de la casa Swan. Mientras se aleja, la puede sentir a su espalda, desesperada por más, dócil, atenta, perfectamente atrapada.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Pues ahí está el primer beso, pobre Bella y sus hormonas...

Sé que esta actualización es algo tarde, pero no tuve tiempo ayer de meterme al internet (estuve todo el día en un rancho donde vive una amiga y ya saben como es eso) en fin, la buena noticia es que no tendrán que esperar mucho para el capítulo 9, pues lo subiré mañana acorde a el horario previsto.

Gracias a tod s por comentar y leerme, significa mucho que esta historia tenga ojos que la sigan, al fin de cuentas amo escribirla pero es muy divertido compartirla.

Saludos, Eve


	9. Iota

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Moon River-Andy Williams

Will You Love Me Tomorrow-The Shirelles

* * *

«_Por último, el afirmado poder adivinatorio del sueño constituye otro objeto de discusión, en la que a dudas difíciles de dominar se oponen tenaces afirmaciones. Sin embargo, se evita negar rotundamente -y con razón- lo que de efectivo ha sido observado en este punto, pues para toda una serie de casos existe quizá la cercana posibilidad de una natural explicación psicológica._»

**—Freud**

**9-IOTA**

_Ve la llave caer, hace un ruido metálico que resuena en la inmensa casa. Al agacharse ve la mano izquierda de Edward; nota que tiene un anillo en su dedo anular. Lo mira a la cara, aún agachada, y lo ve directamente a los ojos. Él no sonríe pero tampoco se ve enojado, tiene una extraña cara de preocupación que la deja inquieta. Edward toma la llave y la mete en su bolsillo. Bella se para y él se queda agachado viendo el suelo._

—_¿Edward? —ella habla con voz baja y tono de preocupación._

_Edward voltea y la sujeta con sus ojos verdes; son de recriminación y odio._

—_Esta llave no te pertenece, Marie. No sabrías qué hacer con tu libertad._

Bella despierta abriendo sus ojos lentamente. La luz apenas entra por la ventana que es cubierta por una gruesa cortina verde. Se queda mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer con ese sueño; es un cambio drástico a los que ha tenido respecto a Edward. Él siempre se ve feliz y atento en sus sueños, mirándola con añoranza y tocando su mano. Esta vez, Edward la mira como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Bella sacude su cabeza, debe ser por la escena de la noche anterior; cómo la cena se fue en declive después de que Edward empezó a hablar con su padre. Afortunadamente terminó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras se arregla para ir a la escuela, sólo puede pensar en que sean las 3 pm y ver a Edward al salir de la escuela, más aún, porque ésta es la última semana de clases y eso significa que las vacaciones estarán llenas de tiempo libre que puede llenar con visitas furtivas de Edward.

Las clases son un espejismo ante sus distraídos ojos y mente; las monjas apenas la contemplan, y Bella no podría estar más agradecida. Después del almuerzo, Bella va a su rutinaria hora de oración y contemplación a la capilla. La recibe un vacío cuarto de oración, no es raro, pocas chicas practican la oración por gusto o iniciativa propia. Bella la usa porque ha dado buenos resultados cuando tiene fuertes alucinaciones. Hablando de alucinaciones, cuando se sienta puede sentir a Alice a su lado.

—Suelo venir aquí porque las alucinaciones son menos fuertes cuando rezo, pero aquí estás —Bella dice sin ánimos de reclamo, sólo como un mero comentario.

—Rezar es bueno, Bella, la meditación te ayuda a concentrarte, es bueno para tu alma —responde Alice con templanza y voz seria.

Bella voltea y se le queda mirando.

—Alice, ¿eres yo? ¿Eres alguna parte de mí que me trata de decir algo? —Bella pregunta.

—Sería tan fácil responder esa pregunta, Bella, pero el resultado no sería el mismo. Te diré algo, soy tu amiga y jamás te haré daño. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? —Alice responde gentilmente.

Bella asiente. No desea presionar a ninguna alucinación suya, y de alguna manera considerar a Alice como amiga sería patético que ella misma fuera su mejor amiga; pero asume que podría ser peor.

—Quiero pedirte algo, Bella —dice Alice predeciblemente, pues siempre hay algo que desea de Bella.

Bella está acostumbrada a sus extrañas peticiones, desde hacer algo inusual pero inocuo, hasta poner música vieja que jamás había escuchado.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Bella enfocando su mirada en el crucifijo frente a ella.

—Voy a dejar de..., aparecer por un tiempo. En ese tiempo quiero que no menciones mi nombre o nada acerca de mí. Ni siquiera a Edward —Alice dice enfáticamente.

Bella, extrañada, sacude su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada? —Bella pregunta en un susurro a pesar de que no hay nadie quien la escuche.

Alice se queda mirando al mismo crucifijo que hace momentos veía Bella y baja su mirada a su regazo.

—No puedo interferir más en tu vida, al menos no en estos momentos. Decir mi nombre a alguien o mencionar que me ves podría cambiar muchas cosas. Sólo ten confianza en mí, te prometo que es por tu bien —dice Alice mirándola con súplica.

Bella se queda quieta. Admite que siente un dejo de tristeza por no ver más a Alice, sabe que la va a extrañar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? —pregunta Bella tristemente.

—El tiempo necesario, pero regresaré cuando más me necesites. —Alice levanta su delicada mano y Bella casi puede sentir como Alice va a tocarla, pero Alice retrae su mano y sonríe mientras desaparece.

* * *

La tarde es agridulce. Bella se siente sola; aunque Alice no siempre estaba visible, sabía que estaba presente de alguna manera. Ahora puede sentir la ausencia de su amiga. ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Cómo puedes extrañar una alucinación, una parte tuya? Su ánimo mejora considerablemente cuando ve el auto de Edward estacionarse frente a la escuela. Las compañeras de Bella murmuran a su espalda cuestionándose quién es el conductor del automóvil. Cuando Edward sale, con sus lentes negros, su pantalón plisado, camisa blanca y corbata roja, los murmullos suben de nivel y de intensidad. Bella puede escuchar las preguntas y cotilleo de sus compañeras de clase que son totalmente ajenas a su vida. Bella las ignora y camina rápidamente para recibir a Edward.

Edward no la besa en público, no porque tema verse como un asaltacunas, más por recato y respeto al recinto y, porque no se vería bien en su impecable currículum social ese tipo de indecencia pública. Edward ríe por dentro cuando piensa lo bastante decente que es, comparado con lo que realmente hace. Bella no se molesta al ser solamente abrazada con un ligero toque en su cara por parte de las manos de Edward.

Él abre la puerta y ella entra con gracia esperando que Edward conduzca y se marchen de ahí de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —él pregunta curioso.

Bella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en clases, no puede decirle que estuvo pensando en él todo el día, así que se limita a contestar con la respuesta de facto.

—Bien, tú sabes, aprendí cosas, recé, comí…, lo de siempre.

Edward se ríe y sacude su cabeza.

—Bella, no soy tu padre, sólo te pregunto porque me interesa lo que pasa en tu vida. Además, no te ves muy entusiasmada , ¿no te gusta la escuela? —Edward pregunta más con tono paterno que de novio.

—No es eso, pero no ha sido fácil para mí, no desde que pasó lo de mi mamá. La gente dice cosas a mis espaldas, y tener amigos es..., complicado. —No puede evitar sentirse un poco deprimida por Alice y su latente ausencia.

—Entiendo, pero quitando eso, ¿no te atrae alguna materia? Ahora una chica tiene la oportunidad de ir a la universidad y tener una profesión; esta modernidad funciona a tu favor, ¿no crees?

Bella lo mira extrañada. Su padre definitivamente no lo diría de esa manera: diría algo como "estudia algo para ser una buena ama de casa, cocina, belleza o educadora y luego cásate". Bella bufa en voz alta cuando imagina querer tener una "profesión".

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que es gracioso? Yo no —dice Edward seriamente.

—Mi padre no cree en que una mujer deba tener una profesión —Bella dice en tono serio y distante.

—Pero no me interesa lo que piense tu padre, sino tú. ¿No quieres tener una profesión? No que sea malo si no lo quieres, sólo estoy curioso.

Bella se queda pensativa y después de varios segundos de silencio responde.

—Veterinaria supongo, eso envuelve caballos, o no sé, no creo que me interese algo realmente. Toda mi vida he pensando que no tiene caso, porque algún día alguien me meterá a un manicomio como a mi madre y tirará la llave para no poder salir nunca —Bella habla metódicamente, como si la idea fuera posible en cualquier momento.

Edward admite tener un poco de lástima por Bella, pero sabe que es una preocupación realista y tal vez hasta hace pocos días pudo haber sido posible, pero él no cree que Bella sea peligrosa como para ser encerrada.

Él toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, mientras la otra mano dirige el volante.

—Creo que tu futuro es brillante, Bella. Sé que es difícil contemplar algo más allá que ese miedo que tienes, pero honestamente te digo que tienes posibilidades de vivir una vida normal —Edward dice en su tono médico, pero extrañamente Bella lo toma como un canto de aliento.

Los dos bajan a una cafetería en el centro. Hay mucho bullicio por ser una tarde ajetreada donde muchos han salido del trabajo o bien van saliendo de la comida. Edward escoge una mesa en el fondo del café y jala la silla para que Bella se siente.

Su uniforme la delata, ahora mismo parece que está tomando café con su hermano mayor en vez de su novio; la diferencia de edad es más notable cuando ella viste su atuendo escolar y Edward su ropa casual pero elegante.

Bella pide una malteada y Edward también. La mesera los mira extrañamente, pero más por sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Bella que por la apariencia de la pareja y su pueril orden.

—Debe pensar que soy tu hermana —Bella dice casi en tono petulante, pero suena más a típica inseguridad adolescente.

Edward sonríe y, en un impulso que nace de no sabe dónde, toma a Bella de la cara y la besa, ahí frente a decenas de personas. Unos lo ignoran, pero la gran mayoría, los que miran, sólo notan a una pareja joven que demuestra su amor. Pero para Bella es la mejor demostración de que este hombre es suyo, tan suyo como ella pueda y quiera. Suspira cuando él separa sus labios de ella.

—Sueles hacer eso mucho —él dice con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —ella pregunta aún impactada por el beso.

—Suspirar. —Bella se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Eres bastante encantador, Edward Masen, ¿no te lo habían dicho? —Edward se ríe y toma la mano de Bella.

—Tal vez una o dos veces —él dice guiñando.

Los dos hablan de todo un poco. Edward comenta su breve historia; cómo vivía en California con sus padres: su padre un maestro de ciencias y su madre ama de casa. Da una breve explicación de cómo es que le ofrecieron en su último año de medicina la posibilidad de hacer sus prácticas en Chicago. Deja de mencionar, obviamente, todo lo relacionado con Kate; es algo que no está dispuesto a compartir con nadie y es muy doloroso para tan siquiera pensar en eso.

Bella ha dicho casi todo sobre ella, sólo rellena espacios vacíos sobre su infancia y su adolescencia con las preguntas que Edward le hace. Le dice que ha tenido las alucinaciones desde chica, pero eran esporádicas. No fue hasta que su madre murió que empezaron a incrementar y fueron más intensas. Revela cómo algunas se ven tan reales e incluso hablan con ella con tal familiaridad que la asustan; tiene cuidado de nunca mencionar a Alice ninguna vez, justo como prometió. Tal vez, la revelación más importante que Bella hace es que a veces ve a su madre, pero son raras ocasiones, y Renée nunca habla, sólo lo mira desde lejos, en ese bizarro atuendo negro que siempre lleva con un camafeo azul. Edward escucha atento, sin tratar de hacer preguntas que un psiquiatra haría, pero a veces falla.

—¿Por qué crees que nunca habla? —él pregunta curioso. Sabe que suena como psiquiatra, pero no podía dejar de preguntar.

Bella se ve inquieta y luego pensativa.

—Creo que en el fondo la rechazo, creo que teme acercarse a mí, pero es una alucinación, las alucinaciones son parte de uno —ella dice convencida—. A lo mejor una parte de mí no la perdona.

Edward levanta sus cejas en sorpresa. La introspección de Bella es algo que está aprendiendo a admirar; a pesar de que es una joven mujer, se ha dado cuenta cómo es capaz de ver el lado realista y maduro de las cosas. Sin contar con que es algo que él mismo hubiera dicho, es una conclusión bastante acertada, Freudiana inclusive.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero es comprensible. Eras muy joven cuando sucedió lo de tu madre, todavía no lo has asimilado correctamente... —Edward se detiene cuando mira a Bella sonreír pícaramente—. ¿Qué? —él pregunta confundido pero con una sonrisa.

—Nada, es sólo que... por un momento imaginé que eras mi psiquiatra. Tal vez deberías de serlo —ella dice coquetamente.

Algo que poco a poco a estado aprendiendo, es que Edward le hace hablar de esta manera más y más, ser más atrevida, espontánea, capaz de todo.

—Bueno, eso no sería bien visto desde el punto de vista ético dado que hay... poca objetivad de mi parte —él contesta levantando una ceja—, a menos, claro, que prefieras que sea tu psiquiatra en vez de tu novio.

Bella se mira sorprendida y luego sacude la cabeza tímidamente.

—Prefiero tenerte como novio.

—Me alegro, sería trágico estar atraído a mi paciente, ¿no crees? —él dice en tono serio, pero Bella se ríe.

—Sí, lo sería —ella dice una vez pasado su rictus—. Me alegro que seas mi novio, Edward, me alegro que hayas entrado a mi vida.

Edward sonríe, pero por dentro se pregunta cuánto tiempo tomará para que Bella se retracte de sus palabras.

La velada termina cerca de las 8 pm, después de un par de malteadas, un pastel de chocolate compartido y una caminata por el centro de la ciudad. Mientras rodean el camino a su casa, Bella no puede dejar de repasar la velada en su cabeza: Edward nunca la dejó de abrazar, o bien, tomarle la mano; es como si supiera que necesita que la toque para hacerla sentir relajada y segura. No puede creer la suerte que tiene de haber encontrado a este hombre, o más bien que él la haya encontrado.

Lo mira de reojo mientras conduce concentrado en el camino y contempla la seriedad de su perfil, pero ella sabe que una vez que miras a sus ojos, entiendes por qué Edward atrae a toda la gente, hombres o mujeres. Tiene un aura que emana encanto, carisma, fortaleza y seguridad; estar cerca de él la hace sentirse interesante y madura.

Su plática inteligente, su habilidad para escuchar y sus intrincados coqueteos ponen a Bella suspirando cada hora, tanto, que ha decidido controlar ese particular tic de afecto; cree que es exagerado cómo Edward la puede reducir a un manojo de reacciones juveniles. Ella jamás ha sido la chica que cae por el chico más guapo o por los integrantes de los grupos famosos: no se desmaya cuando Paul McCarney sale en la tele o grita cuando escucha en la radio a Elvis o Frank Sinatra. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sea abstemia a admirar la belleza masculina, sólo que lo hace a discreción, con un toque de seriedad y aprehensión.

Pero admirar a Edward es diferente, es palpable y permitido dentro de sus rangos de decoro y alarmismo juvenil. Su intricada moral junto con su despertar emocional y sexual le hacen preguntarse si este hombre es así de atractivo o ella lo hace así, sólo porque la mira tan intensamente. Decide que Edward es tan atractivo y encantador como ella se imagina, tal vez sea una loca que alucina gente, pero la reacción de la gente hacia Edward es tan real como sus ansias de tocarlo en este momento.

En este corto periodo de tiempo siente que se ha hecho dependiente de Edward Masen: sus palabras le traen calma, su toque la relaja y su sonrisa la hace titilante de emoción; esa emoción prematura de enamoramiento que ella puede identificar tangentemente cuando la besa y recorre todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Finalmente Edward llega la casa de Bella y sin demora baja del auto, abriendo la puerta de Bella; la ayuda a salir y todo ese tiempo ella intenta alguna artimaña para besarlo, justo como esa vez en el parque. Puede que la haya besado todo el día, en pequeños y castos besos, en superficiales caricias o en amables actos recíprocos de afecto; pero quiere eso que sintió en el parque. Desea sentir como la devora y la toca lascivamente, como lo hizo bajo los árboles de limón de su jardín.

Edward la ve refrescantemente nerviosa, impaciente, con mirada brillante; sabe lo que debe darle. Una pequeña recompensa por ser tan dócil y permeable a sus gustos y maquinaciones. La jala a la esquina más oscura como si el hecho de hacerlo la robara de una luz protectora. Ahora que la posee en sus manos, en ese oscuridad dosificada por pequeños destellos que emanan de la casa, puede tomar lo que quiere. La toma en sus manos, toca sus mejillas y la besa con el mismo abandono que ella pide silenciosamente.

Bella es arcilla en sus manos, es tan diligente en querer estar pegada a él, cada centímetro, como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Sus pequeñas manos tocan su pecho y tienen el atrevimiento de tocar sus pectorales y su vientre; es algo instintivo que Edward le toma de sorpresa. Gime sobre los labios de Bella tratando de contener tocarla de formas más vulgares. Sabe que la única forma de controlarla es dándole algo nuevo, algo inesperado. Edward mete su mano bajo el intrincado peinado de Bella y la jala más hacia él, luego la suelta para mirarla a los ojos y nuevamente la tiene consigo besándola completamente, metiendo su lengua subrepticiamente hasta que Bella responde con un delicado gemido que Edward sorprendentemente encuentra sensual.

Tal vez no es su tipo de mujer, pero es una mujer y él es un hombre después de todo. Mientras la besa no puede evitar querer tocarla, meter su mano bajo su conservador vestido y sentir en sus dedos la evidencia de que ella está igual que él; a punto de explotar si no paran ahora. Después de ese pensamiento, Edward se permite un respiro de realidad y controla la situación nuevamente. La toma de los hombros y la quita lentamente, con suavidad, tocando su cara mientras lo hace. Bella está destellante, como una luciérnaga que brilla incandescentemente antes de morir. Sus mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada igualan a las de Edward, salvo que él se ve ligeramente más compuesto.

—Deberías entrar, ya es tarde. —Edward le da un último beso, esta vez en la muñeca, como acostumbra despedirse, y espera a que ella se de la vuelta y entre a su hogar.

* * *

Minutos después, cuando Bella entra a su casa después de quedarse unos buenos 10 minutos en la ventana viendo como Edward salía de su casa, ella regresa a su cuarto casi flotando en las nubes.

_Ojalá estuviera Alice aquí_, es lo primero que piensa Bella antes de tirarse en la cama portando una gran sonrisa. Bella toca sus labios y piensa en todas las fabulosas cosas que le esperan con Edward.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Quiero comenzar esta nota diciendo que la historia es sobre Edward y Bella y como se van a odiar; supongo que no es secreto que tarde o temprano él va a enamorarse de ella, lo que hay en el medio de todo eso es lo que me motivó a escribir esta historia. La historia secundaria de Alice es por su parte un factor importante, pero no se engañen, Alice es un medio para que esta historia funcione pero NO es la historia; la vamos a extrañar? seguro que sí, va a volver ? claro, como ella dijo, regresará cuando Bella más la necesite. También la "enfermedad" de Bella tampoco es parte principal de esta historia: va a llegar un momento en el que digan " ohhhh ya entendí" eso espero al menos lol . . De aquí en adelante todo irá un poquito más rápido y la historia empezará a llegar a su médula.

Gracias por leerme, por comentar y por arriesgarse en esto conmigo.

Saludos,

Eve


	10. Kappa

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Summertime-Janis Joplin

Only the Lonely-Frank Sinatra

Barbara-Nantes

**NOTA ANTES DE LEER: Las letras en cursiva y negrita son extractos de la novela de Ulises de James Joyce, lo menciono porque hay un personaje llamado "Bella" para que no lo confundan con nuestra Bella.**

* * *

«_En realidad, parece imposible reconocer leyes fijas en esta loca agitación. Eludiendo la severa política de la voluntad racional, que guía el curso de las representaciones en la vida despierta, y escapando a la atención, logra el sueño confundirlo todo, en un desatinado juego de calidoscopio_»

—**Radestock**

**10-KAPPA**

**Junio, Tres meses después**

Edward camina por el grisáceo pasillo del asilo. Viene distraído leyendo un expediente así que no mira a Gerardy y chocan ligeramente de hombros.

—Oh Edward, justo iba a buscarte. Necesito que hagas una evaluación a una nueva paciente que llegó.

—¿Sophie Moreux? —Edward dice no impresionado, levantando la ceja y apuntando el expediente con el mismo nombre.

Gerardy hace un gesto de molestia. Siempre ha pensado que Edward se cree mejor que todos aquí, y no es que sea un mal psiquiatra, es sólo su actitud prepotente y sabionda lo que no soporta. Él duró una década para estar en la posición de Edward, y ahora, este médico neófito piensa que puede pisarle los talones con este tipo de actos de sublevación pasiva. Gerardy nunca ha confiado en los que creen saber todo y Edward es uno de ellos.

—La misma —contesta Gerardy fingiendo indiferencia.

Edward ignora a Gerardy y sigue su camino definido. El cuarto, o celda, como le dicen los enfermeros, es un hoyo acolchonado de tres por tres metros. Éste, en particular, tiene una cama pequeña y un escritorio con una silla; está reservado para pacientes que no son violentos o tienen buen comportamiento.

Edward ha leído superficialmente el expediente, eso quiere decir que no debería alarmarse o sorprenderle lo que ve al abrir el cuarto. Es una joven, una niña en verdad; no más de 15. Tiene el cabello negro y mal cortado: tiene unos diez centímetros de largo y está con partes más largas unas que otras; es el tipo de corte que le hacen a un paciente mental para revisar si tiene ladillas, garrapatas o pulgas. La chica se ve recién bañada, pero eso no evita que Edward asuma que su proveniencia es humilde. Se ve desnutrida y con básicos niveles de hostilidad que le indican a Edward que es una paciente de abuso o con problemas familiares de abuso.

—Hola Sophie, mi nombre es doctor Masen —dice Edward al entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta. La chica está sentada en el piso—. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, conocerte mejor. Puedes sentarte si quieres, es más cómodo así —Edward habla clínicamente.

Sophie lo mira de reojo pero no contesta su pregunta. Sin embargo la chica, ahora que ha visto bien a Edward, empieza a sonreír.

—Eres guapo, no pensé que los médicos aquí estuvieran así de buenos. —Su tono vulgar y sus palabras corrientes no intimidan o sorprenden a Edward.

Ha visto el expediente y sabe que la chica está aquí por práctica incontrolada de onanismo; prostituirse y por exhibicionismo. Eso no es lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente es que es muy joven y presenta síntomas de ninfomanía. Edward ha tratado a mujeres así, nunca a una tan joven; pero Sophie se ve madura tras sus ojos. Por alguna razón, desafortunadamente, la comparación de juventud y madurez le recuerdan a cierta persona que debe ver hoy, ésa es Isabella. Puede ver como hubiera sido el futuro de ella en un lugar como éste, si no fuera porque es una chica de familia rica.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —Edward comienza con lo básico.

—No, no hice nada malo —ella dice defensivamente. Luego se levanta y camina hacia Edward—. Seguro tienes novia, ¿te chupa la verga? Yo puedo hacerlo por ti ahora si quieres. —Edward la ignora y toma la silla.

—Siéntate, Sophie.

Sophie sonríe con unos amarillentos dientes y unos resplandecientes ojos azules que Edward no había notado hasta ahora.

La chica, por alguna razón, le hace caso y se sienta. Edward puede ver vendajes en sus muñecas, eso no está descrito en el expediente, deben de ser recientes.

—¿Te lastimaste aquí en el hospital? —Edward pregunta sacando su pluma y su libreta, y anota el acontecimiento junto con una nota que decía "Vigilancia de suicidio".

Sophie bufa y se ríe.

—Lastimar —ella dice con desprecio—. Pudo ser mucho mejor, pude morir. —Su tono mórbido hace que Edward levante su mirada de su libreta y la note.

Sophie lo mira con saña, con una malicia que una niña de 15 años no debería tener.

—¿Trataste de terminar con tu vida? —él pregunta pacientemente.

—No es la primera vez, y no será la última. —Edward desea hacer más anotaciones, pero ha aprendido su lección; es mejor hacerlas al terminar la sesión y confiar en su memoria.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted es sólo un doctor, una abejita trabajadora en este inmenso panal. ¿Sabe lo que pasa tras puertas cerradas? No, no tiene idea. No me molestaría chuparle la verga a un guardia o que me usen como puta de burdel, pero eso no es lo que pasa —ella dice en tono macabro.

Edward frunce su ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —él pregunta curioso.

Sophie, por primera vez, se ve aprehensiva y temerosa. Su mirada baja y sus puños se cierran; luego mira a Edward haciéndole recordar la inocencia perdida que una vez tuvo. Él puede ver en el reflejo de esos orbes de un lapislázuli apagado su destruida juventud: le muestran lo que tuvo, lo que perdió; en este momento, Edward lo único que puede hacer es recordar.

Palabra tras palabra, Sophie impala más el clavo en el corazón de Edward, no sólo por los aterradores acontecimientos que documenta con su lengua, sino por el hecho de que esta niña sea más observadora de lo que él pudo haber sido y haya sido víctima de su indiferencia, de la indiferencia de todos.

* * *

Edward sale del cuarto apretando su quijada. Con paso rápido camina hasta entrar a la oficina de Gerardy abriendo la puerta y asustando al hombre. Gerardy pretende protestar pero Edward no lo deja.

—¡Maldito mal nacido! ¿Los estás usando para pruebas médicas? Eso es... Ni siquiera hay una palabra para eso. ¡Vas a detener eso ahora mismo! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras aplicas químicos dañinos a niños!

Gerardy sólo levanta la ceja y cruza sus brazos. Edward sigue aventando amenazas: va a denunciarlo al comité médico y va a renunciar si no termina este acto aberrante. Cuando Edward termina, Gerardy se quita sus lentes y saca una carta de su escritorio. La carta es una aprobación del Estado para drogas experimentales en pacientes "voluntarios" aunado con un reporte químico de Benzodiazepina* de la farmacéutica Swan. Edward cree que va a vomitar; no sólo ha estado trabajando para una bola de científicos locos, sino que él padre de... su novia, es causante de esto.

Edward no se molesta en ir por sus cosas una vez que grita su renuncia a Gerardy. Su ira es tal que desea ir ahora mismo con Charles Swan y molerlo a golpes.

Cuando llega a su departamento bufa en frustración y cansancio. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo proseguir con su detallado y perfecto plan. Todo era tan simple, tan predecible, pero ahora no sabe si pueda seguir adelante. ¿Con qué clase de mierda estaría relacionándose si se casa con Isabella? Pero luego se ríe a causa de su conmiseración exacerbada y la ironía de la situación; él no es mejor que ellos, él también juega con la vida de una inocente y nunca ha sentido remordimiento al respecto. Después de todo, él solo se metió en este lío, él solo se introdujo en esta mierda y es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El plan era sencillo: usarla para conseguir clientes, lo cual ha funcionado. Es por eso que se da el lujo de renunciar, ahora cuenta con una gama de clientes de élite que pagan por su tiempo.

Si decide continuar con su plan, en un par de meses le pediría matrimonio, se casaría y posteriormente, un año o dos, cuando estuviera bien establecido, pediría el divorcio. Ahora se da cuenta que meterse en esa familia puede ser un arma de doble filo; sabe muy dentro de él que no sólo estaría vendiendo su tiempo y cuerpo a la caridad a favor de Isabella Swan, sino también su integridad médica.

En ese estupor de ideas que se le vienen a la mente, se le ocurre que, después de todo, si es yerno de Charles Swan al menos podría tener un voto en las decisiones médicas de ese tipo, claro, si Charles se lo deja. No tiene idea si una vez casado con Bella él pueda tener poder o influencia suficiente para eso, pero es posible que su hija sí.

Edward se tira a su cama y suspira tratando de decidir cómo proseguir; cree sentir que se forma una burda idea para la resolución de sus planes al caer dormido.

* * *

**Un mes después**

**Julio 1962**

Los domingos Bella va a misa muy temprano; al salir de misa toma un libro y lo lee en el jardín hasta que es hora de comer. Sólo los domingos come con su padre, es el único día que Charles Swan le "otorga" a Bella unos minutos para ponerse al corriente en la vida de su hija en manera casual. Bella nunca había esperado una tarde de domingo como ésta, no porque su padre esté presente, sino porque habrá un invitado extra. Edward le ha pedido explícitamente este día para hablar con su padre sin mencionar el propósito o razón de tal petición, o bien el tipo de conversación que quiere tener con Charles Swan. Bella no quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero no puede evitarlo. Por la última media hora ha estado leyendo la misma oración en la página 581 de Ulises:

**"_Bella: (Se vuelve hacia el piano) ¿Quién de ustedes estaba tocando la marcha fúnebre de Saúl?"_**

Lee su nombre como un personaje externo dentro de la corta oración formada por un soliloquio de palabras absurdas que en contexto son magistrales. Aun así, no significan nada para ella, esto no significan nada a comparación con la inminente transformación de su corazón. Sus dedos masajean la hoja ansiosamente; aún faltan dos horas para que Edward llegue y tres para la hora de la comida.

**"_Bloom: Es un recuerdo. Me gustaría tenerla_**

**_Esteban: Tener o no tener, ésa es la cuestión"_**

Tiene que admitir que Edward la tomó por sorpresa con tal petición. Su forma de hacerlo fue tan informal y ecuánime, como una mera idea fortuita que le llegó de la nada. Bella recuerda haberse sorprendido ligeramente y haber preguntando el motivo, lo cual Edward respondió con un "Es hora de que hable con tu padre".

**"_Esteban: Lucifer. Gracias."_**

También él hizo hincapié en llegar antes de la comida y poder hablar con ella en privado. Bella no es experta en estas cosas, pero todo apunta a Edward queriendo darle un cambio permanente a la relación. No quiere decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera quiere comentar sus sospechas a Cleo, pero si estuviera Alice aquí, sabría que estaría acosándola con preguntas sobre si Edward va a proponerle matrimonio hoy. De sólo pensarlo, Bella cree que va a tener una ataque de ansiedad y un delirio de felicidad. Ha estado esperando este momento desde la tercera cita con él, cuando la llevó a un establo a montar un hermoso caballo pura sangre. Bella supo en ese momento que amaba a Edward, y ahora, casi cuatro meses después, está totalmente convencida que ningún otro hombre le hará justicia al amor que siente en este momento.

**"_Bella: A ver (Vuelve hacia arriba la palma de Bloom) Ya me parecía. Nudillos nudosos, de mujeriego_."**

Bella a veces no puede creer cómo un hombre como él esté con ella, pero hace tiempo que ha decidido disfrutar de la intoxicante compañía de Edward. Él es todo lo que una vez pudo haber pedido y nunca imaginó fuera real: él es detallista, encantador, inteligente, interesante e introspectivo, pero lo mejor de todo: no la juzga por su enfermedad y la entiende completamente. La lista podría seguir sin considerar el aspecto físico que Bella jamás podría negar. En pocas palabras, Edward es el hombre de sus sueños y es perfecto. Nunca, ni una sola vez, ha visto a Edward enojado o tan siquiera molesto; siempre es un dechado de templanza y ecuanimidad que la dejan sin aliento.

Si él la ama no lo ha dicho aún, pero ella ha estado a punto de que se le escapase tal confesión más de una vez en algún beso apasionado o en un momento de debilidad. Quiere gritarlo, quiere decírselo y sentirse libre, pero es una dama y si su madre alguna vez le dijo algo respecto a los chicos fue "siempre deja que él dé el primer paso", claro, fue antes de que la metieran al asilo y la dejara de ver por dos años seguidos. Bella suspira porque desearía que su madre estuviera aquí, ella sabría qué decirle y cómo calmar sus nervios.

**"_Zoe: (Atisbando la palma de Bloom) Parrillas. Viajes, pasando el mar y casamiento con dinero."_**

Se da cuenta que Bloom está siendo examinado. Varios personajes descritos por Joyce leen su mano adivinando qué clase de persona es. Y sin poder evitarlo se pregunta: ¿qué diría Zoe de Edward? ¿Qué diría esta **Bella**? ¿Qué diría Esteban? ¿Qué dirían todos ellos de Edward y de sus manos limpias y ásperas? ¿Cómo adivinar basándose en algo tan cotidiano?. _Son las manos_, ella se dice en voz baja. Son las que recorren todo lo que tocas, toda tu vida. Es imposible vivir sin tocar nada, es imposible no herir las líneas de tus manos cuando sufres. Naces con ellas, creces junto con las líneas y las huellas que tocan todo. Edward la ha tocado con esas mismas manos, pero ¿alguna vez las ha visto? ¿Son nudosas como dice su homónima en Ulises? ¿Y qué tal sus labios? Siente que podría saber todo de él al tocarlos. Ella los conoce, ella sabe sus besos: unos pequeños y castos, con toques delicados que la hacen sonreír en una noche de lluvia. O esos besos severos que él toma con un derecho predispuesto. Mejor aún, los besos donde ella toma y él da, como si supiera que sólo él tiene la capacidad de terminar con su tormento interno. Es él, siempre ha sido él, y lo sabe. Sus manos son el lugar al que acude, su pecho es firme como un hogar creado para ella y su calor siempre será la cúspide de la protección. Bella aprieta sus puños, sus blancos, pequeños y delicados puños; exhala al cerrar sus ojos. Bajo las mallas naranjas de sus párpados, Edward la mira con determinación, sin duda de nada, extendiendo su mano y exigiendo todo de ella. Le parece como si él estuviera pidiendo total entrega hoy y siempre; ella es imposible de negarle algo.

Bella se queda dormida soñando con él, con el hombre que plaga sus sueños tibios y la carcomen con extraños recuerdos que aún no suceden. Es como si viviera una vida aparte cada vez que cierra los ojos, y no sabe si esa realidad es preferible a ésta. A un Edward real y casi suyo, o a un Edward onírico que la quiere consumir. Aún dormida, su corazón sufre por tal decisión.

* * *

Cuando entra al jardín, lo recibe el ser más vulnerable que ha visto en su vida. El cuerpo de ella forma una S sobre el sofá de verano que está en el jardín, su vestido blanco cae haciendo que se recorra ligeramente y muestre sus —hasta ahora—, inexploradas rodillas. Su cabello castaño brilla con destellos rojizos mientras un rayo de luz toca su coronilla, como si fuera un ángel. Su mano cae y ve que debajo de ella está un libro inmenso a medio leer. No sabe por qué, pero toma las Azaleas que le trae y las tira detrás del arbusto; como desprendiéndose de algo más que un puñado de flores.

Traga saliva y camina lentamente hacia ella, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se arrodilla y, sin tocarla, acerca su cara a Bella. Ella pareciera estar muerta, con labios semiabiertos y ojos pacíficamente cerrados. Nadie debería tener el derecho de despertarla, robarla de este nido de seguridad en el que posa. Edward levanta su mano y toca un mechón de cabello, probablemente la parte favorita de Edward. Traga saliva nuevamente y toma este momento para decidir, para ser débil. El cielo le está dando esta señal de que algo tan puro no debe ser mancillado, algo tan noble no debe ser destruido. Se siente miserable al verla, porque ella representa la naturaleza humana antes de sufrir y él sabe que cambiará eso, lo hace un victimario.

Cuando al fin toca su mejilla, espera que ella despierte, pero está profundamente dormida.

—Bella —dice en voz baja, y su vaho toca ligeramente los labios de Bella—. Isabella —repite él, pero ella sigue sin despertar.

Edward cree que es una señal, porque las apofonías lo han seguido toda su vida. Le recuerda esa ópera de Turandot** donde el príncipe tiene que adivinar tres preguntas y así conseguir casarse con la princesa. Edward sonríe, porque si tan sólo pudiera despertarla, eso es justo lo que haría, sólo que él no es ningún príncipe; es un villano.

Decide ahora que su alma y consciencia son débiles, que si ella despierta a la tercera llamada, él seguirá con su plan. Piensa unos segundos, su tercera respuesta. **El nombre, la base, la ruina**. Su lengua se mueve dentro de su boca invocando la palabra y hasta que está seguro que es capaz de pronunciarla, la vocaliza. Desea que no sea la correcta.

—Marie. —Su voz es tan baja, que sería casi imposible que alguien más que él la haya escuchado.

Los ojos de Bella se abren y está vez para él no es Isabella o Bella, esta mujer delante de él es Marie; es Marie a la que decide destruir. Bella es la parte pura que se niega a tocar y tener remordimiento. Dentro de su corazón, transforma a esta joven mujer en una idea abstraída de su ser: ella es nada. Mientras ella sea Marie, él podrá ignorar la destrucción a su paso y el dolor de ella.

X*-*-*X

Le cuesta trabajo discernir si es un sueño, pero siente su aliento y su nariz es invadida por el olor de su colonia. Él sonríe, con esa sonrisa quebrada que indica condescendencia coqueta. Sus ojos recorren su cuerpo y terminan en su rodilla expuesta. Bella quiere tener un poco de decencia y cubrirla, pero tiene sed de que él la mire así un poco más, sólo un poco más.

—Me dijiste Marie —ella dice asombrada, aún somnolienta.

Edward sonríe tristemente, pero trata de ocultarlo.

—Te diré así de ahora en adelante —él dice convencido.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta emocionada, porque sabe lo que significa.

—Porque eres Marie, eres mi Marie —él dice simplemente, tocando la mejilla de ella.

Edward no puede evitar mirar nuevamente las piernas de Bella, blancas y suaves, piernas que desea tocar.

—No era mi intención quedarme dormida —ella dice contemplando las pestañas de él, como se mueven lentamente mientras no pierden de vista la piel expuesta.

Edward la sorprende al levantar el libro de James Joyce.

—Entiendo que te hayas quedado dormida, Joyce es literatura pesada —él dice parcialmente en burla.

Bella se ríe y se levanta, sentándose sobre el sofá de verano. El jardín es su única cubierta ante las demás personas y sólo aquí se atreve a tocar a Edward con libertad. Toma su cara y su mano recorre su quijada afilada que se aprieta cuando hace contacto con el dulce toque de ella. Bella, luego, toma la mano de Edward y la sostiene sobre su cara.

—Tus manos son perfectas —ella dice con una sonrisa.

Edward se ríe ligeramente y levanta una ceja. Se levanta y se sienta a un lado de ella, soltando la mano en el proceso.

—Mis manos son comunes —él responde modestamente.

Bella sacude su cabellera y se queda seria. Quisiera poder decirle en este momento cómo lo ama, cómo sus manos son una extensión de ese amor que ella desea que tocase cada parte de él, pero aprieta sus labios sin dejar salir una palabra.

—Marie —él la llama, haciendo caso a su promesa.

Bella voltea y lo ve determinado, como en su sueño.

—Cásate conmigo. —Su voz tal vez sea dulce y tersa, pero es una orden para el corazón de Bella.

Bella quiere decir que sí, más que nada en el mundo, pero antes necesita saber algo.

—¿Me amas, Edward? —ella pregunta tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Edward le toma de sorpresa la pregunta. ¿Qué se supone que deba responder? La chica no está conforme con tener su cuerpo e integridad, también quiere su corazón. La idea se le hace absurdamente irreal e injusta.

—¿Crees que te propondría... —él empieza a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—Yo te amo, te amo más que la vida misma, Edward. Te amo tanto que me casaría contigo si no contestas mi pregunta. —Esta vez ella lo mira a los ojos.

Edward abre la boca para hablar, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua y sabe que si lo pronuncia, no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Sí, te amo, Marie —él dice mirándola a los ojos.

Una mentira cruel e innecesaria es aquella que daña más al que la dice que al que la escucha.

* * *

**NOTA EDUCATIVA DE AUTOR:**

***Benzodiazepina fue aislada en 1960:**

Comercializada a partir1957 bajo el nombre de _Librium. _Después del lanzamiento del clordiazepóxido, se comercializó el _Diazepam_ con el nombre de _Valium_, una versión simplificada del clordiazepóxido, seguido por otras benzodiazepinas.7 Éstas se recetaron ampliamente para dolencias relacionadas con el estrés durante los años 1960 y 1970 y a dosis más bajas que las necesarias para producir hipnosis—lo que los diferencian del fenobarbital, por ejemplo.

Efectos secundarios:

SomnolenciaVértigoMalestar estomacalVisión borrosa y otros cambios en la visiónDolor de cabezaConfusiónDepresiónTrastornos de la coordinaciónTrastornos del ritmo cardíacoTemblorDebilidadAmnesia anterógradaEfecto resaca (tambaleos)Sueños inusuales o pesadillasDolor de pechoIctericia

Nota: Cabe aclarar que aunque hoy en día esta es una droga altamente usada (y con buenos resultados) en aquel entonces se mezclaba con otros químicos para "experimentar" su efectividad; no quise poner aquí todas las drogas que se mezclaron con la Benzodiazepina, pero muchas ocasionaban ataques y derrames. Edward obviamente tiene conocimientos amplios de la droga y cuando ve el reporte puede ver que está siendo usado amoralmente en humanos, ya que él sabe los efectos secundarios que ocasiona y que no debería usarse en humanos a esta etapa de prueba. Sophie lo que sufrió fue una grave depresión, temblores y pesadillas, aunado con los malestares físicos. Imagina ser usado como un conejillo de india día y noche...

****Turandot**:es una ópera en tres actos con música de Giacomo Puccini y libreto en italiano de Giuseppe Adami y Renato Simoni. Turandot es un nombre de origen persa que significa "La hija de Turán". Turán es una región de Asia Central que era parte del Imperio persa. El origen de la historia de Turandot se remonta a un poema de Nezami, uno de los grandes poetas épicos de la literatura persa, llamado _Las siete bellezas_ o _Las siete princesas_. Este poema relata la historia de un príncipe persa de la época Sasánida, que tenía 7 princesas, cada una de ellas proveniente de un lugar distinto del imperio: Egipto, China, Rusia, Grecia, Turquía, India, Asia central. Una de estas princesas, de origen ruso, no encontraba ningún hombre que fuera digno de ella, y por eso se encerró en una fortaleza y declaró que se entregaría al hombre que la encontrara y pudiera resolver una serie de enigmas. Pero una vez resueltos los enigmas, debía pasar por su "puerta secreta guardada por misteriosas espadas que amenazan con decapitar al intrépido".


	11. Lambda-El trato

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Give me love-George Harrison

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

* * *

**EL TRATO**

_Sobre el sueño: «Pero mientras que ningún error de cálculo, ninguna herejía científica ni ningún anacronismo nos hiere, ni se nos hacen siquiera sospechosos, por palpables, románticos o ridículos que respectivamente sean, distinguimos siempre lo malo; la justicia, de la injusticia; la facultad de distinguir lo bueno de la virtud, del vicio»_

—**Hildebrandt**

**11-LAMBDA**

Si alguna vez se ha visto un hombre roto por dentro comportarse como un sigiloso ladrón, ése sería Edward Masen. Su herida es oprobiosa, siempre abierta, y nunca lista para sanar. Su cara es una perpetua batalla pírrica entre estoicismo e indiferencia, que nunca falla en mostrar cuando los momentos importantes arriban; éste uno de ellos.

La mesa es una melodía llena de estacatos metálicos hechos por cubiertos y carraspeos de Charles Swan. Marie sostiene la mirada en un punto insignificante que no la obligue a afrontar su peor miedo: que su padre diga que _no_ a lo que más desea. Es cobarde, es débil y lo sabe, es por eso, que le deja la peor parte a su, ahora, secreto prometido. Como si él pudiera leer su mente, Edward aclara su garganta y habla con voz clara y contundente, como suele suceder siempre con él.

—Señor Swan, se ha de preguntar por qué estoy aquí un domingo, un día en que tengo entendido según... Isabella, es totalmente familiar, entre usted y ella. —Edward quiere decirle Marie, pero desde la última conversación con Charles, sabe que no es proclive a que a su hija se le diga de otra manera.

Charles levanta una ceja y bosqueja una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su negro bigote.

—No, la verdad no me lo preguntaba, pero supongo que me lo vas aclarar.

Bella le avienta una mirada a su padre para que se comporte; no que eso dimita la osadía de Charles.

La comida ya se ha terminado y Cleo está recogiendo los platos cuando Edward continúa con su prólogo sin sentirse intimidado por la respuesta de Charles.

—Usted sabe que su hija y yo hemos establecido una relación seria por los últimos cuatro meses, una relación que ha florecido y deseamos formalizar.

Charles no se ve sorprendido o hace gesto alguno, así que Edward continúa.

—Señor Swan, Charles, quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija.

Cleo suelta un aliento de sorpresa, pero además de eso, todo permanece en silencio.

Charles toma una servilleta y se limpia la boca. Marie ve todo como si fuera cámara lenta; no sabe si gritarle a su padre para que diga algo o pedirle a Edward que lo siga convenciendo. Afortunadamente no tiene que hacer nada de eso cuando su padre sorprende con una extraña petición.

—Ven a verme a mi estudio en diez minutos —Charles dice con autoridad y se marcha.

Marie se siente desfallecer, pero no hace nada más que voltear con su esperanzado prometido.

Edward se levanta y camina a su novia que está en shock, toma su mano y ella reacciona.

—Ésa es buena señal, ¿verdad? —ella pregunta con voz temblorosa, mirando suplicante a Edward.

Edward sonríe y la ayuda a pararse de la silla.

Mientras la acompaña al jardín, Edward y Marie mantienen un silencio copioso. Edward es el primero en hablar.

—Espera aquí. Trata de ser paciente, Marie, déjamelo a mí. ¿Confías en mí, cierto? —él pregunta dulcemente.

—Con mi vida —ella responde sin chistar.

Edward toma su mejilla dulcemente y la besa en la frente, da la vuelta y la deja bajo el marco entre la sala y el jardín.

* * *

Charles lo espera sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Trae una bebida casi vacía en la mano; no se mueve para recibirlo, sólo lo mira de reojo.

—Siéntate. —Es todo lo que dice.

Edward acomoda su traje y se sienta a un costado de Charles de tal manera que no se miren las caras. No está nervioso, está atento y alerta. Trata de adelantarse a los movimientos de Charles, pero no es fácil predecir a este tipo de hombres.

—Sé lo que eres —Charles dice en voz distante, sin emoción, mientras juega con el vaso en su mano meciéndolo—: eres un arribista social, un pobretón que ha sabido moverse en los grandes círculos de Chicago. No me engañas, Edward Masen, he visto hombres como tú querer escalar por los hombros de otros. No eres ni el primero ni el último en querer tomar un pedazo del nombre Swan.

Edward sabe que sería peor si empieza a negar las acusaciones, así que recibe lo que dice Charles con mirada indiferente y, como Charles no lo mira, también con cara indiferente. Pero aquí no hay mucho que ocultar parece, Charles hizo su tarea.

—Sé que no amas a mi hija, al menos un hombre que ama a una mujer no estaría acostándose con otra un día antes de presentarse con su padre por primera vez como su novio. Tengo entendido que Charlotte es bastante convincente si quiere —Charles dice riéndose, luego voltea y mira a Edward directamente, el cual está más que sorprendido. Charles hizo su tarea demasiado bien para su gusto.

—No me mires así, Edward, ¿crees que no vigilo a Isabella, o a ti en todo caso? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a su decisión el hombre con el que se debe casar? Estás muy equivocado si crees que nunca he controlado a mi hija, y lo seguiré haciendo, claro, hasta que encuentre un hombre que pueda hacer lo mismo. Tienes que entender que ser un Swan es un privilegio, un honor y una carga. Renée, su madre, no entendía eso, y su hija menos. Isabella es ahora dócil, pero también lo era su madre. Cuando el tiempo pase, no podré controlarla, se saldrá de mis manos esa locura infernal que la posee.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —Edward pregunta desconfiadamente.

—Porque creo que eres ese hombre. Honestamente, no me interesa que seas un pobre miserable, eso se quita con dinero. Al menos eres un doctor, eso ya es ganancia. Tú y yo sabemos que Bella no puede encontrar algo mejor que tú, y no pretendo que viva bajo mi techo eternamente. Pero lo que tal vez esté más en tu favor es que eres psiquiatra y ella está embobada por ti. Eso hará más fácil todo. Si te casas tendrás poder sobre ella: emocional, médico y legal. Y, espero, llegado el momento, tomarás la decisión que mejor beneficie a la familia Swan —dice Charles con énfasis.

Edward aprieta su quijada. Charles prácticamente le está cediendo a su hija, un trueque inmoral. Charles no tiene que escupir su oferta, Edward es un hombre demasiado inteligente como para no ver la obviedad de todo esto. Lo que Charles Swan quiere es quitarse la carga de Marie sobre él: cederla a Edward y que él mismo, inescrupulosamente, la encierre llegado el momento, como Charles hizo con su esposa. Edward levanta la ceja, porque hacer eso no es parte del trato, al menos no el que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Entiendo —dice Edward indeciso.

—¿Lo entiendes en verdad? —pregunta Charles levantándose de la silla y recargándose en la chimenea.

—Entiendo que lo que le interesa es que Isabella no manche su nombre, quiere que esto no toque la reputación de la familia Swan —dice Edward levantando su mirada a Charles.

—Así como yo entiendo que lo que quieres es usar a mi hija para salir del hoyo inmundo al que llamas vida —Charles dice despectivamente, pero Edward sólo levanta su ceja—. No es un mal trato, Edward, considerando que tienes la capacidad para meterla en un manicomio y luego no sé... si quieres puedes..., tú sabes, tener tus propias distracciones —dice Charles con cara lasciva.

_¿Acaso me está diciendo que, una vez casados, puedo tener una amante? _Piensa Edward un poco sorprendido.

—Entiendo que tu posición será... ¿Cómo decirlo? Complicada. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, yo lo viví después de todo —Charles dice seriamente, insinuando su propia infidelidad a su esposa—, pero mientras seas discreto y ella esté controlada, puedes vivir una vida decente.

—¿Vida decente? —Edward bufa en indignación, o más bien en incredulidad.

—Vida, Edward, toda tu vida —Charles dice sugestivamente—. No creerás que dejaré que te divorcies de ella y listo, ¿verdad? Espero que no creas que estoy aquí gracias a hacer malos negocios. Yo nunca pierdo y me aseguro de cubrir todas las bases. —Edward siente que se le va a salir el corazón; _¿qué demonios quiere decir con esto?_

—¿No podré divorciarme de ella? —Edward pregunta en voz baja y lo recibe la risa burlona de Charles.

—Oh hijo, tienes mucho que aprender —Charles dice condescendientemente—. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte dejar que te cases con ella, la uses, la dejes peor que como está y luego escapes a hacer quién sabe qué cosas una vez que te divorcies. No, claro que no, menos si mi nombre está en juego. Los Swan no se divorcian.—él tono en que dice Charles la última frase, le deja claro a Edward la seriedad del asunto, es un ultimátum— Yo no lo hice con Renée y tú no lo harás con Isabella. Si te divorcias perderás todo: fama, dinero, posesiones… Arruinaré tu vida, no lo dudes; legal, física y moralmente.

Edward se queda pensativo. Realmente no sabe qué hacer, está a punto de vender la única salida que tiene y estar atrapado de por vida en una decadente prisión. ¿Pero qué le queda? ¿Puede regresar a su asqueroso departamento cada día, mes tras mes, año tras año? ¿Qué tal si es la única oportunidad que tiene de al fin lograr lo que desea? Edward sabe que ésta es su oportunidad de oro, sabe perfectamente que no va a encontrar una oportunidad como ésta otra vez. Piensa en Marie, piensa en cómo será vivir con ella por siempre. Se asquea a sí mismo en considerar la oferta de Charles y olvidarse de ella; enterrarla en un asilo mientras él vive. La idea es ruin y obscenamente atrayente. Y aquí está este hombre, cual demonio, ofreciéndole riquezas por su alma. Ahora comprende a Fausto; a veces no tener nada es suficiente para quererlo todo.

—¿Es un trato? —pregunta Charles extendiendo su mano.

Charles no le sorprende cuando Edward se levanta y aprieta su mano tentativamente y por último con seguridad.

—Es un trato —dice Edward mirando a Charles directamente.

Los dos sueltan la mano y Charles lo mira sonriente.

—Recuerda, una vez casados, ella es tu responsabilidad. Les daré... medios para que les sea fácil su nueva vida. Tendrán todo mi apoyo económico, legal y bueno..., lo que se necesite, mientras prometas que mantendrás todas sus locuras a discreción. Y llegando el momento —Charles apunta un dedo a Edward—, cuando tengas que solucionar la situación, como sé que lo harás, no quiero saberlo, sólo hazlo.

* * *

Marie ve a ambos hombres platicar discretamente mientras bajan por las escaleras; al menos no están gritando o golpeándose, aunque duda que su padre o Edward sean de ese tipo. Cuando su padre la divisa parada en el Hall de las escaleras, da una palmada a la espalda de Edward y sonríe.

—¡Tenemos que anunciar el compromiso! ¡Hay que dar una gran fiesta! ¡Mi única hija se casa! —grita Charles, luego ríe fanfarronamente y mira de reojo a Edward, que sonríe temerosamente.

—¡Oh por Dios! —grita Cleo y Marie al mismo tiempo. Las mujeres se abrazan y brincan de emoción. Luego, como recordando que su prometido está a unos metros de ella, Marie sale corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¡Vamos a casarnos! —grita Marie emocionada.

Edward la toma de la cintura y la besa en la frente. Trata de luchar por el temor en su interior, quiere salir corriendo e hiperventilar en el jardín, pero no tiene opción más que ser feliz forzadamente.

—Ya tienes el anillo supongo —dice Charles levantando su ceja.

Edward tiene el anillo; es sencillo pero elegante, le costó cuatro salarios y es para su estándares lo suficientemente caro, pero mientras bajaba por las escaleras Charles le ha dicho que Isabella se merecía el anillo más ostentoso del mundo. Le dice que vaya a su oficina mañana en la mañana para darle un cheque y le compre un "maldito diamante gigante". _Es parte del trato_, piensa Edward para no abolir su moral y autoestima.

—Sí —contesta Edward lacónicamente.

—Excelente, se lo darás el día de la fiesta —dice Charles con autoridad.

—¡Padre! ¿Pero por qué no ahora? —dice Marie un poco decepcionada—. ¿No lo traes contigo, Edward? —ella pregunta inocentemente.

Edward sonríe falsamente y sacude su cabeza.

—Isabella, por Dios, el hombre quiere hacerlo en grande, ¡déjalo! Además espero que la fiesta sea en una semana. Sé que las mujeres son criaturas impacientes, pero no creo que una semana te mate —dice su padre de buen humor.

Marie jamás ha visto a su padre de buen humor; debe ser porque al fin se va a deshacer de ella, no que importe. ¡Consiguió lo que quería! No le importa la saña con que su padre desea este compromiso, sabe que con Edward será tan feliz que ya no tendrá que preocuparse por el control asfixiante que su padre ejerce sobre ella.

Edward espera a que Charlie salga de su vista y siga comandando órdenes como si su boda fuera un ejercicio militar. Voltea a ver a Marie, que se mira imposiblemente feliz; él no puede decir lo mismo.

—¿Qué le dijiste para convencerlo? Estaba tan preocupada… —ella pregunta tomando la mano de Edward. Ambos se sientan en la sala mientras Marie espera la respuesta de Edward.

—La verdad, supongo. Él es el que habló de hecho —Edward dice ambiguamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo? —ella pregunta curiosa.

Edward voltea con ella y trata de esbozar una sonrisa para la chica que parece no poder dejar de sonreír.

—Que cuidara de ti, que era un honor ser un Swan, que sabe que estás en buenas manos sabiendo que..., que sé los detalles de tu enfermedad. —Edward no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Charlie le ha pedido y tiene que aceptar que lo carcome la culpabilidad.

—Oh sí, suena a mi padre —ella dice bufando en burla.

—Luego le dije que te amaba y que te iba a hacer feliz —él concluye con una voz distante que Marie no alcanza a vislumbrar.

Marie voltea y toma su cara. Ahora que es su prometido puede darse esa libertad en la sala de su casa, pronto será su marido. Y hablando de eso...

—¿Cuándo será la boda? Es decir, ahora que estás ya en práctica privada a lo mejor necesitas tiempo para arreglar tus asuntos con tus pacientes. Después de todo estos meses has tenido mucho trabajo...

Marie sabe lo ocupado que Edward está; desde que renunció al hospital mental del estado casi no lo ve, tiene suerte si lo ve un día a la semana, cuando antes lo veía tres o cuatro. Edward sigue igual de atento y formal, pero no puede evitar sentir que no pasa el suficiente tiempo con él. Sin embargo, tiene que comprender que su trabajo es importante para él y no quiere presionarlo quejándose de niñerías.

—Creo que septiembre es un buen mes —él dice distraído, pensando en mil cosas que tiene que hacer.

—¿Septiembre? Oh, es el mes de mi cumpleaños —ella dice sonriente.

—Lo sé —él dice besándola en la mejilla fríamente.

—¿Es alguna treta para no olvidarte de mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario? —ella pregunta en broma.

Edward sonríe a medias y piensa; _¿aniversario? ¿Cuántos aniversarios serán? ¿Podrá soportar una vida así? _Luego voltea con Marie, la dulce e inocente Marie que jamás podría dañar a nadie. Tiene suerte que su futura esposa sea tan sumisa y apacible, tiene suerte de que sea una chica linda y al menos la desee sexualmente a cierto nivel, tiene suerte de que ella sea ignorante a lo que padre desea… Edward no puede dejar de pensar en el día en que tenga que internarla, porque no lo desea, no podría hacerlo; de alguna manera, aunque no la ame, siente una ligera responsabilidad médica por la chica, y meterla a un lugar así sabe que la arruinaría de por vida.

—¿Edward? —ella pregunta cuando él no responde a su pregunta.

Edward voltea y toma su mano. Su mirada es decisiva y determinada; una que ella aprendió a reconocer bien.

—Marie, ¿te gusta California? —él pregunta súbitamente.

Marie se ríe y confundida frunce sus cejas.

—¿Me vas a llevar de luna de miel ahí?

—No, quiero que vivamos ahí, una vez casados —él dice contundentemente.

Marie se queda pensativa, ¿qué hay en Chicago para ella? ¿Su controlador padre? ¿Su mala fama como la "loca Swan"? ¿Malos recuerdos de la muerte de su madre? Ir a California es un nuevo comienzo, es empezar de cero y hacerlo con Edward, lo cual es exponencialmente más excitante.

—Voy a donde tú vayas, Edward, lo sabes —ella responde son una sonrisa cálida.

Edward asiente, pensando en las posibilidades. Hace casi seis años que no pone un pie en ese lugar, hacerlo requiere de una fortaleza que pensaba no tenía. Pero ahora regresará como el hijo pródigo; con fama, poder y riqueza. Ya no es un insignificante psiquiatra, sino un hombre de poder. El único problema es que Kate sigue ahí.

—No le digas nada a tu padre, yo hablaré con él antes de la boda, cuando tenga todo arreglado —él dice misteriosamente.

Marie no lo cuestiona, mucho menos si es para ocultar algo a su padre. Sabe que Edward tiene sus razones, siempre ha comprendido que Edward tiene un entendimiento mucho mejor de Charles, que el que tiene ella.

—¿A qué parte de California? —ella pregunta emocionada.

—A Los Ángeles, donde nací —él dice seriamente.

Marie nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre su vida ahí, al menos no cuando Edward mencionó que sus padres todavía residen en Los Ángeles.

—¿Tú crees que tus padres puedan venir? —ella pregunta esperanzada, siempre ha querido conocer a Elizabeth y a Edward padre.

Edward se ve un poco sorprendido; parece que pensó en todo menos cómo decirle a sus padres que pensaba casarse.

—No lo creo. Mi madre le es imposible viajar, no le sienta bien a su salud y mi padre no la deja un momento sola. Pero cuando lleguemos a L.A. podré presentarte —él dice cándidamente.

—¡Qué emocionante! Una nueva vida, Edward, lejos de aquí. No tienes idea de cómo me emociona eso —ella dice soñadoramente.

Edward sonríe falsamente; si tan sólo ella supiera que lo que dice es tan cierto. Cuenta los días para tener el control absoluto.

X*-*-*X

**Dos días después**

Mac está sentado leyendo su periódico matutino cuando su mucama llega tocando la puerta, a pesar de que está abierta de par en par. Mac sólo levanta la mano gesticulando que entre. La mujer en sus cuarentas deja la charola con la correspondencia y pregunta si necesita algo. Mac sacude su cabeza engrosado en el periódico, sección de sociales.

16 de Junio 1962

"**Fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Isabella Swan, heredera de las farmacéuticas Swan, con el doctor Edward Masen**

Este sábado 20 de junio, será la cena de gala para el anuncio de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, hija del importante empresario Charles Swan. El afortunado es el doctor Edward Masen, un joven psiquiatra que ha venido teniendo renombre los últimos meses con importantes personajes de Chicago. Se espera que la boda sea en Septiembre...

"

Mac baja el periódico y sacude la cabeza en incredulidad. Al hacer esto, nota un sobre elegante sobre toda su correspondencia, no tiene que ser adivino para saber qué es. Toma el sobre y lee:

"John Luther Macintosh:

Se le invita cordialmente a la cena de compromiso entre

**Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Masen**

en la residencia Swan, este 20 de junio a las 7 pm

Gala

Invitación requerida"

—Mierda Masen, ¿en qué demonios te has metido? —dice Mac con poco humor.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Lo sé, Charles se va a ir al infierno u.u. !y actualicé super temprano!, aproveché ya que el día de hoy será de locos y creo que no iba a tener tiempo.

Les aviso que estos días ando mudándome de casa, por lo tanto no tendré tanto tiempo de actualizar, así que no habrá capítulo este miércoles, pero sí el viernes. La(o)s veo el siguiente capítulo que es la fiesta de compromiso.

Saludos, Eve


	12. Mi

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Unforgettable-Nat King Cole

**FOTOS EN EL GRUPO DE FB (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

**12-MI**

_«El alma pierde también con el cese de la percepción sensorial activa y de la_

_conciencia normal de la vida, el terreno en que arraigan sus sentimientos, deseos, intereses y actos»_

—**Strümpell**

**20 de Junio 1962**

En su inmaculada versión de los hechos, Marie sostiene que esta felicidad es un producto de confusión; alguien no debería sentirse tan feliz. Cree que no puede ser tan afortunada, no después de todo lo que ha vivido, ¿pero y si acaso es un pago por todo lo que ha sufrido? Sacude su cabeza porque no quiere pensar en cosas tristes ahora.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —dice Cleo.

Se le hace tan raro escuchar su nombre así, ahora es Marie, ¿acaso no lo sabe? Está a meses de pertenecer a Edward y ése es su nombre: Marie. Otra ella, una nueva faceta que sólo existe para Edward; con futuro y hermosas posibilidades. Bella ya no existe.

—Marie, Cleo, recuerda que soy Marie —ella dice dulcemente revisando su vestido escarlata en el espejo.

Es un color que normalmente no usaría, pero cuando lo vio en el aparador no pudo de dejar de imaginarse con él puesto. Además, hoy quiere verse espectacular; no sólo porque es su fiesta de compromiso, sino porque es el cumpleaños de Edward.

Cleo suspira al verla tan embelesada en sus propias fantasías. Jamás la ha visto tan feliz y con esa luz en su cara; a contrario de su prometido, que siempre se porta frío y políticamente correcto.

Bella no lo nota, pero Cleo ha visto hombres enamorados y Edward no es uno. Tiene que aceptar que es particularmente encantador y extraordinariamente atractivo, siempre amable, educado e inteligente, pero para un ojo experto como el de ella, no puede pasar desapercibido la forma en que Edward "soporta" a Bella, o Marie, como quiere que le diga. Y luego está eso, el nombre, el bendito nombre. No sabe qué pensar sobre eso, sólo espera que sea una fase. Desea advertirle a Bella sobre su futuro marido, pero no tiene el corazón para decírselo. Sabe que está mal, pero peor es verla sufrir. La chica a sufrido tanto, y tristemente sabe que Bella, por muy hermosa que sea, no tiene posibilidades de casarse con nadie más. Su fama es tan negativa que nunca la invitan a ningún lado, y Bella no ayuda, nunca sale o tiene amigos, su única vida es este... Edward. Cleo está en una decisión difícil, porque ahora que Bella le confesó que Edward planea llevársela a California, sabe que su hermosa Isabella va a estar sola. ¿Qué debe hacer? Sigue preguntándose mientras Bella arregla su cabello.

—¿Crees que le guste el reloj a Edward? —pregunta Marie a Cleo mirándola por el espejo.

Cleo ve la caja abierta y un hermoso reloj de oro.

—Es muy caro. —Es lo único que dice Cleo.

—Lo es, pero Edward pronto será mi esposo, y además ahora es un psiquiatra reconocido, con clientes importantes; debe vestirse y verse bien, con elegancia —dice Marie convencida.

Marie sabe lo importante que es verse bien, ser recatada, elegante y propia. Edward es un hombre apuesto, pero con su ayuda puede verse arrebatadoramente elegante y hacer que dejen de pensar que es un arribista. No se miente, ha escuchado los rumores en el salón de belleza el martes pasado, cuando su compromiso se dio a conocer.

La gente insidiosa decía cosas terribles de Edward: como que se iba a casar con ella por lástima y cómo era "tan conveniente" que él fuera un psiquiatra. Marie ignoró los comentarios en el momento, no los cree ni un segundo, porque ellos no conocen a Edward como ella, no saben que es un hombre noble, gentil y decente; tiene principios y es un excelente psiquiatra. Si no fuera así, no tendría tantos clientes. Sabe que es estúpido tratar de probarle a la gente que están equivocados, lo ha hecho toda su vida, pero no va a soportar que menosprecien a Edward. Hacer que él se mire a la altura tal vez pueda ayudarlo un poco; ella sólo quiere que él no sea víctima de habladurías. Un reloj de oro es nada comparado con todo lo que él le ha dado: felicidad.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Ya te dijo cuándo se van a L.A.? —pregunta Cleo sentándose en la cama.

—No, ya no hemos hablado de eso. Apenas lo vi ayer unos minutos, la fiesta me ha mantenido ocupada —ella dice distraídamente poniéndose rímel en las pestañas, cosa que rara vez hace.

—Ahora eres toda una mujer, Marie, tu madre estaría tan orgullosa —dice Cleo admirando a Bella.

Es verdad; es la viva imagen de Renée, con ese aire francés de su madre, una elegancia innata, con hermosas facciones. Si no fuera por su "problema", ella estaría luchando por una manada de pretendientes, aunque duda mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado; Bella está verdaderamente enamorada de Edward, lo cual en sí es una tragedia.

—Marie… Bella, ¿qué tan bien conoces a Edward? —pregunta Cleo desapercibidamente.

Marie deja de maquillarse y se queda mirando a Cleo por el espejo.

—Lo suficiente, Cleo. Sé que me ama, sé que lo amo, sé que cuidará de mí, sé lo básico de su familia y de su vida..., pero los detalles los aprenderemos en el camino —Marie dice despreciativamente.

Cleo levanta la ceja.

—¿Te ha dicho que te ama entonces? —pregunta Cleo, y Marie ríe.

—¡Claro! Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres, no lo dice muy seguido, debe ser algún asunto de virilidad o algo así. Pero me lo ha dicho, Cleo —ella dice suspirando.

Cleo no cree por un segundo que esa declaración haya sido espontánea, pero se queda callada.

—¿Qué hora es? —Marie pregunta aplicando los últimos retoques a su atuendo y poniéndose sus aretes de rubí.

—Diez para las 7 —dice Cleo levantándose.

—¡Cleo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Los invitados no tardan en llegar y tengo que estar para recibirlos. ¿Crees que Edward ya haya llegado? —ella pregunta apresuradamente.

Cleo sonríe y palmea la espalda de Marie.

—Voy a fijarme niña.

Minutos después Marie oye un toque en la puerta. Pensando que es Cleo, grita un "pase" sin poner atención a la puerta.

Edward entra al cuarto y la puede escuchar en el baño, así que decide rumear. Nunca ha entrado a su habitación: es gigante y hermosa. Es de un color verde menta, con toques románticos y juveniles, pero de alguna manera aún elegante. Su cama está llena de cosas femeninas que él jamás podría identificar o catalogar.

A un lado de la cama está una foto de ambos; no recuerda haberse tomado esa foto. La toma en sus manos y efectivamente es él y ella abrazados en una feria. Debe haber sido en una de esas salidas de sábados inocentes, como siempre es con ella, pero no recuerda mucho sobre sus citas. En la foto ella lo mira como si él fuera un dios y él sonríe débilmente mirando a un costado. Es un milagro que Bella no haya notado el desinterés de él; la pobre lo ama demasiado para darse cuenta de la indiferencia en sus citas románticas. Al menos lo compensa con entusiasmo en la parte física y cree que es por eso que Marie está tan ciega: sus hormonas no la dejan ver bien.

Escucha el notable sonido de tacones altos y voltea esperando ver a Marie lista para la fiesta; lo que lo recibe lo deja mudo. Nunca ha dudado que sea hermosa, aun bajo sus vestidos conservadores, colores oscuros y poco o nada de maquillaje. Sin embargo, frente a él está una Marie muy diferente: es elegante, resplandeciente, se ve segura de sí misma y eso es lo que lo deja sin aliento. Su clavícula sobresale y la curva de sus senos se ven exquisitas; nunca había visto tanto de ella. Su pequeña cintura es más notable por lo ceñido del vestido y los tacones altos la hacen ver inexplicablemente madura. Su boca, que siempre estuvo virgen de cualquier maquillaje, es roja, un carmesí que lo desconcierta.

—¿Te gusta? —ella dice sonriente.

—Te ves... hermosa. —Es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

—Gracias. Y feliz cumpleaños, Edward. —Ella camina elegantemente hacia él y lo besa con labios cerrados.

Edward no puede evitar poner la mano en su cintura y oler un perfume que no había olido antes. Él la besa con incandescencia sin importar destruir el meticuloso arreglo de ella. Discretamente mete su mano por su cuello y toca la delicada columna que cubre su cabello suelto para inclinarlo y tener más espacio. Por un momento se pierde en la sensación extraña que es sentirla más alta, más curvilínea, con un olor nuevo pero exquisito, y sentir sus pechos sobre su traje. Quiere olvidar quién es ella, quiere olvidar quién _no_ es; lo añora tanto que su cuerpo habla por él. Edward tiene la necesidad de recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Marie. Cuando lo hace, ella suspira y gime enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Edward. Siente su aliento y sus gemidos que jamás habían sido tan desenfrenados y libres.

Se han besado apasionadamente, pero nunca así, nunca Edward se ha aventurado más allá de su cara; y ahora él la toca de maneras inauditas. Una de sus manos baja al pecho de Edward mientras él hace un recorrido húmedo con sus labios por todo su cuello y pecho, un circuito hipnotizante que no cree poder entender. Su aliento cálido cerca de su oreja y su respiración agitada le hacen pensar cómo sería cuando al fin sea suya; quiere hacerlo ahora mismo.

Edward sabe que cruza una línea cuando sus labios bajan a la clavícula de Marie y rozan la curva de sus sobresalientes senos. Marie lo jala consigo y Edward accede, porque su sangre está en todos lados menos en su cerebro. Edward mueve sus manos más arriba, tocando el costado de sus senos, apenas rozando la curva con su pulgar. Una de sus manos baja y sube su vestido de satín hasta que toca su pierna probando la cremosa piel que sólo ha visto de lejos. Es tan suave que olvida por completo su decencia. Su mano sube poco a poco; puede sentir como su destino es más tibio a medida que sus dedos ascienden. Está a una peligrosa distancia de convertir esto en algo indecente y corromper a su dispuesta víctima, pero no encuentra motivo para parar ahora. Su dedo toca le orilla de sus bragas y la escucha exhalar en sorpresa. Quiere seguir tocando; lo hace. Con recato olvidado, al fin la toca con sus dedos. Está húmeda y él gruñe porque puede imaginar cómo se sentirá estar dentro de ella: otra línea que ha cruzado. Sus labios la violentan con toda la obscenidad que posee. Edward sabe que Marie es suya para poseer, sólo cuestión de tiempo.

No sabe quién es el que jala a quién, no tiene cerebro para pensar ahora. Cuando menos se da cuenta ella está en la cama con cabello extendido y exhalando profusamente; dolorosamente hermosa. Edward está sobre ella, en medio de sus piernas semi abiertas y la continúa besando. La mano en la entrepierna recorre a veces rozando el lugar que más desea, pero, increíblemente, trata de controlarse. Marie no tiene razón para parar, no quiere detenerse, es posible que ni siquiera recuerde que hay gente debajo de ella esperándola. Lo único que los detiene de seguir es un ligero toque en la puerta.

Marie es la que se queda quieta primero y Edward reacciona al ver que ella no lo sigue en su exploración.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Cleo del otro lado.

—Es Cleo —susurra Marie tratando de arreglar su vestido. Edward trae labial por todos lados en su cara y ella se ríe, luego recuerda que ella debe de verse igual—. ¡En un momento bajo, Cleo!

Marie escucha como Cleo se aleja y luego empieza a reírse. Edward la sigue con su propia risa.

—No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa —ella dice al tratar de quitarle el labial de la cara con un pañuelo.

Y así como así, Edward vuelve a la realidad. Con una resignada sonrisa asiente.

—Sí, yo también. —Sabe que su tono está lejos de sonar convincente.

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste serio de pronto —ella pregunta notando la incomodidad de Edward.

Edward la mira y sonríe tristemente.

—Sólo problemas de trabajo, nada serio —él comenta indiferente, pensando en el comentario de ella.

—Puedes decírmelos, Edward —ella comenta comprensivamente.

—Nada que tu hermosa cabeza deba de preocuparse —él dice besando su frente.

Marie sonríe y recordando cómo empezó esto, busca el regalo de Edward. Está en la cama, abierto, expuesto. Marie quería dárselo abajo, cuando él le entregara el anillo, pero ahora le parece tan buen momento como cualquier otro, es más íntimo.

—Ten, feliz cumpleaños. —Ella extiende la caja.

Edward admira el costoso reloj de oro y pone cara de sorpresa.

—No debiste, no puedo aceptarlo —él dice sinceramente, lo hace sentirse un bastardo.

—No es nada, Edward. Además serás mi esposo pronto, dame el gusto de regalarte algo hermoso. —Edward no está muy convencido, pero lo acepta al verla tan entusiasmada.

Él se pone el reloj y contempla su futuro; éste es él ahora, un cuerpo que se adorna de joyas y ropas caras. Una mente turbia y cínica que evade remordimiento.

—Es magnífico, gracias. —Edward la besa castamente, luego se separa y mete una mano en el bolsillo de su tuxedo.

—Sé que tu padre quiere que esto sea público, pero perdona mi lenguaje, a la mierda con tu padre —Edward dice sonriendo. Marie se ríe porque ama que Edward se atreva a desafiar a su padre.

Edward se levanta y se pone en una rodilla. El acto es mecánico, lejos de ser desde el corazón como lo hizo esa primera vez hace más de cinco años. Sus palabras vacías y su anillo costoso no contienen la esencia que alguna vez brotó de su alma. La mujer frente a él está llorando, esta vez de felicidad. La ironía se le hace cruel: los papeles ahora están invertidos.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —él pregunta dando su mejor sonrisa.

La respuesta es un "sí" tembloroso y un abrazo de Marie.

Edward pone el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo haciendo oficial su caída. Marie contempla el ópalo más grande que un cheque de Charles Swan pudo comprar. Piensa en el anillo que pensaba darle, guardado a un lado del otro que jamás pudo entregar; es como si estuviera maldito todo lo que toca. Un maldito anillo suyo jamás podrá ser entregado, eso decide. Marie está feliz, y él es sólo una estatua que finge emoción.

* * *

Primero baja él, Marie se quedó arreglando su tocado y su maquillaje. Recuerda haberla dejado con otro beso y cómo ella le dijo en el oído que lo amaba; él no respondió, fingiendo que no la escuchó. Los invitados están llegando y siendo recibidos por Cleo; Charles Swan no está por ningún lado. Al llegar al final de las escaleras un mesero pasa, y Edward toma la primera copa que ve, no le importa qué sea, necesita alcohol ahora.

Nadie lo reconoce, sigue siendo insignificante en este inmenso fango elitista. La gente conversa a un lado de él como si fuera un extraño; alguien lo mira y cree saber quién es, pero no está seguro. Escucha los rumores, los chismes que tienen, oh, tanta verdad.

"Pobre chica, linda pero mal de la cabeza. Es una fortuna que su padre sea tan rico y le haya conseguido marido, nadie se hubiera casado con ella..."

"Dicen que su padre le pagó al hombre para que la cuidara y lo ocultó con un matrimonio".

"Todo mundo sabe que en un mes va a estar internada como Charles Swan lo hizo con su esposa".

"Dicen que es guapo. Al menos si ella se suicida él podrá ser rico y luego casarse".

"Qué mal gusto casarte con tu psiquiatra, ¿no es eso poco ético?"

"Le hace un favor. Estoy segura que Charles está en las nubes por verla casada al fin, pensé que nunca vería el día, no desde la fiesta de caridad del año pasado".

Edward no soporta más y se aleja hacia el balcón, frente a él está el jardín. No puede evitar pensar en cómo todo empezó, con un simple plan que se convirtió en este... circo. Se siente tan atrapado que cree que no puede respirar. Desde su compromiso no puede dejar de pensar que sus alas han sido cortadas, que ha vendido su alma por nada. Las dudas lo carcomen, pero sabe que es muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

—Aquí estás —dice una voz masculina.

Edward voltea y ve a Mac en un tuxedo blanco con corbatín negro.

—Hola Mac, lamento no haberte dado la invitación en persona —dice Edward con fingido remordimiento, volteando nuevamente al balcón y admirando nuevamente el jardín.

Mac se pone a un lado de él y lo mira extrañamente.

—Admito que me sorprendió, sobre todo porque hace meses que no sabía de ti y lo último que supe fue en esa fiesta de Charlotte. Luego corre el rumor de que has renunciado al hospital y de pronto eres un psiquiatra famoso. ¿De cuándo acá los psiquiatras son famosos? —dice Mac riéndose agriamente—. Pero ahora tiene sentido, supongo. Nunca me imaginé que tomaras mi consejo de conseguirte una esposa rica y fueras a parar con Isabella Swan —comenta Mac recriminatoriamente.

Edward voltea con parsimonia indiferencia y levanta una ceja.

—No estoy de humor para tus lecciones de recato o tus burlas a mi arribismo social —dice Edward.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? —Mac rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre.

Edward se ríe. Eso le gustaría saber, con certeza.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Debes al menos tener una idea de por qué hago algo así.

Mac sacude su cabeza desilusionado.

—Hay muchas chicas allá afuera, Masen, chicas que puedes joderte y no pasa nada. Isabella en cambio..., es una buena chica, loca, pero es inocente.

Edward lo mira con seriedad.

—¿Ahora la defiendes? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan hipócrita y cínico —dice Edward indignado. No sabe si es porque Mac tiene razón y lo pone en evidencia o porque odia que alguien tenga lástima de él.

—No soy hipócrita, pero debes de admitir que casarte con una chica así... ¿Crees que es inteligente meterte en un lío como éste? ¡Y con Charles Swan nada más! —dice exasperado Mac.

Edward se queda callado y suspira.

—Charles Swan casi me la cede, como si fuera una propiedad —Edward admite en voz baja—. Su propio padre… —él dice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quiere deshacerse de ella, que otro se encargue de sus... locuras. Soy el celador, contratado para mantenerla en línea y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta. —Edward termina con una risa triste. Es probablemente lo que más le pese; que los dos están tan perdidos y solos, cada quien en su triste y pequeño mundo.

—Eso no es raro en nuestro ámbito, Masen, lo sabes. Pasa todo el tiempo: matrimonios arreglados que se manejan como transacciones —dice Mac tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

—No entiendes, Mac. Marie… Isabella, está totalmente enamorada de mí. —Edward sacude la cabeza y toma un trago a su copa.

—Y tú no, ¿eso qué? No eres el primer hombre en estar en un matrimonio sin amor —dice Mac realistamente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy cometiendo un error. Mas es muy tarde, estoy hasta el cuello. —Edward suspira mirando al cielo, como si buscase una respuesta a su dilema moral—. Y Marie no tiene la culpa de nada, lo sé. Puedo fingir amarla ahora y mañana, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más? No creo poder fingir por mucho. Y lo peor es que ella piensa que la amo, y está tan ciega que es patético; a veces no puedo soportar cómo me mira, como si fuera su salvador —dice abúlicamente—. Charles ha prometido destruirme si me divorcio; "Los Swan no se divorcian", eso dice —habla con tono sombrío—. Y Marie no tiene idea, simplemente no tiene idea de lo que su padre me ha pedido.

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —pregunta Mac curioso.

Edward pone las manos en su cara y la talla en frustración. Al abrir sus ojos ve a Mac preocupado.

—Quiere que la meta en un manicomio dado el momento, supongo cuando ella empiece a ponerse peor —Edward concluye.

Mac se queda atónito y luego chifla en sorpresa.

—Mierda, Charles Swan no se anda con rodeos. ¿Y realmente crees que ella vaya a estar tan mal que tenga que ser internada? —pregunta Mac

Edward se queda pensativo; esa idea a rodeado su cabeza. Como experto sabe que la esquizofrenia es crónica, incurable y no hay un tratamiento sencillo*. Sabe que existe la posibilidad de que Marie empeore y sea incontrolable.

—No lo sé. Es tan joven…, y siendo psiquiatra tal vez no tenga que llegar a eso si la cuido en casa, ¿pero qué clase de vida es eso? —Edward pregunta retóricamente.

—Es la vida que tienes cuando quieres pertenecer a nuestro mundo —Mac dice y Edward lo mira incrédulo—. Es verdad, Masen, es algo que no se ve en los periódicos o se habla en los clubs, es un secreto a voces y un tabú entre nuestro círculo. Muchos somos infelices que vivimos en mansiones, viajamos en yates, tomamos nuestras vacaciones en Europa y descansamos en los Hamptons, pero al final del día hay un precio que pagar.

Edward masajea su quijada, y al mismo tiempo ve bajar a Marie por las escaleras; todos voltean a verla, incluyendo Mac. No debería ser justo que ella se mire tan hermosa ahora, es criminal cómo su corazón la odia por alzar tantas dudas en su mente.

—Al menos es hermosa. Mierda, si no estuviera loca yo mismo estaría loco por ella. Sin ofender —dice Mac distraídamente, admirando a Marie bajar de las escaleras.

Edward no contesta, porque ella puede ser hermosa y loca, tener riquezas e inocencia, pero sigue siendo la mujer incorrecta.

* * *

Marie se queda un poco en la base de las escaleras. La gente se le acerca a felicitarla y pedirle que muestre su anillo de compromiso; gente que no conoce. En todo ese tiempo se pregunta, ¿dónde está Edward?. No pasa mucho cuando lo ve partir la marea de invitados y caminar hacia ella. Marie sonríe cuando lo ve alzar su mano y jalarla hacia él. Los extraños son olvidados cuando él está presente.

—Siento haberte dejado sola aquí, Mac me distrajo —dice Edward con una renovada sonrisa. Después de todo sabe fingir en las situaciones importantes.

Marie extiende su mano, Mac la toma en sus dos grandes manos y besa la base de la muñeca, algo que sólo hacía Edward; el gesto se le hace extraño viniendo de otro hombre. Lo mira de reojo y contempla la rudeza de este hombre. Tal vez es un galán que se la pasa besando a mujeres comprometidas. Y supone que es atractivo, si le gustaran los rubios.

—John Macintosh, pero puedes decirme Mac —el hombre dice coquetamente.

—Mucho gusto, Mac. Edward no me había hablado de ti, lamentablemente. —Edward se ríe y Mac también.

—No, claro que no, tengo mejor gusto que eso —dice Edward jovialmente.

—No habla de mí porque soy su competencia, sabe que hubiera querido arrebatarte en cuanto te hubiera visto. —Marie se ríe y se sonroja.

Edward sólo mira de reojo a Mac. De alguna manera no duda que Mac sienta una rara atracción a Marie, nunca a negado que se le hace hermosa, pero se le hace un poco vulgar que venga y lo exhiba el día de su compromiso.

—Basta Mac, recuerda que es mi prometida —dice Edward seriamente.

Mac levanta la ceja. Edward tal vez no ame a la chica, pero un hombre siempre será posesivo de sus pertenencias, no hay duda.

—Lo siento, no fue con ánimos de ofender, Marie —dice Mac con falso tono de disculpa.

Charles interrumpe la velada golpeando una copa de cristal con un tenedor. Son cerca de las 8 y su repentina aparición ha dejado a la gente con expectación del inminente anuncio.

—Buenas noches amigos, me alegra que nos acompañen a esta gran ocasión. Como saben, Isabella es mi única hija y por lo tanto la que seguirá con el nombre Swan. Sin embargo, me complace anunciar que nuestra pequeña familia incrementará con un integrante más: mi futuro hijo político, el doctor Edward Masen, que ha venido a mí con las más nobles intenciones para casarse con Isabella y, claro, siendo el hombre respetable que es y al ver el amor que profesa por mi hija y el amor que Isabella tiene por él —Charles lanza una mirada a la pareja—, es mi deber como padre acceder a tal unión. Les doy mi bendición a su futuro matrimonio. —Charlie levanta una copa de champagne; la gente aplaude. Charles espera a que la gente se calme un poco para seguir con su anuncio rimbombante.

Mientras, Marie ve un poco nervioso a Edward, así que baja su mano y toma la de él tímidamente. Edward toma la mano de Marie, y extrañamente el gesto lo hace sentir mejor, menos vil, no sabe por qué. La mira de reojo; ella sonríe y él le corresponde empáticamente.

—Y aprovechando, anuncio que la boda será en Septiembre 13, cumpleaños de Isabella y por coincidencia hoy también es cumpleaños de Edward. ¡Qué forma de elegir fechas estos jóvenes! —dice Charles con júbilo.

La gente a su alrededor empiezan a felicitarlos, abrazos y preguntas los separan uno del otro. Edward de pronto está inmerso en un círculo de hombres ricos que hablan de acciones, y otros le preguntan cosas que no tienen que ver con su área. Unas mujeres mayores le dicen que Marie es una chica afortunada. Después de dos horas, Edward es un hombre conocido, de mundo, sofisticado y ya no es ignorado.

Marie lo ve a lo lejos; está en el mismo balcón al cual él escapó apenas unas horas antes. Ella no puede soportar estar entre tanta gente, nunca sabe si habla con alguien real. Ahora mismo puede sentir a varias presencias, alucinaciones que la miran y la juzgan. Pero ella las ignora, sobre todo, ignora a su madre que está en el fondo del salón mirándola directamente. Hace tanto que no podía hacer eso. Ignorar no es fácil, menos cuando estas alucinaciones reclaman su atención, pero desde que Edward está en su vida, ha sido más fácil. Debe ser que siendo feliz, su mente no está tan turbada para crear horribles personajes.

Todo su enfoque está en Edward, peligrosamente guapo, extrovertido… Está en su ambiente, le es natural. Está feliz al verlo moverse tan bien socialmente, eso se merece: reconocimiento por el hombre que es. Lo deja que se aventure y aproveche el momento; sabe que él aprecia más esas cosas que ella.

La música comienza y algunas parejas están bailando. Marie está admirando la luna, la misma luna amarilla que Edward una vez contempló con ella. Luego siente una mano sobre su cintura, voltea y ahí está él, Edward, con su extraña aura de seriedad y mandato sobre su alma.

—Baila conmigo —él dice con su tersa voz.

Él la toma delicadamente y su mano pasa ligeramente por su espalda haciendo que su piel se enchine y su corazón se acelere. Él la guía con la música en un tempo lento, un vals delicado y suave que permite que ella recargue su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y él recargue su mentón en el cabello de ella.

La música es romántica, la luna es el complemento perfecto; y aquí está él, con esta criatura que no es ni divina ni terrenal. Su pequeño cuerpo se pega a él, como aferrándose a una realidad, ¿y qué hacer con esta indiferencia? ¿Cómo combatir las ganas de correr? Pero la calidez de su cuerpo lo jala a la realidad. Es ella, esta mujer, la que debe correr. No sabe por qué, pero besa su cabello; es un gesto de pura contrición que necesita hacer. Ella levanta su cabeza y lo mira con esos penetrantes ojos cafés.

—Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo —ella dice, pero no sonríe, su felicidad es más grande que lo que una sonrisa pueda esbozar.

Edward toma su mentón y la mira como no la miraba desde esa vez que estaban en el jardín bajo una luna parecida; cuando era Bella, cuando todavía tenía un poco de integridad.

—Pero tengo miedo —ella dice más allá de toda penumbra. Edward quiere preguntar de qué, pero ella lo interrumpe—. Ayer mi padre me dijo algo, me dijo que... —ella titubea y baja su cabeza.

—Dime, puedes confiar en mí —dice Edward tomando su mentón.

—Dijo que te hiciera caso. Me comentó que ahora era tuya, que una vez casados él no responderá por mí. Me hizo creer, pensar... —Edward aprieta su mandíbula y maldice a Charles Swan para aterrorizar a su hija.

—Dime de qué tienes miedo —él pide con voz paciente.

—Edward, tengo miedo de terminar como mi madre —ella dice con voz temblorosa—. Tengo miedo que te canses de mí como mi padre lo hizo y me... me metas en uno de esos lugares. —Marie es incapaz de decir el nombre, el terror no la deja.

Edward siente ese mismo dolor en su corazón, culpa, vergüenza y todo lo que hay en medio. Esos sentimientos que parecen convivir con él diariamente. Sólo hay una solución, si quiere dejar de atormentarse. Es ahí que se promete a sí mismo que jamás la va a internar, no cuando ella tiembla de tan sólo pensarlo.

—Marie, jamás te voy a internar, jamás —él le dice con convicción.

—Prométemelo, Edward. Jura que jamás harás eso, primero muerta —ella pide suplicante.

—Lo prometo —Edward dice mirándola a sus ojos llorosos.

Ella lo abraza, sintiéndose por primera vez a salvo de su destino, confía ciegamente en él. Su anillo resplandece cuando él la jala y la aprieta a su pecho aún más. Edward mira a la luna, la vieja compañera de sus desgracias. ¡_Brilla todo lo que quiera_s! Le grita por dentro al satélite. _Nadie me va a quitar mi espectáculo de desdicha, ni siquiera la mentira misma_.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR MÉDICA (O ALGO ASÍ)**

Me gustaría decir que esta historia empezó de una manera hace cerca de 8 meses y ahora es diferente, mejor diferente para mi gusto. Hace cinco meses me puse a investigar sobre la esquizofrenia y no puedo creer las malas misconcepciones que tenía al respecto antes de leer sobre ella. Con eso dicho, quiero decir que respeto a la gente con cualquier enfermedad, mental o física. Para mí no son maldiciones, son pruebas que te hacen más fuertes, lo digo por experiencia. Siempre hay una forma de luchar contra una enfermedad, unas veces se pierde y otras se gana, pero siempre se puede luchar. Yo sufro de ambas (una condición física y mental) y he sobrevivido muy bien.

Ahora quisiera dejar unos pequeños datos sobre la esquizofrenia para ustedes, como yo, tengamos un poco de conciencia al respecto. Tambien dejo una página web para la gente que quiere saber más al respecto o tiene un familiar o amigo con dicha enfermedad; porfavor no juzguen a la gente por esta enfermedad o cualquier otra, informense y luego opinen.

**ESQUIZOFRENIA**

Es un trastorno mental complejo que dificulta:

Establecer la diferencia entre lo que es real e de manera respuestas emocionales normalmente en situaciones

*Los expertos en salud mental no están seguros de cuál es su causa. Sin embargo, los genes pueden jugar un papel.

*La esquizofrenia afecta por igual a hombres y mujeres.

*Generalmente comienza en los años de adolescencia o a principios de la adultez, pero puede empezar más tarde en la vida.

*Tiende a empezar más tarde en las mujeres y es más leve.

*La esquizofrenia de aparición en la niñez comienza después de la edad de 5 años. La esquizofrenia en la niñez es poco común y puede ser difícil diferenciarla de otros trastornos del desarrollo en la infancia, como el autismo.

* * *

**(dejé deliberadamente alguno de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia para no dar spoilers, si les interesa pueden ir a algunas de las páginas web que están abajo)**

**Síntomas**

Los síntomas de esquizofrenia generalmente se van presentando lentamente a lo largo de meses o años.

Comportamientos extraño o ver cosas que no existen (alucinaciones). de emoción (afecto plano).Problemas para prestar atención fuertemente sostenidas que no son reales (delirios).Los pensamientos "saltan" entre diferentes temas (asociaciones sueltas).

Los síntomas dependen del tipo de esquizofrenia que usted tenga.

**Pruebas y exámenes**

No existen exámenes para diagnosticar la esquizofrenia. Un psiquiatra debe examinarlo para hacer un diagnóstico, que se realiza con base en una entrevista que le hacen a uno y a los miembros de la familia.

Las gammagrafías del cerebro (como TC o RM) y los exámenes de sangre pueden ayudar a descartar otros trastornos que tienen síntomas similares.

**Tratamiento**

Durante un episodio de esquizofrenia, usted puede necesitar hospitalización por razones de seguridad.

**MEDICAMENTOS**

Los medicamentos antipsicóticos son el tratamiento más efectivo para la esquizofrenia. Éstos cambian el equilibrio de químicos en el cerebro y pueden ayudar a controlar los síntomas.

Estos medicamentos generalmente son útiles, pero pueden causar efectos secundarios. Muchos efectos secundarios se pueden manejar y no deben impedir que las personas busquen tratamiento para este serio trastorno.

Los efectos secundarios comunes de los antipsicóticos pueden abarcar:

VértigoSensaciones de inquietud o "nerviosismo"Somnolencia (sedación)Movimientos lentosTemblorAumento de peso

**La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad crónica y la mayoría de las personas que la padecen necesitan seguir con medicación antipsicótica de por vida.**

**PROGRAMAS Y TERAPIAS DE APOYO**

La psicoterapia de apoyo puede ser útil para muchas personas con esquizofrenia. Las técnicas conductistas, tales como el entrenamiento de habilidades sociales, se pueden utilizar para mejorar el desempeño social y laboral. El entrenamiento en el trabajo y las clases de fortalecimiento de las relaciones son importantes.

Se debe educar acerca de la enfermedad y ofrecer apoyo a los miembros de la familia de una persona con esquizofrenia. Los programas que ofrecen un mayor alcance y servicios de apoyo comunitario pueden ayudar a personas que no tienen familia ni apoyo social.

A menudo, se invita a los miembros de la familia y cuidadores a ayudarles a las personas con esquizofrenia a cumplir con su tratamiento.

Es importante que la persona con esquizofrenia aprenda a:

Tomar los medicamentos correctamente y manejar los efectos atento a signos tempranos de una recaída y qué hacer si los síntomas frente a los síntomas que se presentan incluso mientras esté tomando medicamentos (un terapeuta puede ayudar).Manejar el el transporte pú (pronóstico)

El pronóstico de la esquizofrenia es difícil de predecir. La mayoría de las veces, los síntomas mejoran con medicamentos. Sin embargo, algunas personas pueden tener dificultad para desempeñarse y están en riesgo de episodios repetitivos, especialmente durante las etapas iniciales de la enfermedad.

Las personas con esquizofrenia pueden necesitar apoyo en el hogar, rehabilitación ocupacional y otros programas de apoyo comunitario. Las personas que sufren las formas más graves de este trastorno pueden ser incapaces de vivir solas y pueden necesitar hogares comunitarios u otros lugares estructurados a largo plazo para vivir.

**No existe ninguna forma conocida de prevenir la esquizofrenia.**

Los síntomas se pueden prevenir tomando los medicamentos exactamente como el médico le indicó y reaparecerán si usted deja de tomarlos.

Consulte siempre con el médico si está pensando en cambiar o suspender los medicamentos. Acuda con regularidad al médico o terapeuta.

**Fuentes:**

Enciclopedia médica Medplus

www(punto)nlm(punto)nih(punto)gov/medlineplus/span ish/ency/article/000928(punto)htm

Mental Health América

www(punto)mentalhealthamerica(punto)net/go/informa tion/get-info/en-espanol/esquizofrenia-lo-que-uste d-necesita-saber

University of Maryland Medical Center

umm(punto)edu/health/medical/spanishency/articles/ esquizofrenia

**Asociación Mundial para la esquizofrenia y trastornos relacionados(WFSAD).**

** espanol(punto)world-schizophrenia(punto)org/**

**Ayuda de la asociación:**

**espanol(punto)world-schizophrenia(punto)org/needhe lp(punto)html**


	13. NI

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.**

**NOTA DE AUTOR EXPRESS: LES DEBO LAS FOTOS, LA MÚSICA Y MI NOTA DE AUTOR EDUCATIVA LOL. ANDO MUDÁNDOME Y HA SIDO UN HORROR, EL CAMIÓN DE LA MUDANZA ME CANCELÓ Y MI CASERA YA ME ESTÁ CORRIENDO T_T SUFRO. LAS FOTOS Y MÚSICA LAS AGREGARÉ EN LA SEMANA Y ES MUY PROBABLE QUE EL MIÉRCOLES HAYA CAPÍTULO, PERO DEPENDE SI TENGO EL INTERNET INSTALADO.**

**EVE**

* * *

**13-NI**

**Sábado 13 de Septiembre 1962**

El sustituto mediocre de la resignación, es la indiferencia. La mañana es lozana con meticulosas gotas adornando su ventana. Se imagina estar del otro lado, allá abajo, entre los cientos de creaturas que se mueven mitad sobrios, mitad ebrios, después de un viernes vulgar pero entretenido. Pudiera ser como ellos; ser libre y no cometer perjurio en unas horas. Pero ha decidido que está mitad ebrio y mitad sobrio de resignación.

Su smoking se burla de él: un rimbombante y elegante atuendo en medio de esta pocilga es casi irrisorio, si no fuera por la atormentadora idea de que es lo único que lo separa de ser parte de _ellos_ o seguir aquí.

Edward se sienta en la cama haciendo rechinidos que forman ruido blanco; no lo va a extrañar. Toma la cafetera y se sirve café que no se molesta en calentar. Su reloj marca que son las 11 am, y calcula automáticamente el tiempo que le tomará ducharse y cambiarse; la limusina viene por él en una hora.

Sus movimientos arbitrarios se convierten en una segunda naturaleza, hasta que el reflejo del espejo le muestra un hombre diferente al que en realidad es. Hay algo que evidencia su vulgaridad, su pobreza en modales y su arrogancia pedestre. De lejos puede ocultar con este elegante traje el arribista que es, pero si te acercas hay algo en Edward Masen que no cuadra: manos ansiosas, cabello demasiado perfecto para soportar una equivocación estética, uñas pulcras pero con forzado detalle, ojos torvos y barba afeitada por mano propia con pequeños vellos diminutos que él no pudo alcanzar. Él lo ve, y el espejo grita el fraude que es.

Cuando son las 12 pm, la puerta suena con un golpe leve.

X*-*-*X

Le gusta sucumbir a la imaginería de sus sueños de vez en cuando; es su lugar favorito cuando no está con Edward. Ahora mismo trata de aferrarse a la idea que los sueños son premoniciones, justo como dijo Alice. Es triste cómo desdeña los importantes detalles en el sueño, como el hecho de que Edward sonría y luego voltee la mirada evadiendo verla, o como el tono de su voz al preguntarle "¿eres feliz, Marie?" Suena más a una pregunta trivial que al tono romántico que ella le quiere dar. Marie se aferra sólo a la idea de que es Edward el que está en el sueño y que porta una argolla. Cegada por su onírica visión, Marie camina por el pasillo de la iglesia hasta encontrarse con su padre.

—Edward está aquí —Charles dice secamente.

—¿Dónde? No lo veo.

Marie sonríe sin mirar a su padre, buscando con su mirada algún indicio de cabello rojizo. Pero la brusquedad con que su padre toma su codo la hace voltear hasta ver al hombre que la engendró mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo arruines —dice Charles con acusación.

La marcha nupcial suena en el fondo y sin esperar a que su padre la guíe, ella empieza a caminar.

El velo la encapsula de todas miradas, la deja a solas en esa malla de gasa francesa importada para que pueda rumear con sus ojos por la iglesia. No es difícil encontrarlo; es alto, elegante y está mirándola. Lo ve nervioso y ella sonríe en empatía, porque está igual que él. Su paso es un poco más rápido, un poco más entusiasta. Edward esboza una ligera sonrisa y cuando la ve suficientemente cerca del altar, toma un paso hacia ella y espera que Charles haga la entrega oficial.

El murmullo de los invitados es concomitante con los latidos de su corazón al sentir la mano de Edward tomar la suya y acompañarla hasta el lugar frente al altar.

El padre con mitra dorada señala su alto rango de Obispo; los Swan no se merecen menos. Edward le sorprendió un poco la opulencia de asunto, pero hace mucho que dejó de tener algún dicho en este negocio.

Siente la mano de Marie temblar ligeramente, y aun cubierta en un velo translucido, le es notable como la chica exuda emoción; contraste con su abúlico humor.

La congregación sigue cada paso litúrgico hasta que el gran momento llega. Edward se siente lejano de su cuerpo, como si no estuviera ahí. Su mente está en California, hace cinco años, cuando asistió a la boda de Kate escondido entre la gente. Ella brillaba. Era indigno que ella fuera tan feliz, cuando él era tan desdichado, y lo sigue siendo.

Voltea a ver a la mujer a un lado suyo. El padre ha dado la orden de decir los votos que él recita con forzada emoción. Marie, por su parte, llora al pronunciarlos. Edward no la mira a los ojos, pero no pasa por alto la voz temblorosa con la que habla. El obispo finalmente pronuncia que son marido y mujer ante Dios; Edward se ríe por dentro. Deja a Dios para que una algo que ningún hombre puede desunir, es lo definitivo del asunto lo que lo ancla a la realidad y lo vuelve todo tan terriblemente real. Éste es él ahora: Edward Masen, esposo de Marie, esposo de alguien que significa para él poco o nada como persona. Edward Masen, el psiquiatra en ascenso, que se une al círculo mordaz de los arribistas elegantemente presuntuosos. Edward Masen, el que juega con su libertad y la entrega por nada.

Marie toma la mano de su, ahora, esposo. Él sonríe y levanta su velo; es libre de verlo sin fronteras de material. Él la besa y el sello se marca en sus labios indefinidamente; es de él.

La gente aplaude, la música suena y ella se aferra a su mano mientras salen del umbral eclesiástico. Todo después de ahí es una ilusión.

La recepción es lo que se espera: un hotel de lujo, músicos en vivo, comida fina, bebidas importadas, decoración ostentosa e invitados importantes.

Una vez que llegan al Four Seasons nunca están realmente solos. La gente los felicita, bailan en medio del salón su primera pieza como casados, comen pastel y se quedan estáticos en esa inmensa mesa decorada con perlas cristalinas mientras la música resuena elegantemente.

Lo que Marie recordará de ese día es cómo él le quitó el aliento al verlo en el altar, cómo nunca pudo creer que fuera la señora de Masen, cómo al fin sentía que estaba viviendo. Lo que Edward recordaría de ese día son las manos del mesero que no dejaba de darle copas de champagne y la mirada amenazante de Charlie Swan.

La soledad los encuentra a ambos horas después en una esquina en penumbra ya que la recepción está terminando. Él camina hasta el fondo del salón, está oscuro y la banda se escucha a lo lejos. La ve de lejos, buscándolo, pero él no se deja ver. Es ella la que lo encuentra aun en la sombra. Edward no tiene ganas de afrontarla ahora, no tiene ganas de nada. Ella camina con avidez hacia la sombra donde se encuentra él, tal vez recordando viejos tiempos —o no tan viejos—; cuando él solía cortejarla vorazmente con sus labios en los rincones oscuros de su jardín.

Edward suspira y pone su mejor sonrisa al verla caminar rápidamente recogiendo su vestido. Trae mechones de cabellos sueltos y porta una arrebatadora sonrisa que sólo puede tener una recién casada. Ella desacelera cuando está a unos metros de él.

Marie lo mira con manos en sus bolsillos, sonrisa quebrada, ojos glaseados de alcohol, pero su piel es lo que más la deja sin aliento; es casi plateada en esta luz.

—¿Estás cansada? —él pregunta antes de que ella hable.

Marie asiente lentamente y él le ofrece una mano; ella la toma inmediatamente.

—Vámonos de aquí —él dice amablemente.

X*-*-*X

Decir que no lo había imaginado sería mentir, y Marie nunca miente, al menos no conscientemente. Su primera noche de bodas es algo que ha venido a ser un pensamiento recurrente los últimos días y, si lo acepta lo suficiente, desde que Edward le propuso matrimonio.

El cuarto es enorme, elegante: es una suite matrimonial. Ella no quiere hacerlo esperar, pero se siente tan nerviosa que quitarse su camisón es una tarea hercúlea para su tibio e inocente corazón. Después de quince minutos en el baño, escucha que tocan la puerta.

—Marie, ¿estás bien? —Edward pregunta preocupado.

Marie se muerde el labio sin saber qué responder, así que responde lo primero que le viene a la cabeza:

—¡Salgo en un momento!

Pero Edward tiene otros planes.

Marie escucha la puerta del enorme baño abrirse y se sorprende al ver a Edward sin camisa y en pantalones sueltos de pijama.

—Vamos —Edward dice extendiendo su mano. Marie duda—. Sé que estás nerviosa, estar aquí no te ayudará a nada —él dice con candor pero tono suave.

Marie toma su mano y lo sigue a la recámara. Edward la pone al pie de la cama y quita el cabello de sus hombros. La dulce Marie está temblando, pero mientras él la toca ligeramente ella se va calmando un poco más. Edward toma su mejilla y le sonríe apaciblemente.

—No sabes nada de esto, ¿cierto? —él pregunta y ella sacude su cabeza—. Bien, lo suponía. Sólo deja de pensar, no necesitas hacer nada, yo voy a hacer todo, ¿está bien? —Ella asiente inmediatamente como una niña ansiosa.

Edward se ríe ante la inocencia de Marie y suspira. No es la primera virgen en sus manos, pero de alguna forma Marie es diferente a las otras. Obviamente a parte de las presentes circunstancias y de que es su esposa, Marie es un ser frágil y dócil. Una parte de él siente que hay poco que le pueda ofrecer a esta mujer; lo menos que puede hacer es darle una buena cogida en el día de su boda.

Baja su mirada al camisón de Marie y piensa que es ridículo, puede ver prácticamente sus pezones duros y su vientre moverse. No puede evitar pasar una mano por encima de la tela, haciendo que ella sostenga el aliento, luego la mira, recordándole que no debe de pensar. Ella se relaja cuando advierte su mirada y su pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

Cuando llega a la cadera él extiende su mano la cual cubre toda su pelvis; es tan pequeña y delicada que teme dañarla. Ha imaginado qué hay debajo de esas ropas más de una vez, nunca con mucho entusiasmo, más como una curiosidad sádica por saber si él podrá tomarla bruscamente como le gusta. Decide que esta vez, siendo su primera vez, puede tomarse las cosas con calma.

Su mano sube por el mismo recorrido que hizo hacia abajo, y cuando llega al hombro de Marie, toma el tirante del camisón y lo remueve haciendo que caiga la tela mostrando un seno parcialmente. Marie no ha dejado de verlo, totalmente concentrada en seguir sus órdenes, siempre con su pecho exhalando profusamente de la excitación. Edward repite lo mismo en el otro hombro haciendo que el camisón caiga al piso y una muy desnuda Marie esté frente a él. Sus pechos son pequeños, pero caben en su mano; lo comprueba al tomar uno ligeramente y sentir su peso ligero entre sus dedos. Marie exhala y levanta instintivamente su caja torácica. Edward experimenta con ambos senos, tocándolos suavemente con la yema de sus ásperos dedos y recorriéndolos suavemente, hasta que ve a Marie cerrar los ojos y apretar sus rodillas. Edward sonríe y camina de tal manera que su pecho desnudo toque los pezones de Marie, a la cual toma por el cuello haciéndolo hacia atrás. Primero lo huele, recorriendo su nariz por la delgada columna de piel, y luego lo besa. Ella gime como él espera.

Marie siente esa parte de Edward que jamás se admite a pronunciar en su mente. Está en su abdomen e increíblemente duro, pero todas sus preocupaciones se olvidan cuando él la empieza a besar en el cuello y la toma de la cintura. Se siente minúscula entre sus brazos, casi como en un capullo que la protege de todo.

Cuando él llega a sus labios ella responde como siempre lo hace; con entusiasmo desmedido y deseo incontenido. Edward la baja a la cama, la acuesta hasta que está su cabeza sobre la almohada y él se pone sobre ella, recargado en un codo para no aplastarla. Su mano recorre su seno izquierdo y baja por su cintura hasta que toca su cadera, recorriendo el circuito varias veces mientras la besa. Ella empieza a abrir las piernas instintivamente. Edward hace espacio con sus rodillas entre las piernas de Marie hasta que está debidamente posicionado. Con pericia usa una de sus manos y quita su pantalón, hasta que lo tira al piso. Marie siente de inmediato la verga de Edward que toca su vientre, sin ninguna protección. Con curiosidad poco inocente baja su mirada tratando de mirar.

—Soy tu esposo, puedes verlo cuanto quieras —dice Edward besando los pechos de Marie y luego se pone de rodillas sobre las caderas de Marie para que ella lo admire bien.

La chica abre los ojos enormemente y Edward no puede evitar reírse.

—Es fascinante como aun así no puedo corromperte —él dice extrañado bombeando su verga frente a ella, tentadora y lascivamente—. Ven, dulce Marie, vamos a trabajar en corromperte. —Él baja nuevamente, y esta vez Marie sabe que su esposo tiene un propósito.

Siente las manos de Edward en todo su cuerpo, levantando sus rodillas y abriéndola completamente. Quiere sentirse avergonzada, pero no encuentra una razón para hacerlo. Edward besa su clavícula y sus pechos gimiendo mientras los toma en su boca y los succiona; ella naturalmente entierra sus dedos en el cabello de él jalándolo hacia sus pezones. Sabe que gime, que está rogando por algo, y sabe que él la oye porque de pronto su cuerpo es explorado en lugares que ni ella misma sabía que existían.

Edward ha bajado su mano hacia el interior de su coño y al encontrarla mojada sintió esa demoledora necesidad de meter su dedo. Sus dedos son rodeados por un lugar imposiblemente estrecho y caliente, tanto que tuvo que recobrar la cordura unos segundos antes de olvidar que la chica es virgen y tomarla como desea. La escucha gemir, la siente moverse como una serpiente y cómo sus manos se aprietan en su cabello. Edward la besa nuevamente, esta vez trata que lo mire a los ojos. Quiere medir el nivel de inconformidad que ella va sintiendo a medida que su dedo va adentrándose más en la cavidad. Su dedo ni siquiera llega al nudillo cuando ella empieza a fruncir su ceño.

—No pienses, sólo siente —él repite besándola en la cara.

Ella empieza a relajarse cuando él empieza a bombear con un dedo dentro de ella. El acto es tan suave y agradable que ella empieza a apreciarlo. Luego él agrega otro; esta vez no es tan desagradable, sólo es un poco de presión.

Edward la mira y sabe que ella lo está empezando a disfrutar cuando cierra sus ojos y su rosada boca empieza a abrirse para exhalar.

—¿Te gusta así? —él pregunta en su oído y ella asiente.

Edward sonríe diabólicamente y mueve su pulgar al clítoris de Marie, la cual se sorprende unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y verlo como si hubiera descubierto algo increíble.

—Lo sé, ¿te gusta, cierto? Vas a tener tu primer orgasmo, Marie, y será mío —él dice moviendo más sus dedos dentro de ella y su pulgar en círculos concéntricos.

Marie no contesta, su pelvis tiene vida propia y sus manos se aferran a los hombros de Edward. Siente que está a punto de algo, sólo que es tan frustrante pero tan agradable, que no sabe cómo alcanzarlo. Lo desea tanto y sus dedos..., sus dedos la manejan como a una marioneta.

Los dedos de Edward aceleran y luego se hacen lentos. Es justo ahí cuando ella cree que va a explotar porque no sabe qué necesita, no sabe si es la rapidez o la lentitud la que le dará su recompensa, así que ruega.

—Edward, por favor. —Él sabe que es lo que ella pide y se lo da.

Es un movimiento simple, casi imperceptible para ella, si no fuera porque cree que va a morirse cuando él encorva sus dedos dentro de ella y empieza a acelerar el ritmo. Es incontenible y arrebatador el orgasmo que la sacude; su cuerpo convulsiona y sus ojos se cierran mientras ella grita.

Para Edward el grito de una mujer que tiene un orgasmo es una buena recompensa, pero mejor recompensa aún es tener el suyo. Su esposa aún se recupera de sus ministraciones cuando él mete su verga lentamente, pero sin aún penetrar su barrera natural.

Bella se tensa y sus uñas se encajan en la espalda de Edward. Él la toma de la cara y hace que lo mire.

—La primera vez va a doler, te prometo que no será así después. Respira hondo. —Ella le hace caso.

El dolor es inmenso al principio, se siente como partida en dos, es un ardor que la deja rogando que todo termine ya. Pero no puede evitar escuchar a Edward —el hombre que ama, su esposo—, gemir en su oído. Eso la distrae: sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido, su cara en concentración, sus exhalaciones y sus labios semi abiertos la dejan embelesada. El dolor es soportable cuando sabe que le está dando algún tipo de placer a Edward, después de todo, él le ha dado uno de los mejores placeres de su vida hace unos minutos.

Marie se queda quieta, silenciosa, olvidando todo dolor que queda como un segundo espectador al espectáculo frente a ella. Su mente se llena de él, sólo él. Lo ama con toda su alma, este hombre es suyo, la ha hecho suya y ese sentimiento se convierte en una plétora de emociones. Derrama una lágrima porque no puede con esta felicidad. Edward baja su cara, sus caderas son pistones que arremeten contra ella, hasta que lo siente temblar sobre ella y luego suspirar. Cree que es la cosa más fascinante que ha visto: Edward Masen haciendo el amor, es un espectáculo por sí solo.


	14. Xi-La Desilusión

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

California Dreaming- The Mamas & The Papas

Les désespérés-Jaques Brel

**FOTOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y DEL ANTERIOR (LA BODA) EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK (LINK EN MI PERFIL) Y APÚRENLE PORQUE LLEGANDO A LOS 500 MIEMBROS SUBO UNA SORPRESITA O DOS.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA MANEJARÁ TEMAS SOBRE VIOLENCIA DOMÉSTICA, SEXO SEMI CONSENTIDO, SUICIDIO Y OTROS TEMAS QUE REQUIEREN MADUREZ EMOCIONAL Y MENTAL DEL LECTOR, SE SUGIERE PRUDENCIA.**

* * *

**LA DESILUSIÓN**

**14-XI**

La mujer profanada no se siente profana; el amor lo oculta todo bajo el sol y su inequidad. Su piel lozana es igual que antes, con una titilante electricidad que corre atajos en su vientre, sus ojos son más brillantes y sus dedos sienten la pérdida de calor ajeno; pero la diferencia es en sus labios.

Una mujer se identifica por la forma en que sus labios han sido tocados y abiertos..., saboreando el rico néctar de un orgasmo.

Marie toca sus labios y sonríe, recordando la noche anterior.

Bella siente miedo y deseo.

Marie se levanta, sola y desnuda.

Bella contiene su desesperación y timidez.

Marie toma su sábana y se cubre.

Bella se niega a verse al espejo desnuda.

Marie mira extrañada el inmenso cuarto que la absorbe, cuando el objeto de su delirio no se encuentra.

Bella está en algún lugar gritando que está sola.

Isabella no existe.

Frente al enorme tocador hay una nota en puño y letra de su esposo:

"_Vuelvo en un momento__. D__esayuna y vístete__._

_Edward_

_P.d: tómate todo el té_".

Por un momento suelta una risita pueril, se siente como Alice en el país de las maravillas. ¿Tomarme el té? ¿Quién se cree? ¿El sombrerero loco? Sus extrañas asociaciones de fantasía no tienen que ver con la realidad, pero ella quiere volar en esta burda libertad.

Después de su extraño momento con la nota, se pregunta: ¿qué podría estar haciendo Edward tan temprano? Son cerca de las 8 am y no puede evitar sentirse un poco triste por no haberse despertado con él, el primer día juntos, como marido y mujer.

Toma de su maleta un vestido amarillo. Ella no suele irse por este tipo de colores, pero le agrada el diseño. Su desayuno la espera en una charola en la sala de la suite; una taza misteriosa de color café y olor dudoso le gruñen con displicencia, haciendo que ignore la bebida, pero no puede ignorar el posdata de Edward. Toma la tacita con dedos temblorosos y la huele; es nefasto. Decide dejar el té al final, sabe que no hará mejor las cosas, porque será el último sabor que quede en su boca, pero no cree que sea tan grave si realmente no se lo toma.

Toma una media toronja, avena y un jugo de naranja. Hay cereal que no toca; no está acostumbrada a cereales, a su padre no le gustan. De pronto, se da cuenta que ya no le pertenece a su padre, no está en su casa y puede decidir. Toma una cucharadita de granola con pasas y la echa en la avena; es su acto de rebeldía más grande hasta entonces. Se siente culpable minutos después y no sabe por qué; es el triste trabajo de la mente acondicionada "pavlónicamente"*.

Minutos después, Marie se encuentra terminando de arreglar su maleta y pasa por el espejo desapercibidamente, sin embargo, el reflejo la cautiva. Su cadera toca con la puerta del baño cuando se examina en el espejo y se da cuenta que hay algo dentro de ella que está roto y le gusta. Ladea su cabeza y entrecierra los ojos preguntándose si se puede notar lo libre que es. Marie brinca cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. Al saber que no puede ser otro que Edward, corre con gracia hacia el otro lado de la habitación para encontrarlo mirando intensamente la taza.

Edward modifica toda su conducta, cara y verdad cuando está con ella; cree que es porque es una nueva forma de vida, un experimento sociológico auto impuesto por algún tipo de tendencia sádica que posee. Empezó todo esta mañana cuando al alba de un rosado día en Chicago su esposa empieza a hablar en sueños.

"_¿Por qué Marie? ¿Por qué me dices Marie?"_ ella pregunta en voz baja aún dormida, luego se queda callada y quieta.

Su esposa no se miraba como su esposa esta mañana, era una mujer, una extraña con la que se despertó. Roza ligeramente su nariz con su dedo; sabe que Marie y Bella ahora son una misma persona, con dicotómicas conductas que toman forma tras esos párpados cerrados. Eso le asusta.

Como ya no puede dormir decide cambiarse, haciendo ruido que no la despierta. _¿Siempre es así? ¿Cómo puede dormir tan profundamente? ¿Qué clase de extraña es esta mujer? No la conozco, no la conozco…, Dios, ¿quién es ella?_

Una vez vestido, se sienta en la pequeña sala de la suite contemplando desde su vista periférica la aún dormida Marie. Lo que siente es un miedo tan grande que activa su empavesada mente. Se levanta y toma algo de su maletín; es un pequeño sobre con hierbas. Cercano está el teléfono, y lo toma, marcando que traigan un desayuno ligero y agua lista para té. Al dejar la habitación, toma las hojas membretadas del hotel y escribe la oprobiosa nota.

X*-*-*X

Por un momento, Marie sonríe y se pregunta por qué su esposo no reconoce su presencia. Poco a poco entiende por qué él porta una cara fría y mira la taza intensamente mientras aprieta su puño.

—No tomaste el té —él dice entre dientes, sin mirarla.

Marie camina unos pasos y se detiene cuando Edward le lanza una mirada penetrante.

—Es... No... ¿Por qué quieres que la tome? No huele muy bien —ella pregunta frunciendo su nariz.

Edward asiente, como si fuera ella la que hubiera dado la orden, pero luego entrelaza sus dedos. Ha llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

—Siéntate, Marie. —Él apunta al sofá que está frente a él.

Ella obedece sin dudar y se sienta conservando su postura perfecta: ojos hacia arriba, manos en su regazo, hombros rígidos, esperando. Es un dócil animal que recibe órdenes.

—Sabes que eres mi esposa. _Mi_. Esposa —él enfatiza el pronombre posesivo con voz ecuánime.

Ella asiente y dice un "sí" en voz baja.

—¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo de un esposo? —él pregunta.

Marie cree tener una lista de cosas, pero no se atreve a mencionarlas.

—Uno de mis trabajos es protegerte, y en este caso, te estoy protegiendo de ti misma —Edward dice con una sonrisa fría, tomando la taza de té que pone frente a Marie. El ofrecimiento es obvio.

Ella duda unos segundos y bebe. No sabe si es porque está frío, pero juraba que ahora huele peor y el olor no le hace justicia, es casi vomitivo. Marie se lo toma todo de un trago tratando de no vomitar.

—Es un abortivo —él dice caminado hacia la recámara mientras se quita su saco gris.

Marie mira la taza y luego a su esposo. Se queda completamente pasiva físicamente, pero por dentro grita "no no no no _no_".

Edward regresa con la camisa desabrochada de tres botones y mangas arremangadas. Lo primero que nota es la taza vacía y la complacencia de su cara deja a Marie aun más confundida.

—No llores, es por tu bien —él dice con indiferencia.

Marie ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que limpia sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿No quieres hijos acaso? —ella pregunta con voz quebrada.

Edward camina hacia ella y toca su cabeza portando una sonrisa de lástima.

—Marie, la esquizofrenia es hereditaria, ¿quieres eso para nuestros hijos? —Él habla como si ella fuera una niña, y no la mujer a la que temía hoy en la mañana.

Marie comprende lo que él trata de hacer, pero no puede evitar sentirse devastada. Aquí está, pensando que tiene todo en la vida: un esposo que ama y que la ama, libertad y el comienzo de una vida nueva. Nunca cuestionó tener hijos porque parecía parte del paquete. Y ahora... todo está destruido. No sabía esta pequeña información devastadora, pero tiene sentido: su madre se lo ha pasado a ella y ella a sus hijos. Su labio tiembla al darse cuenta que nunca podrá ser madre y Edward se ve tan... resignado al respecto.

—¿Siempre lo es? —ella habla tomando su mano—. Es decir, ¿no podría salir... normal? —La última palabra la dice en voz cortada.

La escena frente a él debería de hacerlo sentir algo, un poco de remordimiento o tristeza, pero es realista. Hasta cierto punto Edward sabe que tiene razón; someter a otro inocente a esta maldición sería un peor pecado que el que ha cometido, Marie lo entenderá con el tiempo. Sin embargo, su principal motivo para que ella no se embarace, es no permitir ningún tipo de lazo emocional entre ambos.

—¿Quieres tomar ese riesgo? —él pregunta con recriminación.

Marie quiere decir _"¡Sí, sí quiero!",_ sin embargo de su boca sale un "No" avergonzado. Pensó que la vergüenza no estaría en su nueva vida, pero estaba muy equivocada.

—Vamos, no es tan grave, los hijos no te dejan hacer nada. Ahora eres libre, Marie; de tu padre, las habladurías y de Chicago. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Edward toca su hombro ligeramente y ella lo mira con enormes ojos cafés que siguen en tortura—. No soy como él; tu padre. Te daré toda la libertad que no tuviste. Una vez en _Cali**_ vas a comenzar tu nueva vida. —Edward toma su mentón haciendo que lo mire—. Te tengo una sorpresa en Los Ángeles, princesa, una linda sorpresa, ¿no te emociona? Sé que lo vas a amar —él dice con voz dulce, y Marie asiente con lágrima en sus ojos—. Buena chica, eres una buena chica —dice Edward besando su frente.

Edward se da la vuelta sin cerrar la puerta. Para Marie bien pudo cerrarla, porque siente una barrera que antes no había ahí.

X*-*-X

No es la primera vez en un avión para Marie, pero al parecer para Edward sí.

—¿Estás nervioso? —ella pregunta tomando su mano. Edward la aprieta y toma de su whisky.

—No —él contesta seriamente.

—Sólo son poco más de cuatro horas. Puedes dormirte, siempre lo hago y me ayuda.

—Mmmhh —él contesta apretando más su mano a medida que el avión va despegando.

Las aeromozas pasan recogiendo su bebida y señalando que no deben quitarse el cinturón. Edward empieza a sudar frío.

Marie se ríe y lo besa en la mejilla; se le hace raro verlo tan vulnerable. Edward es el hombre más imponente que conoce, más que su padre. No conoce a alguien que pueda mirar a otro y reducirlo a nada. Lo presenció esta mañana cuando iban saliendo del hotel.

—_Señor Masen, su taxi estará listo en unos cinco minutos. Buen día, señora Masen —el recepcionista comenta, mirando un poco más de lo normal el escote de Marie, la cual se ruboriza y toca su argolla casi inconscientemente. Cuando antes, en un momento de ansiedad o timidez, hubiera tocado su cruz, ahora su nuevo amuleto pacificador es su anillo de matrimonio._

_Edward toma la mano de Marie y la aprieta un poco más rudo de lo normal. Ella voltea con él, extrañada por el gesto tan brusco, y lo que encuentra es a un petrificado hombre: el recepcionista que se atrevió a hablarle. Edward lo mira con intensidad y una ceja levantada. _

_El recepcionista tartamudea una disculpa, pero Edward lo sigue mirando por otros largos segundos, hasta que el hombre traga saliva._

—_¿Edward? —Marie pregunta preocupada._

_Edward reacciona y mira a su esposa que se ve notablemente confundida._

—_Vamos a esperar el taxi afuera, y por el amor de Dios ponte el maldito abrigo —Edward dice en el oído de Marie apretando sus dientes y quijada._

Ésa ha sido la demostración de afecto más grande que ha tenido desde el día anterior, cuando besó su frente después de tomar el té. Todo el día después de su noche de bodas Edward la dejó sola en el hotel debido a que tenía que terminar algunos detalles del viaje. Ya hasta muy noche, cuando ella estaba dormida, Edward apareció en el cuarto y se acostó a su lado sin decir una palabra. La mañana del día de hoy no fue diferente: levantarse temprano, preparar las maletas, hacer el chequeo de salida del hotel e ir al aeropuerto. Marie sabe que no es una luna de miel ideal, pero entiende que es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar por escapar lo más pronto posible de su padre. Debería estar feliz y no pensando ideas locas o reclamarle a Edward el poco contacto físico que han tenido. Esto va a pasar, una vez que estén en California todo estará mejor; sus sueños se lo han dicho.

Con ese pensamiento mira a Edward, que parece verse un poco más relajado.

Edward odia volar, no lo sabía hasta ahora, pero realmente lo odia. Admite que si no fuera por Marie, habría tenido un ataque de pánico, pero de alguna manera su ligera mano y sus palabras lo calman un poco. Ella habla, trata de distraerlo con sueños californianos.

—Tengo tantas ganas de ver la casa, sé que es sorpresa, pero realmente me hubiera gustado saber los detalles. ¿Está amueblada? —Marie pregunta. Edward la mira un poco confundido.

—¿Qué cosa? —él pregunta.

—La casa, ¿está amueblada? —ella vuelve a preguntar.

La casa, la maldita casa. No tiene idea, porque como todo, Charlie Swan la compró sin preguntarle o pedirle una maldita opinión. Admite que es una condición menor por dejarlos irse a California, pero a decir verdad, Edward no batalló mucho en convencer al viejo Swan de alejar a Marie de Chicago. Está casi seguro que Charles Swan va a dormir mucho mejor hoy, sabiendo que se ha deshecho de su hija loca que vive ahora al otro lado del país.

—No lo sé, Marie. Te lo he dicho mil veces; es un regalo de tu padre y no me ha dicho mucho. Sé tanto como tú.

Marie suspira y asiente mirando a la ventana.

—Hey. —Edward jala sus manos entrelazadas para que lo mire—. Estoy seguro que será grande y ridículamente ostentosa, pero si no te gusta la decoración es tuya para cambiarla como gustes —él dice, tratando de que ella sienta un poco de control.

Su esposa sonríe ligeramente y aprieta su mano.

X*-*-*X

Lo despierta la voz de Marie y sus diminutos dedos acariciando su cabello. Al abrir los ojos se ha dado cuenta que se ha quedado dormido en su regazo y que las cuatro horas han pasado. Se siente descansado y ligeramente confundido. El perfume de Marie está en toda su ropa y su calor corporal lo hace sentir atípicamente pacífico.

Marie lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Ya llegamos, dormilón, el avión no tarda en aterrizar. La aeromoza ha pedido que nos pongamos los cinturones.

Edward se levanta tratando de arreglar su cabello, que ahora parece un nido de pájaros. Escucha la risilla infantil de Marie; cuando voltea, ella está tapando su boca con una mano y con la otra trata de arreglar su cabello.

Edward se ríe, y por unos segundos, olvida que es un prisionero.

—No creo que tenga arreglo, pero te ves adorable y encantador. Deberías dejártelo así más seguido —ella dice tocando sus patillas delicadamente.

Edward toma su mano y la baja. No sabe por qué, pero el contacto físico con Marie lo pone nervioso e increíblemente ansioso. Es notable como su esposa se ve decepcionada cuando él evita el contacto. Edward cubre su evasión al hacer un gran acto de ponerse su cinturón.

Mientras Edward mira hacia en frente evitando todo contacto con su esposa, Marie aprieta sus puños en su regazo, aún tibio por el calor de su esposo.

X*-*-*X

Se siente como cuando tenía 8 años y su madre la llevó al establo a escoger un caballo para montar. Es una emoción imponente de anticipación mezclada con miedo. Sabe que la casa está a las afueras de Los Ángeles, por eso no se preocupa cuando la reciben hermosas veredas de árboles que sólo podrían crecer en un clima cálido como éste. Admite que Septiembre es un buen mes para conocer el estado de California: es un otoño perfecto que va naciendo. Las hojas naranjas cruzan por la carretera y la vegetación la deja perpleja. Chicago era tan gris y frío; California es cálido y vibrante.

—Es aquella que está en el fondo, ¿la ves? —Edward comenta apuntando a la entrada de lo que parece ser un rancho.

—¿Es un rancho? —ella pregunta confundida.

—No, sólo que aquí en California la decoración es un poco más rústica; es normal ver este tipo de casas. Solía pensar que eran un gasto de espacio, pero aquí estoy, viviendo en una —Edward dice más para sí mismo que para su esposa.

—¿Tuviste una infancia muy difícil? Lamento no haberte preguntado eso antes —ella comenta tímidamente.

Edward la voltea a ver extrañado y luego suspira.

—Normal —él contesta lacónicamente.

—Pero... —Ella quiere saber más de él, pero Edward rara vez habla de su vida en California y para muestra de ello es que siempre cambia el tema.

—Voy a tener un consultorio en la ciudad, es mejor tener mi vida profesional separada. Vas a quedarte sola por mañana y tarde, pero seguro encontrarás algo que hacer —Edward comenta mirando el paisaje, concentrado en otras cosas.

El chofer se para frente a una entrada de madera y se baja para abrir el portón. Es rústico, como dijo Edward, no muy ostentoso, pero hermosamente elegante; tiene un toque de moderno que la hace sonreír. Mientras el chofer introduce el auto, ella puede notar que hay una casa a su izquierda, ¡tiene vecinos! Eso la hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

—¿Tenemos vecinos? —ella pregunta tomando el brazo de Edward.

Edward bufa sarcásticamente.

—Sí, a una actriz y su esposo, con fama de depravados y que viajan todo el año. Si te refieres a ellos como vecinos, entonces sí.

—¿Actriz? ¿Qué actriz? —ella pregunta asombrada.

Edward hace memoria. No es muy fanático del cine, lo suyo es el jazz y los autos.

—Creo que algo Hale. Recuerdo su apellido porque lo mencionó el abogado.

—¿Rosalie Hale? ¿Me estás diciendo que Rosalie Hale es nuestra vecina? Edward, ella es la actriz más famosa de Hollywood ,y su esposo es un productor de discos. Estamos viviendo a un lado de la realeza prácticamente —ella comenta asombrada y un poco en shock.

Edward se encoge de hombros. Para él son vecinos y punto.

—¿A qué te refieres con abogado? ¿Para qué quieres uno, Edward? —ella pregunta curiosa.

El chofer ha estacionado frente a la casa y Marie se olvida de su pregunta cuando ve la entrada. Es una casa hermosamente moderna, de ésas que tienen grandes ventanales y una enorme puerta de madera. Es blanca, pero tiene diversa vegetación que está pegada a la pared, dándole vida. No es tan grande como su antiguo hogar, pero sigue siendo inmensa para sólo dos personas.

—Es hermosa —ella dice.

—Vamos, estoy curioso por ver qué cosa compró Charles —él dice con displicencia.

Edward le dice al chofer que puede marcharse y luego saca sus llaves.

—¿Lista? —él pregunta a Marie, no sabe por qué.

Su esposa toma su mano y sonríe asintiendo ligeramente.

Al abrir, Marie sabe que está en el sueño; es justo como lo ha visto. Edward trae el mismo traje verde y el sol entra por la ventana haciendo que no pueda notar el resto de la casa, pero sabe que es hermosa. Marie se queda quieta en el umbral de su nuevo hogar, a punto de llorar: sabe que su vida ha cambiado radicalmente.

—Bueno, no esperaba esto. Al menos tu padre tiene buen gusto —Edward comenta mirando a su rededor. Cuando ve que su esposa no lo sigue, como usualmente lo hace, él voltea—. ¿Qué pasa? —él pregunta a Marie que está llorando—. Dios, Marie, ¿y ahora qué? —Él regresa y se acerca a ella—. Mira esta casa, es hermosa, ¿no lo crees? —él comenta a Marie que sigue en estado de shock—. ¿Marie? —Ella sigue con esa extraña mirada, como si no estuviera mirando nada en absoluto—. ¡Marie! —él toma su cara y ella al fin reacciona—. ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? —él pregunta frustrado.

—Nada, nada, es sólo que... —ella dice cubriendo su cara; es demasiado.

—Genial, pensé que esto sería lo que querías —él dice sarcásticamente.

Edward, exasperado, toma sus manos y las quita de su cara.

—¿Eres feliz, Marie? —él pregunta confundido, con un tono iracundo que ella no reconoce de su sueño; algo no está bien.

—¿Qué? —ella pregunta confundida.

—¿Eres feliz? Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? No creo que tu padre le importe si vendemos la casa y compramos otra, pero por amor de Dios, al menos vela toda si no te gusta —él comenta molesto y camina viendo el resto de la casa.

—Me encanta la casa —ella dice en voz baja, aún tratando de entender qué está pasado. Esto es su sueño, pero no es su sueño.

Edward voltea y levanta la ceja.

—Bien, entonces deja de hacer dramas, tenemos que ver qué falta y contratar personal. Supongo que tú vas a hacerte cargo de eso, yo hoy tengo que presentarme en la ciudad e ir a la oficina. ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? —él pregunta sentándose en el hermoso sillón blanco de la sala. Es un estilo moderno que no es de su gusto, pero la verdad no está de humor para criticar decoración; ése es trabajo de Marie. No ha dormido bien, no ha comido gracias a que el avión le da náuseas y tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza; sólo quiere dormir pero no tiene tiempo para eso tampoco.

—Sí, yo me haré cargo —Marie comenta en voz ausente, todo su mundo está siendo delicadamente develado ante sus ojos y ha llegado a una conclusión, una epifanía en realidad: los sueños son mentirosos furtivos que engañan a su espectador.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR SABIONDA (YO SÉ QUE LAS LEEN PARA PRESUMIR NO SE HAGAN)**

***"Reflejo Pavloviano":** Ese término está basado en el científico Ivan Pávlov; el cual es conocido sobre todo por formular la ley del reflejo condicional después de que su ayudante E.B. Twimyer observara que la salivación de los perros que utilizaban en sus experimentos se producía ante la presencia de comida o de los propios experimentadores, y luego determinó que podía ser resultado de una actividad psícológica. Realizó el conocido experimento consistente en hacer sonar un metrónomo (a 100 golpes por minuto, aunque popularmente se cree que utilizó una campana) justo antes de dar alimento en polvo a un perro, llegando a la conclusión de que, cuando el perro tenía hambre, comenzaba a salivar nada más al oír el sonido del metrónomo (aparato que en ocasiones utilizan los músicos para marcar el ritmo).

****Cali:** los Californianos le dicen Cali a California lol (sé que suena obvio pero suele suceder que se pierde el significado en los modismos estadounidenses, así que mejor me aseguro).

**Sobre el té abortivo que Edward le da a Bella:** ok, sé que en esa época ya había pastillas anticonceptivas, pero Edward no iba a dárselas a Marie para que se las tomara desde antes (estas funcionan empezándose a tomar uno o dos meses antes en el día de tu periódo) por cuestiones de pudor, además no estaban muy bien vistas en la época. Además, el té era más fácil que ella lo tomara sólo esa vez. No voy a especificar porque usó ahora el té o si seguirá tomando pastillas, mejor sigan leyendo. Y si van a preguntarme si hay embarazo desde ahora les digo que eso no saldrá de mi boca (errr dedos?) porque es spoiler haya embarazo o no (ja!)

Y también quiero especificar que mi opinión sobre el aborto es personal, así como la suya, por los motivos que sea, yo la respeto la opinión que sea, pero en esta historia el tema será tratado un poco más de lo que suelo tratarlo (mmm raro) así que trataré de ser sensible al respecto y advertir antes de leer, como lo hice en este capítulo.

Saludos y gracias por sus buenos deseos con mi mudanza del mal, que me trae loca.

Eve.


	15. Omicron

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Dream A Little Dream of Me- Doris Day

Lloyd Miller-pieza de jazz

youtu(punto)be/ekDrkrAjdgA

FOTOS EN EL GRUPO DE F (LINK EN MI PERFIL)

* * *

**15-OMICRON**

Sonríe como un extraño y habla con soltura sobre cosas inconsecuentes. Sus ojos divergentes terminan por situarse en algún tipo de espacio entre la ventana y la pared y habla, habla, habla como si esto fuera tan normal. Marie asiente, pero en realidad no entiende nada, al menos no desde que su esposo le dijo que dormirían en camas separadas.

—Edward —ella lo interrumpe con su peculiar voz queda.

Edward se detiene y al fin voltea a ver a su esposa. Marie está sentada al otro extremo de la habitación, manos en su regazo, postura perfecta y mirada introspectiva hacia él.

—No..., no entiendo —ella vocaliza al fin una parte de lo que quiere decir:

_No entiendo por qué no me tocas, no entiendo por qué ya no me sonríes como antes, no entiendo por qué quieres espacio, no entiendo por qué estamos en el mismo cuarto y parecemos extraños. No entiendo esta realidad. ¿Dónde está mi sueño?_

—¿Qué hay que entender? —Edward contesta con tono defensivo, su postura es rígida.

Marie suspira y sacude su cabeza, luego lo mira decidida.

—Entiendo que necesites un espacio para ti, es decir, mi padre tenía su despacho y está bien. —Ella hace una pausa mirando la recámara en la que están: es masculina y grande, con un escritorio y una enorme ventana, pero lo más imponente es la cama, ese item resquebraja su corazón—. No necesitas todo un cuarto con cama para... ¿Es algo sobre mí? ¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Es..., es el sexo tan malo? —ella dice en voz muy baja la última parte, y se ruboriza a tal grado que Edward casi se ríe, si no fuera porque su esposa lo está poniendo en evidencia.

Edward se levanta, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón plisado, y se para frente a Marie con cierta autoridad. Como es su costumbre, toca la cabeza de Marie como si ella fuera una pupila que ha cuestionado su autoridad. Sus dedos arden como si sintiera el infierno que le espera y levanta su mano dejándola con su beligerante halo de perfección.

—Marie, esto lo hago por ti. —_Mentira_—. ¿Sabes las horas a las que un paciente puede hablarme por una emergencia? Sucedía todo el tiempo cuando trabajaba en Chicago. —_Mentira_—. Además, suelo tener insomnio. —_Verdad_.

Edward suspira y camina al otro lado de la recámara, tratando de poner distancia entre los ojos inquisitivos de Marie.

—Es sólo un cuarto... ¿Cómo podría llamarle? Un cuarto temporal. Míralo como un lugar que me ayuda a mi problema y evita que tú sufras mis extrañas horas de sueño. Sólo lo usaré de vez en cuando, no siempre —él concluye con un ligero tono de satisfacción al darse cuenta que su excusa suena convincente, al menos eso cree hasta que mira a Marie con mirada frustrada.

—Pero..., ¿es eso? Es que..., es que desde ayer no me tocas. Sé que es raro, a lo mejor tenía una concepción errónea de los matrimonios —ella dice tímidamente—; pensé que una vez casados... —Ella lo mira suplicante, no se atreve a vocalizar sus deseos.

Edward camina hacia ella, todavía con cierta distancia que no se atreve a acortar.

—Llevamos dos días de casados, Marie. Hemos volado de Chicago a California, apenas estamos instalándonos en nuestro hogar, no he dormido, y honestamente creo que tú... —Edward la mira de arriba a abajo—, te ves como que necesitas uno también, y ¿quieres tener sexo?¿Qué tal ahora mismo?—él empieza a quitarse el saco pero se detiene y la mira con reproche— Deberíamos hacerlo ahora ya que piensas que una vez casados es lo único que importa —él dice con reclamo y dura voz.

Marie abre sus ojos en sorpresa y traga saliva en vergüenza. No quiere sonar como una pervertida, no quiere verse como una mujer desesperada, así que sacude la cabeza, aunque quiere decir "_Sí Edward, quiero tener sexo ahora, ¿es eso tan malo?"_. La oración está ahí, pero siente que, al igual que su enfermedad, es algo que está mal en ella. Debe ser que no es normal y es inadecuada; Edward debe pensar que además de loca es una desviada.

—Lo siento, no pensé en todo eso —ella dice bajando la mirada.

Edward camina tentativamente a Marie. No soporta estar cerca de ella porque cuando lo hace, quiere tocarla y eso lo hace sentir culpable, sucio e inadecuado. Estar cerca de su esposa es probablemente lo que más teme, ergo, su decisión de tener dos cuartos.

Sabe que no podría dormir cerca de ella día a día, sería una tortura mental, física y moral. Quiere sentir ese desapego que lo obliga a seguir. Tocar a Marie es rendirse y sentir, sentir, _sentir_. Lo supo cuando despertó con ella después de su noche de bodas y todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo, lleno de endorfinas, adrenalina y culpa. Estuvo a punto de correr y huir de ella esa vez; siempre quiere huir de ella. Marie tiene un sibilino poder que lo somete, y ella ni siquiera lo sabe; es un poder que radica en su servilismo, sumisión y esa inocencia que es incorruptible.

Odia esos ojos cafés que lo adoran. Odia su perfecto amor hacia él: puro e implacable. Odia que ella no cuestione su mezquino comportamiento, porque no sabe más, porque no tiene idea sobre el mundo. Se odia a sí mismo por aprovecharse de esa ignorancia. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Y esa duda, ese cuestionamiento que no lo deja dormir, es culpable tanto ella como él; ella y su estúpido amor. Quiere sacudirla en este momento y gritarle "¿_Acaso no ves que soy un bastardo? ¿Por qué no me cuestionas? ¿Quién te da el derecho a tenerlo todo y yo no?"_

Edward aprieta su puño y trata de calmarse.

—Sólo duerme un poco y encárgate del personal, te dejé el número de la agencia de colocaciones en la cocina—luego pausa como queriendo decir más pero se arrepiente— Tengo que ir a la oficina a revisar que esté todo listo para mañana y no me esperes despierta, seguro estaré ocupado hasta muy noche.—él comenta sin verla a los ojos, no quiere ser testigo de su decepción.

Antes que ella cuestione su ausencia prolongada, Marie lo siente salir de la habitación. El aire es ligero, pero también insípido; nada oprime su pecho y esa libertad no le gusta, no este tipo de libertad al menos. Lo quiere aquí, asfixiando su corazón, apretando su pecho con miradas sobrias de ojos jade y llenando sus pulmones con olor a colonia masculina. Quiere correr tras él y abrazarlo, todo su cuerpo duele por el control que somete al no poder tocarlo. ¿Por qué no puede tocarlo? Es una buena pregunta, es la más importante. No se atreve, no quiere o cree que pueda soportar el rechazo, ésa es la verdad. Pero es paciente, él sólo está preocupado por la mudanza y el trabajo. Mañana, _mañana,_ todo será mejor.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock tira sus llaves al valet y camina en su distintivo traje negro. El hombre del club lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y abre la puerta que deja salir la contenida música de jazz que toca la banda en vivo. Mira su reloj, son tres para las 9 y se sonríe a sí mismo porque ha sido excepcionalmente puntual hoy, Edward Masen lo especificó.

Mira a su cliente sentado en una mesa, con una bebida a medio beber, pero duda que sea la primera de la noche. Edward trae mirada distante, sus dedos se mueven al ritmo de la música y su pose es relajada sobre el sillón rojo.

—Señor Masen, Jasper Whitlock. Hablamos por teléfono —Jasper se presenta extendiendo su mano.

Edward extiende la suya y lo invita a sentarse.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Edward pregunta mandando llamar al mesero. Jasper no ignora lo informal de su tono, después de todo está acostumbrado a hombres como Edward, que creen tener poder cuando son dirigidos con un "usted"; es sólo un adictivo vicio al que sucumben esa clase de gente.

—Un bourbon está bien —Jasper contesta acomodando su silla para ver a la banda—. Es algo poco ortodoxo tener una reunión en un club de jazz, pero me gusta, debo de admitirlo —sonríe Jasper.

Edward sonríe también y encoge sus hombros.

—Mi oficina todavía no está lista y me dijiste que no podías atenderme hoy en horario de oficina; esto no puede esperar hasta mañana —Edward comenta con seriedad.

Jasper pone su pose profesional y asiente.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señor Masen? —pregunta Jasper con su acento tejano que apenas es notable después de sus 10 años de vivir en California.

—Necesito asesoría legal en... cierto asunto privado —Edward comenta.

—¿Qué clase de asunto privado? No soy experto en ese tipo de cosas..., usted sabe que mi especialidad es en...

—Derecho corporativo, lo sé. Me imagino que sabes con quién me he casado —Edward dice tomando de su whisky.

En ese momento el bourbon de Jasper llega, pero no lo toca; está un poco confundido por lo que su, tal vez, cliente le esté tratando de decir.

—Sí, estoy entendido al respecto.

—Quiero que investigues a la farmacéutica Swan, particularmente en sus prácticas laborales, económicas y en experimentos ilegales de drogas en humanos —Edward habla sin mirar a Jasper, su mirada distraía en la banda de jazz que toca frente a él.

Por su parte, Jasper se queda un poco en shock, aún no entiende exactamente de qué se trata de esto.

—Disculpe, señor Masen, pero no entiendo. ¿Me está pidiendo que encuentre algún tipo de... prueba en contra de la farmacéutica Swan?

Edward se ríe y mira a Jasper con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te estoy pidiendo algo que no harías? —Edward no llegó con Jasper Whitlock de la nada, según Mac, este hombre ha destrozado compañías antes. No le importa su método, sólo quiere lograr su objetivo.

—No he dicho eso, pero debe entender que lo que me pide es un poco inusual. ¿No es en contra de sus intereses? —Jasper pregunta tomando de su bourbon.

Edward frunce sus cejas y baja su bebida.

—No, si todo sale como quiero —Edward contesta con seguridad.

Jasper acerca su cara a Edward tratando de acortar la distancia y que lo que va a decir no pueda ser oído más que por su cliente.

—Si voy a hacer esto necesito saber ciertas cosas.

—¿Como por ejemplo? —Edward pregunta belicosamente.

—Como por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo que está en juego exactamente? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué casarse con la hija del hombre al que quiere destruir? Porque eso me está pidiendo, ¿cierto, señor Masen? Quiere destruir al padre de su esposa.

Edward admite que Jasper es más listo de lo que parece. No es mucho mayor que él, tal vez unos diez años, pero ese aire de dandy que tiene es notablemente una máscara porque este hombre es todo menos un obtuso "hippie" californiano con acento de cowboy.

—Ambos. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Edward pregunta levantando una ceja.

Jasper se hace hacia atrás y sonríe.

—No, pero es importante saberlo. Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿qué pensaría su esposa sobre eso? —Jasper comenta despreocupadamente mientras toma de su bebida.

—Nada, porque no va a enterarse. Este asunto es entre Charles Swan y yo.

—Bien, bien, es secreto confidencial entre clientes, no pretendo decir nada, sólo es curiosidad. Ahora hablemos de negocios.

Ambos hombres constataron los honorarios de Jasper y la información contra F.S. (Farmacéutica Swan) que Edward tenía. Durante una hora, la conversación pasó a aspectos más detallados; Jasper no estaba seguro si habían pruebas suficientes para que F.S. cayera por mal praxis y negligencia médica. Necesitaba hechos y pruebas concretas, algo que le diera en el talón de Aquiles.

Al final, Jasper le dejó entender a Edward que buscaría toda la información posible y que cuando tuviera algo le dejaría saber de inmediato.

—¿Y qué tal California? —pregunta Jasper después de que han solucionado sus negocios.

Edward lo mira un rato confundido; no esperaba seguir con la conversación. Son cerca de las 11 pm y cree que esto ha durado más de lo que una conversación laboral debería.

—Bien, supongo, de hecho solía vivir aquí hace años. —Edward no sabe por qué lo admite, cree que es porque hace meses no hablaba íntimamente con ninguna otra alma. Jasper es lo más cercano que tiene a un conocido ahora.

—¿En verdad? ¿Hace mucho? —pregunta Jasper curioso.

—Seis años casi, cuando empecé mi práctica —contesta Edward.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué tal su esposa? ¿Le gusta California? —Jasper pregunta con ánimo.

Edward no está acostumbrado a este tipo de conversaciones. Mac y Mike hablaban de mujeres en forma vulgar, o bien de dinero. Hablar de cosas tan... pedestres se le hace raro.

—Marie... se está ajustando. Ya sabes, contratando personal y eso —Edward dice despreciativamente.

—Es una gran casa, seguro estará exhausta cuando termine la semana. Por cierto, ¿ya conoció a sus nuevos vecinos? —pregunta Jasper.

Cuando Edward lo contactó hace una semana y comentó sobre su futura residencia en forma vaga, Jasper pensó que era una sorpresiva coincidencia considerando lo _buen_ amigo que es de Rosalie y Emmett. No tiene idea si Edward esté al tanto de lo que pasa tras puertas cerradas en la mansión de sus vecinos.

—No, pero mi esposa estaba brincando de gusto cuando supo que una actriz vive al lado... Mujeres —comenta Edward volteando sus ojos.

—De hecho son muy buenos amigos míos. Rosalie la conozco desde pequeña y Emmett y yo vamos al mismo club de golf. Debería venir. ¿Juega golf?

Edward voltea con Jasper, _¿es acaso igual que Mac?_ ¿Es acaso Jasper la versión de él, tratando de acercarse a gente con dinero para poder tener un lugar social? Pero sabe que no es así, Jasper Whitlock es un hombre exitoso que no necesita escalar socialmente. Es su igual, su empleado, sí, pero económicamente igual. Por primera vez siente que pertenece al fin a este círculo hermético de ricos y poderosos.

—Un poco, sí —contesta Edward cortante.

—¡Excelente, el próximo domingo entonces! —Jasper dice sonriente—. Puede traer a su esposa, Rosalie le encantará conocerla.—Edward asienta ligeramente aún dudoso si ha aceptado una invitación o sólo es cortés

La banda toca y parejas bailan pintando la pista de baile con manchas borrosas y titilantes de piel nocturna. La música es animada y la noche apenas comienza, pero Jasper sabe que debe marcharse; tiene una cita esta noche.

—Bueno, señor Masen, creo que éste es el momento en que me voy, tengo una unos asuntos que atender —Jasper dice al levantarse y ajustar su chaqueta—. Llámeme si necesita otra cosa o encuentra algo, y no olvide lo del domingo; es el Club en Beverly Hills, jugamos a partir de las 8 de la mañana —Jasper comenta cortésmente.

—Edward, puedes decirme Edward. El formalismo no es lo mío —dice Edward embarazosamente.

Jasper sonríe y extiende su mano. Cree que después de todo Edward Masen no es un arrogante con ínfulas de poder, _interesante_.

—Edward, fue un gusto. —Jasper extiende su mano y Edward la toma en forma cordial.

Cuando Edward ve partir a Jasper piensa en irse también, pero no tiene la fuerza para confrontar a Marie. La imagina esperando por él, preguntando dónde estaba, qué hacía, por qué ha tardado tanto, y no cree poder con su mirada de depción, sobre todo porque está tan drenado física y emocionalmente que no podría contestarle sin decirle toda la verdad. Así que espera y espera, y cuando sus pies ebrios salen del bar, es ya de día.

* * *

El tornasol en su ventana entra como intruso, sometiendo a cada color a cambiar poco a poco mientras la mañana toma su tiempo y asciende por el horizonte. Sus ojos somnolientos se quedan quietos, bebiendo los primeros rayos de sol, aferrándose al día como ella lo hace a la esperanza.

Lo que empezó como una siesta en realidad ha durado todo el día de ayer y la noche: ojos que se cerraban y abrían, esperando por _él_, pero la casa seguía bañada en silencio y llantos nocturnos. Eventualmente cae rendida, estaba tan cansada que no pudo evitar sucumbir ante un profundo sueño. Se ha dado cuenta que por unas horas no pensó en mucamas, mayordomos, servicio de lavandería, limpieza, alimentos, cocinera y chofer; que es todo lo que estuvo haciendo el día anterior. Sabe que toda su semana estará ocupada entrevistando personal e instalando su hogar. Es su deber, no lo evita, pero sólo desearía poder ser irresponsable un poco esta vez. Quisiera estar todo el tiempo con Edward, sin salir del cuarto, sin despegarse de él, tocarlo, tocarlo con albedrío obsceno y soltura precoz.

Pone sus manos en su cabeza y la sacude. No puede dejar de pensar en él, de tocarlo, sentirlo sobre ella… Recuerda su peso, su piel y la forma en que su aliento tocaba su oreja. La tortura tanto querer más y más de él; sólo quiere consumirlo._ ¿Es normal amar a alguien así?_ Se siente como un desamparado que quiere un poco de comida y le es negada.

Se levanta buscándolo, pero pronto se da cuenta que sigue sola en la inmensa casa que es hermosa pero vacía. Las paredes crujen y la encierran como si fueran una boca que aprieta sus dientes, masticando su esperanza: él nunca llegó a casa.

Al fin, se sienta en el sofá de la sala, sube sus piernas y las oprime a su pecho apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas. Quiere a Alice más que nunca. La extraña porque, de todas sus alucinaciones, Alice era la única que le hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, sólo que espero sus comentarios sobre qué piensan sobre Jasper, es bueno, es malo? es neutral? Y para l s chic s que no se han ido al grupo de FB les comento que allá puse un par de sorpresitas por haber llegado a los 500 miembros: un adelanto de Jasper y otro de Carlisle. Y sé que se están pregutando, dónde demonios está Carlisle? a él le falta un poco para llegar, pero es buena la anticipación cierto?. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Marie "afrontar" a Edward, veamos si tiene los cojones para reclamarle por no llegar a casa toda la noche y además la reacción de Edward (yo misma recomiendo el siguiente capítulo pues tiene varias cosas interesantes ) De ahora en adelante podremos ver cierto cambio en Edward que está germinando lentamente, ustedes decidan que tipo de cambio es. Gracias a tod s por comentar y leerme.

Les comento que estoy en proceso TODAVIA de mudanza y tuve algunas complicaciones, ando atrasada en mis estudios de doctorado así que a la mejor esta semana y la que sigue solo actualizaré lunes y viernes, para no estar tan presionada con subir capítulos. Espero reanudar un calendario normal antes de que termine el mes.

Saludos, Eve


	16. Pi

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Barbara-Nante

Padam Padam-Edith Piaf

**LES DEBO LAS FOTOS! SEGURO LAS SUBO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO n.n**

* * *

**16-PI**

Le gusta el cansancio en sus piernas y esa sensación donde su cuerpo lo distrae con dolores musculares debido a una noche postrado en un rincón. El amanecer lo hace parecer como si él fuera un ladrón que entra a hurtadillas. Se ríe a la idea; y no olvidemos, el alcohol que aún no elimina de su sistema, ese no lo hace pensar con más claridad. Cuando abre la puerta, cubre sus ojos, es todo tan... iluminado. Dentro de esa brillante habitación una silueta está agazapada sobre uno de los sillones; la reconoce de inmediato: nada podría ser tan pequeño y frágil como ella.

Marie lo ve entrar cargando su saco con su mano a su costado, camisa desfajada y ojos glaseados. Ha visto esa mirada, era la misma en el día de su boda, y ahora sabe lo que significa: ha bebido.

—Estás despierta —él comenta indiferente y la pasa de largo para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, no la de ambos, pero aquella que existe para alejarlos.

Antes de que pueda escapar, ella lo sigue con paso ligero pero rápido y se detiene unos escalones antes para hablar.

—¿Necesitaste toda la noche para preparar tu consultorio? —ella pregunta por primera vez con un tono que Edward nunca había escuchado: duda y reclamo.

Edward voltea lentamente tomando su saco con su puño; la mira ligeramente. En esos segundos que él se toma la molestia de tomar su presencia. Puede ver por qué la gente lo felicita por casarse con ella: Marie es una mujer hermosa aun con ojeras en sus ojos, mirada cristalina por lágrimas que decide ignorar y labios apretados que quieren abrirse y gritar. Él hizo esto y no le importa, al menos eso quiere pensar.

—Hablamos después Marie, estoy muy cansado. —Con eso, él ignora a su esposa desesperada en las escaleras y se aísla en su claustro.

X*-*-*X

—¿Y tiene experiencia con casas grandes como ésta? —pregunta Marie tomando una taza de té.

La mujer frente a ella, la señora Crawley, sonríe cándidamente y asiente.

—Solía ser la ama de llaves anterior de esta casa. El antiguo dueño era un productor de películas—comenta Elise parcamente.

—¿Y por qué decidió vender la casa? —pregunta Marie curiosa.

—La perdió al banco, o al menos eso es lo que nos dijeron a todos los sirvientes.

Marie asiente y le sonríe forzadamente a la mujer.

—Me comentó mi marido que la casa ha estado en el mercado por algún tiempo, ¿trabajó en algún otro lugar mientras? —Marie pregunta tomando de su té.

—Aquí y allá, limpiando hoteles del centro, pero nada estable —comenta Elise con desgano—. La verdad siempre soñé que la casa tuviera nuevos dueños, amo esta casa, la conozco como la palma de mi mano y me alegré mucho cuando me contactó para el puesto. —Es notable en la voz de la mujer su honestidad. Marie sonríe afablemente.

Ciertamente Marie no hizo el contacto con la señora Crawley, lo hizo la agencia que le había recomendado Edward. Quién le recomendó la agencia a su esposo, aún no lo sabe.

—Bien, creo que tengo suficiente información. Honestamente esto ha sido más cansador de lo que pensé y necesito ayuda de inmediato, ¿cree que pueda empezar hoy? —pregunta Marie evidentemente cansada.

Las pocas horas que ha dormido se han perdido ante su desconsolada mañana al darse cuenta que Edward ha estado toda la mañana en su cuarto. Lo ha oído despertarse y le ha llevado desayuno que él consumió, pero no la ha afrontado por su ausencia.

—¡Claro! Me alegra tanto, señora Masen, trabajar para usted. No quiero sonar ingrata, pero mi antiguo empleador solía tener fiestas muy seguido.

Marie sacude su cabeza negativamente.

—No, nosotros no llevamos ese estilo de vida. Mi esposo es psiquiatra y él está entregado a su trabajo. —Marie trata de contener su desdén.

—Me alegro, no tiene idea. Pero claro, no tiene nada de malo dar una que otra fiesta, sólo que el señor Vulturi solía hacerla cada fin de semana —comenta la señora Crawley con tono reservado, a lo cual Marie sonríe ligeramente.

—No tenga preocupación por eso. Ahora bien, vamos a recorrer la casa para explicarle sus deberes y honorarios.

Marie y Elise, como la señora Crawley insiste que la llame, empiezan a recorrer la casa mientras Marie va explicando los deberes que desea que Elise haga. Cuando están cerca del despacho-cuarto de Edward, Marie se detiene.

—Ahora, éste es el despacho de mi marido. A veces suele quedarse hasta tarde a trabajar, y es por eso que hay una cama —dice Marie tratando de ocultar su vergüenza; odia admitir que su esposo no ha pasado ni una noche durmiendo con ella, siempre se ha despertado sola—. Él se encuentra ahora aquí, tuvo una noche pesada —ella comenta con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Elise no hace más preguntas y asiente cortésmente.

Ambas mujeres bajan al hall donde Marie detiene a Elise y explica la última parte del recorrido.

—Va a ganar 20 dólares por día. —Que es más de lo que el antiguo dueño le pagaba—. Sus días de descanso son los domingos. Sus aposentos estarán en la casa de servicio, me imagino que ya conoce muy bien el resto —Marie comenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando las dos salen de la casa, Edward las mira de lejos y aprovecha para tomar el teléfono que ha sido previamente instalado.

—Buen día, soy Edward Masen. ¿Hice un pedido hace dos semanas? —Espera en la línea para que confirmen su orden—. Sí, me gustaría que hicieran la entrega hoy, lo más pronto posible.

La mujer del otro lado de la línea confirma que el pedido estará en 30 minutos en su puerta. Edward espera que eso, al menos, distraiga a Marie de su pasada noche ambulante.

Minutos después, su esposa entra con Elise. Esta última se dirige a la cocina sin chistar, mientras que Marie se sienta en el sofá tomando su libreta y escribiendo las cosas que aún le faltan por hacer. Está decidiendo quién elegir entre los prospectos a jardinero, cuando siente a su esposo.

Marie voltea y deja de escribir; Edward la mira intensamente. Ninguno habla porque ambos saben que el primero que lo haga será el instigador, o tal vez no...

—Parece que ya tenemos ama de llaves —él pregunta inseguro, es como si temiera la represalia de ella.

—Sí, la señora Crawley... Elise se ve muy competente, además solía trabajar para el anterior dueño. Va a empezar hoy —ella contesta cortante.

—Bien, bien —él comenta nervioso.

Edward sabe que tiene que mantenerla feliz, pero más que eso, detesta que ella lo mire así: con ese reproche silencioso que lo hace sentir como el gusano que es.

—Lo siento... —él empieza a disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—¿Por qué estuviste toda la noche fuera? ¿Con _quién_? —ella pregunta tratando de ocultar el temor en su voz, pero fracasa.

Edward se sienta frente a ella y toma su mano.

—La oficina no estaba lista y estuve toda la tarde inspeccionando las reparaciones finales. —V_erdad_—. Luego tuve una cita de negocios en un restaurante—V_erdad a medias_—. Y luego... tú sabes, me quedé conversando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era muy tarde. —M_entira_.

—¿Qué clase de negocios? —ella pregunta con sospecha.

Edward quita su mano y se aleja ligeramente hasta el otro extremo del sofá. Marie casi se arrepiente por preguntar, es obvio como su cuestionamiento le molesta a Edward, pero no puede quedarse con la duda, la inseguridad que siente ahora mismo la carcome.

—Hay ciertos papeleos que necesito resolver, sobre el consultorio y los permisos. Tuve que contactar a un abogado para eso, fue con él con quien me encontré ayer —Edward explica sin mirarla. Sabe que no le miente respecto a la persona con quien se reunió, pero sí miente sobre el motivo.

—No tenía idea que poner un consultorio fuera tan... complicado, al menos no en el aspecto legal —ella comenta distraídamente. Con un poco o mucha ingenuidad de su parte no cuestiona las razones aún más—. ¿Y quién es el abogado? —ella pregunta mordiendo su labio. Espera no presionar mucho a su esposo con esa información, de alguna manera su inseguridad y la duda de que Edward le diga la verdad la hace sentir culpable, sabe que él sería incapaz de algo deshonesto.

—Jasper Whitlock —Edward contesta lacónicamente.

Marie quiere creerle a su marido, pero aun si fuera verdad, es difícil de creer que prefiera estar fuera conversando con _extraños _o tener citasde negocios en vez de estar con su esposa. Con el poco coraje que le queda decide hablar lo que ya no puede callar.

—Edward, acepté que no tuviéramos luna de miel porque pensé que era importante alejarme de mi padre lo más pronto posible y que tú tuvieras una clientela fija, pero esto es... esto no es lo que imaginé. Tú afuera toda la noche y ni siquiera llevamos un mes de casados. No hemos dormido en la misma cama desde nuestra noche de bodas. Sólo quiero a mi esposo conmigo —Marie dice con voz tersa y suplicante.

Edward aprieta su puño. Quiere tocar esa cara y decirle que no va a pasar más; en vez de eso suprime su impulso y endurece su mirada.

—Es trabajo, Marie, debes comprender que estoy tratando de hacer conexiones, tener clientes.

Marie asiente.

—Pero... ¿será siempre así? Y luego ese cuarto, Edward, odio ese cuarto porque te aleja de mí.

—No digas tonterías, y claro que no será siempre así —él dice frustrado tocando su cabello.

—No me tocas, nunca me tocas, antes... antes me tocabas... me besabas todo el tiempo. No entiendo, ¿qué cambió? —ella pregunta en susurros desesperados.

Edward se levanta y camina en círculos con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estoy presionado con el nuevo consultorio, es todo. Necesito un poco de espacio, a veces un hombre necesita su propio espacio, ¿entiendes eso? —él pregunta ansioso.

—Entiendo, pero...

—Marie, estamos acostumbrándonos a esta relación, yo no estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones o tener horarios, y tú estás acostumbrada a verme cada dos días en citas donde tienes toda mi atención, donde no hay trabajo y una vida de por medio; tenemos que ajustarnos mutuamente, ¿puedes hacer eso? No creo pedirte mucho, sólo te pido que, como mi esposa, me des espacio y no me reclames por cada pequeño detalle.

Marie asiente y suspira.

—Supongo, pero prométeme que vas a dormir conmigo en la misma habitación —ella ruega.

Edward la mira de pronto, sabe que hacerle esa promesa sería estéril, jamás podría cumplirla, no puede tocarla tan siquiera, mucho menos dormir a su lado.

Afortunadamente, para Edward, el timbre suena, haciendo que suspire de alivio. Elise corre a abrir la puerta, pero Edward se adelanta a la mujer y abre la puerta antes.

—Entrega para Masen, firme aquí —exige un hombre con voz morosa.

Edward firma y sonríe al ver el "paquete".

—¿Edward, quién es? —pregunta Marie detrás de él.

Marie ve un hombre en la puerta, y cuando lo ve alejarse ella ya está a un lado de su esposo.

—¿Recuerdas que te tenía un regalo llegando a L.A.? —él pregunta con una sonrisa.

Marie asiente y sonríe sin saber por qué.

Edward toma su mano y jala a su esposa hacia fuera de la casa. Al principio ella no entiende, pero luego ve al mensajero abrir un gran contenedor que deja salir la cosa más bella que haya visto. Marie está enamorada en cuanto lo ve: es un hermoso trotón blanco con cabellera blanca y ojos honestos que penetran su alma; siente la conexión enseguida.

Ella no dice nada por unos segundos, luego voltea con Edward, que le sonríe pacíficamente.

—Es tuyo, anda, ve a conocerlo —él la instiga con un apretón en la mano.

Marie camina titubeante y se acerca al caballo; levanta su mano y toca su hocico.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Edward a un lado de ella. Marie ni siquiera lo sintió hasta que habló.

—Es perfecto —ella suspira con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Marie voltea y abraza a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas. Edward se tensa por unos segundos, el pequeño cuerpo de Marie se aferra a él y ese olor... Siente una debilidad subir por su espina y mover sus músculos que se inclinan hacia su esposa. Debería ser fácil; la ha besado, la ha tocado en cada rincón y aún así es tan difícil tocarla. No puede más que separarla lenta y delicadamente sujetando sus hombros.

—Me alegra que te guste —él dice besando su frente y tomando un paso hacia atrás.

Marie no se da cuenta del todo sobre lo que su esposo está haciendo, cualquiera lo notaría, pero no ella; demasiado ciega, enamorada y absurdamente inocente, confiando en su pobre corazón y esa mente quebrada que obnubila la desdicha. Ella le sonríe beatíficamente y toca la cara de Edward.

—Gracias Edward, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo —ella dice frenéticamente sin dejar de tocar al caballo.

—Bien, ¿cómo vas a ponerle? —él pregunta en esa postura y tono ligero que rara vez Marie ve en él.

—París —ella dice sin dudar.

Edward se acerca un poco hasta que toca el costado de París con un ligero roce. Voltea con Marie y, portando una sonrisita de curiosidad, pregunta:

—¿Por qué París?

Marie suspira recargando su cara en el costado del hocico de París, desde ahí puede ver a Edward que la mira extrañado. Por su parte, Edward puede ver la inmediata influencia calmante que tiene el animal sobre su esposa, es casi mágico cómo ella se ve más serena y segura; está en su estado natural.

—Es donde nació mi madre y mi ciudad favorita en todo el mundo —Marie comenta con estrellas en sus ojos—. ¿Has estado en París? —ella pregunta sonriente.

Edward sacude su cabeza y sin poderlo evitar quita un mechón de cabello de la cara de Marie. Su esposa cierra sus ojos y toca la mano de Edward atrapándola dulcemente en su rostro. Mientras los dos están unidos por ese gesto, esos pocos segundos que se miran sin barreras o medias mentiras, sin dudas y temores cabildantes, es posible discernir la simple verdad del alma, está oculta, pero férrea en sus venas.

—Algún día quiero regresar, algún día... Me gustaría regresar a la casa donde mi madre creció —ella comenta con mirada distante.

Edward está a punto de preguntar más sobre la madre de Marie, pero es interrumpido por Elise.

—Señor, hay una llamada para usted, es de Chicago —dice Elise cordialmente.

—Gracias Elise, en un momento atiendo —Edward contesta y voltea con su esposa.

Marie nota la diferencia de inmediato en su esposo: sus ojos son más duros, su cara más rígida y esa voz... la que habla y explica con mandato feroz.

—Hay un silla de montar nueva en los establos, y me tomé la libertad de contratar a alguien para que te ayude con el caballo diariamente, llegará esta tarde. Te veo en la noche, atiendo la llamada y me voy al consultorio —él comenta sin despedirse con un beso o algún toque fugaz.

Marie lo ve alejarse. Lo único que la hace no desquebrajarse es París. Toca su hocico y besa su pelaje hasta que encuentra la calma perdida.

—Vamos París, es hora de que te acomode en tu nueva casa —ella dice jalando al caballo.

X*-*-*X

La envuelve la misma oscuridad que la envolvía en Chicago, esta vez hay un silencio permeable que llega a sus huesos y recorre su piel; toques que ya no rechaza. Las horas son perfectas dagas que bien podrían matar; que matan después de todo, lentamente. Sus dedos tocan su pantorrilla en círculos imperfectos que la distraen de las miradas ruines que la siguen. Cierra sus ojos mientras la cubre la luz nocturna que entra por la ventana de la sala. La piscina ha sido llenada esta tarde y el agua hace reflejar más la luz que la luna emite.

Marie se levanta poseída por cierta desesperación, su cuerpo se mueve en una cadencia nueva sujetando la poca lucidez que consigue tener estos días. Las alucinaciones han vuelto o tal vez nunca se fueron, pero simplemente no las notaba. Ahora la rodean en forma sofocante; hablan con ella y le preguntan cosas que ella no puede contestar.

—Quiero entrar, entra Marie, ¿vas a entrar a la piscina? —pregunta una alucinación.

Marie voltea a ver a la oscuridad y puede vislumbrar un hombre sentado en el sillón; trae un sombrero fedora y está fumando.

Ella no contesta, nunca lo hace; la única excepción ha sido Alice, pero tiene muchas ganas de contestar ahora.

Respondiendo la pregunta de la alucinación, se quita su vestido lentamente y lo tira en la alfombra, quedándose en su sostén y bragas. Poco a poco se deshace de sus prendas restantes mientras llega al borde de la piscina. Se asoma un poco y ve su reflejo ondulante.

—El fondo es mejor que la orilla —dice la voz a su lado y ella asiente, porque tiene razón.

Con esa gracia que la caracteriza, Marie se lanza a la alberca y se zambulle tocando el fondo con su mano. Quiere quedarse ahí, quiere flotar; al final se deja llevar por su resistencia al fracaso y surge a la superficie. Nada boca arriba, mirando la Luna que apenas es una cuña pequeña. Ahora entiende que, al igual que el satélite, su vida mengua de más a menos, de menos a más; el cambio es desquiciante.

—¿Vas a dejarte hundir, Marie? —le pregunta la voz del mismo hombre.

Esta vez Marie cierra los ojos y sonríe; con cierto sarcasmo que no poseía antes contesta:

—Estoy dentro, muy dentro para hundirme más.

—¿Quieres morir en esta piscina entonces? —la voz pregunta.

Marie suspira y sacude su cabeza.

—No, no quiero morir. Déjame en paz, quiero a Alice; dile a Alice que venga —ella pide con voz serena imaginando tras sus párpados la hermosa cara de Alice.

Justo en ese momento, Edward la encuentra. Le cuesta trabajo traducir la forma de Marie en el agua, pero mientras se acerca nota poco a poco el estado en que su esposa está. Traga un nudo en su garganta y se desanuda la corbata. Sus ojos recorren el mismo cuerpo que ha sido el verdugo de sus días y que a veces, en los noches como hoy, el verdugo de sus sueños.

Sus pequeños pechos están rodeados por agua y su vientre se sumerge lo suficiente para no ser completamente visible en esta luz. Su cuerpo flotante con brazos extendidos será una de esas imágenes que jamás olvidará. Si fuera un hombre libre del corazón, le gustaría seguirla hasta dentro, tocarla y dejarse llevar, pero su corazón ha sido destruido y se niega a aceptar lo perdido.

—Marie —él habla al fin, deseando que lo note, pero ella piensa que es la misma voz que la atormenta—. Marie, ¿qué haces en la piscina desnuda? —Edward pregunta nuevamente.

Esta vez, Marie abre los ojos y le sorprende ver a su esposo en cuclillas sobre la orilla de la piscina. Marie se sonroja sin saber por qué y se sumerge por completo ocultando su evidente desnudez.

—Estás en casa —ella comenta un tanto en sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Te molesta que esté en casa? —susurra Edward metiendo la mano en la piscina. Marie flota moviéndose hacia él como si fueran magnetos atraídos.

—No —ella contesta en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces desnuda en la piscina, Marie? —Edward pregunta nuevamente, viéndola a los ojos.

Ella flota hasta que su seno está tocando la mano de Edward. Los dedos de sus esposo rozan su pezón ligeramente.

—¿Te molesta que esté desnuda en la piscina? —ella pregunta con una osadía que dudaba que tuviera.

Los dedos de Edward se tensan, pero no dejan de rozar el seno de Marie. Es algo delicado, un toque ligero que sirve para incendiar a su esposa. Ve esos ojos cafés como se abren ligeramente cuando ella presiona más su pecho a sus dedos, algo solamente notable por él y el efecto sublime que ejerce en su piel. Es incandescente y abrumador, todo al mismo tiempo.

—No, no me molesta —él contesta seriamente.

Marie piensa que ha ganado una batalla, o al menos ha seducido triunfalmente a su esposo, hasta que él se levanta y la deja ahí, totalmente desnuda y rogando silenciosamente que la toque.

Minutos después, Marie sale de la piscina, toma su vestido y sin ropa interior se lo pone rápidamente.

Al llegar al cuarto principal, su esposo ya está ahí, vistiéndose en ropa de dormir. Lo sorprende poniéndose la camisa sin mangas mientras ella entra con un vestido mojado.

Ella se queda en la puerta, esperando algún tipo de reacción que no llega como ella espera.

—Deberías de cambiarte, vas a pescar un resfriado con esa ropa húmeda—dice Edward secamente.

Edward la ve de reojo; el vestido deja poco a la imaginación, con su tela mojada que transparenta lo que acababa de ver hace minutos en la piscina. Se le queda mirando porque ella no se mueve o reacciona. Edward le dirige una mirada penetrante, una orden para que ella haga algo por ocultarse; le duele todo el cuerpo al querer tocar algo que teme quebrar.

Marie camina y se quita el vestido. Desnuda se mete al vestidor, quitando así la tentación visual que Edward apenas podía soportar.

Él se sienta en la cama, con manos en su cara; se siente desesperado, sin saber si podrá dormir con ella hoy.

La escucha salir y él voltea, notando un nuevo vestido de dormir; blanco con encaje, hecho para provocar. Edward no la deja de ver hasta que ella rodea la cama y camina hacia él.

Marie se pone frente a él y pone sus pequeñas manos en cada hombro de Edward. Edward sucumbe, porque realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad. Sus manos se ponen en la cadera de Marie y la atrae hacia él. Encaja su cara en su vientre mientras sus manos descienden hasta las rodillas de su esposa. La siente temblar, y eso lo excita, haciendo que mueva sus manos nuevamente en ascenso, lenta y torturantemente. Sus manos suben por dentro del vestido de dormir, recorriendo la tela, subiéndola hasta que esté situada en su cintura. Él toca su suave piel apretándola ligeramente, provocando ira en su pecho. Sus manos la jalan toscamente hasta que ella está sobre su regazo, las rodillas de ella en cada lado de su cadera. Edward sube su mano hasta el cuello y quijada de Marie, quita el cabello mojado y besa ese pequeño rincón que tiene su nombre.

Escucha a su esposa gemir y la siente mover su pelvis frotando contra su evidente erección. Edward toma la larga melena de Marie en su puño y jala hacia atrás su cabeza de un tirón tosco, que a ella no parece molestarle. La boca de él baja hasta que está en su clavícula y en el valle de sus senos; ella sigue gimiendo. Con sus dos manos, junta los dos pechos de Marie y los masajea. Siempre le ha fascinado como caben perfectamente en sus palmas y reaccionan a su toque. Los besa lentamente uno a uno, los recuerda rodeados de agua y cómo deseó tocarlos.

Las manos de Marie tocan su cara, haciendo que la mire. Edward la contempla, y en esa euforia que siente en este momento puede sentir quebrarse su resolución y al mismo tiempo se construye nuevas barreras que sabe que pronto se caerán. Él la besa, porque sería un pecado no hacerlo. Ella se mueve sobre él, busca su orgasmo y él la deja, no le importa ser usado, de hecho le fascina cómo esta mujer toma algo así de él. Después de todo su cuerpo es todo lo que tiene para dar. Quiere tomarla, cogerla y hacerla gritar, pero se rehúsa porque no tiene derecho, y la culpa es demasiado grande como para dejarlo seguir. Prefiere ofrecer en partes el placer que no puede dar completamente. Está confundido en sus propios deseos de masoquismo que nublan su mente hasta el estupor.

Marie tiembla al alcanzar su clímax sostenida únicamente por sus pequeños brazos que se aferran a Edward. Esto es lo que la hace sentir viva, esto es de lo que sus sueños están hechos. Pero pronto su anhelo es asesinado, cuando, es levantada y desechada en la cama como un objeto inanimado por su esposo.

Edward se para y camina hacia la otra habitación, dejándola sola.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

!¿Qué?! !Le dio para sus chicles! !no me miren así! yo les advertí sobre la tensión sexual u.u

Por cierto el próximo capítulo subo las fotos de París :3 o antes porque es tan lindo y tierno *_* !quiero un caballo bebé!

Eve


	17. Rho

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Mon Dieu-Edith Piaf

Miles Davis & John Coltrane -Kind of blue

Sunny Afternoon-The Kinks

**FOTOS DE PARÍS Y DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN EL GRUPO DE FB (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

* * *

**17-RHO**

Piensa que podría acostumbrarse a esta rutina; a la vista perfecta que lo recibe por las mañanas, pero sabe que es mentira. Es demasiado doméstica, o bien, una mentira delicadamente enmascarada como para disfrutarla; las noches, sin embargo, enmarcan una realidad petulante con la que tiene que vivir.

Marie está montando a París mientras él disfruta su taza de café matutina. El balcón que da al campo le permite una vista vasta y lejana, ocultando así, su rigurosa mirada hacia su esposa.

La ve libre cabalgando y una parte de él la sigue odiando, la otra simplemente se regocija de que ella tenga cierta felicidad. La ha visto con el animal y cómo ella ha empezado a sonreír más. Estos últimos días han sido reveladores para él; es por eso que se pregunta si podría acostumbrarse a eso, a _ella_. No sería difícil, de hecho no es difícil ahora mismo imaginar cómo podría cambiar las cosas. Tal vez besarla antes de irse a trabajar, esforzarse por llegar temprano, dormir con ella..., tocarla, cogerla, hacerle el amor y empezar otra vez el siguiente día. Lo ha pensado y cree que es posible, pero ¿qué bien hará? Está atado a Marie, hasta que Jasper le diga lo contrario y encuentre algo con qué chantajear a Charles Swan. Sabe que haría peor todo si la hace creer que es un marido perfecto. Si cumple con sus deberes sería inútil, algún día él conseguirá librarse de este trato "fáustico" y ella sabrá la verdad de él. Es mejor así, es mejor mantenerla alejada lo más que pueda de él y no causar más daño del que causa ahora con su comportamiento gélido.

Sonríe tristemente en la soledad de su recámara, y mientras Marie se baja del caballo, él baja su taza preparándose para huir.

X*-*-*X

Marie entra quitándose los mismos guantes que su esposo le regaló, buscando al susodicho en la cocina.

—Elise, ¿has visto a mi marido? —Marie pregunta sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Elise sonríe tristemente y pone una taza de café frente a Marie.

—Acabo de verlo salir, señora —contesta la mujer.

Marie se queda callada y toma de su taza. Toda la semana Edward la ha evadido, de hecho, desde su boda. La última vez que la tocó —que fue el lunes pasado—, ella pensó que había avanzado o logrado algo, pero día tras día Edward siguió rechazándola y durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo. Ella se molestó en preguntar los motivos las primeras dos noches: insomnio. La tercera noche simplemente se resignó a dormir sola.

Marie frunce sus cejas y suspira.

—¿Mencionó a qué horas llegaría? —pregunta Marie distraídamente.

—No, sólo me dio los buenos días y me dijo que se iba a trabajar.

Marie asiente y se levanta, dejando su taza a medio tomar.

—¿Señora? —pregunta Elise viendo que Marie se va a ir.

—Dime, Elise —Marie dice volteando a verla.

—Mañana es mi día de descanso, ¿no necesita que haga nada o deje lista la comida para mañana?

Marie sacude su cabeza y toca el brazo de Elise ligeramente en forma afectuosa.

—No, Elise, gracias. Si tenemos hambre estoy segura que podremos prepararnos algo.

X*-*-*X

Es medio día cuando la puerta suena con un timbre que rara vez reverbera en la casa, los Masen no tienen muchas visitas. Elise abre la puerta y tiene que admitir que con toda su experiencia atendiendo a gente famosa, nunca imaginó ver en persona a Rosalie Hale. La pantalla del cine no le hacía justicia: alta, escultural y perfectamente acicalada.

—Buena tardes, ¿está la señora Swan? —pregunta Rosalie portando unos lentes negros que enmarcaban elegantemente su cara. Atrás de ella se puede ver un hermoso Rolls Royce negro y un chofer esperando.

—Sí, ¿la señora Masen la estaba esperando, señora Hale? —Rosalie sonríe y se quita sus guantes mientras cruza el umbral sin pedir permiso.

—Oh no, soy su vecina, sólo vengo a presentarme... —comenta distraídamente mientras se quita sus lentes oscuros—. Wow, esta casa es más espaciosa que la mía y más moderna también. Le diré a Emmett que tenemos que hacer algunos ajustes a la nuestra. —Elise sólo asiente ante la diatriba de Rosalie.

—¿Podrías ser un amor y hablarle a la señora? Traigo un poco de prisa —pregunta Rosalie moviendo su mano para que la mujer se apure.

Elise está acostumbrada a ser invisible o bien ignorada, así que no se molesta por la condescendencia que Rosalie le muestra. Corriendo sube las escaleras y puede escuchar voces, o más bien la voz de Marie. Se pregunta si está hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero la línea del teléfono está en el cuarto del señor y no en la de ella, sin embargo ambos cuartos están conjuntos. Acerca la oreja en la puerta y claramente escucha a Marie hablar.

—No quiero, no quiero verte —ella dice en susurros—. ¡No! ¿Dónde está Alice? Haz que venga Alice —dice Marie desesperada, y su voz porta algo que hace que a Elise se le enchine la piel.

Decide tocar ligeramente a la puerta. No sabe si Marie está hablando con alguien o no, pero está preocupada.

—¿Señora? Tiene una visita. —Un silencio la recibe.

Segundos después una Marie completamente normal y _sola_ la recibe en la puerta.

—¿Visita dices? ¿Quién es? —pregunta Marie curiosa.

Elise trata de ver detrás de Marie, y es obvio que no hay nadie con ella.

—La señora Rosalie Hale —comenta Elise distraídamente mientras trata de ajustarse a la idea de que Marie haya estado hablando a solas con ella misma. Internamente desecha la idea; su patrona es una mujer dulce, no una loca.

Marie abre los ojos ligeramente y de inmediato se fija en lo que trae puesto: un vestido verde oscuro de tela gruesa que compró antes de casarse. No es feo o poco elegante, de hecho la hace ver madura y fina, pero de alguna manera sigue siendo conservador.

No se molesta en cambiarse, después de todo no puede cambiar quién es.

—Vamos, no dejemos a la señora Hale esperando.

Marie y Elise bajan juntas para encontrar a Rosalie Hale cómodamente admirando cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar.

—Lamento la espera, estaba... un tanto ocupada —comenta Marie terminando de bajar las escaleras. Elise sólo la mira extrañamente, no tiene idea de a qué tipo de ocupación se refiera.

Rosalie camina hacia Marie y se detiene unos segundos a ver a su vecina claramente.

—Te imaginé diferente, pero sí que eres linda —comenta Rosalie abrazando sorpresivamente a Marie y besando cada mejilla al estilo europeo.

—Oh, gracias —dice Marie ruborizándose más por el afectuoso saludo que por el cumplido—. Soy Marie Masen, y tú eres... Rosalie Hale —dice Marie asombrada.

Rosalie le muestra una sonrisa coqueta y se sienta en el sofá cruzando las piernas con gracia

—Puedes decirme Rose, después de todo vamos a ser vecinas, aunque a decir verdad no me la paso mucho en casa —comenta Rose encendiendo un cigarrillo largo—. ¿Fumas? —pregunta la actriz, extendiendo el cigarrillo sin encender.

—Ummm no —contesta su anfitriona sentándose en el lado opuesto.

Marie está un poco hipnotizada por la forma tan elegante en que Rose se mueve y esa manera tan delicada en que prende el cigarrillo. Debería molestarle, el cigarro no le gusta, pero de alguna manera no tiene la voluntad o ganas de vetar a Rose.

—¿Deseas algo de tomar? —pregunta Marie una vez que ha salido de su trance.

Rose la mira e inhala de su cigarro, haciendo que una cortina de humo la envuelva ligeramente.

—¿Tienes algo fuerte? Soy una chica de escocés, pero si no, me conformo con cualquier tipo de alcohol.

—Ahora mismo se lo traigo —comenta Elise saliendo del lugar.

Rosalie le dirige una mirada que parece escudriñar cada parte de Marie, luego le sonríe como si fueran viejas amigas.

—¿Te gusta California? —Rose pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Creo que sí, es muy... colorida, el clima es lindo —comenta Marie bajando la mirada.

Rose le causa gracia la timidez natural que la chica posee, sería adorable si no fuera porque ese tipo de comportamientos se le hacen totalmente aburridos y no le sirven de nada para sus planes y travesuras. Decide en ese momento que va a ayudar a Marie Masen a salir de ese horrible cascarón en el que se encuentra.

—Me alegro, aun así creo que no has visto lo mejor de esta ciudad, pero solucionaremos eso mañana —Rose dice con una sonrisita misteriosa.

—¿Mañana? —pregunta Marie confundida.

—Oh linda, Jasper invitó a tu marido a jugar golf mañana en el club, ¿no sabías? A eso he venido, a darte la bienvenida anticipada al club, se podría decir. Además, tenía curiosidad de conocer a la esposa de Edward, Jasper ha hablado maravillas de él y eso no sucede muy seguido.

—¿Jasper el abogado? Disculpa, Rose, pero no tengo idea de qué hablas, mi marido no me ha comentado nada de ningún club—Marie comenta temerosa de que la estén confundiendo con otra.

Rose da una carcajada haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, ese tipo de risas fingidas y trabajadas que sólo una actriz de su calibre podría hacer sin que pareciera falsa.

—Tu esposo es un pillo, ¿dejarte a ciegas sobre lo del club? Eso no se hace —ella chasquea sus dientes en forma reprobatoria y juguetona—. A menos, claro, que tu marido no piense ir, pero aquí estoy, presentándome como una tonta. —Rose sacude su cabeza dramáticamente—. No tiene caso ya, porque te he conocido y quiero que vengas mañana. Puedes convencer a ese marido tuyo que vaya, eres su esposa, seguro tienes tus maneras. —Rose eleva sus cejas y mira a Marie para que entienda la sutileza de su petición.

Marie, dentro de su frágil y prontamente erradicada inocencia, cree entender lo que Rose se refiere; no sabe si sentir vergüenza o indignarse ante tal petición, no que no lo haya intentado métodos sexuales con Edward... sin ningún tipo de reacción. Seducir a Edward para convencerlo a ir al club no suena como algo que podría funcionar, tristemente. Marie sonríe falsamente en respuesta y encoge sus hombros.

—Haré lo posible, pero no prometo nada —contesta Marie modestamente.

Rose bufa en incredulidad.

—¿Qué clase de hombre podría resistirse a una criatura dulce y delectable como tú? ¡Sería un loco!

Marie se queda un poco sorpresiva por el último adjetivo que Rose usa, pero pronto se desvanece al ver a Rose carcajearse otra vez.

—Muy apropiado. ¿Un psiquiatra loco? No sería la primera ni la última vez que pase —comenta Rose juguetonamente.

Elise entra en ese momento dejando el escocés frente a Rose y, conociendo a su jefa, deja un té de menta frente a Marie.

—Gracias, Elise —dice Marie quedamente esperando que ella se vaya para poder seguir con la conversación.

Marie se hace hacia en frente tomando su taza, y mientras bebe, observa a Rose tomarse el escocés de un solo trago.

—Necesitaba eso. Emmett, mi marido, odia que tome alcohol; dice que soy insoportable, pero pronto entenderás las delicias del matrimonio y sus detestables restricciones —suspira Rose dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—Rose ¿tú sabes qué hace Jasper? ¿para qué lo quiere mi marido? —pregunta tímidamente Marie.

Rose frunce las cejas y sonríe.

—Es abogado de tu esposo, obviamente. Es el mejor abogado corporativo que conozco y acá, entre nos, es encantador y divertido; siempre hace de una fiesta aburrida, una fiesta espectacular. Necesitas conocerlo, ¡lo vas a adorar! ¡Bueno, espero que no tanto! —ríe Rose como colegiala.

—Oh, bueno... Edward me comentó algo acerca de eso, pero no tenía idea que poner un consultorio necesitaba de un abogado especializado en corporaciones —comenta confundida Marie.

Rose sabe que la ha cagado, seguramente revelando información indirectamente sobre la relación de Jasper y el marido de Marie. Sabe que su amigo suele tener negocios un tanto... escabrosos, así que decide cambiar de tema de inmediato, tratando que la chica se distraiga.

—En realidad espero verte mañana, a veces el club se pone algo aburrido sin la compañía correcta. Además, todas esas mujeres me odian. Creerías tú que por ser una actriz famosa y adorada las mujeres me verían ligeramente con aceptación; la triste realidad es que tengo pocas amigas —dice Rose con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. Marie no se escandaliza por la arrogante auto descripción de Rose, simplemente la hace simpatizar más, cree poder entender lo que es ser segregada por prejuicios.

—Debe ser difícil, pero no entiendo por qué alguien te odiaría, personalmente te encuentro encantadora y... —Marie se sonroja—. Admito que te admiro, he visto todas tus películas —termina de decir bajando su mirada.

Rose sonríe dulcemente a Marie y suspira.

—Linda, si todas fueran como tú... Es una lástima que California y Hollywood corrompa las almas; hace no mucho yo era una dulce paloma como tú y mírame... Espero que puedas conservar ese lado cándido y dulce. Honestamente lo deseo.

Marie sonríe a Rose y encoge sus hombros; no sabe qué contestar a eso.

—Bueno, lamento haberte interrumpido sin aviso, así que me voy antes de que mi esposo se pregunte por qué tardé tanto en el salón de belleza y empiece con su arranque de celos. Y realmente me gustaría verte mañana —guiña Rose.

Rose se levanta y Marie la sigue.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —comenta Marie amablemente.

Cuando Rose abre la puerta, voltea con Marie y toca su cara.

—Eres una hermosa mujer, por dentro y por fuera; no dejes que nada corrompa eso.

Rose baja su mano dejando a una confundida Marie en el umbral.

X*-*-X

Sabe que la esperanza está muy lejos, cuando al llegar la ve justo como cuando él huyó esta mañana. Marie está montando a París lejana de toda atadura hacia él haciéndolo sentir ese extraño dejo de celos. Está tan acostumbrado a su total y completa devoción, tanto, que siente inmediatamente la dura ausencia de ella y su lozana presencia. Tiene envidia de que esa libertad, que jamás podría tener con él, sea compartida con un caballo ni más ni menos.

Es temprano para los estándares a los que está acostumbrado llegar. Son apenas las cinco, pero la verdad no podía seguir en ese consultorio más tiempo. No sabe si es porque deseaba regresar a casa e intentar arreglar su matrimonio o simplemente no tenía ánimos de trabajar. Extrañamente sus motivos matutinos para mantenerse alejado de ella se desvanecen poco a poco, y hoy, horas más tarde, decide que huir de ella no llevará a nada.

Elise ya no está y la casa es de ellos dos; por eso le es fácil cruzar el campo hacia donde su esposa se encuentra. Nunca la ha visto así; la ha visto cabalgar antes, pero siempre estaba esa tristeza que la rodeaba ligeramente. Cree que porque Marie sabía que no podía tener apego con el animal, y aquí está ahora, montando a París como si ambos hubieran nacido para esto.

El animal es acariciado ligeramente cambiando dirección, no hay patadas o gritos de ningún tipo por parte de Marie, es como si se conocieran o hablaran un misterioso lenguaje del cual él no tiene parte.

Edward se acerca hasta que es visible en el campo.

Marie lo ve inmediatamente y con un toque de su mano en el lomo de París, se detiene para ver a Edward en medio del campo. Con otro toque, París camina instruido por su ama hasta que está a una distancia cómodamente auditiva.

—Me fui esta mañana y estabas montando a París, regreso y lo sigues haciendo —comenta Edward, no con reclamo, sino con cierta voz juguetona que Marie le resulta diferente a lo que ha visto hasta ahora.

Con su buena fe y amor a su marido, ella perdona todo lo pasado y baja del caballo.

—Apenas llevábamos unas vueltas. No trato de cansarlo, es sólo que... —ella comenta tocando a París en el lomo.

—Te sientes mejor cuando lo montas —termina de contestar Edward

Marie voltea a verlo y sonríe.

—Sí —ella contesta mirando a su esposo intensamente.

—Vamos, te acompaño a meter en los establos a París, está a punto de anochecer.

Edward espera que Marie tome la correa de Paris y juntos caminan lentamente hacia los establos.

Marie voltea con Edward de tanto en tanto, tratando de adivinar qué pasa por su mente o por qué el cambio de actitud.

—Hoy vino nuestra vecina ¿Rosalie Hale? —comenta Marie tratando de sonar trivial.

Edward la voltea a ver ligeramente con cierta cuestión en sus ojos.

—¿La actriz? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su visita? —pregunta Edward metiendo las manos en su bolsillo.

Marie da unos pasos más antes de contestar.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me comentaste acerca de la invitación para mañana, en el club? —pregunta Marie mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

Edward se detiene y la mira. Marie también lo hace bajando la mano que sostiene la correa de París.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —él pregunta un poco molesto.

—Rose, vino a presentarse, a darme la bienvenida —ella contesta ecuánime.

—¿Y darte la bienvenida es también contarte acerca de cosas que no le corresponden? —Edward comenta molesto y sacude su cabeza.

—No creo que lo haya dicho con esa intención, fue un acto inocente, sin malicia —comenta Marie excusando a Rose.

Edward bufa de incredulidad y sigue caminado. Marie lo sigue tomando la correa de París.

—Entonces, ¿no piensas ir? —ella pregunta curiosa detrás de él.

Edward se detiene nuevamente y suspira mirando al cielo; apenas hay luz suficiente y las estrellas ya son visibles.

—No lo sé, era una invitación que no debí de haber aceptado en primer lugar. Jasper..., mi abogado, me invitó, pero la verdad no me siento muy cómodo, no lo conozco tanto como para entrar en ese tipo de círculos.

—¿Qué tipo de círculos? ¿De los ricos, de la gente de poder? —ella pregunta sin reclamo o malicia, sólo quiere entender.

Edward la mira perplejo, se queda un poco sorprendido por la forma en que ella parece entender las cosas mejor de lo que él cree.

—Honestamente no me gusta mucho la idea. Al principio pensé que era una buena forma de entablar amistades, pero ahora...

—Pero, Edward, ¿acaso no sería perfecto para conseguir pacientes? Eres nuevo, y tu nombre aún no tiene el peso que tenía en Chicago, seguro ir a un lugar así va a ponerte en el mapa —ella comenta acariciando a París.

La verdad es que Edward no quiere mezclar a Jasper y a Marie. Ir a ese club y socializar sería jugar con fuego y estaría la amenaza de que ella descubriera las verdaderas razones por las que contrató a Jasper. Pero Marie tiene razón, sabe que su independencia depende de tener un nicho en la psiquiatría en Los Ángeles y sabe perfectamente que el grupo de gente que asiste a esos clubs son almas atormentadas que podrían ser potenciales pacientes.

—Supongo... —él contesta simplemente.

Edward se sorprende al sentir la mano de Marie en su brazo.

—Además, quiero ir. No sé, creo que esto es a lo que me refería con empezar una nueva vida. Tener amistades que no me juzguen, tener una amiga. —_Real_ piensa—. Y ser normal —dice Marie suplicante.

Le es imposible negarse ante tal ruego. Edward sabe que después de todo, él le prometió libertad y una nueva vida; quiere dárselo, más que nada.

—Okay, iremos mañana al club —contesta Edward con resignación.

Su esposa responde abrazándolo efusivamente.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —ella susurra en su oído.

Siempre que la tiene así, tiene que contenerse, le cansa hacerlo, y está harto de no poder seguir sus instintos. La toma de la cintura y la separa de él. Puede ver esa adoración que sigue atormentando su alma, pero la diferencia es que le ha dado un poco de felicidad y tal vez, eso lo redima un poco.

Toca su cara suavemente y ella exhala ante el contacto; la necesidad es tan evidente en su cara, tanto, que Edward no puede evitar concederle un poco, sólo un poco de él.

Besa a su esposa debajo de un cielo estrellado, sobre un amplio campo de hierbas y tierra, donde el aire es suave y todo se siente tan bien; todo es como debe de ser. Cuando la termina de besar, sonríe. Éste es él, es Edward Masen, esposo de Marie.

X*-*-*X

Marie está anticipando este momento desde que él la besó en el campo hace unos minutos; tal vez no debería, no puede hacer nada con su esposo, su periodo ha llegado y eso la desilusiona, pero todo eso se desvanece al verlo salir del baño con su ropa de dormir y rodear la cama para acostarse en su lugar legítimo. Marie sonríe sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Tal vez no vayan a hacer el amor, pero lo va a tener para ella, toda la noche y va a despertar con él. _¡Qué felicidad más grande!_

Edward tiene cierto recelo, pero se ha prometido intentarlo con Marie, sólo tiene que dejar de ser un cobarde y aceptar que está atraído a su esposa, y eso no tiene nada de malo; de hecho sería estúpido de su parte negarlo. Lo que teme, sin embargo, es que una vez que él sea libre, ella quede dañada y su condición empeore; pero tanto como en el campo como ahora, le es imposible resistir estar junto a ella.

Si cierra sus ojos aún puede imaginarla en la piscina con esa forma obscenamente atrayente que no ha dejado de repetirse en su mente, o cómo se sentía alrededor de él cuando la hizo suya por primera vez hace apenas una semana.

La ve acostada, pero con ojos abiertos y expectantes. Edward rodea la cama y toma su lugar en forma casual. Al principio, ambos están despiertos mirando al techo, y es él sorpresivamente que cambia de posición primero. Voltea a su costado hacia su esposa y ella mueve su cuello mirándolo directamente. Su mano nerviosa se levanta hasta que está sobre la cintura de Marie y, posesivamente, la jala hacia él. Marie accede dulcemente y toma la cara de su esposo, la acaricia con soltura, justo como ha fantaseado por las noches. Recorre con su dedo su quijada y su nariz imperfecta pero perfecta en él; admira esos ojos verdes que hablan cuando destellan como lo hacen ahora. Se regocija al poder leer en ellos el deseo que ella siente también, y lo comprueba táctilmente cuando su esposo toca sus senos apretándolos ligeramente. Desea más que nada poderle dar lo que él más desea, pero sabe que debe de detenerlo si no quiere decepcionarlo, pero le es imposible cuando él, sin previo aviso, ataca su boca y se pone encima de ella.

Marie no tiene forma de negarse, no recuerda en primer lugar por qué debe hacerlo, los besos de su esposo la distraen y sus manos, que recorren sus pechos y trasero, la hacen gemir en formas vulgares. Pero no le importa, está tan perdida en la sensación que no es hasta que su esposo está completamente desnudo y trata de desnudarla que es cuando recuerda su lastimosa condición.

Con su mano detiene a Edward, el cual ignora el gesto confundiéndolo con algún tipo de negación-no negación de deseo, pero ella insiste y eso hace que él se detenga con cejas fruncidas mirando a su esposa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres...?

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —ella se apura a corregirlo inmediatamente—, pero estoy en mi periodo —ella dice con timidez.

Edward suspira y baja su frente hasta tocar la de Marie, luego besa su mejilla y sus labios dulcemente.

—Está bien, está bien —dice más para sí mismo, tratando de asimilar que no podrá estar dentro de ella esta noche.

Resignado, se mueve de encima de ella y retoma su anterior posición. Su erección es dolorosamente obvia, pero no se molesta en cubrirla. No es hasta que siente un ajeno toque en su verga, que Edward voltea a mirar a su esposa. Marie se ve indecisa y un poco temerosa, pero Edward ve la resolución en sus ojos.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —ella pregunta tímidamente.

Edward puede sentir la pequeña mano de Marie circular en su verga y bombearla lentamente. Hace tanto que no tiene un orgasmo, que cree que cualquier toque lo hará venirse. La sensación lo deja exaltado y jadeando inmediatamente, así que solamente se limita a asentir con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Marie.

Su esposa retoma un valor escondido y se pone de rodillas, quitando así su camisón y quedando sólo en sus bragas. Posteriormente, se pone arriba de él, de manera que sus rodillas aprisionen las piernas de Edward.

—Mierda, no pares —dice Edward al ver los pechos de su esposa rebotar ante el movimiento de sus manos.

Él, como una abeja a la miel, es atraído dulcemente hacia tal visión. Toca los dos senos de Marie y los aprieta mientras su esposa sigue administrando esos decadentes toques de placer que lo tienen moviendo su pelvis y jadeando cual hombre desesperado por su orgasmo.

Si creía que era erótica la imagen de Marie arriba de él mientras tocaba su verga, no tenía idea de lo que era verla bajar lentamente, con cabello tocando delicadamente sus muslos y luego sentir la incendiaria boca de ella sobre su verga. Cree que hizo un ruido ridículo y poco masculino, pero no está seguro y honestamente poco le importa. Vergonzosamente, para sus estándares, no dura más de un minuto dentro de la boca de Marie cuando llega a su clímax. Recuerda haberla tomado del cabello ligeramente, tratando de no sofocarla con su verga, pero está seguro que fue poco caballeroso en los últimos momentos, cuando su cerebro tenía mínima sangre y su corazón quería salir de su esternón.

—Dios, Dios, Dios, amo tu boca —es lo que gritó cuando se vino dentro de la boca de Marie.

No sabe si es un patán por no haberle dado opción en no tragar, pero por la cara de su esposa, cree que poco importa. Ella se ve complacida, portando una enorme sonrisa. Marie se acerca hacia él y lo besa lentamente. Edward gime otra vez porque se le hace tan sexy que ella lo bese sin importar lo que estaba haciendo hace segundos.

—¿Te gustó? —ella pregunta mirándolo expectante.

Edward le sonríe y quita el cabello de su cara.

—Fue... perfecto. Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo —Edward dice besándola.

Marie se desprende de él y sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero me gustó, fue... interesante y verte así... Es una lástima que no pueda hacer nada para remediar lo que causa en mí —ella dice sensualmente. Es tan liberador al fin poder confesar su eterno deseo por su esposo.

Edward toca su seno ligeramente, haciendo que ella mueva su pelvis en una reacción natural a sus gobernantes hormonas. Luego, lo siente en su oído, ese lugar que la vuelve loca, y cómo su aliento enchina toda su piel.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la última vez? ¿Cómo te movías arriba de mí y aún traías ropa? —Edward le dice en voz baja y seductora al oído; Marie sólo asiente.

Recuerda esa noche, no la más feliz de su vida, pero ahora, con su cerebro en otros problemas más inminentes, como la sensación que desea obtener a toda costa, no puede pensar en negras y tristes noches; quiere pensar en la sensación que tuvo cuando él la hizo sentir fuego por dentro.

—Sólo hazlo, muévete así, hasta que te vengas —él le dice lamiendo su oreja. Marie gime y mueve su pelvis erráticamente sobre el regazo de Edward.

Puede sentirlo semi erecto ahora, no ha pasado tanto desde que él tuvo su orgasmo, pero poco a poco, mientras ella se mueve y lo abraza del cuello, lo puede sentir gemir en su oreja. Marie le cuesta trabajo concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea perseguir ese evasivo punto de explosión, pero escuchar a su esposo hablar hace que su libido recobre vigor.

—Te sientes tan bien así, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti —él le gime en el oído. Marie cree que está soñando, es justo lo que siempre ha deseado escuchar de él, y las palabras incitan más su cuerpo.

No tarda mucho en encontrar su clímax moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que su coño cubierto toque la, ya ahora, erecta verga de su esposo. Cuando las olas de placer van desapareciendo, ella lo mira con una expresión intensa; lo ama, nunca lo ha dudado, pero a veces se pregunta si lo que siente es normal. Está obsesionada con él hasta la perdición, daría todo por él, su vida misma. _¿Acaso él no lo ve?_ Ella no es nada sin él, nada.

—Te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que pase —ella dice en ese tono perturbadoramente honesto que hace retorcer el estómago de Edward.

Edward siente su piel enchinarse porque esas palabras sí tienen efecto en él, pero no las comprende, más porque las niega y las desecha en vez de verlas por la verdad terrible que es. Tiempo después, al recordar este momento, Edward comprenderá el sentimiento como lo que fue y siempre será.

Su confusión y angustia es ocultada tras un beso con el que él responde ante la apasionada declaración de su esposa y posteriormente su clímax lo ciega completamente de cualquier remordimiento por unos segundos.

Marie quiere sentirse decepcionada, pero no encuentra en su cuerpo un solo hueso que no piense que su esposo no la ama. Ella, después de todo, es más expresiva que él, y seguro ha de pensar que este tipo de declaraciones son ridículas. Así que se conforma con un beso, un simple beso que ella traduce como un "yo también te amo" sin exigir su verdadera forma verbal, porque después de todo, es una palabra, una palabra que ella no necesita oír, al menos no ahora. Tiempo después, ella recordará este momento y dirá que fue una estúpida por no ver lo que fue y siempre será.

X*-*-*X

**Domingo**

Marie podría caminar sobre hierro ardiente y aun así seguiría con su sonrisa inamovible. Cree que al fin tiene lo que siempre ha querido, y tal vez no tenga hijos, pero lo tiene a él y es todo lo que necesita en este mundo. Siente que el haber despertado con él, ha sido el momento culminante de su vida estos días. Todo parece tan perfecto y al fin es justo lo que deseo en su corazón desde que supo que era el hombre de sus sueños. Recuerda quedarse minutos, tal vez una hora completa admirando a Edward dormido y aferrándose a esa imagen, su corazón se sentía tan lleno que parecía que iba a explotar.

Y ahora, lo mira ponerse su camisa de vestir, mientras ella se pone sus zapatillas, pero quisiera quedarse así, sin distracciones y sólo observarlo. Está totalmente enamorada en la forma en que él se concentra al verse al espejo y abotona su camisa blanca. Es ridículo cómo sus dedos largos y perfectos la vuelven loca y delirante, construyendo fantasías que desearía vivir ahora mismo. Sacude su cabeza porque quisiera ir hacia él y solamente entregarse como un objeto y ser poseída; no le importa cómo, sólo quiere que la toque, y es agonizante que estando tan cerca, ella no se atreva a tocarlo.

Cuando al fin su camisa está debidamente abotonada, Edward voltea con su esposa, la cual porta un recatado vestido de flores. Su cabello está arreglado en uno de esos peinados complicados que él no comprende cómo se mantienen en pie, pero lo que llama su atención es el largo de su vestido; hace que sostenga su vista más de lo normal. Es más corto de lo que le ha visto usar, proporcionándole una vista a sus perfectas rodillas que le recuerdan la posición que ella estuvo la noche anterior. Traga saliva y reanuda su acicalamiento tratando de poner su corbata.

Por el reflejo la ve caminar y acomodar cosas, y eso lo distrae. ¿Cuándo empezó a distraerlo ese tipo de cosas tan inconsecuentes? Ahora cree que saliva cuando ella se agacha y su piel se enchina cuando pasa detrás de él rozándolo con su mano en la espalda.

—¿Te ayudo con la corbata? —ella pregunta burlonamente, al ver que Edward ha dejado de anudar su corbata.

Edward se da cuenta que no recuerda cómo hacer un nudo Windsor, el cual hace a _diario_. Debe ser que es demasiado temprano para estar despierto en un domingo, o tal vez es Marie... Edward lanza una mirada a su esposa por el espejo y la ve acercarse, al mismo tiempo que su perfume invade su nariz. Sí, definitivamente Marie lo distrae.

—No sé, creo que me equivoqué en la segunda vuelta —él comenta tratando de ocultar que ha pasado los últimos 5 minutos espiando a su esposa por el espejo.

Marie, sin saber por qué su esposo está tan raro y distraído hoy, camina hacia él hasta que está frente a la corbata en cuestión y sin más preámbulo empieza a deshacer el nudo para volverlo a hacer ella misma con pericia.

Edward cree que se va a volver loco, no sabe por qué su cercanía lo pone tan mal..., tan nervioso. Ayer no parecía sentir nervios y ahora siente que su cuerpo tiene miles de cables eléctricos que se prenden intermitentemente por su piel. Es molesto y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

La mira concentrada, con sus labios semi abiertos y sus largas pestañas que ocultan su iris; esas pecas que bien podrían formar una constelación y el calor que emite es tan... calmante.

—Listo —ella dice dando una palmadita en su pecho. Edward toma su mano y la mantiene ahí.

_Sí, esto está bien,_ se dice a sí mismo; _es tan fácil como respirar estar con ella_. Si tan sólo dejara de temer, no sabe a qué, pero le teme a esto que siente ahora mismo. _Es pronto_, piensa él, _todavía es posible cambiar lo que he hecho, hacerla feliz, tal vez..., tal vez ella me pueda hacer feliz y yo a ella_. La esperanza toca su corazón y suspira porque se siente tan raro tenerla y es real, sabe que es posible si sólo se da la oportunidad.

—¿Qué? —ella pregunta al ver su expresión seria.

—Gracias... por ayudarme con la corbata —él comenta en ese tono de voz que indica que quiere decir algo más.

Marie sonríe extrañada y lo besa en la mejilla.

—Vámonos que se nos hace tarde —ella dice recogiendo su bolsa.

Edward sale de casa con una esperanza rejuvenecida, mira a su esposa y una gama de infinitas posibilidades, todas buenas, se vienen a su mente.

X*-*-*X

No hay opulencia que mate o demasiado dinero que arruine tu vida, al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente en el club de Beverly Hill piensa. Hay cierta distinción que los separa del resto, no es el dinero o la fama, ni tan siquiera el poder; es esa pertenencia a un mundo a parte que el resto no tiene derecho, es ser parte de esto: la legítima descripción de elegante decadencia y seductora notabilidad. Marie no sabe la diferencia, después de todo ella no ha vivido del otro lado de la reja, Edward, sin embargo, se siente como un extraño. No cree que unas cuantas horas en su recepción de compromiso y de boda lo hayan preparado para este tipo de lugares. Puede reconocer a hombres de negocios, actores —aunque no recuerda sus nombres pero sabe que son famosos—, y políticos; todos en el mismo y selecto lugar.

Busca nerviosamente a Jasper, pero trata de ocultar su estado de neófito en estos ámbitos. Marie, que es como un pez en el agua, camina con soltura y lo jala de vez en cuando comentando en susurro cuando reconoce a un actor o actriz famosa. Al menos no es el único que está deslumbrado por el lugar.

Marie lo acerca al bar donde le recomienda pedir un trago para que se le quite lo nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso —él dice indignado, pero sabe que es verdad.

Marie lo ignora y le sonríe. Sabe que Edward odia aceptar debilidad, más si es ante gente rica.

Ve a su esposo tomar el whisky de un solo trago y su pierna moverse nerviosamente.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta, tal vez los encontremos en el otro lado del club. Este lugar es grandísimo, no tengo idea si estamos en el recibidor o en algún lugar privado —Marie comenta volteando a todos lados.

Edward se levanta siguiendo el consejo de su mujer y la toma de la cintura en un acto posesivo al ver las miradas que causa cuando camina. Edward frunce su ceja territorialmente a unos extraños que terminan por sonreírle cortésmente.

Cuando al fin han cruzado a otro salón mucho menos ocupado, Edward exhala en alivio, no tenía idea lo nervioso que estaba. Este cuarto es más amplio y da a un largo jardín de golf. Sabe que está en el lugar correcto al ver la cabellera de Jasper a lo lejos platicando con una rubia que cree haber visto en otro lado. Marie le dice algo sobre una tal Rose, pero todo es anulado cuando mira hacia su izquierda.

El momento en que sus ojos verdes cruzan el salón sabe que todas las esperanzas de ayer y hoy, esa vida que vislumbró con su esposa, la posibilidad de ser y hacerla feliz, felicidad que podía casi tocar, han sido destrozadas, junto con su corazón, por unos terribles y hermosos ojos azules que penetran su alma y lo dejan sin nada. Es como volver a cero y regresar el tiempo a esos momentos hace cinco años y mirarla alejarse de él.

La ve moverse hacia él y el dolor cercena su cuerpo haciendo que apriete su pecho ligeramente en el lado de su corazón. La única verdad es que Edward nunca le dejó de amar, y verla en medio de esta gente, en estas circunstancias: él casado y ella aún del brazo del hombre por el cual lo dejó, no cambia nada.

* * *

**Oh sí, es Kate **

**NOTA DE AUTOR CAPCIOSA QUE JUGARÁ CON SUS MENTES U.U ( y me enorgullesco tanto de eso? pff)**

Por ahí me dijeron que les advirtiera si necesitan pañuelos. La cosa es esta, no creo que necesiten pañuelos, pero tengo que advertir que los siguientes capítulos no son nada felices y es posible que pierda a alguna que otra lectora, lo sé, ya sabía desde el momento en que pensé escribir los siguientes capítulos. Con ello voy a responder a unas preguntas que me han llegado a montones en reviews o por pm

**1) ¿Va a haber infidelidad en Versus?** La respuesta técnica es sí, pero ahí va mi explicación. Del 1 al 10, cuando 1 es engañar con el pensamiento y 10 es tener sexo (un pene dentro de una vagina) el nivel de infidelidad de Versus es un 3, cuando mucho un 4 pero no creo.

**2)Edward se va a enamorar de Bella?** Sí, eso duramente es un spoiler lol, está sobreentendido cuando pongo que la historia es Edward-Bella. El spoiler es cómo y cuándo será.

**2) Edward va a sufrir?** Sí

**3)Bella-Marie va a tener amante?! espero que sí para que se le quite a Edward HDP: **la pregunta 1 responde eso.

**4)Edward va a tener una amante?! omg lo mato si tiene una: **la pregunta 1 responde eso.

**5)Es decir que todos van a tener amantes?! omg te odio Eve, porqué nos haces sufrir! (insertar un emoticón dramático):** la pregunta 1 responde eso (lol ok no) digamos que cada uno va a cometer su dosis de estupidez.

Y creo que es todo, calmó sus nervios? espero que sí porqué es lo único que diré al respecto lol.

Besitos y un saludo a toda(o)s

Eve


	18. Sigma

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo (si ven errores es porque después que me lo entrega yo le meto mano ok, aunque ya no lo hago muy seguido, sólo en caso de que piensen que Isa no note errores)

**Música de este capítulo:**

**The Thrill is Gone-B.B. King**

* * *

**18-SIGMA**

—¿Edward? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres tú! —ella grita al verlo desde metros de distancia.

Su esposo parece importarle poco que ella sea tan efusiva al ver a un ex novio, claro, Garrett Price es el maestro del control y ecuanimidad. Edward nunca lo ha visto perder los estribos o mostrar inseguridad ante nada. Garrett suelta la mano de su esposa y le dice algo al oído que la hace reír coquetamente. Edward aprieta el puño de la mano que no está sujetando a Marie.

—¿La conoces? —pregunta su esposa curiosa.

Edward asiente, ignorando por completo que es un hombre casado y que hace unos momentos se prometió ser el marido perfecto; ahora es nula esa promesa.

Ella trae un vestido negro entallado y su hermoso cabello rubio está en un peinado sofisticado que la hace ver tan diferente a lo que él recuerda; ya no es la chica coqueta y aventurera que él conoció, pero sigue siendo, de alguna forma, la misma mujer que ama.

Katherine sonríe emocionada caminando hacia él en medio del salón, pero se detiene al ver que Edward está del brazo de una pequeña y delicada mujer. Tiene que admitir que sintió un poco de confusión, no pensó que Edward estuviera con alguien; y luego, para corroborar, mira sus argollas en forma subrepticia esperando no ser muy notoria.

Tratando de verse natural, Kate mira primero a la esposa y luego a Edward, luego se aventura y se acerca a besar en la mejilla a Edward en forma respetuosa.

Edward cierra sus ojos por unos segundos. Está a nada de tomarla del brazo y sacarla de este cuarto; necesita estar a solas con ella.

—Kate —él saluda cortantemente tratando de sonreír.

—Me alegro de verte Edward, y ¿quién es esta linda chica? —Kate comenta cortésmente hacia Marie

Ella ve que su esposo está apretando su quijada, al parecer la chica no le cae bien, así que decide tomar la iniciativa.

—Soy Marie Masen, esposa de Edward —dice Marie extendiendo su mano.

Kate no toma su mano, en vez de eso abraza a Marie delicadamente y la besa en la mejilla.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Marie. Yo soy Kate..., amiga de infancia de Edward —dice Kate, como si eso fuera lo _único _que fue.

Edward le lanza una mirada asesina, pero no la corrige.

Crecer con Kate hizo que ella se integrara en cada parte de su vida, en cada átomo de su cuerpo y en todos los detalles memorables que vivió; ella invade su vida, e incluso hoy siente el peso que aún ejerce sobre él.

—Oh, me alegra conocer a alguien que conoció a Edward de niño. Honestamente siempre he estado curiosa... —comenta Marie.

—¿Cómo está Garrett? —interrumpe Edward.

Marie frunce las cejas y mira a su esposo. Edward parece estar notablemente molesto y no sabe por qué, Kate se ve una persona bastante decente.

—Bien, de hecho está ahí. —Kate apunta hacia su esposo que los mira del otro lado del salón y ahora parece moverse hacia ellos como si hubiera esperado un gesto de su esposa para acercarse.

Edward quiere reírse; _por supuesto que está aquí ese maldito_, la imagen de ellos juntos hace momentos aún le causa una ira insospechada.

—Pensé que estabas en Chicago —comenta Kate tomando una copa de champagne de un mesero que iba pasando.

El comentario de Kate es contestado con una mirada penetrante de Edward y su subsiguiente explicación:

—Hace unos días lo estaba —él comenta tajantemente.

—¿Y hace mucho que están casados? —pregunta Kate inocentemente a Marie al ver que Edward parece seguir odiándola.

Edward aprieta su quijada. _¿Cómo es posible que esté tan... feliz?_ Le enoja verla tan tranquila y realizada, cuando él está en el infierno.

—Hace una semana. En cuanto nos casamos nos venimos a vivir a California —dice Marie animadamente.

En ese momento, Garrett Price llega con su incorruptible sonrisa y porte elegante. Edward cree que podría matarlo ahora mismo y no le importarían las consecuencias.

—Me alegro verte nuevamente en Los Ángeles, Edward. He sabido que te ha ido muy bien en Chicago —comenta Garrett rodeando a su esposa con un brazo.

Edward nota el gesto y es cuando se da cuenta que hace momentos dejó de abrazar a Marie. No corrige su postura; no podría tocarla ahora, tiene demasiada ira en su cuerpo.

—Me iba bien, pero decidí cambiar escenarios —comenta Edward tomando un vaso de champagne de otro mesero.

—¿Dónde tienes tu consultorio? —pregunta Garrett curioso.

Edward trata de componerse y contestar, no quiere armar una escena, lo único que quiere es unos momentos a solas con Kate, es una necesidad que lo está consumiendo.

—En Beverly Hills, no muy lejos de aquí de hecho —comenta Edward sin dejar de ver a Kate.

Garrett silva impresionado y sonríe condescendientemente.

—Vaya, te fuiste a lo grande, me alegro por ti.

—¿Y sigues trabajando para la universidad? ¿O se dieron cuenta que te la pasas seduciendo a jovencitas y al fin te corrieron? —dice Edward sin poder evitarlo.

Por unos momentos el ambiente es tenso. Marie no sabe qué está pasando, Kate está nerviosa esperando lo peor, pero Garrett sólo se ríe.

—No, ya no trabajo en la universidad, no había mucho futuro ahí. Ahora trabajo en el sector privado, atendiendo pacientes aquí y allá. Me va bien, no me puedo quejar —dice Garrett con falsa modestia.

La verdad, es que Garrett es el psiquiatra más reconocido de L.A. y su fama ha llegado a ciertos lugares fuera de California, tanto, que tiene su propia columna en el New York Times que manda por correo cada semana. Pero él no dice nada, porque Garrett Price, a diferencia de Edward, nunca tuvo que probar su estatus; siempre ha tenido lo que quiere. Su seguridad sobre las mujeres que toca y el trabajo que hace le dejan poco espacio para dudar de sí mismo; es una arrogancia que se ha ganado siendo efectivamente el mejor.

—Pero qué irrespetuoso de mi parte, no me has presentado a tu esposa —dice Garrett hacia Marie.

La chica es una exquisita mezcla entre inocencia seductora y belleza angelical, no tiene idea cómo Edward consiguió a una mujer así; es obvio que tiene pedigrí. Pero siendo experto en la mente y comportamientos humanos, le es casi imposible no notar cómo la chica se aferra a él, mirándolo con adoración, mientras Edward la ignora por estar lanzado miradas penetrantes a su esposa y dagas venenosas hacia él. La chica no tiene idea de con quién se casó y casi, casi puede sentir lástima por ella, si no fuera porque es lo único que mantiene a Edward Masen lejos de su esposa.

—Hola, soy Marie, esposa de Edward —se presenta Marie extendiendo su mano. Garrett la toma delicadamente y la sacude.

—Un gusto, Garrett Price soy..., perdón, era el mentor de Edward en la escuela de medicina, antes de que se fuera a Chicago, ¿cierto Edward? —pregunta Garrett con malicia.

Edward levanta su ceja y sonríe fríamente.

—Así es, _solías_ ser mi mentor, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: el deber del alumno es ser mejor que el maestro—Edward contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —grita Jasper efusivamente al ver a Edward al fin—. Emmett ya empezó sin nosotros, es un poco desesperado —dice Jasper entrando al círculo de la conversación—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta en un tono de voz juguetón.

—No, de hecho ya nos íbamos, ¿cierto linda? —dice Garrett besando el cuello de esposa; cosa que Edward mira con displicencia y asco.

—Sí, tenemos brunch en la casa de sus padres a las 10, sólo deja que me despida de unas personas antes, querido —comenta Kate a su esposo, luego voltea con Edward para mirarlo una última vez, dándole una mirada de advertencia, ¿de qué? No está segura. Subsecuentemente mira a su tímida esposa que parece un pichón debajo del ala de su esposo—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Marie, espero vernos en el club más seguido —Kate le da un beso en la mejilla y luego gira con Edward—. Adiós Edward —ella dice antes de besarle en la mejilla.

Edward la sostiene un poco más para hablar en su oído.

—No te vayas, necesito hablar contigo —dice Edward rápidamente en su oído sin que nadie note mientras ella le da el beso. Kate no le responde, sólo le sonríe.

—Marie, Edward —dice Garrett tomando la mano de su esposa haciendo así que ambos se marchen del perímetro circundante.

Al darse cuenta que el ambiente está un poco tenso, Jasper mira a Edward y luego a su esposa; Jasper no puede evitar sonreírle a la joven mujer.

—Jasper Whitlock, señora Masen. —Jasper extiende su mano y Marie la acepta sonriente.

—Dime Marie, y Rose me habló de ti —dice Marie animadamente.

—¡Rose! Sí, me comentó que tuvo la impertinencia de presentarse en tu casa sin previo aviso. Rose suele hacer eso, ya sabes lo divas que pueden ser las actrices algunas veces —dice Jasper sonriente.

Edward mira a Kate meterse al baño y decide seguirla e interceptarla.

—Con permiso, voy al lavatorio —dice Edward distraídamente ajustando su camisa y corbata.

—¿Y el juego de golf? —Jasper pregunta a Edward.

Edward ya está a unos pasos de distancia y voltea apresurado.

—¡Los veo en el campo de golf, no tardo! —grita Edward para luego seguir con su persecución reprensible.

Recorre la marea de gente, tratando de apresurarse y buscar a Kate entre la multitud; no sabe si ha salido del tocador de damas, pero se arriesga a esperar en una esquina oscura y solitaria que le da una vista perfecta de tal cuarto. No pasan ni tres minutos cuando Kate sale distraídamente aún revisando su peinado con un espejo. Edward camina rápidamente y la toma del brazo delicadamente.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? —ella pregunta sorprendida con un susurro, volteando a todos lados, esperando que Garrett no esté viendo la escena. Tal vez su esposo se vea compuesto y ecuánime en público, pero sus celos son estratosféricos.

—Te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo, verte —Edward le dice en el oído con un evidente tono de desesperación

Kate voltea a verlo, poniendo de separación su mano en su pecho para que él no esté tan cerca; la pone nerviosa tenerlo a esta distancia. Duda por un momento concederle lo que pide, pero lo ve tan desesperado y cree que al menos eso le debe; con un suspiro. Ella voltea a ver si su esposo está por algún lado, hasta que lo identifica platicando con un socio suyo.

—Aquí no. Hay un lugar más privado, ven. —Kate camina rápidamente y es seguida por Edward que trata de tocar su mano, pero ella lo rechaza.

Al fin están en una especie de estudio de lectura, algo que rara vez se usa en un club como éste; Kate ha sido miembro por años y sabe sobre este tipo de rincones. Ella espera que Edward entre cerrando la puerta tras ella y poniendo el cerrojo. Al voltear Edward está frente a ella, con un mirada intensa que la deja perpleja; Garrett hace mucho que no la mira así.

—Edward, ¿qué tratas de hacer? —ella pregunta sorprendida y molesta.

Edward se acerca y toca su cara tentativamente. Al sentir el contacto cierra sus ojos, no cree haber podido superar alguna vez lo que ella provocaba en él.

—Sólo quería estar a solas contigo.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta sin molestarse en remover la mano de Edward que sigue tocando su cara.

—Necesito saber, ¿_él_ te hace feliz? —pregunta Edward sin poder evitar entonar voz con ese dolor que desgarra su pecho.

Kate suspira y se aleja de Edward, caminando hacia el otro lado del cuarto, se sienta en un sofá de piel y se queda pensativa.

—Lo sabía, sabía que no serías feliz con él —Edward dice efusivamente al ver que ella no contesta defensivamente.

Camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado, esperando alguna reacción, alguna respuesta.

—Amo a mi esposo, Edward, en verdad lo hago. —Ella voltea a verlo con esos topacios que lo envuelven hasta la médula. Sus palabras duelen, pero sus ojos son más claros y abiertos; ella nunca ha podido ocultarle nada con sus ojos.

—Pero no eres feliz —él afirma.

Kate sonríe tristemente y sacude la cabeza.

—A veces el matrimonio no son flores y atardeceres, Edward, a veces es una lucha constante por recordar y aferrarte a los buenos momentos.

Edward toca su mano haciendo que ella voltee.

—Yo jamás hubiera dejado que te sintieras así, te hubiera hecho feliz a todo momento, a todas horas —Edward dice tragando saliva—. Kate, no tienes que ser infeliz —él finaliza sin terminar de vocalizar lo que quiere decir, pero se detiene porque, ¿qué puede ofrecerle? Él ahora es un hombre casado, tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero sigue casado y Kate... Kate parece no entender que Garrett no es el hombre para ella.

—No entiendes, Edward. No es algo que pueda decidir; Garrett suele ser... un buen esposo la mayoría de las veces, y esas veces hace que valga la pena quedarme.

Edward suspira frustrado, no sabe qué decir que la haga entender.

—No la amo, Kate, no lo hago —Edward dice frustrado con una mano su cabello.

Kate lo mira con una mezcla de lástima y cariño, después de todo siempre ha querido a Edward, pero no de la forma que él necesita.

—¿Por qué te casaste entonces? —ella pregunta.

Edward se queda callado, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

—Porque quería estatus, quería salir de mi miseria. —Luego ríe burlonamente—. Y aquí estoy, en total miseria después de todo, sólo que de otro tipo.

Kate comprende entonces que el matrimonio de Edward es igual de trágico que el de ella: Edward se casa con una chica por dinero y Garrett se casó con ella porque simplemente era hermosa y hacía un buen papel de esposa trofeo. No sabe en qué momento la vida se volvió tan cruel para ellos dos.

—Se ve una chica hermosa y dulce, es obvio como te adora —Kate dice tratando de consolarlo, pero eso incendia más la conducta de Edward.

Edward voltea y la toma de la cara, mirando esos ojos azules que lo han perseguido por años.

—La dejaría por ti si me lo pides, lo haría mañana mismo, no me importan las consecuencias. Nunca te olvidé, Kate, nunca... nunca dejé de amarte, y Garrett…, él no puede hacerte feliz. Déjalo, ven conmigo y... —Kate pone una mano en su boca.

—No voy a dejar a Garrett, Edward, ¿acaso no entiendes? No podría estar contigo amando a otra persona, no es correcto, ¡por muy infeliz que sea! —ella grita frustrada—. ¡Me hubiera gustado estar enamorada de ti! No te imaginas cuánto, no tienes idea cómo algunas noches pensaba lo fácil que sería haberme quedado contigo, pero es algo con lo que no hubiera podido vivir. Amar es increíblemente hermoso, pero injusto —ella dice llorando y tocando la cara de Edward, porque élestá quebrándose frente a ella comprendiendo el significado de la palabra; puede verlo en su mirada de desolación.

Cuando ella lo toca, Edward retoma su ira olvidada. No sabe por qué, pero esta situación lo pone iracundo, es tan... injusto.

—¡No entiendo! —él dice levantándose de su asiento y caminando en círculos—. Puedo darte todo lo que quieres, ¿eso querías cierto? Tengo todo el dinero que quieras, todo es tuyo, ¿qué más quieres, Kate?

Kate lo mira indignada.

—Eres un estúpido, Edward, si alguna vez pensaste que te dejé por dinero. Y después de todos estos años sigues pensando esto, después de que te he dicho tantas veces que amo a Garrett. —Kate se levanta y se pone frente a él—. Tienes una esposa allá afuera, que es obvio que te adora, y me recuerda tanto a mí. Deberías ir con ella, hacerla feliz, tal vez ser feliz tú mismo —ella dice exasperada.

Edward se ríe sarcásticamente.

—Oh, tenía toda la intención hace apenas unos minutos, créeme, pero luego tu apareciste y ¡lo cambiaste todo! —él grita—. Tenía esta esperanza de seguir con Marie y... ser feliz, pero aquí estás y es tan difícil —él dice frustrado y enojado.

Kate sacude la cabeza y camina hacia la puerta. Edward la sigue.

—Edward, esto es inútil, no voy a dejar a Garrett y tú estás casado; sólo déjame en paz, vive tu vida y olvídate de mí —ella dice suplicante.

—¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! —Edward grita molesto frente a ella.

Detesta su rechazo y el poder que tiene sobre él, odia que ella haya destruido sus posibilidades de felicidad en simples segundos y ella simplemente es tan ciega.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dice Kate abriendo la puerta.

Edward la mira y detiene la puerta para que la cierre.

—Tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero lo harás eventualmente, voy a demostrarte que soy el hombre que necesitas —Edward dice con finalidad, dejándola ir.

X*-*-*X

Al principio se siente intimidada, pero luego de unos minutos se da cuenta que Jasper Whitlock es el hombre más encantador que ha conocido, después de su esposo, claro está.

—Y te digo algo, acá entre nos, este club es sólo un grupo de gente elitista que le gusta un buen folle de egos, pero su campo de golf ¡es magnífico! —dice Jasper sin bajar la voz y una cuanta gente voltea, pero ignora la efusividad de Jasper. Marie se ríe.

—La verdad, no soy muy asidua a venir a este tipo de lugares. En Chicago solía ir a carrera de caballos, más por los caballos que por las apuestas —ella comenta sonriente.

—¿Caballos dices? Amo un buen trotón o un árabe de sangre pura, son exquisitos. Tengo un rancho en Arizona donde tengo tres árabes que de vez en cuando cabalgo —dice Jasper con encanto y elocuencia.

Marie abre sus ojos ligeramente al darse cuenta que Jasper y ella comparten el mismo gusto.

—¿Árabes? Son muy raros..., hace mucho que no veo uno. Yo tengo un trotón—ella comenta emocionada—. Edward me lo regaló hace unos días, su nombre es París y es blanco —Marie dice suspirando.

—Los trotones son muy ágiles y gentiles; y con gusto los invito este verano a ti y a tu esposo a mi rancho, para que puedas ver a mis árabes, hace tiempo que no voy —comenta Jasper soñadoramente.

Por su parte, Jasper Whitlock está fascinado con esta mujer: es adorablemente delicada y sofisticada, pero sin ser obtusa y aburrida; jamás había visto una gracia tan grande desde Rosalie. Claro, Rose es además una diva consumada y perdió su inocencia y espontaneidad hace tanto...

—Me encantaría, seguro a Edward también, espero que pueda tener vacaciones para el verano. La verdad ahora es una época de transición para él y trato de apoyarlo en lo que pueda. Sería genial ir a tu rancho, sería como ir a la luna de miel que no tuve —ella termina de decir con un poco de tristeza.

—¿No tuvieron luna de miel? ¡Qué crueldad! Tendremos que remediar eso de inmediato, voy a hablar con tu esposo al respecto cuando regrese. Por cierto, deberíamos adelantarnos al campo de golf, Emmett seguro ya dio tres vueltas a los 18 hoyos —dice Jasper ofreciendo su brazo

En el transcurso del salón a los campos de golf, Marie trata de tomar valor para preguntar algo que sabe que mejor debería preguntar a su esposo, pero simplemente no puede evitar la curiosidad.

—Jasper, ¿te puedo preguntar algo... sobre mi esposo? —Marie pregunta volteando a ver a Jasper, el cual le responde con una sonrisa brillante y una ceja levantada.

—Tal vez, depende qué tipo de pregunta —él dice coquetamente.

—Bueno, no me molestaría si no la contestas, es sólo que...

—Sólo pregunta, linda —Jasper dice sonriente.

—¿En realidad mi esposo ocupa un abogado como tú para poner un consultorio o es para otra cosa? —Marie pregunta al fin.

Jasper disimula bien su sorpresa y sigue caminando.

—¿Sabías que yo fui el que recomendó la agencia de colocación? Así mismo, fui el que le recomendó a Edward el edificio donde está su consultorio en Beverly Hills, también lo ayudé con la mudanza y a comprar tu caballo. Como verás, no sólo soy un abogado para él, soy una especie de...

—¿De amigo? —ella concluye inocentemente

Jasper se ríe y asiente.

—Algo así, algo así, dulce Marie. Sólo trato de ayudar a un cliente, pero claro, Edward y yo apenas somos conocidos, Mac, lo contactó conmigo. Soy una mera persona conveniente en su vida, dudo que me vea como un amigo, tu esposo puede ser bastante abstraído en ese ámbito —dice Jasper divisando a Rose bajo una sombrilla tomando su particular Martini seco.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría tanto que ustedes fueran amigos. Edward necesita eso, un buen amigo que lo aconseje y lo ayude; a veces lo veo tan estresado por el trabajo. Y si te soy honesta, ese día que no llegó a casa por estar platicando contigo en ese bar, me hizo pensar que eras uno de esas malas influencias que sonsacan a hombres casados a ir a... lugares poco decentes, pero ahora que te conozco sé que serías un gran amigo para Edward —concluye Marie con su típica sonrisa angelical.

El comentario sorprende a Jasper por muchas razones. No tenía idea que Edward no había llegado a su casa esa vez que se encontraron en el bar, pero no va a ponerlo en evidencia ante su esposa; si Edward Masen engaña a su esposa o le oculta algo —aparte de querer destruir a su padre, claro está—, no es problema de Jasper. Lo que también intriga a Jasper, es que Marie lo haya aceptado tan fácilmente y en forma tan honesta, aunque debe admitir que suele caerle bien a la mayoría de la gente, pero es obvio como sólo lo soportan por su particular forma de ser tan extrovertida y ser el alma de las fiestas, pero nadie en verdad tratar de conocerlo; sin embargo, esta chica es cero pretensión y total honestidad, es refrescante ver alguien así en Hollywood. Debería sentirse halagado por el voto de fe de la chica, pero de alguna manera siente que la defraudará; él no es buen material para ser amigo de nadie, lo suyo es lo trivial y superficial.

—Claro, espero que así sea, Marie —él contesta finalmente con una sonrisa amable.

Al llegar al primer campo de golf, Rose baja sus lentes oscuros y sonríe "conspiracionalmente" con Jasper.

—Jazz, pensé que te habías perdido entre ese atiborramiento de gente arrogante. Menos mal que trajiste a mi adorable vecina —dice Rose sonrientemente y aplaudiendo como una niña mimada.

Marie se siente inadecuada en cuanto mira a Rose; ella trae un vestido diminuto y moderno que la hace verse elegante y hermosa, no hay comparación con el vestido recatado de ella.

—Hola Rose —dice Marie acercándose a besar a Rose en la mejilla.

—Siéntate, te voy a pedir un Martini, y antes de que me digas que no, créeme, lo vas a necesitar, esto de jugar golf es aburrido si sólo eres espectadora —dice Rose guiñando a Marie.

—Damas, las dejo, voy a ver dónde está Emmett —dice Jasper volteando hacia el campo de golf.

—Oh, creo que va en el hoyo 6, dice que está practicando para cuando venga Edward. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese esposo tuyo? Muero por conocerlo —pregunta Rose curiosa.

—Fue al lavatorio, no tarda en venir —contesta Marie.

Rose espera a que Jasper se aleje lo suficiente buscando a Emmett y luego mira a Marie de reojo.

—Bueno, ahora viene la mejor parte—Rose baja sus lentes y codea a Marie para que voltee con una mujer pelirroja en sus treinta que está del brazo de un hombre fácilmente veinte años mayor que ella— ésa es Lidia Rochester, es una zorra y su esposo es el director de Fox, sin contar que el cabrón me propuso sexo la semana pasada para darme el papel en su nueva película, pero claro que le dije que no….

X*-*-*X

Está cansada, pero no puede negar que ha sido..., interesante la compañía de Rose y el gran acervo de chismes que posee sobre medio L.A. No que hubiera podido huir de tan semejante diatriba superficial; su esposo está en quién sabe dónde jugando golf con Jasper y Emmett. Lo vio algo raro a su regreso, pero no tuvo tiempo en analizar nada cuando él prontamente saludó a Rosalie y luego se despidió cortésmente para irse a jugar golf.

Son cerca de las 12 pm cuando Marie empieza a sentir hambre y Rose también, así que esta última manda llamar a un caddie*.

—Necesito que vayas y busques a mi esposo. Dile que su esposa y la señora Masen van a morir famélicas en este lugar si no regresan y nos alimentan —dice Rose riéndose con Marie en complicidad, y luego, siendo la actriz que es, enseria su cara y mira al caddie levantando su dedo—. Se lo dices exactamente así, mi esposo ama mi dramatismo.

El pobre caddie asiente seriamente, sabe que la señora Hale es de armas tomar si no se cumplen sus órdenes a la precisión, así que apresuradamente sube a su carrito de golf a buscar a Emmett McCarty.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no te llamas Rosalie McCarthy? —pregunta Marie. Ahora que siente que tiene más confianza con Rose.

Rose se ríe y encoge sus hombros.

—Porque ésa es la actriz, Rosalie Hale es mi nombre artístico y cambiarlo por Rosalie McCarthy es perder familiaridad ante el público. Conocí a Emmett cuando ya era famosa y él también estuvo de acuerdo en que legalmente sería McCarthy, pero socialmente sería Hale, no nos molesta a los dos. Afortunadamente Emmett es un hombre sumamente comprensivo y entiende mi carrera —termina de decir Rose con un trago de su Martini.

—No lo conozco, espero hacerlo cuando regrese —comenta Marie tímidamente.

—Emmett es un hombre muy pacífico y callado, es medio gruñón, pero es un amor cuando quiere; que no te intimide su físico, suele pasar —Rose se ríe como chiquilla.

En ese momento, ambas mujeres ven llegar en tres diferentes carritos a los hombres. Edward se ve un poco rojo de la cara y Marie sabe que va a tener un sexy bronceado el resto de la semana; sonríe al prospecto.

—¡Emmett! ¡Sácame de aquí, creo que veo puntos negros y verdes del hambre! —grita Rose alzando sus brazos.

Emmett camina sonriente ante la exageración de su esposa y la besa apasionadamente. Edward va detrás de él y luego Jasper. A diferencia de Emmett, Edward sólo se sienta a un lado de Marie pensativo.

—¿Cómo te fue? Veo que te bronceaste un poco —ella comenta al tocar su cara.

Edward la voltea a ver y asiente distraído.

—Bien, gané. —Es todo lo que dice encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Ganó? Nos destrozó, Emmett lloraba como un bebé —dice Jasper riéndose.

—Whitlock, deja de exagerar, sólo fue suerte de principiantes —dice Emmett seriamente para luego voltear con Marie.

—Buenas tardes, señora Masen. Me temo que no tengo el placer, pero mi Rosie me ha hablado cosas maravillosas de usted. Emmett McCarthy, o Emmett para hacerle la vida más fácil. —Emmett le sonríe a Marie, esos hoyuelos hacen que ella se relaje.

—Dime Marie, y mucho gusto, Emmett. Le comentaba a Rose lo mucho que quería conocerte.

Ambos se besan en la mejilla respetuosamente.

—¡Em! ¿Y la comida? —pregunta Rose petulante.

Emmett voltea los ojos y ayuda a levantarse a su esposa.

—Vamos a comer algo antes de que finjas toda la obra de Hamlet. ¿Nos gustan acompañar? —pregunta Emmett cortésmente.

—Yo sí, creo que agoté toda mi reserva de energía en perder horrendamente ante Edward —comenta Jasper sonriente, sin ningún tipo de reclamo.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Marie a su esposo que está distraído y pensando en sabe qué cosas.

—¿Qué? —él pregunta distraído.

—¿Vamos a comer? —ella pregunta confundida.

—Sí claro, vamos —él termina de decir y se levanta imitando a los demás.

Una vez que comen, las parejas y Jasper se despiden en forma cordial y quedan para verse el siguiente domingo, invitación que sorpresivamente Edward aceptó sin dudar.

El camino a casa fue... silencioso por decir de alguna manera. Marie trató de entablar una conversación, pero Edward sólo contestaba con monosílabos o con su cabeza. Frustrada, Marie decide quedarse callada y ver por la ventana.

La llegada a casa es algo tensa. Marie espera que Edward suba al cuarto con ella o la siga por las escaleras, pero lo ve quedarse en la sala revisando unos papeles. Ella decepcionada y sin saber el motivo por el cambio radical en su esposo, se encierra en su cuarto. Cerca de las 10 pm, escucha un toque en su puerta. Esperanzada, Marie se levanta sabiendo que es su esposo, no sabe por qué él tiene que tocar, después de todo es su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, Edward se ve un poco raro, exudando ansiedad y es obvio que ha estado jalando su cabello en nervios.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —ella pregunta preocupada. Edward la mira al fin y asiente—. ¿Sabes? Éste es tu cuarto, no tienes que tocar —ella dice suspirando.

Edward reacciona ante la oración y se queda helado. Sí, sabe que Marie tiene razón, pero ya nada es igual, ya no puede fingir más y estar con ella no es una opción.

—Marie, ¿crees que puedas coordinar una fiesta? —La pregunta deja perpleja a Marie.

De todas las cosas que se imaginó que su esposo le diría, nunca se imaginó ésta.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? —ella pregunta confundida.

Edward sólo la mira mordiendo su labio sin saber si está haciendo lo correcto.

—Creo que debemos dar una fiesta... por la nueva casa y eso. Puedes invitar a Rose, Emmett, Jasper y a quién quieras, de hecho, sí, invítalos —él dice en forma acelerada.

—¿Fiesta de _openhouse_? Bueno..., sí creo que podría hacerla, pero no pensé que te gustaran esas cosas —ella dice frunciendo sus cejas—. Edward, ¿a qué se debe esta extraña idea de hacer una fiesta? —ella cuestiona un tanto molesta.

Le molesta que su esposo se preocupe más en fiestas que en dormir con ella, lo ha esperado horas a que entre a la habitación y aquí está preguntándole, no, pidiéndole que haga una fiesta; no tiene sentido.

—Es sólo que al estar en el club tuve esta idea, ¿sabes? Tal vez, darme a conocer en el club es una cosa, pero es educado y... propio hacer una fiesta para presentar nuestra casa. Es importante para mí —él dice con ojos suplicantes.

—Okay, pero no conozco a mucha gente, le pediré a Rose que me ayude a organizarla —ella responde confundida todavía por la extraña petición.

—Sí, haz lo que tengas que hacer, te haré un cheque para mañana para que vayas preparando todo —dice Edward ansioso.

—¿Mañana? Pero entonces, ¿para cuándo debo planear la fiesta? —ella pregunta.

Edward se queda pensativo y luego voltea portando una mirada decisiva.

—La próxima semana, el próximo viernes o sábado, pero pronto, ¿okay? —él dice desesperado. Marie está desconcertada.

—Está bien, trataré de... —ella empieza a explicar cómo hacer una fiesta no es tan fácil, lo aprendió cuando organizó su fiesta de compromiso y boda, pero es tajantemente interrumpida por su esposo.

—Gracias —él suspira en alivio y se voltea para irse.

—¡Espera, Edward! ¿Adónde vas? ¿No vas a dormir? —ella pregunta desesperada.

Edward voltea y sacude la cabeza.

—Hoy no, Marie, hoy no.

* * *

*Caddie: ayudante de golf

**NO HAY NOTA DE AUTOR D: **


	19. Tau

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo (si ven errores es porque yo le metí mano después lol)

Música de este capítulo:

Earth Angel-Pinguins

When the Saints go Marching in-Louis Armstrong

St. James Infirmary-Luis Armstrong.

**FOTOS DEL CAPÍTULO EN FB**

* * *

**19-TAU**

Cae debilitada frente a la puerta contigua y con su mano toca la puerta que la separa de él. Solloza en silencio, inconsolable por su aislamiento y esa libertad que quiere escupir de su cuerpo.

Si tan sólo él hablara con ella, o la viera siquiera, pero ha sido rechazada los últimos tres días en formas humillantes y desesperantes. Ha gritado, suplicado y rogado que la toque, pero él sólo se da la vuelta ignorando sus lágrimas de confusión. Ha rogado, también, que tan siquiera la mire, que la reconozca un poco o le dirija algún tipo de afecto, pero él pone excusas acartonadas y esos ojos..., esos ojos son tan lejanos a ella. No reconoce al hombre que ama y se casó, pero ya es muy tarde, no puede hacer nada al respecto, hace mucho que él es su dueño ubicuo.

Lo único que lo acerca a él es comentar sobre la fiesta, la maldita fiesta que ella no sabe con qué cabeza ha planeado, pero desea complacerlo, desea darle todo y tal vez él pueda corresponder con algún toque o gesto; haría lo que fuera por un poco de afecto de su parte.

Lo escucha del otro lado de la puerta, cierra sus ojos y lo imagina haciendo cosas triviales: quitarse la ropa, prender el radio, abrir un libro o sentarse en el sofá. Quiere ser parte de eso, de ese hábitat doméstico que él le niega y por el cual ella añora unos momentos. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando la tachaban de loca, se había sentido tan segregada y enajenada de su especie. Él hace esto: la reduce a una mujer patética que ruega por lo más mínimo, hace mucho que dejó de tener dignidad.

La música del otro lado de la puerta la pone en trance. Su jazz, triste y caótico, se repite todas las noches. Dicotómicamente, le recuerda a momentos felices con Alice. Luego, exactamente a las 11 pm, él apaga las luces, mas no sabe si duerme, espera que no, porque ella no lo hace y desea un poco de justicia. Está harta de vivir algo tan efímero y turbio, nada de lo que pensó o soñó es comparado con la ruda realidad. Un día él es frío y otro increíblemente volcánico, para luego seguir con esta indiferencia que es peor que todo lo anterior. _Esto es la locura misma_, ella concluye.

El tormento es más grande porque no vio venir el súbito cambio de su esposo, menos cuando todo parecía bien ese sábado y domingo. Él se veía tan feliz y contento, dispuesto a no rechazar su presencia, incluso la buscaba en veces, pero no entiende qué ha pasado. Concluye que debe ser _ella_ la culpable de tal aversión de su marido; no hay otra explicación que el falto de atractivo de ella. No sabe por qué algún día pensó que un hombre como Edward podía aceptarla. No es estúpida, probablemente Edward esté con ella por mera caridad o curiosidad, tal vez ni siquiera pensó bien el matrimonio y ahora se ha arrepentido al darse cuenta que no es sensual o buena en la cama. Inseguridades la invaden y el terror corre por sus venas al pensar en él dejándola, eso la pone al borde de la histeria.

Se levanta intempestivamente y se pone frente al espejo quitándose la ropa. Aún en la oscuridad puede observar su cuerpo normal y desprovisto de alguna atracción particular; sus pechos son pequeños y sus caderas también. Ella es simple y común, pero más que eso, más que su cuerpo convencional, ella sabe que no tiene el carácter o es lo suficientemente salaz para su marido. Es _ella _la que no lo complace y es _ella_ la que está mal de alguna manera; Edward jamás se portaría así si no fuera porque simplemente no está atraído.

Desesperada hace un último y arriesgado intento. Marie toma su bata de baño y se la pone sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sujetándola con el cordón en su cintura. Está exhalando en anticipación y miedo cuando toca a su puerta. Al principio él no contesta, quiere insistir, pero no tiene valor para tocar por segunda vez. Cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta, la puerta se abre.

Edward la mira del otro lado, con ojos enrojecidos que ahora parecen más como un artículo habitual al que está acostumbrado. Está exhausto, no ha dormido en días; entre su tormentosa mente gritándole que debe abandonar su ilícita persistencia en buscar a una mujer casada y su corazón dictándole que no pare. No sabe cómo queda algo de él para atender a pacientes igual o peor que él. Marie no hace las cosas más fáciles, menos cuando se presenta con esos ojos y reclama con lágrimas sobre cosas en las que él no tiene opción.

—¿Qué pasa? Es de noche —él dice apáticamente al verla del otro lado.

—¿No... no puedes dormir? —ella tartamudea mientras juega con el cordón de su bata.

Edward frunce las cejas y sacude la cabeza. Ella sabe muy bien que no puede dormir.

—¿Puedo pasar? —ella pregunta nerviosamente.

La pregunta sorprende a Edward; Marie le ha rogado que la toque y duerma con ella, pero esto es nuevo, no sabe si permitirle tal acceso hará las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Por qué? —él pregunta curioso y desconfiado.

—Nunca he entrado, no me has invitado... Es..., no es reclamo, pero quisiera conocer tu cuarto, ¿puedo? —ella pide suplicante.

Edward duda unos segundos, hasta que se mueve de la puerta y la deja pasar.

Marie ha estado ahí antes, no lo va a negar, pero no con él dentro. De alguna manera todo cobra más vida cuando él está presente: el sofá tiene un hundimiento fresco que él acaba de hacer y los discos desparramados explican su ecléctico mundo musical.

—A veces te escucho poner un disco, ¿cuál es? —ella pregunta tocando los discos. El acto le recuerda a Alice inmediatamente.

Edward se acerca por detrás y toma el disco que está en la tornamesa.

—Es Luis Armstrong —él dice exhalando cansadamente.

Marie asiente, sí, ahora lo reconoce.

—Tengo…, tenía una amiga que le gustaba Luis Armstrong. —Marie no sabe por qué dice algo así, técnicamente Alice no es su amiga, es una parte de ella, y además, prometió no decir nada. Pero jura que no dirá su nombre, no la delatará como prometió; sin embargo, está tan desesperada por conectar que no puede evitar remarcar la coincidencia.

—¿Tenías? —Edward, extrañamente, se ve interesado.

Marie voltea y sonríe. No quiere dar más explicaciones, así que trata de cambiar el tema.

—Es un lindo lugar, entiendo que te guste pasar el tiempo aquí... —ella comienza a decir en forma conciliatoria, pero es interrumpida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marie? —Edward pregunta sentándose en el sillón verde frente al tocadiscos y a un costado de Marie.

Su esposa se mira nerviosa y no entiende por qué ella no dice o hace nada, pero cree que entiende su nerviosismo cuando ella empieza a desanudar el amarre de su bata de baño y se da cuenta que ella está totalmente desnuda ante él. La imagen lo aterriza en forma descomunal a este mundo férreo e ingrato. _¿Por qué olvidé lo perfecta que es bajo la ropa? _No tiene idea, pero sigue sin cambiar nada. Sus ojos se posan más de lo debido en su vientre y luego suben a sus senos, pero es cuando llega a su cara que todo pensamiento lascivo termina: Marie tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y sabe que este ofrecimiento, este holocausto, es estéril.

—¿Qué haces? —él pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Marie, para acentuar su acto, deja caer la bata al suelo en un charco de tela que ella mueve con el pie. Edward la mira, estático, temeroso de decir o hacer algo, se siente atrapado entre tocarla y no deber tocarla.

—No puedo..., no puedo hacerlo, Marie —él dice seriamente.

Marie ve su regazo y la evidencia de su excitación es obvia. ¿Cómo es posible que le diga eso cuándo ella misma puede ver que no es así? Al menos no físicamente. Es por eso que ignora su negativa y con un valor apenas sostenible camina hacia él.

Edward sube su mano y toca su vientre. Es justo como lo recuerda: suave, perfectamente blanco y pulcro. Marie está frente a él ofreciéndose como objeto y no sabe si lo excita o lo hace sentir más miserable.

—Marie... Marie… —No sabe por qué repite su nombre.

Su esposa acaricia su pelo y su cara. Él gime, porque el contacto se siente tan bien..., tan correcto. Es fácil caer ante ella, porque se siente solo y desesperado entre este mar de soliloquios internos que lo atormentan y la culpa que no lo deja vivir.

Luego, siente sus labios sobre los de él; son suaves y dulces, como ella. Marie, dulce Marie que no merece que él piense en otra mujer mientras la toca. Eso hace que él recobre consciencia, así que toma su cintura desnuda y la aleja de él, dejándola caer en el sofá.

Edward se levanta rápidamente, tomando la bata de Marie y se la ofrece a su dolida esposa. Sabe que es un patán, un maldito desgraciado, pero sería peor seguir, infinitamente peor hacerle pensar que él le pertenece.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta sin tomar la bata.

Edward evita mirarla desnuda, así que voltea su cara.

—Estoy cansado. —Es su respuesta tácita y final, la que siempre da.

—¿No me deseas? ¿Es eso? —ella dice con voz temblorosa.

Edward no tiene que verla para saber que está llorando, voltear ahora sería tortura, pero lo hace.

Ella se aferra a la bata, pero la sigue dejando en parcial desnudez, sus ojos lacrimosos brillan en esta luz y sus labios rosas tiemblan en desesperación.

Podría decirle la verdad ahora, confesar su amor por Kate y terminar con esto, pero de alguna manera sabe que no puede hacerlo, no hasta hablar con Kate antes.

—No digas tonterías o hagas dramas. Estoy cansado, Marie, es sólo eso —él dice secamente—. Vístete y vete a tu cuarto —él ordena finalmente.

Marie no parece moverse y su cara de ira casi pueril lo desconcierta.

—No —ella dice neciamente, bajando su bata y mostrando sus senos.

—No seas vulgar, verte desnuda no cambiará nada, ¿entiendes? Esto no ayuda en nada, no me haces las cosas más fáciles —él dice entre dientes, enojado con ella por tentarlo de esa manera _¿qué no entiende que no puedo tocarla?_ .

—¿No te gusto? —ella presiona.

Edward levanta una ceja a la desafiante pregunta. A este punto sería una bendición que Edward no estuviera atraído a ella, todo sería mucho más fácil.

—Eres mi esposa, si no me gustaras no me hubiera casado contigo —dice Edward perogrullescamente.

—Tal vez, o tal vez te casaste porque me tenías lástima, ¿soy algún caso de caridad para ti? ¿La loca que nadie quería y que le hiciste el favor? —Eso sí que molesta a Edward.

Marie nota la ira en la cara de su esposo, y el paso firme que da para acercarse a ella la deja hundida en el sofá.

—No digas estupideces —él dice con fosas nasales abiertas y bufando en ira.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?! ¿Por qué tengo que suplicar y rogarte que me hables o me toques? ¿Es esto acaso normal en un matrimonio? —ella grita histéricamente.

—¡No! ¡No es normal en un maldito matrimonio!, ¡pero tú no eres normal y yo tampoco! —Edward sabe que ha cometido un grave error en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.

No se refería a su enfermedad, se refería a que ella no es normal, no es como pensó que era, no es tan frágil u obtusa, es... algo que lo confunde, y ese sentimiento mixto de culpa de dejarla y su obvia atracción a Marie más lo que siente por Kate, lo han dejado drenado emocionalmente estos días.

Su esposa lentamente recoge la bata y, sin más, se va del cuarto. Quiere ir tras ella y disculparse, pero no se atreve, no tiene la cara para hacerlo y es un cobarde, lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Pero ella lo presiona, lo juzga, lo cuestiona, lo mira con reproche y lo sigue amando al final del día, ¿qué clase de hombre puede con ese peso en sus hombros? Ya ni siquiera sabe en primer lugar por qué ama a Kate, sólo sabe que duele cuando piensa en ella, y ¿es eso amor? No tiene idea, debe de serlo porque lo ciega tanto, lo llena de ira y lo deja tan vacío al mismo tiempo.

X*-*-*X

Marie ha claudicado a su causa, no lo busca o lo cuestiona, pero sí se comunica con él verbalmente, para la fiesta claro está. Edward no tiene idea por qué ella acepta su estúpidas peticiones sin chistar, ella debería reírse de él y dejarlo, eso debería hacer.

—Todo está listo para este viernes —dice Marie secamente.

Edward está en la cocina, donde regularmente se encuentra con Marie por las mañanas.

—Bien —él contesta al mismo tiempo que analiza a su esposa. Espera que ella explote en cualquier momento reclamando su comentario de ayer, pero ella se ve normal, un poco distante, pero normal.

—Pensé que estarías feliz por la fiesta, parece que es el pináculo de tu vida estos días —ella dice con cierto desdén.

Edward exhala y voltea con ella.

—¿Ya tienes la lista de invitados? —él pregunta tratando de sonar ligero.

Marie le muestra la lista para que la revise, y al echarle una hojeada se da cuenta que Kate y Garrett Price no se encuentran en la lista.

—No pusiste a Garrett Price y a su esposa —Edward comenta regresándole la lista.

Marie se queda boquiabierta y sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

—¡Pero odias a esa mujer y a su esposo, apenas podías hablar con ellos en el club! —dice Marie exasperada.

Edward se encoge de hombros y toma el periódico.

—Esa animadversión no va a detenerme para mostrar clase ante Garrett Price. Además, creo que sería de mal gusto no invitarlos cuando invitaré a medio club de Beverly Hills, es cuestión de cortesía —Edward dice ocultándose tras su periódico. Espera haber sonado más o menos convincente.

Marie no contesta, simplemente se acata a anotar los nombres que su esposo ha decidido agregar a última hora.

—Bien, entonces todo listo, me iré con París un rato —ella dice levantándose de la mesa.

Edward baja el periódico y decide actuar ahora antes de que pierda el valor.

—Marie. —Ella se detiene al escuchar su nombre y voltea con su esposo—, lamento lo de ayer, no fue mi intención...

—Olvidalo, es más, preferiría que no lo mencionaras nunca más —ella dice tajante, y con eso sale de la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

De camino a los establos trata de calmar su ira, no desea que París perciba su enojo. Aún no puede superar la humillación, la peor humillación que ha recibido en su vida, de sólo acordarse quiere tirarse en el piso y llorar de vergüenza. Es una estúpida, una patética mujer estúpida que ni siquiera puede seducir a su esposo. Ya no pretenderá ser la mujer que no es, ésta es ella: la loca, la débil, la estúpida mujer enamorada de su marido y la liliputiense que no puede conseguir que su marido se acueste con ella; _bien, no hay nada como la resignación_, se dice a sí misma.

Todo suena muy fácil en su cabeza, pero una vez que llega con París, empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. París ofrece el consuelo que puede, con un toque delicado de su hocico y una docilidad que le permita a ella cabalgarlo mejor.

Mientras corre los campos, se pierde en el tiempo y en el viento, hasta que su cuerpo duele entre sus piernas y su espalda cruje de cansancio. París la consuela una última vez cuando ella se acuesta junto a él en los establos y la deja dormir.

X*-*-*X

**Viernes**

Es cómoda la mentira cuando la tienes que fingir ante extraños; nadie nota los ojos tristes de su esposa o sus ojos expectantes buscando a una mujer ajena. Es temprano todavía y los invitados que van llegando en autos lujosos son perfectamente atendidos por su encantadora anfitriona.

Marie saluda a cada uno en la puerta, justo como ha aprendido desde joven; sus impecables modales y sofisticada manera de hablar, hace que su bienvenida sea más placentera que lo promedio en este tipo de fiestas. Edward aprecia el gesto y el esfuerzo de Marie en cumplir algo tan contraproducente para sus planes. Si tan sólo ella supiera la razón de la fiesta, ella no estaría tan amena.

Él, por su parte, trata de entablar conversaciones y ser la contraparte de Marie en cuestiones de educación y bienvenida; es más fácil de lo que pensaba. Su desenvolvimiento es ágil y fluido, todos lo escuchan y asienten interesados en sus opiniones, pero supone que así son estas cosas de ricos hipócritas. Duda mucho que alguien realmente le esté prestando atención, él es sólo el joven psiquiatra que está en ascenso, con fama en Chicago y una hermosa esposa trofeo.

—Pero tengo entendido que naciste aquí en L.A., así que debe ser un alivio regresar a tu hogar —dice una mujer mayor, esposa de algún ejecutivo importante.

Edward sonríe cortésmente.

—Sí, lo es, siempre es bueno regresar a sus bases.

—Y veo que tu linda esposa se ve cómoda aquí también, lo digo por la casa y lo que pasó en ella —comenta Mathilda, la misma mujer.

—¿Pasó? —Edward pregunta semi interesado.

—¿El suicidio de Vulturi? Estuvo en las noticias por todos lados, el hombre quedó en la bancarrota y terminó matándose por deudas de juego, ¡fue terrible, terrible te digo! —exclama la mujer.

Edward frunce las cejas y está a punto de preguntar más, pero en eso ve llegar a Jasper con una rubia y no es precisamente Rosalie.

—Discúlpeme, señora Charmberlain, tengo que atender un asunto.

Edward ve a Jasper saludar a Marie y presentar a su acompañante. Es obvio que la ha sacado de algún burdel y le ha puesto un vestido más o menos fino. Cuando Jasper lo mira, sonríe y lo saluda.

Edward llega a donde está su esposa y toca la baja espalda de ella, gesto que Marie no se esperaba. Ella voltea y ve que su esposo está aquí para recibir a Jasper.

—Jasper, ¿quién es la dama? —Edward pregunta con poca curiosidad.

—Ruby, éste es Edward Masen. Edward, ésta es Ruby —dice Jasper sonriente—. Ruby quiere ser actriz, ¿no es cierto, nena? —Jasper levanta su ceja a su cita.

La chica ríe molestamente.

—Sí, amo el teatro, pero hoy audicioné para una película sobre vaqueros, no que me gusten los vaqueros, prefiero cosas donde tenga que bailar... —continua la chica con una voz igual de molesta describiendo sus "tipos de películas". Mientras ella habla, Edward trata de entender cómo es posible que alguien podría contratar algo tan molesto que será exhibido en una pantalla que será vista por miles de personas; espera que sea en una película muda. _Existen todavía las películas mudas, ¿cierto? _Se pregunta internamente.

—Mucho gusto, Ruby —dice Edward interrumpiéndola antes de que agote su paciencia, luego se dirige a Jasper—. Jasper, ¿un momento por favor? —pregunta seriamente.

Jasper se ríe y voltea con Marie.

—Debe ser serio, usó su voz seria —dice burlonamente susurrando a Marie, y esta última se ríe discretamente.

—Ruby, da una vuelta por ahí, seguro encuentras alguien a quien contarle sobre ese papel que hiciste sobre las mil y una noches en la secundaria —Jasper dice tratando de evitar reírse.

—¡Oh, es una gran idea, Jazzy! —la chica dice aplaudiendo y volteando a ver si conoce o ve a algún ejecutivo famoso.

Marie sonríe a Jasper cuando éste le toca el brazo.

—Es estúpida, pero me deja hacerle cosas, no me juzgues. Ahora iré a ver qué quiere tu esposo —dice Jasper besando a Marie en la mejilla.

Edward es seguido por Jasper hasta que se encuentran en una esquina más o menos solitaria.

—Bien, jefe, ¿cuál es la urgencia? —dice Jasper pacientemente.

—¿Sabías que hubo un suicido en esta casa? —Edward pregunta levantando una ceja.

—¿Es eso lo que querías preguntarme? Pensé que era algo sobre F.S. —dice Jasper bufando.

—Considerando que tú sabías donde vivía y todo este tiempo me has dado información trivial sobre cosas que _no_ necesito, como los tipos de vecinos que tengo o lo malo que es el restaurante entre Vine & Hollywood, ¡pensé que al menos me dirías algo tan importante como un suicidio en mi propia casa! —Edward dice iracundo.

Jasper lo mira por unos segundos y luego se ríe.

—Honestamente, pensé que no te importaría, pero si tanto quieres saberlo...

—Ya sé lo que pasó, el hombre que vivía antes aquí se suicidó, un tal Vulturi. Me enteré por Mathilda Chamberlain, ¡Dios! —dice Edward frustrado jalando su cabello.

—¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué el sermón? —Jasper dice levantando una ceja.

—Necesito que me ayudes y no te separes de mi esposa. Marie absolutamente no puede enterarse de eso —Edward dice enfático.

—¿Quieres que sea niñera de tu esposa? No que sea un trabajo horrible, no me malinterpretes, pero ¿no es algo grandecita para que le ocultes algo así? —pregunta Jasper.

Edward suspira y exhala, aquí va.

—De hecho no. Mi esposa no está muy bien mentalmente, esto podría catalizar algún episodio y no quiero agravarla con una cosa así —dice Edward en voz baja.

—¿Te refieres al rumor de su tal vez esquizofrenia y del hecho que su madre se suicidó frente a ella? Sí..., creo que tienes razón ahora que lo veo —dice Jasper pensativo.

—¿Sabías lo de Marie y su madre? —pregunta Edward sorprendido.

—Claro que lo sé. Soy un profesional, Edward, ¿a quién crees que contrataste? Me dijiste que averiguara sobre F.S. y eso incluye los trapos sucios de Charles Swan. ¿Sabías que internó a su esposa y le dio drogas experimentales que la dejaron mucho peor que como entró? Es un hijo de puta, tengo que admitirlo —dice Jasper seriamente.

Edward se queda en shock un poco de tiempo. Si Marie sabe eso odiará más a su padre, no que no se lo merezca ese viejo cabrón, pero no sabe si pueda decírselo ahora y admitir cómo es que obtuvo esa información. Decide que se lo revelará una vez que el divorcio sea definitivo, tal vez eso le dé un cierre en su vida y pueda enmendar lo que le ha hecho.

—Bien, ¿entonces? ¿Vas a hacerlo? —pregunta Edward enfocado otra vez en el asunto.

Jasper suspira y voltea a ver a Marie en la puerta. Tiene que admitir que no le desea mal a la chica y que Edward tiene razón, algo así no sería bueno para su salud mental. Además, Marie le causa un sentido de protección que rara vez ha sentido.

—Bien, lo haré. Sólo espero que Ruby me deje en paz el resto de la noche, sabía que debí de haber venido solo —murmura Jasper la última parte.

Cuando Edward no contesta, Jasper lo voltea a ver y nota que su empleador está más allá de distraído. Sigue su mirada y se da cuenta que Edward Masen tiene los ojos fijos en una mujer y no es su esposa.

—Ahora vengo —dice Edward arreglando su corbata, y luego voltea con Jasper—. ¡Y no dejes a Marie estar cerca de Mathilda Chamberlain!

Jasper se queda con boca abierta, ¡increíble! Edward le encarga a su mujer para ir a perseguir a otra, ¡casada ni más ni menos! Y él ni siquiera pude disfrutar de su cita, aunque admite que Marie es mil veces más entretenida que Ruby.

X*-*-*X

Al llegar, Marie está saludando a Kate y las ve intercambiando halagos sobre sus vestidos. La diferencia de ambas es desconcertante. Marie trae un vestido blanco de ese estilo conservador, fino y elegante que tanto le gusta, muy primera dama*; se ve hermosa, no lo va a negar, y su cabello está arreglado recogido elegantemente en un chongo. Kate, sin embargo, trae un vestido verde esmeralda, Edward quiere pensar que es una señal para él, _¿verde como mis ojos?_ No quiere hacerse ilusiones. Su escote es pronunciado y su cabello rubio está suelto enmarcando su cara divinamente. Las bellezas diferentes de las dos mujeres; Marie más sutil y elegante, Kate más exuberante y provocativa, dejan a Edward preguntándose qué más hay diferente en ellas. Compararlas no sería productivo, sería sólo volver a lo mismo, y es así como al fin resume su paso hasta estar a un lado de Marie y frente a Kate.

Marie ha visto a su esposo hacer esta recepción exactamente dos veces, ésta siendo la segunda. Ella asume que lo hizo con Jasper porque obviamente tenía algo importante que discutir con él, ¿pero Garrett Price? Eso sí la desconcierta, pensaba que Edward odiaba a Garrett, a lo mejor lo hace, y este gesto es como dijo él "un acto de cortesía" para probar algo, un tipo prueba territorial masculina, supone ella. Marie sospecha que las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensa. Garrett y Edward tuvieron algún problema en el pasado, es obvio claro está, si su esposo apenas puede soportarlo.

—Garrett, Kate, bienvenidos —dice Edward una vez que su esposa se ha presentado.

—Bonita casa, muy moderna —dice Garrett admirando el lugar.

—Me encanta la decoración que le has hecho, es muy sofisticada, Marie —comenta Kate tocando el brazo de Marie.

Marie sonríe y explica cómo tuvo que hacer unos cambios a la decoración anterior.

—¿Qué tal la clientela? —pregunta Garrett arrogantemente a Edward.

Edward sonríe maliciosamente.

—De hecho, fantástica, no puedo quejarme.

—El rumor es que estás atendiendo a cierto actor de Hollywood con problemas severos de depresión* —dice Garrett entrecerrando los ojos.

Garrett espera que no sea así, odiaría que Edward le haya robado un paciente.

—No sé de qué hablas, Garrett. Por si no lo recuerdas, hay algo llamado confidencialidad doctor-paciente —dice Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No que Edward no se muera por admitir el calibre de fama de sus pacientes, pero algo que ha aprendido en este círculo de los ricos y famosos es que la privacidad y discreción es por lo que se pagan las grande sumas, y él gana muy bien.

—Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten la casa, el bar está allá —dice Edward mirando a Kate mientras apunta al bar—. ¡Bienvenidos!

Edward ve a Kate y a Garrett caminar hacia el bar, sin tocarse, eso lo satisface.

—Sería terrible que sólo hayas hecho esta fiesta para demostrar tu superioridad a Garret Price —dice Marie levantando una ceja.

Edward voltea a verla, tiene que admitir que Marie es demasiado observadora para su propio bien.

—Valdría la pena —dice Edward murmurando.

—¿Y alguna vez me vas a decir por qué ese odio? —pregunta su esposa tomando de su bebida.

Edward mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y lanza una mirada a Kate y luego a Garrett, que la ha dejado olvidada en el bar mientras él platica con otras personas.

—Una vieja disputa, nada de importancia, pero siempre es bueno demostrar a gente arrogante, como él, que no pueden pisotearte —dice Edward.

—Ten cuidado entonces, hay una línea muy delgada entre la arrogancia y la dignidad —dice Marie seriamente.

Edward la mira curioso al ver que su esposa parece entender justamente lo que está pasando. Por un momento se le hiela la piel al pensar que Marie se ha dado cuenta de su... obsesión por Kate, pero si fuera así, no la hubiera tratado con tanta amabilidad. Marie no es de las que finja o utilice la hipocresía, de hecho, no conoce persona más honesta que ella.

—Entonces espero no cruzarla —dice Edward sonriéndole.

Marie entrecierra los ojos, insegura de por qué su esposo de pronto está de buen humor, ha estado ansioso y nervioso todo el día.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino? Voy al bar por una para mí —Edward ofrece a Marie.

Su esposa mira su copa casi vacía y decide que hará lo que Rose haría.

—Sí, por qué no —contesta Marie encogiendo los hombros.

En cuanto ella dice eso, Edward camina directamente al bar y al llegar pide dos copas de vino blanco. Kate está a su lado, pero no la mira o la saluda. La siente tensa y cómo lo mira extrañada, luego ella voltea hacia en frente para seguir tomando su bebida.

—Viniste —dice Edward sin mirarla.

—Garrett quiso venir, que es diferente —ella contesta.

Edward sonríe y asiente, como si eso fuera excusa suficiente.

—Traes verde, ¿alguna razón en particular? —él pregunta presuntuosamente.

Esta vez Kate voltea y él también.

—Garrett le gusta como me veo en verde —ella dice exasperada.

Edward no lo cree.

—Veme en los establos, en quince minutos, dudo que tu esposo lo note —Edward dice eso y luego voltea para ver a Garrett totalmente adentrado en una plática con unos hombres.

—Pero tu esposa sí —dice Kate levantando una ceja y volteando a ver a Marie que está viéndolo a la distancia.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿En quince minutos? —él dice tomando las copas de vino.

—Tal vez —contesta Kate.

Edward sonríe satisfactoriamente y se dirige con sus bebidas hacia Marie, la cual ha sido ya abordada por Jasper.

—Le comentaba a tu esposa sobre la próxima fiesta. Será en casa de Rose, algo de Halloween, vaya a saber si será de disfraces o como el último año que hizo una sesión espiritista y varios invitados corrieron de miedo —dice Jasper riéndose.

—¿La gente cree en eso? Es ridículo, no puedo creer que se presten para semejantes tonterías —dice Edward bebiendo su copa.

—Nunca he ido a una sesión espiritista, ¿crees que haga una este año? —pregunta Marie curiosa.

—No tengo idea, Rose y Emmett son una pareja con grandes ideas y proyectos extraños, más si es en Halloween. Seguro harán algo diferente este año, pero si tanto te interesa le puedes preguntar tú misma —dice Jasper al ver llegar a Rose del brazo de Emmett.

Edward se ha dado cuenta que no puede soportar a Rosalie Hale, debe ser por su actitud dramática para todo y esa molesta manera que tiene de contar detalles personales de gente que ni conoce. Espera que no le diga nada sobre el suicido a Marie, al menos Jasper ya está advertido.

—¡Rose, Emmett! —saluda Marie efusivamente a ambos.

Los cinco se saludan animosamente, —claro, un poco menos Edward—, y empiezan a hablar sobre la infame fiesta de Halloween.

—¡Oh sí! Esa sesión espiritista fue un éxito —dice Rose sin sarcasmo.

—¿Bromeas, Rose? Vi al menos a tres personas salir corriendo de ahí cuando la mesa empezó a moverse, ¡por cierto qué buen truco de esa mujer! —dice Jasper.

—Ya te dije que no es truco, Jazz. Emmett, dile cómo seguimos sufriendo de cosas raras días después.

Emmett voltea los ojos ante el comentario de su esposa. Él mismo no diría cosas raras, más bien detalles como cosas perdidas o puertas cerrándose por el viento.

—Me quedo con mis comentarios —dice Emmett para recibir un golpe juguetón de su esposa.

Edward sabe que ya casi han pasado los quince minutos, así que decide hacer su retirada.

—Bueno, los dejo, tengo que saludar a unas personas —dice Edward despidiéndose rápidamente.

Marie lo ve irse y dirigirse hacia el área de la piscina donde hay varias personas atiborradas platicando. Encoge los hombros porque si su esposo necesita clientes, pues supone que esa es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes por él, mejor baila conmigo—dice Jasper tocando la cintura de Marie en invitación.

Marie voltea y le sonríe, porque Jasper siempre la hace sonreír con su siempre buen humor y actitud ligera.

Ambos caminan hacia donde más parejas están bailando. La música no es moderna, debe ser del repertorio de jazz que Edward pidió. Le es difícil dejar de pensar en él, aun cuando está bailando con otro hombre, pero asume su posición poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello de Jasper mientras él la toma de la cintura.

—¿Sabes? Opino que tu esposo es un hombre inteligente y astuto, pero a veces me cuesta reconciliar esa idea cuando deja a su hermosa esposa sola en una fiesta—dice Jasper guiñando a Marie.

—Es su trabajo, y yo trato de apoyarlo—contesta Marie sin ver a Jasper a los ojos, concentrada en sus pies y moverlos rítmicamente.

—Muy loable de tu parte, pero no todo es trabajo—contesta Jasper un poco más serio.

—Lo que pasa es que se preocupa, quiere tener un nombre en L.A. y creo que es importante que consiga todos los pacientes importantes que pueda, es bueno para él—Marie dice segura.

Jasper se ríe y la acerca un poco más hasta que está su boca en el oído de Marie.

—No te preocupes por que él no encuentre clientes, bienvenida a California donde estar loco es un requisito, tu esposo se hará asquerosamente rico.

Maríe se ríe y asiente con timidez.

—Tienes razón me preocupo demasiado por él pero no puedo evitarlo—ella dice suspirando.

—Es parte de amar a alguien Marie, pero ¿y él? ¿se preocupa por ti como tú lo haces con él?—Jasper pregunta viéndola a los ojos.

Marie se separa ligeramente y lo mira molesta.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué mi esposo no me ama?—ella dice defensivamente.

Jasper la mira unos segundos y sacude tu cabeza.

—Sólo trato de decir que un matrimonio es de dos, dos personas que se preocupan una por otra, dos personas que sacrifican cosas por el beneficio del otro, es algo que necesita de mucho equilibrio—comenta Jasper con una seriedad que Marie nunca había visto.

—¿Y es por eso que estás soltero? ¿No has encontrado ese equilibrio?—pregunta Marie tratando de cambiar de tema.

Jasper sonríe y toma su mano levantándola en el aire para que ella de una vuelta acorde al baile. Cuando la tiene en sus brazos otra vez la acerca a su cara mientras le sonríe.

—Ahora mismo estoy en perfecto equilibrio Marie, además ¿quién te dijo que soy soltero?—dice Jasper con un guiño.

X*-*-*X

Está dando vueltas en la parte trasera de las caballerizas. Han pasado casi veinte minutos y ella no está por ningún lado. Ve su reloj nuevamente, no que haya mucha diferencia los diez segundos que han pasado desde que lo vio por última vez.

Cuando levanta su mirada, puede ver una silueta caminando por el campo y los árboles. Edward entrecierra sus ojos y suspira en alivio al notar el verde del vestido de Kate.

Se acomoda la corbata y con su vista periférica comprueba que la botella de champagne y las copas en el piso estén cerca, luego toma aire.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dice Edward aliviado.

—Casi no lo hago —dice Kate cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la pared frente a Edward.

Edward levanta su mano para tocarla, pero Kate la detiene.

—La razón por la que decidí venir es para detener esto, Edward, es insostenible que provoques a Garrett de esta manera —ella dice enojada.

—¿Provoque? No hice más que invitarlo a mi fiesta y hablar con él —dice Edward fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Y qué tal la invitación? "Y no olvides a tu adorable esposa, hay que revivir viejos momentos" ¡Qué demonios, Edward! No tienes idea de lo que tardé en que Garrett se calmara por eso y él es mucho peor, sólo quiso venir para demostrarte que no lo intimidas. Detesto este juego enfermo entre ustedes dos, y yo en medio—dice Kate molesta.

—Pero aquí estás, ¿no crees que pudiste haberme dicho esto sin aceptar mi invitación? —Edward pregunta levantando una ceja.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees que voy a reclamarte algo así a metros de mi esposo y _tu_ esposa? Edward, ¿no tienes sentido de la discreción? Pensé que la última vez había quedado claro...

—Claro para ti, pero no para mí. Es obvio como no comprendes lo que haría por ti. Si te preocupa que esté casado eso terminará pronto, sólo dame unos meses y... —empieza a hablar desesperadamente Edward.

—Edward, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no voy a dejar a Garrett? —dice Kate cansada de decirle lo mismo.

Edward aprieta su quijada y se recarga en la pared mirando frente a él.

—Él te hace infeliz —él dice tratando de mantenerse compuesto.

—Creo que malinterpretaste mi falta de respuesta la vez pasada y mi explicación. Garrett me ama, lo sé, sólo que no lo demuestra siempre —ella dice en voz baja—. Es un matrimonio con altas y bajas, pero no por eso voy a dejarlo, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Edward la voltea a ver y toca su cara. Esta vez, Kate no lo puede detener.

—Kate, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a mí? Dime, lo haré todo, pensé que te había olvidado, superado lo nuestro, pero ahora que te vi no puedo resignarme... Si Garrett no hubiera interferido...

—Nada, Edward, no puedes hacer nada, y si Garrett no hubiera entrado en mi vida, seríamos miserables en un matrimonio.

—Pero yo te amo —dice Edward como un niño petulante.

—Tú no me amas, estás obsesionado con algo que no puedes tener, es todo —ella le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward baja su mano de su mejilla y suspira derrotado.

—Lo hago, hice esta fiesta para ti, para verte, haría eso y más, ¿lo sabes? —él dice mirándola.

Kate sacude su cabeza, ojalá fuera tan fácil.

—No lo hagas, no necesito nada de ti más que tu comprensión y que aceptes que no puedo estar contigo.

Edward voltea y aprieta sus puños. En eso ve la botella de champaña y los vasos; tenía tantas esperanzas y ahora ella se las destruye, como siempre lo hace.

—¿Edward? —ella pregunta tímidamente.

Edward voltea con cabeza cabizbaja.

—Nunca lo vas a dejar, ¿cierto? —él dice finalmente aceptando la situación.

Kate sacude la cabeza lentamente.

Edward se sonríe tristemente y asiente, comprendiendo que no puede hacer nada más.

—Ella te ama, Edward, realmente te ama, y si algún día vas a romperle el corazón, hazlo pronto. Un día te darás cuenta que le estás haciendo un favor —ella dice refiriéndose a pasado noviazgo con Edward y el tiempo que ella tuvo que mentirle sobre Garrett.

—Supongo —él dice en voz baja.

—Tengo que regresar y tú también, y ¿Edward? —dice Kate haciendo que él la mire—. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame y sea recíproco.

Edward quiere reírse ante sus "buenos deseos" al mismo tiempo que la ve caminar hacia la fiesta con todo y sus esperanzas.

* * *

*Cuando Edward se refiere a la frase "muy primera dama" sobre el vestido de Marie, se refiere a Jackie Kennedy, conocida por tener un excelente gusto al vestirse y a su elegancia. En mi mente Marie es como Jackie física y mentalmente, un poco más inocente y... con más problemas, pero sin duda compartían el problema de un esposo de corazón esporádico. John Kennedy era conocido por ser mujeriego y estar enamorado de Marilyn Monroe (una rubia como Kate) Ahora, esto es conjetura, y en mi mente la relación es parecida a nivel personal y público. Todo mundo sabe que Edward no la ama y que le gusta una rubia, y tal vez ella no lo sepa conscientemente porque trata de negar que Edward no la ama con garras y dientes ;) , espero sus conjeturas al respecto.

*El paciente-actor al que Garrett se refiere es es Jonathan Winters, comediante muy famoso en los 60's y que sufría de depresión entre otras enfermedades mentales que en la época todavían no eran correctamente diagnosticadas. Fue uno de los pocos actores de Hollywood en hacer público sus problemas mentales.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Parece que mi nota anterior (cap 17) dejó más preguntas que respuestas: ¿Bella-Marie es esquizofrénica o es psíquica? ¿Alice es del futuro, una visión o es un fantasma? Querida(os) lectores, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte contestar semejantes preguntas, serían SPOILERS, por favor tengan paciencia.

Otra pregunta que flotaba por ahí es si Jasper será amante de Bella, al principio iba a contestar la pregunta pero luego dije, "nah, no tiene caso, no falta tanto para que se enteren de la respuesta" así que tengan paciencia nuevamente.

Saludos,

Eve

P.D. Por cierto ya tengo wifi y trataré de contestar los reviews atrasados n.n


	20. Ípsilon

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

**Sleepwalk-Santo & Johnny**

**Cry me a river- Ella Fitzgerald**

**FOTOS DEL CAPÍTULO EN EL GRUPO DE FB (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

* * *

**20-ÍPSILON**

**Octubre**

El otoño azota la ciudad indiscriminadamente. Ray, el jardinero y encargado de cuidar a París, ha trabajado todo el día tratando de limpiar el campo de hojas otoñales. Marie le ha dicho que ella misma limpiará y cepillará a París para quitarle un poco de trabajo.

Su tarea es ardua pero relajante; admite que nunca ha limpiado a un caballo antes, pero ha visto el proceso, el cual se miraba más fácil de lo que actualmente es. París, por su parte, trata de cooperar, pero es un caballo joven e inquieto.

—No París, no te muevas —pide Marie en voz suave. París relincha en respuesta.

—Tiene que hacerlo con un tono fuerte, señora Masen, aunque ame al animal éste necesita una guía y la voz fuerte indica que le debe respeto —comenta Ray mientras carga pacas de paja en un carrito.

Marie suspira, ¿cómo podría hablarle así a París? Es su amor, su consentido; le daría todo.

—París, no te muevas —ella dice con tono más serio, pero todavía débil.

París la ignora y se voltea para pegarle con la cola en la cara. Marie, molesta, pone sus manos en su cadera.

—¡París! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —ella dice con un tono decisivo.

El caballo relincha, pero voltea y parece mirarla un poco sorprendido.

—Creo que captó su atención —dice Ray riéndose—. Los animales, y más los caballos, son muy sensibles a los humanos. Pueden notar cualquier cambio en su amo, y más que nada son muy perceptivos sobre su estado de humor.

—Pues ahora mismo estoy frustrada, espero lo note —dice ella exasperada tratando de limpiarlo con el cepillo grueso.

París sigue haciéndole la vida difícil, pero un poco menos que al inicio.

—Te juro, París, que si no fueras mi adoración... —ella dice entre dientes.

Al terminar, está exhausta, tanto que omite ver a su marido en la sala, está muy cansada para además soportar el mal humor de Edward.

Edward la ve pasar y se da cuenta que ella ni tan siquiera miró en su dirección o le dio un "hola"; no que él haya estado mejor los últimos días. El rechazo de Kate lo volvió insoportable y sabe que le ha gritado injustamente a Marie más de una vez. No obstante se ha disculpado, pero ella sigue igual: distante e indiferente. Además, sabe que ella sigue enojada por lo que pasó en su cuarto hace unos días, pero cualquier intento de su parte por abordar el tema ha sido truncado por una negativa rotunda de Marie.

Después de su fiasco con Kate, aún sigue en un limbo emocional. Por una parte Marie es su esposa y cree que si no fuera por lo que siente por Kate, podría funcionar. Por otro lado, ¿realmente puede estar con alguien que no ama? Edward tiene que parar ahí, porque tal vez no empezó enamorado de Marie y tal vez ahora tampoco lo esté, pero no puede evitar sentir un cariño insospechado por ella. Es inconcebible que, con todo lo que la ha rechazado, aún admita que lo hace por culpa, y es aquí cuando su lado clínico y profesional entra. Esto es lo que teme: un autoanálisis que lo lleve a más respuestas que preguntas. _¿Por qué la rechaza?_ La respuesta podría ser obvia: no le atrae, pero sabe inmediatamente que eso es falso. Marie le atrae, tanto, que aún puede soñar con ella en la piscina; fantasía a la que ha recurrido una que otra vez en su privacidad. Entonces, _¿por qué?_ Se pregunta frustrado; _¿culpa? ¿Miedo?_ La culpa debería ser la respuesta que busca, pero en cuanto lo piensa lo tira por la borda. _Es contradictorio_ piensa, que si él fuera el esposo que debería ser, su culpa sería menos, pero no es buen esposo porque tiene culpa. La paradoja lo agota.

Se levanta y busca en el gabinete de licores algo para relajarse. Se sirve un whisky que lo haga relajarse. _¿Qué es lo que le impide tocarla?_ Edward quiere hacerlo, lo desea siempre que la ve, y aquí está, un profesional en mentes perturbadas y no puede responder este sencillo problema.

—Oh, aquí estás, pensé que estarías trabajando hasta tarde. —Marie dice fingiendo sorpresa desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Edward suspende su auto análisis y baja su whisky.

—Es sábado, estaba visitando a mis padres —contesta Edward, viendo como ella baja sin ver un escalón, algo que siempre le ha sorprendido de Marie. A veces es tan segura en las cosas que hace o se mueve, que a este punto ya no le sorprende verla como señora y dueña de este lugar.

—¿Tus padres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Me hubiera gustado conocerlos al fin, es ridículo que llevemos viviendo semanas aquí y no los conozca —ella dice distraídamente revisando el correo que está sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Pensé que seguías enojada..., no quería que te sintieras comprometida al ir a ver a mis padres... —él empieza a decir.

—Tus padres no tienen que ver con nada de eso, además no estoy enojada —ella dice ocultando su cara en más cartas.

Edward se levanta y se pone frente a ella.

—Creo que merezco esto, yo mismo lo he llevado hasta este límite —él dice tomando la mano de Marie para que detenga sus acciones.

Marie voltea y lo mira un poco confundida.

—¿Mereces qué? —ella pregunta frunciendo sus cejas.

—Que me ignores —Edward dice suspirando.

—No te ignoro, trato de darte tu espacio, es lo que me pediste —ella dice mordiendo su labio, insegura.

Edward asiente y aprieta su mano.

—Sé que no soy el marido que esperabas, Marie, lo sé. Me gustaría... me gustaría darte eso, pero... —Él se queda sin ese adjetivo que no puede encontrar en su cabeza.

—¿Pero? —ella exige.

—¿Quieres conocer a mis padres? —él pregunta indeciso. No sabe si es buena idea, pero esto es un comienzo.

Marie, insegura, se queda sin contestarle, tratando de comprender lo que le pide.

—¿Es algo que quieres? —ella responde y Edward asiente—. ¿Cuándo? —ella pregunta.

—¿El próximo sábado ?—él responde inseguro.

—¿En serio? ¿Vamos a conocer a tus padres este sábado? —Marie trata de no sonar emocionada y sorprendida, pero falla cuando una pequeña sonrisa se forja en sus labios.

Edward sonríe, porque es tan fácil hacerla feliz.

—Sí, estoy seguro que te van a amar —él dice sinceramente.

Marie sonríe, pero luego frunce su cara.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste con ellos en cuanto llegamos? Te lo pedí muchas veces —ella pregunta curiosa.

Edward muerde su labio y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo mismo no he ido a verlos hasta ahora? Mis padres y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos —él dice rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

—Pero ¿por qué? —ella pregunta tocando su brazo.

Edward va y se sienta nuevamente en el sofá. Marie lo sigue como invitación para hablar.

—Son varias cosas, cosas que han pasado y que mi padre no supera —él dice misteriosamente. Marie quiere saber qué, pero no quiere presionarlo—. Mi padre cree que lo que hago es poco ético, de hecho detesta mi profesión. Mi madre no dice nada al respecto, sólo... está ahí —él dice con un dejo de tristeza mientras encoge sus hombros.

Marie toca su cara para que la mire. Edward siente esos ojos cafés y no puede evitar voltear a verla. Le es extrañocómo Marie le puede dar tanta seguridad en unas palabras. _¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debería ser yo el fuerte y el protector?._

—Está bien si no quieres ir, no quiero forzarte —ella dice seria.

Edward toma su mano, no la quita de su cara, su toque lo pone mal: es una sensación de desesperación y terror que lo deja paralizado, pero ahora simplemente no quiere abstenerse de su tacto, lo ha hecho mucho tiempo.

—Quiero hacerlo, quiero que los conozcas —dice Edward honestamente para su sorpresa.

X*-*-*X

En la imaginación vasta de Marie, los Masen eran una pareja dulce y animada, con gran orgullo hacia su hijo. Su casa sería humilde, pero ordenada y limpia. La madre de Edward la abrazaría emocionada diciendo lo mucho que tenía ganas de conocerla y el padre sería un gruñón adorable como seguro Edward será en el futuro.

La realidad es algo mucho más desconcertante. Elizabeth los recibe en la puerta y su cara es demacrada y sin vida, ella anuncia su sorpresa —con poco énfasis y entusiasmo— al ver a su hijo y sólo sonríe a Marie sin mirarla a los ojos por más de un segundo o dirigirle la palabra.

La casa es pequeña como lo predijo, pero no es limpia ni ordenada, en cambio, se pueden ver juguetes y comida de gatos por doquier, explicando el fuerte olor a orines felinos. El sofá, donde es invitada a sentarse, tiene un gran hundimiento y Edward la toma del brazo sacudiendo su cabeza para que ella se siente en otro lado.

Ahora que ve a su esposo nota su quijada tensa y sus ojos torvos diseccionando el lugar. Cuando él se sienta a su lado, tomando el lugar del hundimiento, su rodilla se mueve rítmicamente, tic que Edward muestra cuando está nervioso o ansioso.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunta Edward en voz baja, sin ver a su madre.

Se le ocurre a Marie que esta danza extraña de evasión es producto de una mala comunicación entre Edward y sus padres; es obvio que no se han hablado en mucho tiempo.

—No tengo idea, seguro está con Harry —dice Elizabeth jugando con su mandil.

El silencio es tenso y Marie decide quebrarlo.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerla, señora Masen, al fin conozco a la otra señora Masen de la familia —dice Marie con una risilla nerviosa, luego se da cuenta que su comentario jocoso no es bienvenido cuando Elizabeth sonríe forzadamente y Edward mueve más su pierna—. Claro..., mmm —murmura Marie avergonzada.

—¿Comentaste con papá lo que te propuse el otro día, madre? —interviene Edward, haciendo así, que el momento vergonzoso de Marie se disipe.

Elizabeth voltea inmediatamente con su hijo; se mira asustada e insegura, mordiendo su labio y apretando su quijada como lo hace su hijo.

—Tu padre te agradece lo que… nos ofreces, pero temo que lo ha rechazado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Edward parcamente, no parece sorprendido.

—Tú sabes cómo es tu padre, Edward, es orgulloso y testarudo, y no quiero hacerlo enojar —contesta su madre con cansancio.

Edward bufa en molestia.

—¿Qué podrá hacerte? ¿Dejarte? Eres lo único que le queda. —Cuando dice eso, Edward se ve inmediatamente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, madre, no quise... —empieza a disculparse Edward.

—Está bien, y no debes preocuparte por nosotros. No es necesario que molestes a tu esposa o interrumpas tu vida por nosotros —dice Elizabeth por primera vez reconociendo la presencia de Marie en forma verbal.

Marie voltea con Edward confundida. Desea saber qué tipo de propuesta le ha hecho a sus padres como para que Edward padre se rehúse tan tajantemente.

—Esto es ridículo, madre, ¿por qué quieren vivir aquí cuando podrían vivir en otro lugar mucho mejor, menos...?

—¿Menos qué, Edward? —pregunta su madre molesta.

—Con menos recuerdos —él dice mirándola directamente.

Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos antes de que su madre se levante.

—Bueno, éste ha sido mi hogar por más de 30 años y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me muera. Voy a morir aquí, Edward, y más vale que entiendas eso desde ahora —dice su madre decidida.

—Bien, quédense aquí, pero al menos acepta el dinero que te quiero dar. No tienes que decirle a mi padre, úsalo para ti, compra comida o, por el amor de Dios, compra otro sofá nuevo que no huela a gato muerto —él dice frustrado con su mano en su cabello.

Su madre lo mira aún parada con esos ojos que Marie bien conoce: son de orgullo y enojo.

—Si no te gusta mi casa, no tienes que venir, Edward, nadie te está forzando a sentarte en _mi _sofá y soportar _mi_ horrible olor a gato muerto —Elizabeth dice en voz dura.

—No quise decir eso, ma —Edward dice suspirando, luego se para y va con ella.

Elizabeth da un paso hacia atrás, y ese acto provoca en Edward un gesto de dolor en su cara, pero continúa hasta que está frente a ella. Edward toma un sobre de su saco y se lo ofrece.

—Tómalo —él dice suplicante.

Su madre, sin mirar el sobre, se da la vuelta.

—Ya sabes donde está la salida —es lo que dice Elizabeth Masen antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Al salir de la casa de los Masen, Marie no sabe qué hacer para aliviar la tensión indirecta que hay en el auto. Edward no ha hablado o la ha mirado, es como si fueran un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. Sorprendentemente, al llegar a casa, Edward se queda sentado y pensativo. Marie va a salirse de auto, pero Edward la detiene del brazo. Ella, confundida, voltea con él.

—Lamento eso, fue mala idea haberte llevado, no tenías que haber presenciado algo tan incómodo —él explica sin mirarla. Marie está a punto de contestar que no es culpa de él, pero Edward continúa hablando—: No siempre fue así, ella, mi madre. Solía ser muy divertida e ingeniosa —dice Edward con una risa triste—. Mi padre siempre fue serio y algo estricto, pero nada que otros niños no experimentaran a la misma edad. Solía ser muy travieso y mi padre tuvo las manos llenas conmigo, de hecho mi amor a la ciencia es gracias a mi padre y sus lecciones nocturnas sobre química —él dice con una ligera sonrisa—. Sé que no es la impresión que te llevaste de ellos hoy, aunque mi padre no estuviera, creo que fue mejor —él dice mirando hacia en frente aún con su mano tocando el brazo de Marie. Su dedo pulgar se mueve de arriba a abajo haciendo enchinar la piel de Marie; el gesto es casi inconsciente.

»Amo a mis padres, y supongo que de alguna manera ellos me aman también. Sólo que las personas cambian y también las circunstancias...

—¿Las circunstancias? —ella pregunta curiosa.

Esta vez, Edward voltea y la mira por un momento. Le sorprende lo fácil que es decirle esto, debe suponer que es porque ella le es incondicional, jamás lo juzgaría y eso le da confianza de decirle todo, casi todo al menos.

—Cosas que pasan, ya sabes, irme a Chicago, ser psiquiatra... —él dice viendo hacia donde él la está tocando. _¿En qué momento la tocó y no sintió ese terror que suele sentir cuando lo hace? P_ero ella interrumpe su ponderación interna.

—Aun así me alegró conocer una parte de tu vida. Es algo tuyo, Edward, es lo que te hizo el hombre que eres hoy —ella dice comprensivamente.

Edward traga saliva, ¿el hombre que es hoy? No cree haberse sentido la mitad de hombre que era antes, pero ella lo mira como si él estuviera completo y no cargando con un vacío en el fondo de su pecho .

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé que mi padre jamás dejará que lo ayude —él dice frustrado.

—¿No has pensado que a la mejor no quieren tu dinero o tu ayuda? —pregunta Marie.

—Pero son mis padres, es mi deber ayudarlos, es lo que un hijo hace —él contesta confundido.

Marie sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—A la mejor no quieren nada material, a la mejor lo único que quieren y necesitan es a su hijo de vuelta.

—Estoy de vuelta, los he ido a ver... —él empieza a decir enfáticamente.

—No, me refiero que no te conocen, Edward. lamento haberme dado cuenta de eso, pero es obvio que tu madre no sabe cómo hablarte o en tal caso tú tampoco. Necesitas ser su hijo y no su patronato de caridad. Créeme, a nadie le gusta ser el caso de caridad de nadie —ella dice viéndolo y levantando su ceja.

Edward entiende el doble sentido de su oración y es cuando quita su mano del brazo de Marie. Si ella se sentía aludida al gesto, no lo mostró.

—Soy su hijo, pero no sé ser su hijo —él dice secamente.

—Claro que lo sabes, lo has sido toda tu vida, es interacción básica —ella dice con una sonrisa empática.

—¿Interacción básica? —él pregunta confundido y luego repite para sí mismo distraídamente—: Interacción básica...

—Sí, ir a verlos y platicar con ellos de tu trabajo, de tu vida, en vez de ofrecerles dinero o criticar su hogar. Deja que te conozcan nuevamente. Podrías invitarlos a cenar aquí o ir a cenar con ellos cada fin de semana...

Edward voltea frunciendo las cejas, ponderando el comentario de Marie.

—¿Irías conmigo? —él pregunta un poco asombrado por su propuesta.

Marie esta igualmente asombrada, pero no lo oculta tan bien como Edward.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —ella pregunta lentamente.

—Sí, es decir, contigo ahí sería más fácil... —él dice volteando la mirada.

Marie no sabe a qué se refiere con "más fácil", pero es una invitación a la vida de Edward y ella no la va a rechazar.

—Claro, si te ayuda en algo mi presencia, por supuesto —ella contesta feliz.

—Voy a hablar con mi madre, le comentaré la invitación al respecto —él concluye secamente y luego sale del auto.

Marie no tiene idea si esto es un paso adelante, pero parece que al menos no es dos pasos hacia atrás.

X*-*-*X

**Una semana más tarde...**

La visita con sus padres es en unas horas y admite cierto recelo de tener una cena donde Marie sea testigo de la terrible relación de él y sus padres. Sin embargo, al bajar a la cocina, todas las preocupaciones que tenía se morfan en otras mucho más temibles.

La nota mirando a la ventana que da a la piscina con ojos entrecerrados y luego sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —él pregunta al verla palidecer.

Marie asiente distraídamente.

—Sí, sólo... Sí, estoy bien —ella dice con voz baja.

—Marie. —Edward no quiere preguntar esto, pero es su deber como el médico de su esposa—. ¿Has estado viendo alucinaciones? —él pregunta, porque no es la primera vez que ve como ella parece ver cosas donde no las hay. Elise le ha comentado como Marie a veces habla sola e incluso grita al aire a algo que no está ahí.

Marie voltea desprevenida por la pregunta.

—No… no —ella dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Segura? Podría darte algo... medicina para que tranquilice tus nervios —dice Edward preocupado.

Marie se ve inmediatamente enojada e indignada.

—No quiero nada de eso, nada de medicinas y drogas, no después de ver lo que le hacían a mi madre —ella dice levantándose del comedor y salir de la cocina.

—Marie. —Edward la sigue hasta la sala. Marie voltea y lo mira con ojos desorbitados.

—¡No quiero drogas, no quiero drogas! —ella repite enfáticamente.

—Está bien, fue sólo una sugerencia, pero tienes que decirme si ves algo o si las alucinaciones empeoran. —Edward suspira tratando de enfocarse—. Es importante que me lo digas porque entre más pronto lo hagas más pronto será el tratamiento y...

—¿Qué tratamiento? —ella pregunta desesperada.

—La esquizofrenia necesita tratamiento, Marie, sin él no podrás ser funcional, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —él dice en su voz más calmante.

—¿Funcional? ¿A qué te refieres? —ella pregunta asustada.

Edward se acerca lo suficiente para que ella no se sienta amenazada en su espacio personal, sabe que está a punto de tener una crisis si no lo evita.

—No podrás reconocer a la gente, incluso podrías hacer cosas que no recuerdas o podrías dañar a alguien o a ti misma; eso es lo más importante y por lo cual estoy preocupado.

—¡No voy a suicidarme! —ella grita histérica, el miedo la invade.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Marie, mírame. —Edward la toma de los brazos y levanta su cara.

—No voy a dejar que nada te pase, sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien? No dejaré que llegue a eso, pero debes decirme la verdad, ¿has visto alucinaciones? —él pregunta nuevamente.

Marie se sienta en el sofá, guiada por su esposo que se siente a un lado de ella. El miedo de admitir que las alucinaciones han empeorado la hace llorar.

—Sí —ella dice con voz baja y temblorosa.

—Dime sobre ellas, ¿son las mismas? ¿Son diferentes? ¿Qué te dicen? —Edward pregunta pacientemente.

Marie empieza a balancearse en el sofá, levanta sus ojos y claramente puede ver al hombre con un sombrero de fedora y su cigarro. Es viejo, en sus cuarentas, caucásico y elegante, tiene acento del norte, tal vez neoyorkino. Su nombre es Aro.

—Me dice que me meta a la alberca, me dice que le gusta el agua —ella dice mirando al hombre.

—¿Por qué quiere que te metas a la alberca? —Edward pregunta.

—Quiere que muera en ella, dice que el fondo es mejor. —Marie tapa su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Empieza a llorar frenéticamente y voltea a ver a Edward aterrada.

—No quiero, no quiero hacerlo, ¡no quiero matarme! ¿Me crees, cierto? ¡No quiero matarme como mi madre! —Marie dice desenfrenada.

Edward la abraza y trata de calmarla, pero ella sigue mirando hacia en frente con ojos aterrados.

—¿Está ahora él aquí? —Edward pregunta y Marie asiente lentamente con su cabeza.

—¿Qué te dice ahora mismo?

—Me dice.., me dice que estás pensando dejarme, me dice que soy una estúpida por creer tus mentiras, que vas a meterme a un asilo de locos —Marie habla en susurro.

Edward frunce sus cejas y luego mira a la pared. No hay nada ahí, pero Marie claramente ve algo.

—Sabes que es mentira, ¿verdad? Es sólo tu cerebro que confunde las cosas, que crea este mundo y diálogos aparte. No es real —él dice en su oído.

Marie asiente aún meciéndose en los brazos de Edward. Sí, no es real, _él no es real_.

—Así es, no es real —dice Edward en su oído. Marie se da cuenta que ha empezado a decir en voz alta el mantra "no es real".

Edward limpia sus lágrimas y luego la mira seriamente.

—Sé que no quieres tomar pastillas, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Lo que te voy a dar es muy ligero, sólo te hará relajarte un poco, voy a pasar a la farmacia esta noche y te las traeré hoy.

Marie asiente, cualquier cosa es mejor que verlo a _él_, ese hombre la aterra y la aterroriza cada vez que puede. Su cara pálida y ojos hundidos le causan pesadillas.

—¿Y la cena de tus padres? —ella pregunta preocupada.

—Voy a cancelarla —él dice enfático.

—¡No! No la canceles, no lo hagas, lo tomarán como ofensa —explica Marie con ansias.

Edward se arrodilla y toma sus manos, hasta que ella lo mira.

—Está bien, Marie, podemos ir otro día. —Él trata de calmarla acariciando su mano, se ha dado cuenta que el terror que parecía provocar tocarla, se ha vuelto en un confort al que él mismo recurre cuando se siente ansioso—. Les explicaré que no te sentías bien, no se molestarán. Tal vez sean orgullosos y necios —él comenta con una sonrisa—,pero sabrán comprender esta emergencia. Mi padre haría lo mismo por mi madre —él concluye, dándose cuenta la revelación que acaba de tener.

X*-*-*X

Cuando Edward llega más tarde de la farmacia, la encuentra sentada en la piscina, con los pies dentro y su camisón arremangado a las rodillas para que no se moje. Camina tentativamente hasta ella, tocando su hombro. Marie brinca y luego lo mira con una aliviada sonrisa.

—Te traje las pastillas. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Te has sentido bien? —él pregunta, agachándose para verla directamente.

Marie está seria, no lo mira, sólo se concentra en sus pies en la piscina.

—A veces, cuando estoy en la piscina, él deja de hablar, es como si quisiera que viniera aquí, como si eso le causara placer o alguna especie de paz —dice Marie en voz baja.

Edward se siente frente a ella cruzando sus piernas y suspira.

—Te aterra, ¿cierto? Él te acosa y te aterra —dice Edward.

Marie asiente y luego lo ve con esos ojos desamparados de felicidad.

—Es normal, algunas alucinaciones son creaciones del cerebro para compensar por algo más —explica Edward

Sabe que eso que debe compensar es por lo que ha hecho pasar a Marie los últimos meses, eso lo hace sentir terriblemente culpable.

Es en estos momentos en que duda si puede dejarla del todo. Marie seguirá empeorando y si se divorcia de ella no podrá hacer nada por ayudarla; duda que una vez que ella sepa la verdad sobre él lo deje acercarse a 10 metros de distancia.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Marie con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? —él pregunta mirándola

—¿Puedes abrazarme un poco? —ella pregunta en voz muy baja.

A Edward se le parte le corazón cuando la escucha así; suspira y sonríe tristemente.

—Ven aquí. —Marie se acerca a él y se aferra a su calor, es lo único que la hace sentir completa y en paz.

—Lo siento, Marie, por lo dije el otro día en mi cuarto sobre no ser normal, no tienes idea cómo. No mereces eso. —Edward besa su frente y cierra sus ojos. No, no puede dejarla a los lobos.

—Pero no soy normal, siempre lo he sabido, es la verdad —ella lo dice con tal resignación que Edward traga un nudo en su garganta.

—No eres normal y eso está bien, Marie, es así como te prefiero. —Y es verdad; sabe que es verdad cuando las palabras salen de su boca.

Ella no dice nada, se nota que está exhausta, probablemente las alucinaciones la han dejado así emocionalmente. Cuando menos piensa, la siente dormir sobre sus brazos.

La despierta ligeramente para ayudarla a levantarse y luego la carga a la habitación. Cuando la deja en la cama, pone la píldora y un vaso de agua en la cómoda.

Duda si separarse de Marie ahora mismo sea lo correcto. De todos modos, su futuro romántico fue destruido cuando Kate lo rechazó por segunda vez y su vida con Marie tal vez no sea la más prometedora pero al menos sabe que podría vivir con ella y que la quiere de cierta manera. En ese momento, acepta que su único consuelo será ver a Katherine de lejos en fiestas, en el club, amarla en silencio y seguir con su vida. Sabe que si abandona a Marie en este estado, jamás podría vivir con la consciencia tranquila.

X*-*-*X

Es mediados de mes y Rosalie la ha estado acosando para ir a comprar un disfraz para su fiesta. Cuando no pudo convencerla por las buenas, decidió la estrategia sucia: la llevó con engaños a su casa donde ella tenía varios disfraces listos para que se pruebe.

—Rose, honestamente ese tipo de cosas no me gustan, no son del Señor —dice Marie pensando en todas esas veces que las monjas le dijeron que se iba a condenar al infierno por celebrar Halloween.

Rose se ríe como es de esperarse y la ignora.

—Pruébate éste. No es el más sexy, pero al menos te verás seductora. —Rose le pone en frente un vestido negro de encaje.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué se supone que iré vestida? —Marie dice espantada.

—¡De la mujer de negro, claro está! —dice Rose emocionada.

Marie abre su boca en indignación, pero antes de que pueda reclamar algo Rose le tapa la boca.

—Marie, más conservador que esto no se puede, además ¿por qué insistes en vestirte como Jackie Kennedy? ¡Es aburrido y tienes 20 años! Yo a tu edad usaba vestidos escotados y de colores vibrantes —dice Rose suspirando.

—Rose, sigues usando vestidos escotados y de colores llamativos —dice Marie frustrada sentándose en la cama mientras toca con sus dedos el encaje. Debe admitir que el vestido es hermoso, provocativo y sensual sin mostrar mucho.

—Claro que sí, ¡apenas tengo 29! Aunque para los estándares de Hollywood soy una anciana —ella dice revisando su closet buscando más accesorios para que vayan con el vestido de encaje.

—¿En serio piensan eso? Creo que es ridículo, te ves hermosa y joven, no puedo pensar en ti como vieja, si acaso estás en tu mejor época —Marie dice sinceramente—. Te lo digo yo, que tengo 9 años menos que tú y fácilmente nos vemos de la misma edad —concluye Marie acostándose en la cama.

Rosalie voltea y sonríe a su vecina.

—Es porque te vistes como si tuvieras 40 en vez de 20. Y es por eso que deberías aceptar mi propuesta de cambiar tu guardarropa, te haría una Marie nueva, te juro que tu esposo no te quitaría las manos de encima —comenta Rose.

El comentario le hace pensar a Marie lo diferente que Edward ha estado con ella los últimos días, no diferente bien, pero al menos es una mejora de los días en que apenas podía verla. Sigue sin dormir con ella, y ella no ha intentado entrar a su cuarto o pedirle que duerma a su lado y mucho menos que la toque; tal vez lo ame, pero otra humillación como ésa la dejaría con cero autoestima.

—Edward no me toca —ella habla sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Rosalie sorprendida y Marie se levanta tapando su boca—. ¿Cómo es que tu esposo no te toca? ¿No tienen sexo en absoluto? —pregunta Rose sentándose a un lado de Marie.

Marie sacude su cabeza avergonzada.

Rose no comprende cómo un hombre podría negarse a Marie. Es verdad que es conservadora en su vestir y algo recatada para su edad, pero es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo perfecto, además, más dulce y angelical que ella no se puede.

—Pero ¿por qué? —pregunta Rose confundida.

—Duerme en otro cuarto y..., bueno, he intentado, tú sabes..., seducirlo, pero no funciona, y lo peor es que puedo ver su... —Marie dice sonrojada.

—¿Su erección? —Termina de decir Rose tratando de no reírse. Marie asiente—. Deja entiendo, ¿tu esposo no duerme contigo y cuando lo seduces sabes que te desea pero aún así no actúa sobre eso? No entiendo, un hombre no es un mártir en esas cosas, Marie. Te aseguro que un hombre tiene dos lados: sexo y comida, no hay más.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que no me toque? —pregunta Marie preocupada y aliviada de que pueda obtener consejo de Rose, se sentía tan perdida en sus problemas y es liberador decirlos en voz alta, aunque sean vergonzosos.

Rose se queda pensativa y encoge los hombros.

—Ni idea, es la primera vez que oigo algo así. ¿A lo mejor tiene algún tipo de fetiche?

—¿Fetiche? —pregunta Marie curiosa.

Rose se ríe y luego suspira.

—Marie, juro que tengo que darte unas clases de sexo uno de estos días, pero no hoy. Fetiche es un gusto particular en el sexo, algo raro para otros y totalmente necesario para excitarte. Hay gente que tiene fetiche con tocar pies, lamerlos u olerlos. —Marie hace una cara de asco a esto—. Otros dominan o controlan a su pareja la cual también les gusta que los dominen o les causen dolor. —Marie abre sus ojos en sorpresa y horror—... No sé, ¿a lo mejor le gusta que lo trates mal? A lo mejor eso es lo que pasa con tu esposo, seguro tiene un fetiche extraño —dice Rose segura.

Marie se queda pensativa y un poco aterrorizada por todo lo que acaba de aprender, está a segundos de persignarse.

—¿Crees que Edward... tenga un gusto raro de esos? —Marie pregunta horrorizada.

—¿Por qué no? No es tan raro como crees; yo lo tengo y Emmett también —dice Rose conversacionalmente.

Marie voltea con ella y muerde su labio.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es? —ella pregunta tímidamente.

Rose sonríe y luego se le escapa una risilla malévola.

—¿Segura quieres saber? —dice Rose levantando las cejas.

Marie no cree estar segura de querer saber, pero siempre le ha ganado su lado curioso, así que asiente.

—Emmett y yo somos Swingers* y como sé que no tienes idea de que es, te lo voy a explicar con pajaritos y abejitas. Emmett y yo tenemos sexo con otras parejas, es decir, intercambiamos de parejas: yo con el esposo y él con la esposa y tenemos sexo con ellos, ¿entiendes? —dice Rose lentamente.

Marie se queda como estatua sin mover una pestaña.

—Y a veces invitamos a terceros, no a parejas, pero a gente que tenemos confianza y tenemos lo que se llama tríos sexuales, es divertido —Rose dice sonriéndole maléficamente a Marie.

Marie traga saliva.

—¿Sabes? —dice Rose tocando el cabello de Marie sensualmente—. Emmett me ha dicho lo linda que eres.

Marie salta de la cama y se pone en una esquina. Rose no puede evitar carcajearse de ella.

—¡Es broma! ¡Por Dios, Marie! Deberías ver tu cara ahora —dice Rose aún riéndose.

Marie se ve un poco menos verde cuando Rose dice esto.

—Bueno, al menos es mentira lo que dijo Emmett; él cree que eres sexy no linda —dice Rose guiñando.

—¿Quieres... quieres decir que tú y Emmett... sí hacen eso? —dice Marie susurrando como si alguien los fuera a oír.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas mojigata, claro que lo hacemos, pero supongo que no es para todos —dice Rose mirando sus uñas contemplativamente.

—Pero... pero… ¿Y Emmett no se pone celoso de verte con otro hombre hacer... eso? ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo puedes soportar ver a tu esposo con otra mujer? —pregunta Marie escandalizada.

Rose suspira y luego mira a Marie.

—Ven, siéntate, no voy a morderte —dice Rose en voz calmada, como si fuera una madre.

Marie, tentativamente, se sienta a un lado de Rose aunque es obvio el recelo que aún tiene.

—Amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón, y él me ama, ¿y eso que hacemos? Es sólo sexo para nosotros, es placer que de alguna forma compartimos y tal vez para ti es mucho más, pero es lo que nos hace tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Tenemos una confianza más allá de nuestros cuerpos, tenemos confianza en nuestro corazón y es por eso que no siento celos o él, dado caso —Rose dice seriamente, tratando de adivinar qué pasa tras la cabeza de Marie.

—Yo no podría... no podría soportar ver a Edward con otra mujer, en ningún tipo de situación comprometedora, me moriría —dice Marie en voz baja—. Le puedo perdonar todo, todo menos eso, Rose —ella dice decidida—. Ojalá fuera fuerte como tú y tuviéramos esa conexión que ustedes tienen, pero pensar a Edward tocar a otra mujer... —Marie palidece de sólo pensarlo.

—Lo sé corazón, sé que esto que hacemos, Em y yo, no es para todos, y creo comprender lo que dices. Tu amor por tu esposo no es un amor menos intenso que el mío, Marie, es sólo diferente. La gente ama diferente, es todo.

—¿Entonces no planeas proponerme que tenga sexo con tu esposo? —pregunta Marie tímidamente.

Rose se ríe.

—No, es obvio que tú y Edward son tan conservadores como una pareja victoriana, pero ahora que sabes esto de mí ¿ya no quieres ser mi amiga? —pregunta Rose con un poco de incertidumbre. Admite que Marie se ha convertido en la única amiga que ha tenido desde... no recuerda cuándo. Y no sabe si es la inocencia de ella o lo fácil que es hablar con Marie, pero le gusta estar en su presencia, sobre todo porque no se siente juzgada. Odiaría que Marie le deje de hablar por sus gustos en la cama.

Marie sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No, claro que no, Rose. Tú eres más que un... ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Fetiche? —dice Marie frunciendo su nariz.

—¿Entonces no crees que me iré al infierno y que soy una desviada sexual? —pregunta Rosalie en juego, aliviada de que Marie sea tan accesible y comprensiva.

—No dije eso —dice Marie con falsa seriedad, luego ambas mujeres se ríen.

—Algún día, Marie, algún día voy a hacer que salgas del cascarón —dice Rose abrazando a Marie cariñosamente.

X*-*-*X

**Halloween**

Edward sabe que las cosas están empeorando cuando Marie se levanta la madrugada del 31 gritando. Sus gritos de terror reverberan por la casa y paredes haciendo que Edward brinque de su cama y corra al cuarto de Marie.

Cuando entra, la encuentra en posición fetal en la cama, hiperventilando y llorando.

—¿Marie? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta preocupado mientras se sienta en la cama.

Marie tiene sus manos en sus orejas y sacude la cabeza. Edward tiene que luchar por quitar sus manos y hacer que lo vea.

—Marie, estás bien, fue una pesadilla, es todo, mírame —él le pide, pero ella no responde.

Lo que no sabe es que Marie aún sigue escuchando esas desquiciantes palabras del hombre que la ha aterrorizado por las últimas noches.

—_Va a meterte a un manicomio y te dejará por otra mujer. ¿No me crees? Revisa su cuarto y encontrarás evidencia —_dice la voz del hombre, de Aro.

Nunca sus alucinaciones habían sido tan fuertes e imperativas con sus demandas, la insistencia de esta alucinación la deja cansada todas las noches, a veces, ni puede dormir. Pero esta noche en particular, Aro se metió en su cama y Marie claramente pudo sentir cómo su mano fría y larga apretaba su cuello mientras le decía cosas horribles en el oído.

Edward termina por acostarse a un lado de ella preocupado por que ella no habla, sólo mantiene sus ojos abiertos, alertas y aterrorizados. Edward trata de hablar con ella, pero no obtiene respuesta, lo cual lo deja pensando si ella está teniendo alguna especie de episodio psicótico o si está en estado catatónico. No es hasta que él la abraza y la pone contra su pecho que Marie deja de tensarse poco a poco. Ella se aferra a él y empieza a llorar, pero es un llanto diferente, es de alivio, no de terror como el que lo recibió cuando entró al cuarto.

La voz continúa atormentando a Marie, pero poco a poco ella se enfoca en Edward y cada vez el sonido de su voz con palabras calmantes van cubriendo las aberraciones que Aro dice. Cuando menos se da cuenta, la voz ya no está, ni Aro tampoco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward aún abrazándola.

Marie levanta la cabeza y lo ve preocupado, se sorprende cuando él toca su cara y limpia sus lágrimas. Quiere pensar en el día en que durmieron juntos, la única vez que sucedió. Quiere pensar en su besos y su tacto. Quiere pensar en lo que la hizo sentir. Sin embargo, tiene miedo; es un miedo a lo desconocido y a lo que conoce también. Desconoce si esta alucinación regresará, pero lo que sí sabe es que está empeorando.

—Estoy empeorando, ¿verdad? —ella pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Edward se queda callado y la abraza un poco más, atrayéndola hacia él. No se atreve a contestarle, hacerlo implica enfrentar una realidad que no se atreve. Pero no importa, porque ha decidido enmendar sus errores cuidando de Marie y nunca abandonarla. Quedarse sería un error, pero irse sería un error más grave.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR POMPOSAMENTE LARGA PERO CON INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE AL FINAL.**

Swingers: Antes de que se espanten, la práctica era MUY común al inicio de los 60's. Dada la revolución sexual y la liberación femenina esta práctica fue —aunque secreta—muy común entre las parejas jóvenes. NO habrá Swinging entre Bella-Edward y Rosalie-Emmett antes de que les de un paro cardiaco, qué sé perfectamente es lo que estaban pensando! lol

Sé que este capítulo va a generar muchas preguntas y con gusto contestaré las que se puedan aquí o en facebook, pero les advierto que mis respuestas tienden a crear más confusión y más incertidumbre...porque no doy spoilers ;)

Hablando de preguntas, se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña encuesta en el grupo de facebook (ven por eso deben unirse u.u) y les pregunté lo siguiente:

**_Podrían decirme qué nivel de infidelidad soportarían de su novio(a)- marido(esposa)? No hay la opción cero (no infidelidad) estoy hablando de que si les fueron infieles qué es lo que tomarían como "soportable" y que ABSOLUTAMENTE no perdonarían jamás. Les voy a dejar las opciones:_**  
**_Nivel 1:Engaño con el pensamiento y-o Miradas indiscretas  
Nivel 2:Comunicación furtiva (a escondidas) en cartas, teléfono, fb, etc.  
Nivel 3:Contacto físico de flirteo (aceptable pero dudoso)  
Nivel 4:Contacto físico indebido: besos en la boca  
Nivel 5:Contacto físico indebido: toque lascivo (manoseo)  
Nivel 6:Toques sexuales con ropa solo manos  
Nivel 7:Toques sexuales sin ropa solo manos  
Nivel 8:sexo oral recibir  
Nivel 9:sexo oral dar  
Nivel 10: Sexo con penetración_**

Admito que las respuestas me sorprendieron iban desde política de cero tolerancia, hasta perdonar el nivel 10 mientras no hubiera sentimientos involucrados. Una gran gama de respuestas que me han servido mucho para adentrarme un poco en la capacidad del humano de perdonar, porque seamos honestos, de eso se trata la infidelidad, de un perdón y volver a tener la confianza.

Con esta nota tan larga, tengo que hacer una advertencia, o sub nota si se quiere. La nota de autor que dejé en el capítulo 17 sobre el nivel de infidelidad que habrá en esta historia era de un 3, máximo 4, pero hice esa afirmación sin haber antes hecho **_mi_** lista de niveles, por lo tanto creo que ahora que la he ajustado y siguiendo la lista de arriba, Versus tendrá un nivel de infidelidad no mayor a 6 (no voy a decir para Bella o para Edward).

Y con esto les dejo la misma pregunta que hice en el grupo de facebook ¿qué es el nivel de infidelidad que perdonarían? No hay nivel cero (no infidelidad). Y como hay que ser parejos les dejo mi respuesta: Nada donde se intercambien fluidos porque me da asco y soy paranóica u.u

Saludos, Eve

**p.d: Oh! se me olvidaba (que nota más larga ¬¬) ya terminé el trailer de versus parte II y se hará público en youtube el día que suba el capítulo 24 y con eso ustedes se tiene que preguntar ¿porqué elegí ese capítulo en específico? ¿es porque es a la mitad de la historia (dije que iba a haber un total de 48 capítulos) y la respuesta es porque les voy a dejar algo para que no me quieran matar POR LAS TRES SEMANAS QUE NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, voy a entrar al doctorado y necesito ese tiempo para ajustarme. Ahora sí, ya es todo u.u**


	21. Fi

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo (si ven errores es porque le metí mano)

Música de este capítulo :

I Can't believe Im losing you-Frank Sinatra

You're so right (for what's wrong in my life)-Frank Sinatra

All my tomorrows-Frank Sinatra

FOTOS DEL CAPÍTULO EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK (LINK EN MI PERFIL)

* * *

**21-FI**

**Noche de Halloween**

—Esto no me gusta, no es buena idea, Marie —dice Edward caminando ansiosamente detrás de la puerta del baño de Marie.

—¡Estoy bien! Además quiero ir, necesito la distracción y Rose ha querido verme en este estúpido y ridículo disfraz por días, no quiero decepcionarla —ella grita detrás de la puerta que está semi abierta.

—Éste no es el momento en que estés pensando en darle gusto a nadie, debes pensar en ti y tu... —Edward se detiene al ver salir a Marie del baño.

—¿Qué? —ella pregunta extrañada mientras se pone el último arete en la oreja izquierda.

—¿Ése es tu disfraz? —él pregunta en voz grave y ciertamente atónito.

Marie ve su disfraz, que realmente no es disfraz; es un lindo vestido un poco del lado tétrico pero supone que encaja bien con el día.

—¿Sí? —ella lo dice insegura, pensando que a Edward no le gusta—. ¿Crees que es muy dramático? Le dije a Rose...

—No, no, no, es... es... —dice Edward levantando su mano apuntando al encaje de su cintura—, bonito —dice tragando saliva—. Más que bonito..., es... ¿Es eso transparente o tiene tela debajo? —él pregunta preocupado acercándose a ella.

Marie sonríe y deja que él inspeccione el vestido.

—Gracias a Dios —dice Edward aliviado en voz baja cuando nota que es tela.

—¿Crees que usaría algo tan atrevido? —ella pregunta riéndose ligeramente. Edward la voltea a ver serio y no contesta—. Claro que no usaría algo así, de hecho casi no lo hago, pero Rose suele ser muy persuasiva —ella dice caminado hasta el otro lado del cuarto para ir por sus zapatos.

—Bueno, me alegra que lo usaras, te ves exquisita —él dice nerviosamente; no tiene idea por qué se siente como si tuviera quince años.

—¿Eso crees? —ella pregunta volteándolo a ver y portando una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh sí —él dice estupefacto.

X*-*-*X

La casa de los McCarthy-Hale siempre ha sido extravagante, pero ahora, a media luz de las velas, gente disfrazada y decoraciones de temporada, se siente como entrar en una vieja mansión lúgubre. El ambiente hace que se le enchine la piel a Marie.

Al entrar, ve aproximarse a su amiga y vecina que está disfrazada de algún personaje griego, porque trae una túnica.

—Miren quién llegó. Te dije que ese vestido sería genial... Espera, ¿dónde está el sombrero de viuda negra que te di? —dice Rose inspeccionando el traje de Marie.

—Está en casa, creo que era demasiado, Rose, aun para este día —comenta Marie aún intimidada por el ambiente tétrico del lugar.

—¿Eres una viuda negra? —pregunta Edward gratamente sorprendido.

—Sí, idea de Rose —comenta Marie con una sonrisa.

Rose ni siquiera se siente avergonzada y encoge los hombros.

—Velo como una advertencia —dice Rose apuntando a Edward.

Al parecer Rose tampoco es partidaria de Edward y esa forma poco sutil de mostrarlo deja a Edward levantando su ceja en indignación.

—¿Y qué personaje griego eres, Rose? —pregunta Edward con un tono de voz burlón.

—¿Griego? Pensé que era romano. No sé, Edward, se ve sexy y es lo que importa. Además, ¿qué no todos en Europa por esa época se vestían igual? —ella pregunta confundida.

Marie y Edward se voltean a ver sin saber si ella está hablando en broma.

—En fin. ¿Y tú qué se supone que eres, Edward? No entiendo tu disfraz —dice Rose moviendo su mano hacia a la vestimenta de Edward, el cual trae un traje negro, un sombrero alto, una capa y un bastón.

—Dr. Jekyll —él contesta sonriente, orgulloso de no verse muy ridículo y además de tener un disfraz anacrónicamente apropiado, sin decir que el personaje es un doctor igual que él, doctor loco ...pero doctor.

—Vaya, qué romántico, ustedes dos son asesinos seriales —dice Rose con sarcasmo.

—Me gusta la decoración, pero admito que me da escalofríos. Muy atinado, Rose —comenta Marie inspeccionando las decoraciones en rojo, telarañas en el candelabro y la media luz de las velas que están macabramente derretidas en las esquinas.

—Vengan, les presentaré a unos amigos y pondré alcohol en sus manos para que a las 12 am estén debidamente sueltos, lo van a necesitar —dice Rose caminado.

Rose es seguida por Marie del brazo de Edward, hasta que están frente al bar.

—¿Sueltos para qué? —pregunta Edward seriamente.

—Para la sesión espiritista —ella responde lacónicamente, poniendo una copa de algún tipo de licor negro en la mano de cada uno.

Marie sonríe y Edward frunce sus cejas acercando sus labios al oído de su esposa.

—¿Sabías de esta... sesión espiritista? —pregunta Edward con molestia y Marie sólo encoge los hombros—. ¿Crees que es una buena idea someterte a este tipo de circo después de lo que pasó esta madrugada? —pregunta esta vez Edward volteándola a ver.

Su esposa muerde su labio inferior y, dudosa, mira hacia donde están las demás personas; ella misma no sabe si es buena idea, pero tiene curiosidad, y ésa siempre ha sido su debilidad.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Además es inofensivo, y tengo curiosidad, ¿no tienes curiosidad de ver algo así? —pregunta ella inocentemente.

Su esposo bufa en incredulidad.

—No, claro que no. En primer lugar no creo en esas patrañas de trucos y luces. Y segundo, esto sólo provoca histeria masiva. Cuando menos lo sepas todos van a asegurar que han visto u oído cosas. Pero todo está aquí —dice Edward apuntando a su frente—, lo digo como experto —termina de decir con una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo, pero vamos, ¿no tienes nada de curiosidad? ¿Ni un poquito? —ella pregunta con una sonrisilla.

Edward la mira detenidamente y termina por sonreír en resignación, luego suspira y la toma del brazo.

—Tal vez un poco. Vamos, hay que socializar.

En la siguiente hora, la pareja se mueve por la fiesta siendo presentados a diversos amigos de Rose y Emmett; el cual está vestido al estilo griego-romano al igual que Rose. Edward se siente un poco fuera de lugar, pero Marie se ha relajado y eso, a sus ojos, ya es ganancia.

La música que suena no es el tipo que le guste a Edward, pero de pronto Frank Sinatra está en el ambiente y el impulso de tomar a Marie y bailar es más fuerte a medida que la ve a unos metros de ella. Camina hacia donde está su esposa hablando con Rose y la toca de la cintura. Marie, sorprendida, voltea y toca su corazón por el susto que le ha dado su esposo.

—Lamento haberte asustado —él dice con una sonrisa.

—No, es sólo que este día y la decoración lugubre no ayuda mucho —ella comenta nerviosa y a la vez emocionada por el contacto de Edward.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —él pregunta un poco nervioso.

Marie sabe cómo le gusta bailar a Edward con Frank Sinatra; lo hizo el día de su compromiso, y el solo recuerdo la hace sonrojarse.

—Claro —ella responde y luego toma su mano.

Ambos se ponen en la sala de baile empezando a bailar en tono quedo y en ritmo suave. Él pone las manos en la diminuta cintura de Marie, sintiendo el encaje que lo ha vuelto loco toda la noche. Ella rodea sus manos en su cuello acercándose a él.

—Rose te ha secuestrado de mi lado toda la noche—dice Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Marie sonríe y asiente.

—Quiere que conozca a todos y quieren que todos me conozcan, ¿qué fascinación le ha dado porque sepan quién soy?

—Tal vez quiere presumir que al fin le cae bien a alguien —Edward dice bromeando, para recibir como respuesta a su comentario un golpecito juguetón de su esposa.

—No seas así. Rose es una gran amiga y... hace tanto que no tenía una amiga —dice Marie tratando de no sonar melancólica por Alice. Sabe que, extrañamente, nadie podrá reemplazar lo que tenía con ella.

—Lo siento, eso fue insensible de mi parte. Me alegro que tengas a Rose y te haga compañía, más estos días... —Edward interrumpe su oración y luego sonríe—. No estés triste, voy a cuidar de ti, te lo prometo. —Edward toca su cara, al ver como ella se ve notablemente asustada, y luego besa su frente.

—Amo esta canción —ella dice recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Edward para ocultar el temor en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Mi padre solía poner a Sinatra en esos días de ocio cuando era pequeño y mi madre le rogaba porque la sacara a bailar; mi padre odiaba bailar. Cuando mi padre al fin accedía, mi Madre lo tenía bailando hasta que se terminase el disco —Edward dice riéndose—. Lo que nunca entendí es por qué si no le gustaba bailar, siempre la ponía, sabiendo que mi madre no lo dejaría en paz hasta que bailara con ella —él se pregunta distraídamente.

—A lo mejor lo hacía porque quería ver a tu madre feliz, sabiendo que eso la animaría y él pudiera..., por un momento dejar de pensar en su odio por el baile y darle eso..., esos minutos de felicidad —dice Marie suspirando.

Edward la mueve y levanta la cara de su esposa.

—Creo que tienes razón —él dice tocando su mejilla con su pulgar—. Creo que..., en el fondo, lo hacía por eso. Tú deberías ser la psiquiatra, siempre ves cosas que fallo en ver, especialmente con mis padres —él dice sonriente.

Al fin, Marie sonríe y sacude su cabeza.

—No es eso, es sólo que a veces... me trato de poner en el lugar del otro, y creo que me gusta ver lo bueno de la gente, pero no significa que tenga razón.

—Creo que eres increíblemente empática y... sensible —él dice seriamente—. Es raro ver a alguien así, a veces no puedo entender cómo eres tan... comprensiva. Menos conmigo, que Dios sabe soy un horrible esposo —Edward dice sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Pero estás aprendiendo, Edward. Nadie dice que tienes que ser perfecto. Además no voy a ir a ningún lado; puedo esperar a que aprendas de tus errores, puedo ofrecerte mi comprensión porque eres mi esposo, no hay nada que no hiciera por ti.

Las palabras de Marie asustan a Edward en más de una manera, pero también lo hacen sentirse reivindicado. Marie lo ha perdonado tantas veces, tantas... y siempre termina fallándole de una forma u otra. No tiene idea si su misericordia sea tan grande y fuerte si algún día le dice la verdad. Y ahora, cuando ella habla de perdón y de no irse, desea decirle la verdad, más que nada. Sin embargo, tiene miedo de perder esto, de perder el derecho a tocarla y ver sus ojos de adoración; es adicto a esos ojos que lo miran sin juzgar y le dan una extraña sensación de libertad para ser él mismo.

Y es ella la que lo enferma y la que lo cura de soledad. Es ella la que le da esa percepción de sentirse seguro, de tener algo tuyo y no querer dejarlo. Ella lo ofrece y no sabe lo que ofrece; no tiene idea que él es un ladrón furtivo que la está despojando de todo poco a poco. Incluso ahora, Edward quiere tomar y tomar. Quiere engullir esa culpa y olvidarla. Es tal la desesperación voraz de poseer esta lánguida alma frente a él, que no se da cuenta que el abismo de la desesperación los consume a ambos.

Edward sabe que el corazón es un arma, es una navaja afilada de doble filo que no tiene clemencia ante la duda. Es la decisión la que lo tortura, pero no es una decisión consciente, nunca lo fue. Marie es todo lo que quiere tener y se niega a tomar, es la mujer que está en este mundo para calibrar su alma ajustando los engranes de su corazón. No hay nada, poco o mucho que pueda hacer ahora, más que someterse a las delicadas manos de esta mujer y a esos labios que son el único refugio que le queda.

La mano que no toca su mejilla está temblorosa, su corazón late rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se enfocan en besarla, sólo besarla ligeramente. Mientras se acerca a sus labios puede sentir como su nariz es invadida por el perfume de Marie, ése que secretamente ha estado buscando en cada rincón de su casa. Sus labios se parten y se mojan expectantes a un tacto suave. Roza sus labios con los de Marie; es apenas un toque tentativo, hasta que por primera vez, él toma la iniciativa de continuar el beso cuando, con su lengua, toca el labio superior de Marie. Puede sentir la delicada lengua de Marie tocando sus labios, eso lo incendia, lo perturba de que lo único que se le venga a la mente fue cuando ella tuvo su verga entre esos mismos dulces, rosados y poco inocentes labios. La imagen permite que él avance y dé la fuerza al beso mordiendo el labio inferior de Marie. Al oírla gemir apenas perceptiblemente, se le olvida que están frente a decenas de personas y que la música es ruidosa. Su mano sube al cuello de su esposa y la jala para tener más acceso a su boca. Marie cede; es tan dócil y suave a sus manos. Hay un carraspeo que suena como un ruido blanco, ignorable y lejano.

Su otra mano la jala de la cintura hacia él y sube hasta tocar su espalda desnuda que él toca delicadamente con sus dedos. Marie no ha movido sus manos de su cuello, pero ahora mete sus dedos entre el cabello de Edward, el cual gime como respuesta.

—¡Oh, aquí estás Marie! —dice Rose, ignorando el hecho de que ha estado parada frente a la pareja por unos buenos diez segundos.

—¿Rose?—dice Marie separándose de su esposo apenas un poco.

—Marie, tengo que presentarte a esta chica, es mi modista y quiero que te conozca para... —Rose se detiene al ver que Marie se ve propiamente besada y Edward le está lanzando miradas poco amables—. Mmmm, sí, puedes besarla en tu casa todo lo que quieras, pero ahora es mía. ¡Bye bye, Edward! —dice Rose tomando la mano de Marie.

Marie sonríe a su esposo y éste la jala dándole un último beso antes de que Rosalie-secuestra-esposas-Hale se la lleve. Edward odia a Rosalie Hale.

Poco antes de las doce, Jasper hace su aparición ganando audiencia y atentos espectadores a su carismática presencia, incluyendo a su esposa. Edward lo saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras ve que su empleado se dirige conversacionalmente a Marie, que está a unos metros de él. Edward está sentado en el bar mirando la escena y se sorprende ver a Marie reír y bromear con Jasper. Pero tan pronto como sucede, Jasper se disculpa y camina hacia él.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Jack el destripador? No..., te falta sangre —Jasper dice poniendo su mano en su mentón—. ¿Drácula? Eres lo suficientemente pálido —dice Jasper sentándose a un lado de Edward.

—Doctor Jekyll —contesta Edward aburrido tomando de su extraño licor negro.

—Oh claro..., apropiado —musita Jasper con una ceja levantada—¿No vas adivinar quién soy?—pregunta Jasper emocionado, como niño.

Edward lo mira de arriba a abajo y luego suspira.

—Dorian Grey—dice Edward apáticamente.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!—dice Jasper decepcionado.

—No lo sé... pareces Dorian Grey pero...rubio—dice Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que el arte imita la realidad—dice Jasper arreglando su pañuelo desinteresadamente.

—Definitivamente—contesta Edward viendo a Marie a lo lejos.

A veces es doctor Jeckyll con ella y a veces es doctor Hyde y como el personaje, a veces no lo puede controlar.

—Un escarabajo por favor.— dice Jasper haciéndole un gesto al cantinero.

—Así que así se llama este extraño brebaje —dice Edward viéndolo detenidamente y con curiosidad.

—Es sólo vodka con suero de regaliz negro y jarabe de mandarina, creación de Rose. Lo ofrece cada Halloween, aunque admito que su "Hemorragia" me gusta más; es como un Bloddy Mary pero mucho, mucho más dulce.

—Quiero uno de esos —dice Edward rápidamente al cantinero.

—¿Cuántos escarabajos llevas? —pregunta Jasper preocupado.

—Pff, dos, o tres —dice Edward jugando con su vaso vacío mientras ve a su esposa al otro lado del salón.

Al menos tiene que agradecer que Rose la distraiga, y tiene que admitir que Marie tenía razón, esto es mejor que quedarse en casa. El único problema es que Rose ha capturado a su esposa toda la noche.

—Eso es extraño —comenta Jasper tomando de su escarabajo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta distraído sin voltearlo a ver.

—Tú, mirando a tu esposa, como si fuera tu esposa, tú sabes..., la mujer que amas y juraste adorar por toda la eternidad hasta el fin de los tiempos...

Edward voltea ante el comentario de Jasper.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él pregunta un poco defensivo y curioso.

—Bueno, todos los eventos sociales que he compartido contigo y tu esposa, tú estás regularmente mirando a otros... lares.

—No sé de qué hablas —dice Edward fingiendo desinterés y bebiendo de su "hemorragia".

—Oh, ¿ahora niegas que no estabas comiéndote con los ojos a Katherine Price? Porque aquí, entre nos, la única que no se dio cuenta de eso fue Marie. Te aseguro que el esposo de Katherine Price estaba muy enterado de tus miradas indebidas.

Edward voltea molesto y le lanza una mirada a Jasper.

—Te pago para investigar a F.S., no para ser mi maldita consciencia o me des sermones moralistas —dice Edward en voz dura.

Jasper ríe, pero es sarcásticamente.

—Y yo aquí pensaba que éramos amigos, mi error —dice Jasper levantándose del asiento.

Edward exhala y lo detiene poniendo su mano en su brazo.

—Lo siento, es sólo que ese... tema es algo delicado para mí —dice Edward en voz baja tratando de sonar arrepentido por sus palabras.

—Delicado es poco al parecer. Y tengo que preguntarte esto, Edward, ¿estás teniendo un _affair_ con Katherine Price? —pregunta Jasper sin rodeos.

—¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡Baja la voz! —dice Edward en susurro.

—Así que tienes un romance con esa mujer, engañas a tu esposa... —Jasper es interrumpido por Edward.

—No, ¿está bien? No tengo ningún tipo de romance o relación con ella, Kate es mi... ex —Edward dice bajando la cabeza.

—Ajá. —Es todo lo que comenta Jasper.

—Okay, tal vez no tenga un romance con ella, pero se lo propuse —dice Edward sin saber por qué demonios le confiesa eso a Jasper.

—Wow, sí que eres estúpido —dice Jasper más para sí mismo.

—Jasper, te estoy diciendo esto porque espero que sepas mantenerlo en secreto y porque pensé que no me ibas a juzgar... —empieza a decir Edward exasperado.

—¡Hey! Yo nunca dije que no te iba a juzgar, pero tampoco pienso darte más sermones. Sólo que estoy sorprendido, porque no entiendo, simplemente no lo hago —dice Jasper un poco molesto, no lo puede ocultar.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —pregunta Edward confundido.

—Lo que no entiendo y me gustaría que me explicaras, es ¿por qué quieres tener un romance con Katherine pretenciosa-esposa-trofeo-Price teniendo a Marie como esposa? —pregunta Jasper duramente.

Edward se queda callado por unos segundos y toma de su trago para encontrar las palabras.

—No es tan sencillo como piensas y Kate no es pretenciosa—dice Edward en murmullo.

—No, supongo que no y yo soy un sinvergüenza con bajos estándares morales—comenta Jasper bufando en incredulidad.

—Kate me dejó por Garrett justo cuando le propuse matrimonio, rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y pensé que estos seis años lo había superado, pero al parecer no.—dice Edward cortante y rápidamente, luego suspira— Cuando la vi ese día en el club de golf... No sé, Jasper, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tenía que tratar de recuperarla —dice Edward tristemente.

—Pero no lo hiciste... —infiere Jasper.

—No. Kate me ha dicho claramente lo enamorada que está de Garrett —dice Edward con desprecio—, y que jamás lo va a dejar.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado con Marie? ¿Hubieras pedido el divorcio? ¿Hubieras mantenido tu relación en secreto? —pregunta Jasper curioso.

Edward sacude la cabeza y decide contarle todo sobre su terrible decisión de casarse con Marie; la codicia, su padre, las mentiras, el amor no correspondido y terminando con el chantaje de Charles para que él no se divorcie.

—Estás jodido —dice Jasper un poco sorprendido—, al menos, claro, que contra chantajees a Charles Swan. Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido. Sin embargo debes admitir que la única inocente aquí es Marie. Si te divorcias de ella... ¿sabes lo que le pasará legalmente? —pregunta Jasper preocupado.

Edward lo mira incrédulo, ¿legalmente? Eso nunca había pasado por su mente, pero no cree que sea tan grave.

—Edward, por como me lo estás contando, su padre prácticamente se deshizo de ella al permitirle casarse contigo y está además el antecedente de la madre de Marie. ¿Qué crees que será lo primero que hará Charles Swan con Marie cuando te divorcies? —pregunta Jasper levantando su ceja.

—Mierda —dice Edward perplejo—, la va a encerrar de por vida... Oh mierda —dice Edward buscando a Marie entre la multitud, y cuando la encuentra su mirada se ancla a ella.

—Exacto, así que te advierto que si vas a chantajear a Charles, no sólo le pidas un deslinde de divorcio, sino que además firme el alta mental de su hija.

—Pero Marie no puede ser dada de alta —Edward dice en voz baja.

—Entonces estás en un grave problema mi amigo —dice Jasper volteando a ver a Marie a lo lejos.

Ambos hombres ven al sujeto en cuestión reírse y abrazar a Rose. Nadie podría notar su oscuro secreto, nadie sabe que detrás de esos hermosos e inocentes ojos cafés hay algo que está roto y es irreparable.

X*-*-*X

Las campanadas suenan tenebrosamente, y contrario al ambiente, la gente se ve contenta ante la atmósfera artificial de miedo. Mientras la gente se congrega en la mesa principal, que sólo porta un mantel fino y velas, Edward busca a su esposa.

Marie está con otra joven mujer y parecen entablar una amena conversación.

—Oh Edward, te estuve buscando. Ésta es Jane. Jane, éste es mi esposo Edward —dice Marie viendo a su esposo sonreír forzadamente.

Jane y Edward intercambian saludos.

—Rose dice que la sesión espiritista está por comenzar, pensé que querías estar en ella —él dice más como pregunta la última parte.

—Gracias —ella sonríe y luego se dirige a Jane—. ¿Vas a ir también? —pregunta Marie.

—¡Oh no! Le tengo terror a esas cosas, prefiero pasar el resto de la velada aquí con el resto, ese tipo de cosas no es lo mío —dice Jane.

—Bueno, yo no, más bien es curiosidad. Espero verte más tarde —dice Marie levantándose del asiento y despidiéndose de Jane.

Este tipo de cosas es lo que la hacen sentirse normales, en Chicago jamás hubiera podido conocer a tanta gente en un mismo día. Desde la última fiesta de caridad, cuando tuvo un episodio, nunca se atrevió a estar en un lugar así y sentirse tan suelta. Aun en aquel entonces podía sentir sus alucinaciones rondar, pero ahora es como si no existieran. Marie se siente ligera y quiere olvidar que esta madrugada tuvo un desagradable encuentro con Aro. Además, Edward se ha portado tan bien y es tan atento... No quiere hacerse muchas esperanzas, pero al parecer éste ha sido un buen día.

Edward y Marie entran al salón donde está la mesa ya preparada. Todos están tomados y sentados, susurrando entre ellos. Edward se sienta en la silla tercera del lado derecho y Marie queda en la silla segunda. Rose se sienta a un lado de Marie y Emmett en frente de Rose. Los demás invitados rodean el resto del lugar y extrañamente Jasper no se encuentra entre los curiosos invitados que desean presenciar una sesión.

—Luces —dice Rose al mayordomo y pronto su deseo se hace realidad cuando una tenue luz de vela es todo lo que cubre el salón.

En el fondo, una mujer sale de un cuarto. Es mayor, tal vez unos 60 o 65 años, trae un vestido de encaje azul y púrpura que adorna con joyas llamativas sobre su cuello y brazos. Con cada paso que da, sus accesorios hacen ruidos metálicos que te hacen pensar como si un cascabel estuviera en su cuello. Marie trata de notar si en verdad trae uno, pero no lo puede comprobar por la falta de luz.

Cuando la mujer está a punto de sentarse, voltea directamente con Marie; la mira detenidamente por lo que pudieran ser minutos, pero seguro fueron segundos.

—¿Alguien aquí cree en Dios? Levante la mano —pregunta la mujer en una voz grave y con un extraño acento.

Toda la audiencia, inclusive Edward, Rose y Emmett, levantan la mano.

—Bien, eso facilita las cosas. Ahora tómense de la mano —dice la mujer—, y por ningún motivo se suelten de sus compañeros o la sesión no será propiamente terminada —comenta la mujer misteriosamente.

Edward aprieta la mano de Marie y ésta le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él se acerca a su oído.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —ella contesta en voz baja.

La mujer cierra los ojos y empieza a hacer ruidos extraños con su garganta, es un zumbido que reverbera por toda la mesa. Todos por igual se miran unos a otros y luego a la mujer, preguntándose qué está haciendo.

—Siento una presencia, dime tú nombre —pregunta la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

La mesa empieza a moverse extrañamente y todos se exaltan, menos Edward, que voltea los ojos poco impresionado.

—Dime entidad, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta la mujer.

En respuesta las ventanas se mueven ligeramente y las luces se prenden y se apagan.

La gente empieza a hablar y asustarse.

—¡Callen! —grita la mujer con fuerza—. Dime tu nombre, espíritu, ¿quién eres?

Más movimiento.

—Pff, son trucos —dice Edward un poco en voz alta.

Marie lo mira abriendo sus ojos tratando de que controle sus comentarios. Edward se resigna y exhala en aburrimiento.

—Dime tu nombre, entidad —dice la mujer.

_Aro._

Marie puede escucharlo tan claro como puede verlo al fondo del salón y entonces grita en horror.

—¡Marie! —grita Edward asustado.

—No se suelten las manos —advierte la mujer, y afortunadamente todos le hacen caso.

—Edward, Edward..., algo no está bien —ella dice con pánico.

La mujer la mira entrecerrando los ojos y luego sigue la mirada de Marie. La mujer se pone blanca como papel cuando ve la esquina del salón.

—Esta sesión ha sido terminada. No eres bienvenido a este mundo, a esta casa, espíritu, comando a que te vayas —dice la mujer apresuradamente.

Hay cierto alivio en todos cuando la mujer pronuncia esas palabras, y más rápido de lo que piensa, todos ya están en el otro salón, excepto Marie, Edward, Rose, Emmett y la mujer.

—¿Estás bien? Estás pálida, ¿necesitas agua? —pregunta Rose preocupada.

—No se ve nada bien, puedo llamar a un doctor —dice Emmett, y luego recuerda a Edward.

—Yo soy doctor, Emmett. Marie va estar bien, sólo necesita descanso.

—Claro, perdón, pero ¿seguro que está bien? Se ve un poco... rara —dice Emmett preocupado al ver a Marie con ojos abiertos y mirada perdida.

—Está bien, sólo debo llevarla a casa a dormir. Le dije que no era buena idea venir —dice Edward enojado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó, Edward? —pregunta Rose asustada.

—No es nada de que te preocupes, Rose. Marie no ha dormido bien, sufre de insomnio y pesadillas, pero le daré algo para que duerma y estará bien —dice Edward tratando de sonar convincente. Lo que quiere más que nada es llevarse a su esposa de aquí y ponerla en cama.

La mujer ha visto la escena y no se ha movido de la silla ni un momento, y no es hasta que Rose y Emmett salen del salón que se acerca a Marie.

—¿Cómo estás, chiquilla? —pregunta la mujer con una voz más tersa de la que usó en la sesión.

—Está bien, es sólo... —empieza a decir Edward, cansado de repetir lo mismo.

—A mí no me vengas con eso, tu esposa está lejos de estar bien. Esta mujer está siendo acosada y su don atrae cosas...

—¿Su don? —Edward dice extrañado y enojado.

—Su don, su poder, llámale como quieras —dice la mujer tocando la cara de Marie que aún sigue en shock—. Nena, nena mírame —dice la mujer en voz dulce.

Marie responde ligeramente y la mira, pero aún se puede ver la confusión en sus ojos.

—No tienes idea de nada, ¿verdad? —la mujer pregunta—. Nadie te ha dicho o te ha explicado lo que eres.

Marie aprieta la mano de Edward, pero no responde verbalmente. Una lágrima cae a su mejilla.

—Mi esposa no está bien, señora...

—Madame Yankov, Irina Yankov —dice la mujer.

—Madame... Yankov, mi esposa sufre un severo trastorno mental... —Edward es recibido con una carcajada.

—Tu esposa no está loca —dice la mujer a Edward con incredulidad—. ¿Eso crees que pasa aquí, nena? —pregunta Madame Yankov a Marie, la cual parece responder:

—Lo vi... lo vi... Al hombre del sombrero; su nombre es Aro y quiere que muera en la piscina —dice Marie con voz temblorosa y llanto en sus ojos.

La mujer toca su cara para calmarla, pero Edward se lo impide.

—No, no va a meterle ideas a mi esposa. Ella está gravemente enferma, necesita su medicina y dormir..., necesita descansar y... —él empieza a decir desesperadamente mientras levanta a Marie de la silla—. Vamos, Marie, voy a llevarte a casa —dice Edward suavemente a su esposa.

Marie asiente, pero no deja de mirar a Madame Yankov

—Ven a verme cuando estés lista, e ¿Isabella? —dice Madame Yankov haciendo que Marie le ponga atención—. Yo también lo vi.

* * *

Ahí está, al poco entendedor, pocas palabras ;)

Saludos,

Eve


	22. Ji

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Wild is the wind-Nina Simone

**FOTOS DE EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOK (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

* * *

**22-JI**

**Noche de Halloween (continuación).**

Los cinco minutos a casa son eternos. Marie no está mejor, ni siquiera está cerca de verse compuesta. Meterla al auto fue una osadía por sí misma, pero hacer que responda más que palabras incoherentes es algo que todavía Edward no ha logrado.

Sin embargo, al estar frente a la puerta, Marie se congela rehusando entrar.

—No puedo —dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Edward curioso y aliviado de al menos verla formar una oración completa.

—Aro está ahí, Edward, no puedo entrar —ella dice con pánico.

Edward exhala en frustración y trata de controlarse.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a un hotel? —él pregunta inseguro.

Marie, sin dejar de ver la puerta, asiente temerosa.

X*-*-*X

La habitación es amplia y elegante, con una recámara y una cama. Marie tarda unos buenos veinte minutos en el tocador, y cuando sale trae puesta la bata del hotel con sólo sus bragas debajo.

—No tengo ropa de dormir —ella dice tímidamente mientras aprieta el nudo de su bata en forma nerviosa.

—Lo siento, debí de haber pensado en entrar e ir por nuestras cosas... —él empieza a disculparse.

—No, no hubiera querido que me dejaras sola, además es sólo por hoy —ella dice metiéndose en la cama.

—Ten —dice Edward dándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla—, te hará dormir y relajarte. —Marie toma el vaso y pone la pastilla en su lengua pasándola con un trago de agua.

—Gracias —ella dice poniéndose en posición fetal y dándole la espalda. La imagen es triste y desconsoladora; su esposa ha sido reducida literalmente a un cuerpo tembloroso de miedo.

Edward aún está en su disfraz, aunque se ha quitado el saco y accesorios y sólo trae puesto su pantalón gris, la camisa blanca y el chaleco. Él se desnuda en la oscuridad, temiendo que Marie esté dormida y la despierte. Prenda por prenda es sobre puesta en la silla a un lado de la cama; al final Edward queda en sus calzoncillos. La luz de la ventana alcanza a alumbrar su silueta parcialmente desnuda, el torso marcado y blanco que posee. Edward para un momento al pie de la cama, tratando discernir si Marie está despierta o dormida.

Decide que la mejor manera es meterse a la cama. El cuerpo de su esposa está del otro lado de la cama aún dándole la espalda. Él se acerca poniéndose en medio de la cama, volteando su cuerpo para estar de lado.

—¿Marie? —él pregunta tentativamente.

—¿Sí? —ella responde en voz baja.

—Estoy aquí —él dice en voz grave; no sabe exactamente qué quiere decir o qué ofrecimiento implica.

Marie voltea a verlo, con su cuerpo volteado a tres cuartos.

—Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos —ella dice en una diminuta voz.

Edward se acerca más, hasta que están cara a cara separados por una pequeña distancia; es tan pequeña que Edward puede sentir la respiración acelerada de Marie en sus labios. Ella termina en ponerse totalmente de lado mientras la mano de su esposo sube, tocando los labios y luego su mejilla.

—No tienes nada que temer, estás conmigo —él dice en voz baja.

Marie siente hacer efecto la pastilla cerrando los ojos ligeramente y luego abriéndolos somnolientamente.

—Esa mujer… Irina, también lo vio, Edward, ¿cómo podría ver a Aro? —ella pregunta en voz adormilada.

—Esa mujer es un fraude, eso hace para vivir; convence a personas que ve cosas y las engaña para sacarles dinero —él dice pacientemente.

Marie sacude la cabeza, pero se ve más como un ligero movimiento involuntario.

—No, no, Edward, ella me dijo que lo vio —ella dice cerrando los ojos.

Edward se ha dado cuenta que está dormida, lo cual es preferible a que esté cuestionándose o creyendo incoherencias. La toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, metiéndola en el espacio que hay entre sus brazos. Marie está profundamente dormida, pero responde con un pequeño ruido de confort y un suspiro.

—Lo siento, Marie, realmente lo siento —dice Edward besando el cabello de Marie.

X*-*-*X

**Noviembre**

El regreso a casa es reacio por parte de Marie, pero para Edward es una prueba. Analiza cada movimiento o reacción de su esposa, esperando a que ella tenga una alucinación en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente nada la acosa y su mente parece estar tranquila por ahora.

Los siguientes días fueron más difíciles. Edward pensó que el regreso sin acontecimientos era una buena señal de la mejora de su esposa, pero estaba muy equivocado. Los días ella estaba con París, literalmente todo el día, hasta el atardecer, como si le diera miedo estar en casa. Las noches, sin embargo, ella rondaba la piscina mirándola detenidamente con esa mirada que le hacía sentir escalofríos a Edward. Algo no le daba buena espina, menos si la voz le decía a su esposa que tenía que morir en la piscina. Su única solución fue pedirle a Elise que vigilara a Marie sin perderla de vista por un momento. Además, cerró con llave el área de la piscina, conservando solamente él la única copia de la llave.

Cuando él llegaba a casa, relevaba a Elise y cenaba con Marie preguntando en forma sutil sobre su día y si había tenido alucinaciones, y él, en cambio, comentaba sobre el suyo. El intercambio al principio era un tanto forzado, pero mientras pasaron los días, era algo natural y hasta anticipado por Edward. Platicar con Marie resultaba estimulante, y su esposa por un momento era eso; su esposa y no su paciente.

La hora de dormir, no obstante, resultó la parte más difícil para Edward. Marie no podía dormir a menos que fuera medicada, aun así, Edward decidió dormir con ella y abrazarla mientras ella caía en un pacífico sueño. Muchas veces, la gran mayoría, Marie despertaba gritando aterrorizada por sus sueños y gritando que sentía a Aro tocar sus pies y piernas.

En un buen día, Marie cabalgaba a París, visitaba a Rosalie y sonreía con libertad. En un mal día, Marie nunca salía de su cuarto. En una buena noche, Marie dormía tres o cuatro horas, al igual que Edward. En un mal día, Marie no amanecía en cama, sino en el closet, encerrada a decisión propia y aterrorizada de salir. Esos eran los peores días y las peores noches; todas conjugadas y borrosas en la memoria de Edward al tratar de recordar _¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio realmente feliz?_

Aceptaba que vivir con ella era cansador, pero las veces que ella era normal, que podía funcionar y ser ella misma, Edward encontraba una razón para quedarse y una menos para irse. Marie pasó de ser su esposa por contrato a ser su paciente, y ahora, era algo nuevo que no podía etiquetar o darle forma; era como si apenas la estuviera conociendo después de meses.

En lo que era un buen día a finales de noviembre, Edward encuentra a Marie en la sala con un vestido blanco y arrodillada frente a discos.

—¿Qué haces? —él pregunta curioso y sonriente.

Marie voltea y levanta dos discos.

—¿Son los únicos discos de Luis Armstrong que tienes? —ella pregunta rápidamente.

Edward camina hacia ella y toma los discos de sus manos, los inspecciona y luego se sienta en el sofá frente a Marie, que está en el piso aún revisando discos y discos.

—No, en mi... en la oficina tengo más —Edward se corrige, aceptando que ese lugar dejó de ser su cuarto hace tiempo.

—¿En alguno de ellos tienes "A Kiss to Build a Dream"? —pregunta Marie curiosa y con aceleración en su voz.

Edward, extrañado, asiente.

—¿Puedes traerlos? —ella pide distraídamente, mientras sigue viendo los discos.

Cuando Edward baja con los discos, Marie no está en la sala. Edward la busca en la cocina, pero no está; grita su nombre en cada rincón de la casa, pero Marie nunca aparece. Ha revisado cada cuarto y sección de la casa, lo único que faltan son los establos. Toma el pasillo lateral de la casa para ir a los establos y cruza por donde está el área de la piscina, la cual sigue cerrada. Sin embargo, Edward se queda petrificado a ver a su esposa parada en la orilla de la piscina, mirando el fondo.

Edward corre a la puerta, pero ésta sigue cerrada con llave, _¿cómo entró?_ No tiene tiempo para eso y corre por sus llaves que están escondidas en la caja fuerte en su oficina. El tiempo que hace para buscar las llaves y regresar es poco menos de cinco minutos, y cada segundo, Edward podía imaginar a su esposa muerta en el fondo.

Cuando Edward llega al área de la piscina, Marie está golpeando la puerta de vidrio desesperadamente para que la dejen salir, mira hacia atrás con terror y continua gritando que la saquen de ahí.

—¡Marie! ¡Voy a abrir! ¡Voy a sacarte! —él grita desesperado mientras trata de insertar la llave.

Cuando la puerta se abre, Marie cae en sus brazos y se desmaya. Edward jamás pensó haber tenido tanto miedo en su vida, y por primera vez contempló lo que sería vivir sin Marie y no tenerla jamás.

X*-*-*X

Su cuerpo se siente tibio y seguro. Al abrir los ojos, ve la cara de Edward, que la tiene en sus brazos. Marie voltea y se da cuenta que están en el cuarto y ya es de noche.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Marie somnolienta tallando sus ojos.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —Edward pregunta quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara de Marie.

—No, no mucho. Estaba viendo discos y de pronto estoy en la piscina, no sé cómo llegué ahí. —Marie hace una pausa y luego se sienta abruptamente y encoge sus rodillas a su pecho—. Aro estaba ahí, él me hizo ir ahí... Edward, quiere matarme, lo sé —ella dice llorando, esta vez tocando la camisa de Edward en desesperación.

Edward no dice nada, no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que convenza a Marie de lo contrario. Su terror es tanto y su mente está tan enferma que lo único que queda es que este episodio pase. Siente que el control se le sale de las manos. Marie es tan joven y tan dulce, es el mejor ser humano que conoce y no merece algo así: ser aterrorizada día y noche por su mente que la traiciona en momentos inesperados. No puede hacer más que abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que él no se irá a ningún lado, pero hay un terror que se forma en el corazón de Edward y es un terror más grande que aceptar lo que siente por ella. Edward tiene miedo de no poder ser suficiente para Marie, de no protegerla de ella misma y fallar, porque sabe que si falla, las consecuencias serán fatales. Pensar en que Marie se dañe a sí misma porque él no fue capaz de cuidarla es algo que dejará a Edward en estado de alerta constante y regirá su vida con puño de acero.

X*-*-*X

Si su alma pudiera ser definida, sería un incendio vasto y destructor. Sus llamas carcomen lo que toca y se siente enferma de persecución. Nunca ha admitido ser fuerte o valiente; su única ventaja ante la vida ha sido el poder aceptar con cabeza baja las cosas que se le vienen y seguir adelante. Siempre ha sabido seguir reglas, perdonar, ser comprensiva y dar todo de sí, pero sabe que éste es el tipo de cosas a las cuales no puedes agachar la cabeza o tienen reglas que seguir, al menos no reglas que ella sepa. Le da terror aceptar lo que la mujer le dijo, pero la alternativa es mil veces peor. Si le dieran a escoger, escogería no estar loca, está segura de eso.

Baja del taxi y revisa el papel con la dirección que Rosalie le dio. Su amiga no la cuestionó mucho, suponiendo que Marie era una curiosa por la clarividencia y esotería. Lo que Rosalie no sospecha, es que Marie ha sido invitada abiertamente a cuestionar ese lado misterioso de la mente humana por la misma Madame Yankov.

En medio de lo suburbios de Hollywood, como un espacio olvidado por la modernidad, hay una casa que es vieja, pero no se ve descuidada y que tiene un letrero que dice:

"Madam Yankov

Se lee la mano y las cartas"

Marie toma un aliento de valor y toca la puerta verde, haciendo que la campana en la entrada suene. Para sorpresa de Marie, la puerta se abre antes de que dé la segunda tocada.

Madame Yankov está en la puerta, con una vestimenta parecida a la de la sesión espiritista. Sin invitarla a pasar o decir nada, la mujer se mete y se sienta en un sillón de terciopelo viejo que está en la entrada.

Marie sigue a Madame Yankov cerrado la puerta tras ella.

—Me hiciste esperar, me preguntaba cuánto ibas a aguantar —dice la mujer poniendo sus manos en su regazo.

—¿Me estaba esperando? ¿Cómo sabía que iba a venir? —pregunta sorprendida Marie y aún parada.

—Es mi trabajo saber esas cosas. Ahora siéntate, que lo que vamos a discutir requiere que estés sentada —dice la mujer seriamente—. Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero esto no es una visita social —dice la mujer ahora con picardía.

—Madame Yankov...

—Irina, dime Irina, Madame Yankov es una farsa —dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Irina, lo que pasó en la fiesta de Halloween, ¿es verdad? —pregunta Marie tímidamente.

—¿Qué parte es verdad? —pregunta Irina pacientemente.

—La mesa moviéndose, las ventanas... Aro... —dice Marie con voz temblorosa.

—La mesa y las ventanas son trucos. Generalmente pido al dueño o dueña de la casa que me dejen a solas, y es cuando pongo mis artificios y luego los muevo con pequeños hilos por debajo de la mesa con movimientos de mis pies, los focos es igual —dice Irina riéndose—. Tengo un ayudante que modifica los bombillos —dice con descaro.

—Entonces nada de lo que pasa es real —dice Marie aliviada en parte.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que sea real, las personas son desconfiadas por naturaleza, y las personas desconfiadas son energía negativa que no se puede tener en una verdadera sesión. Sin embargo..., tú eres real —dice Irina entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Yo? —pregunta Marie confundida.

—Me sorprendió verte en esa ridícula sesión. Entiendo que llame la curiosidad a ignorantes curiosos, no me malinterpretes, se hace muy buen dinero y el negocio a veces escasea, pero es algo que me rebaja como medium.

—Oh... —dice Marie, sin saber bien qué decir al respecto.

—Isabella, ¿hace cuánto los ves? ¿Desde pequeña? ¿Adolescente? —pregunta Irina curiosa.

Marie se muerde el labio, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Mi primer recuerdo de niña es hablar con un niño mucho más grande que yo, en el parque. Cuando fui a presentárselo a mi padre, él no lo podía ver, y se enojó muchísimo. Por esa falta me castigó por una semana; tenía cuatro —dice Marie con voz temblorosa.

Irina la mira detenidamente y luego suspira.

—Tu madre también los veía —dice sin preguntar.

Marie levanta la mirada y asiente.

—Mi madre se suicidó porque una de esas alucinaciones se lo dijo, se tiró del balcón y la vi morir —dice Marie con voz cortada.

—Oh niña, ¿qué tanto has sufrido? Creo que nadie se ha hecho cargo propiamente de ti, nadie te ha podido... orientar sobre tu capacidad. ¿Tu madre nunca te dijo nada?

—Mi madre estaba enferma, nunca realmente estuvo conmigo después de los diez, pero durante ese tiempo nunca mencionó nada y además... yo también padezco lo que tiene, esquizofrenia dicen —dice Marie encogiendo los hombros mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

Irina se ríe sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, son idioteces, no podrías estar más cuerda.

—Pero Edward dice...

—¿Edward es tu esposo?

—Es mi esposo y mi psiquiatra, él me da pastillas para dormir y me han servido... lo suficiente —dice ella dudosa.

—¿En serio te han servido? —pregunta Irina levantando una ceja—. Porque si lo hicieran, no estarías aquí.

Marie se queda callada por unos segundos.

—¿Qué soy? —pregunta Marie mirándola a los ojos con un temor que la misma Irina admite es demasiado para una joven mujer.

—Es diferente para cada quien, nos llaman videntes, nos llaman mediums, psíquicas. La verdad, sólo somos alguien con los ojos más abiertos —ella comenta con una sonrisa—. Lo que miras es energía residual de lo que antes fue un ser humano.

—¿Fantasmas? —pregunta Marie asustada.

—No deberías asustarte, es sólo un término dramatizado por Hollywood. Algunos son buenos, otros... como ese hombre que te sigue, están perdidos y no saben diferenciar entre el aquí y el allá. Y a veces, te puedes encontrar con cosas que quieren hacerte daño.

—Aro quiere que me suicide en la piscina —Marie dice.

—No, él está condenado a vivir y repetir su error, es su castigo por quitarse la vida, tú sólo percibes lo que él piensa y siente, porque es así como tu don funciona. Si fuera maligno, realmente te darías cuenta, es algo que se siente.

Marie, dudosa, decide contarle la verdadera razón que la orilló a venir aquí.

—Hace una semana sucedió algo... algo que no puedo explicar —dice Marie en voz baja, como si fuera a ser escuchada por alguien inapropiado—. Estaba en la sala, viendo discos... Estaba buscando un disco en particular, con una canción que le gusta a una..., amiga supongo. Alice fue la primera alucinación...

—No alucinación, aparición... —corrige Irina.

—La primera aparición con la que tuve interacción. Casi siempre ignoraba a las voces o a las... apariciones, pero Alice siempre fue tan... comprensiva y amigable, era diferente a las demás, benigna —dice Marie concentrada—, pero antes de casarme con mi esposo, Alice me advirtió que iba a irse y no regresaría hasta que realmente la necesitara. Todo este tiempo he extraño tanto a Alice y luego... Aro ha atormentado mi vida de maneras tan terribles… Apenas si puedo dormir, o comer... —dice Marie llorando—. Deseaba el consuelo de Alice, ella siempre estaba conmigo y me protegía, así que estaba tan desesperada por volverla a ver que se me ocurrió la idea de buscar esa canción que tanto le gusta, estimular mi cerebro o algo para que ella regresara. —pausa Marie unos segundos mirando directamente a Irina— Entonces, un minuto estoy buscando discos y el siguiente estoy en el cuarto de la piscina, encerrada y sin poder salir. Mi esposo tuvo que ir por la llave que está en su caja fuerte y liberarme. Aro me puso ahí, lo sé, ¿por qué lo haría? Y peor aún, ¿cómo? No había manera de que yo entrara ahí sin llave.

Irina se ve sorprendida, la cual la deja sin voz unos segundos.

— Al parecer el espíritu de Aro tomó posesión de tu cuerpo...

—¿Posesión? —pregunta Marie asustada.

—Sí, es posible, pero no es muy común. Generalmente requiere de que el medium esté en cierto... canal por así decirlo, pero me has comentado que has estado débil y no has comido o dormido bien; esa susceptibilidad le puede dar ventaja a cualquier espíritu y verte como un portal físico.

—¿Pero cómo explica la cerradura? —pregunta Marie confundida y asustada.

—Porque las reglas de nosotros no se aplican a ellos. Es difícil tratar de entender los detalles de tales sucesos, pero te puedo decir que un ente es capaz de mover cosas, con la debida fuerza para hacer daño o no, dependiendo de su intención. Según por lo que me dices, este ente Aro se alimenta de tu miedo y debilidad emocional orillándote a sentir lo que él siente con tan intensidad que puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres y tomar posesión de ti. Si quieres sacarlo de tu vida y tomar control, debes demostrar fuerza, debes de ser firme y no permitirle que te manipule.

—¿Fuerte? ¿Cómo?—pregunta Marie con curiosidad.

—Debes ser fuerte en espíritu y tomar control de la situación, debes de hacerle saber que no puede controlarte. Tu actitud tiene que ser más fuerte y severa con él; velo como un niño malcriado que no sabe sobre reglas. Tu deber es instruirlo y controlar su influencia sobre ti, y eventualmente dejará de atormentarte.

—¿Y siempre será así? ¿No puedo hacer que deje de sufrir? —pregunta Marie con conflicto en su voz.

—Puedes, pero antes debes retomar tu fuerza, no puedes ayudarlo si él tiene control sobre ti. Cuando lo tengas, ven a verme y te diré cómo librarte de él.

Marie se ve consternada con toda esa información que no sabe como procesar, ni siquiera sabe si creer lo que Irina dice o si tan si quiera es posible, pero sabe dentro de su corazón que es la única explicación que hay, y que, tal vez no sea algo que pueda comprobar a Edward, pero al menos va a tratar.

—Entonces todo este tiempo he visto... ¿fantasmas? Esa alucinación de mi madre... ¿realmente es mi madre? Alice es... ¿es alguien real? —pregunta Marie esperanzadamente.

—Sí, pero debes tener cuidado y decidir bien con quién interactuar y quién no. Los espíritus están sedientos de atención y cuando saben que los ves... Bueno, suelen acosarte, como pasó con Aro. Si Alice se alejó de ti, debe ser por una buena razón, y si sigues viendo a tu madre, también debe haber una razón. Te aconsejo que ataques tu problema más fuerte ahora. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.—dice Irina seriamente.

—¿Usted también los ve? —pregunta Marie.

Irina da una pequeña sonrisa y suspira.

—Sí, pero sé ignorarlos y ellos me ignoran cuando lo hago, lo aprendí de la dura manera.—Irina dice suspirando— Sin embargo, mi don no es tan fuerte como el tuyo, no soy capaz de canalizar ningún espíritu y honestamente doy gracias por ello.—dice la mujer riendo.

—¿Y clarividencia? ¿Puede ver el futuro en sueños? —pregunta Marie mordiendo su labio.

—¿Has visto el futuro en sueños? —pregunta Irina extrañada.

—Creo... no lo sé, no tengo idea. Soñé algunas cosas de mi esposo que se hicieron realidad, en parte..., pero no era lo mismo, era como si el sueño me engañara.

Irina levanta una ceja, se ve notablemente preocupada.

—La clarividencia del futuro por sí sola es posible, pero es muy rara verla con otro don, generalmente eso indica lo fuerte que eres como médium ¿segura que lo que soñaste es el futuro? —pregunta Irina.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor... no lo sé —dice Marie confundida.

—¿Has tenido más sueños premonitorios? —pregunta Irina preocupada.

—No, hace meses que no lo hago, y siempre que los he tenido han sido sobre Edward.

—Mmm, extraño —comenta Irina pensativa.

—Bueno, seguro debe ser algo que imaginé. A lo mejor lo que siento por mi esposo ha influido en mis sueños y parece que son premonitorios, pero..., bueno, a lo mejor no.—dice Marie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, puede ser —dice Irina no muy convencida.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Algunas aclaraciones sobre diferentes términos:

***MÉDIUM O VIDENTE**

Es una persona a la que se considera dotada de facultades paranormales de percepción extrasensorial, que le permitirían actuar de mediadora en la consecución de fenómenos parapsicológicos o comunicaciones con los espíritus.

Un médium es un individuo de cualquier edad, género, educación o cultura, del que se asegura le es posible establecer contacto con porciones de su inconsciente, y que le permiten desde allí acceder a realidades no ordinarias y eventualmente comunicarlas. No está muy claro que sea una actividad extrasensorial sino probablemente mediada por el "sensorio" hacia zonas poco conocidas de la actividad psíquica. Siempre es mediada por el cerebro y en menor medida por otros órganos, de allí viene el vocablo médium.

***CLARIVIDENTE**

La **clarividencia** es una hipotética capacidad de percepción extrasensorial que permitiría a algunas personas recibir información de acontecimientos futuros (sin el auxilio de medios técnicos). Los actos de clarividencia declarados contradicen abiertamente a las leyes físicas para una percepción basada en medios físicos conocidos.

Esta percepción se caracterizaría por captar fenómenos que quedan fuera del alcance de los sentidos y de adivinar hechos futuros u ocurridos en otros lugares. **La telepatía no se incluye en este tipo de percepciones.** A diferencia de esta última, la clarividencia explícitamente implicaría la "visión de imágenes" reales físicas, de la mente (memoria) de otro individuo, de entidades mitológicas o desconocidas por la ciencia actual, y no el hecho de captar conceptos abstractos de otra mente.

Como podrán ver, Bella ha experimentando AMBOS de estos términos, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas que descubrir y preguntas que saldrán; tengan paciencia, que serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos a medida que nos aproximemos al primer clímax de la historia y al fin de la primera parte (capítulo 24).

Saludos, Eve

p.d. Pero que decepción me dan he! u.u yo pensando que al menos iba a haber UN MACRO uno uno solito en el grupo de facebook,con con la cabeza de Bella arriba del cuerpo de Haley Joel Osment, diciendo que ve gente muerta u.u y la cara de Bruce Willis toda de WTF! Bueno, se las perdono porque dije que no pusieran spoilers lol ;P.


	23. Psi

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir el capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

So happy together-The turtles

Fever-Little Willie John

**FOTOS EN EL GRUPO DE FB (link en mi perfil de ffnet)**

* * *

**23-PSI**

**Noviembre**

El minúsculo intento se desvanece en su reflejo, sus labios se tuercen ligeramente y luego inhala apretando sus pequeños puños.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo... Veo... —Marie sacude su cabeza, mira su reflejo y lo vuelve a intentar—. Edward, Aro es real... —dice Marie frunciendo sus cejas y luego bufa en frustración—. Edward, ¿crees en los fantasmas? —Marie se talla la cara, cansada de no poder encontrar las palabras correctas—. No, claro que no crees en eso —dice ella murmurando.

Un ligero toque en la puerta la salva de su vigésimo intento fallido.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Marie sentándose en la cama.

Elise abre la puerta y sonríe ligeramente.

—Pregunta el señor si va a bajar a cenar —dice Elise.

—Sí, dile que bajaré en unos momentos —contesta Marie distraídamente.

Cuando la puerta está cerrada, ella vuelve a verse al espejo, ¿quién podría creerle? Edward definitivamente no lo haría, es un hombre de ciencia y ha expresado su escepticismo más de una vez sobre lo sobrenatural y de forma muy enfática, tiene que agregar.

Nunca se imaginó estar en esta situación. Toda su vida ha creído que su mente estaba enferma y terminaría haciendo algo terrible como su madre, pero ahora que sabe la verdad —porque no tiene duda sobre ello—, se encuentra con una extraña dicha y también entre un dilema. Si le dice la verdad a Edward, él pensará que verdaderamente está loca. Si no le dice la verdad, ella tendrá que luchar contra esto en secreto. Sin embargo, hay una tercera posibilidad: tiene que buscar pruebas de que dice la verdad. Tiene que exponer su caso en forma lógica a Edward, si quiere probar su cordura. Toma la decisión de quedarse callada y buscar las pruebas de que Aro es real; una vez las tenga, Edward no podrá refutarlas.

X*-*-*X

Sabe que no es un día bueno, cuando ella entra con una sonrisa forzada al comedor. Ella pasa por su silla y toca su cara, luego lo besa ligeramente y se sienta.

—Muero de hambre —dice Marie, mientras Elise les sirve.

Edward la mira un poco extrañado. Generalmente Marie es callada y se limita a contestar preguntas, pero ahora la ve tratando demasiado de verse feliz, no engaña a nadie.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —pregunta Marie partiendo su carne sin mirar a su esposo.

Edward toma un trago de agua y asiente.

—Fue un buen día, y ¿el tuyo? —él pregunta con cierta duda en su voz.

—Excelente —Marie comenta tratando de fingir una sonrisa. Edward lo nota, pero no dice nada, sólo espera que la noche sea tranquila, lo cual nunca es estos días.

X*-*-*X

Ve la pastilla en su cómoda y el predecible vaso a su lado. Marie toma la pastilla y la mete en el bolso de su bata, decidiendo deshacerse de ella en cuanto le sea posible. Toma un trago de agua y voltea con Edward, que está quitándose la ropa, para que crea que se ha tomado su pastilla. Una vez que regresa del baño en un camisón, mira a su esposo y le sonríe apaciblemente esperando que no vea la tensión que emana de su cuerpo. Al meterse a la cama, sabe que su batalla está a punto de empezar.

Edward ha querido preguntarle si realmente está bien, pero no quiere verse molesto y acosarla con esas pregunta que, sabe, a ella le cansan. Como ya es costumbre, ella se pone en sus brazos y él suspira en confort cuando siente su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. No hay nada que le haga sentir tanta paz estos días, que sentirla segura en sus brazos. Cuando está ahí, ella está aislada, alejada de toda visión terrible y miedos que la atormentan. Proteger a Marie se ha convertido en una vocación, algo que le hace sentirse útil y con un propósito verdadero. Jamás dejaría que le pasara algo.

Al pasar varios minutos, él se queda pensativo. Edward está acostumbrado a años de insomnio, generalmente se duerme horas después que Marie, pues ella cae en cuestión de minutos cuando toma su pastilla. Pero ahora la siente despierta, de hecho la puede sentir tensa entre sus brazos.

Edward abre sus brazos y mira los ojos abiertos de su esposa.

—¿Qué pasa? —él pregunta un poco preocupado.

Marie quiso fingir dormir, pero le fue imposible engañar a Edward, y decide tratar de distraerlo un poco con conversación.

—Nada, es sólo que Rose no para de hablar de la fiesta de Navidad, me ha convencido de ir con ella a comprar las decoraciones —dice Marie en voz baja.

—Pero falta mucho para Navidad —comenta Edward con una sonrisa.

—En unos días es diciembre y creo que tengo unos enormes deseos de adornar esta casa en algo más vivo, así que aprovecharé las compras de Rose y yo también compraré adornos.

—Sí, tienes razón, sólo que hace mucho no me tocaba adornar nada Navideño, no desde que empecé a vivir en Chicago, tú sabes, un hombre soltero realmente no tiene mucho que celebrar esos días —él comenta con un poco de tristeza.

—Creo que todos tenemos algo que celebrar —ella dice contemplativamente.

—Sí, al menos ahora sí —él dice tocando la cintura de Marie debajo de las sábanas.

—Esta casa se verá hermosa, puedo imaginar el dorado y el rojo…, se verá como siempre la imaginé —ella dice suspirando.

—Seguro en tu casa hubo este tipo de decoraciones —dice Edward levantando su ceja.

—No, mi padre no es partidario de las decoraciones Navideñas. Mi madre solía poner unas pequeñas luces en mi cuarto y me contaba por las noches cómo mi cuarto era como París; era un pequeño pedazo de París que venía a mí —dice Marie con mirada soñadora.

—Creo que algún día te tengo que llevar a París, no paras de hablar de eso —dice Edward bromeando, pero en parte sabe que es una promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Cuando la ve tan feliz recordar esa ciudad, no puede dejar de pensar lo feliz que sería cuando realmente esté ahí, además tiene curiosidad de saber por qué ella ama tanto ese lugar.

—Hace años que no voy, creo que tendría como diez u once. Mi madre..., bueno, mis abuelos tienen una casa allá, es una linda villa que está en Auvers-sur-Oise, a las fueras de París. ¿Sabías que fue ahí donde vivió Van Gogh? Mi madre solía contarme que mis bisabuelos lo vieron por las calles de la villa más de una vez, pero sólo son historias —ella dice riéndose.

—¿Tus abuelos todavía viven? —pregunta Edward con interés.

—No, murieron hace un par de años, pero nunca los conocí más que esa vez que fui a la villa. Mi abuela era costurera y mi abuelo era campesino; sin embargo, los días que estuve ahí fueron los mejores de mi infancia, siempre me llevaban por las mañanas a recoger fresas silvestres al campo. Nunca comprendí por qué no vinieron al funeral de mi madre. Mi padre dice que nunca hubo buena relación, pero ellos se veían muy buenos padres —comenta Marie pensativamente—. Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto, ¿qué habrá pasado con la casa de mis abuelos? Me gustaría regresar y verla otra vez —ella dice con añoranza.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos este diciembre? Podemos pasar Navidad ahí —dice Edward mirando los ojos impresionados de Marie.

—Prometí pasar Navidad con Rosalie, pero podemos irnos al día siguiente y pasar año nuevo en París —ella dice emocionada.

—Como tú quieras —dice Edward besándola.

Puede sentir la sonrisa en sus labios cuando la besa, y él no puede evitar responderle con una risilla feliz.

—Eres tan fácil de complacer —él dice jugando y riéndose, mientras que su esposa mete la mano debajo de su camisa; eso lo hace dejar de reírse.

—Tan fácil como un viaje a París —ella dice sensualmente mientras su mano sube a los pectorales de su esposo.

Sus palabras son ahogadas por otro beso de él, y su cuerpo se inunda en sus manos al sentirlo en todos lados. Su piel reacciona al sentir sus dedos tocar sus senos por arriba del camisón y sus labios en su cuello, debajo de la oreja.

Él conoce tan bien ese punto y sabe lo que provoca en ella; es como si transformaran a su dulce esposa, en un ser lascivo y territorial. Ella lo jala, posicionándolo arriba de ella. Él teme aplastarla, así que recarga su cuerpo en sus codos mientras la sigue besando. Con sus rodillas separa las piernas de Marie, la cual reacciona entrelazando sus piernas en la cadera de Edward. Hace tanto que no la sentía así y ahora sí puede admitir que lo extrañaba, que lo añoraba y que ha estado pensando en esto desde más tiempo del que quiere reconocer. Es como si no pudiera tocarla o besarla lo suficiente; el oxígeno le falta, pero no el deseo. Él desea consumirla y ella pide que lo haga con cada toque de sus manos que recorren su cadera y espalda. Está cerca de su garganta, sus labios rozan el hundimiento de su cuello sintiendo el pulso errático, mientras que sus caderas se mueven lentamente rozando su verga con el calor de Marie. Está tan concentrado en besarla y en la sensación que ella le da, que ignora el dolor que causan las uñas enterrarse en su espalda, e ignora el cuerpo tenso de su esposa cuando él la sigue besando. No es hasta que ella empieza a hacer un extraño ruido, que no es de placer, que él se detiene.

Marie está mirando detrás de él, sus ojos están petrificados y su cuerpo tiembla con cada exhalación profusa que sale de sus labios secos.

Edward voltea lentamente y sólo puede ver la esquina oscura del cuarto, pero sabe que no es lo mismo para su esposa.

—¿Está ahí? —él pregunta seriamente, olvidada está su distracción física, ahora sus sentidos están alerta al terror de Marie.

—Sí —ella dice en voz temblorosa, apretando el cuerpo de Edward hacia ella, como si él fuera una barrera.

—Ven, no lo mires. —Edward se pone de lado y la toma entre sus brazos, como su posición inicial.

Marie mete su cara en el pecho de su esposo y cierra los ojos. Sabe que debe enfrentarlo, sabe que no puede dejar que la aterrorice, pero es tan real, y siempre dice cosas que luego no puede sacar de su cabeza.

Edward sabe que será una mala noche.

X*-*-*X

Es de madrugada, pasadas las 3 am, cuando lo despierta la falta de calor a la que ha estado acostumbrado estos días; es algo que relaciona con la confianza de que Marie está con él, segura. Pero cuando no la ve a su lado, su corazón se acelera en miedo.

No es la primera vez que ha pasado, así que trata de controlarse y se va directamente al closet; al no verla ahí la busca en el baño. Edward tiene ese miedo férreo que se aloja en su alma, no quiere pensar en el otro posible lugar, porque admite que es algo que todavía lo deja perplejo, pero tiene que encontrarla.

Su intuición le dice que Marie ha bajado al único lugar que él teme de la casa: el cuarto de la piscina. Con llave en mano, baja por las escaleras y va directamente al pasillo que lo conecta con el exterior y por lo tanto a la piscina. La puerta está abierta, de par en par; trata de no distraerse y pensar en la posibilidad de que Marie tenga una copia en su poder, que debe haber una explicación razonable para eso. En vez de eso, su cerebro se concentra únicamente en localizar a su esposa.

El mundo se detiene cuando la ve en el fondo, no está flotando, está acostada en el fondo, parece una muñeca de porcelana con ropas flotantes y un halo de cabello que enmarca su cara pálida y ojos abiertos desprovistos de brillo. Edward salta a la alberca y nada hasta el fondo tomando a su mujer. La carga hasta la orilla, está pálida, con labios azules.

—¡Marie no te mueras, por favor, Marie! —Edward suplica abriendo la boca de su esposa y dándole respiración de boca a boca. Cada segundo Edward ruega a Dios que no se la quita, no a ella—. ¡No ella, por favor Dios, no ella! —dice Edward entre alientos.

Después de tres intentos y movimientos de resucitación en el pecho, Marie vomita el agua y despierta de su trance.

—Estás bien, estás bien linda, aquí estoy. —Edward la abraza apretándola a su pecho.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Marie asustada.

—Vamos a darte un baño y quitarte la ropa mojada —él dice inspeccionando la cara de su esposa, la cual parece no saber qué hacía ahí.

X*-*-*X

**La mañana siguiente.**

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te encierre en tu propio cuarto por las noches y te deje ahí sola? —él pregunta enojado, Marie, sin embargo, lo mira decidida.

—Esto es demasiado para ti, ve como estás: con ojeras y has perdido peso, apenas puedes ir a trabajar y no puedes estar cancelando pacientes sólo para cuidarme. Además, si apenas dormías antes, ahora menos. Por favor, déjame luchar contra esto sola —ella suplica.

—No, eso no es buena idea, déjame al menos dormir contigo —él pide preocupado.

Edward sólo puede pensar que es triste la razón por la cual los roles se han invertido: él rogando por dormir a su lado. Dormir con ella se ha convertido en la única manera que él se siente reivindicado a Marie, es lo único que le hace pensar que hace algo por ella. Pero le ella le quita la oportunidad de ser su protector y sabe que tiene razón, lógicamente y prácticamente, pero se rehúsa a dejarla sola.

—Marie, por favor, tienes que entender que encerrarte en tu cuarto no es la solución —él trata de decir un poco más calmado esta vez, verse racional y tratar de convencer a su esposa de su error.

—Necesito hacer esto, Edward, necesito controlarlo por mí misma. No puedo depender de ti todo el tiempo y Elise no puede seguirme a todos lados, eso no es vida ni para ti ni para mí. —Marie se acerca a su esposo y lo toma de la cara entre sus manos—. Confía en mí, dame unas semanas, y si no ves mejora, volveremos a como estábamos, pero al menos déjame intentarlo.

Edward sacude la cabeza y quita suavemente las manos de su esposa de su cara besándolas en la parte interna de la muñeca.

—¿Y qué pasa si te escapas en uno de tus episodios y yo no estoy ahí para darme cuenta?

—Puedes poner una campana fuera de la puerta y así te alertará de cualquier movimiento —ella dice rápidamente, como si ya lo hubiera pensado antes.

—No lo sé, nada es seguro, no puedo confiarme. Todavía no me explico cómo abres la puerta de la piscina; a lo mejor guardas una llave y no lo recuerdas. No tengo control sobre tantas cosas y no puedo darme el lujo de que te dañes. Estuviste tan cerca, Marie…, de pensarlo me vuelve loco —él dice jalándola hacia él y sentándola en su regazo.

—Lo sé, pero si no lo hago por mí misma nunca lo sabré. No quiero ser una cobarde y que ese hombre me siga atormentando el resto de mi vida.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que te medique correctamente, te aseguro que…

—¡No! —ella dice indignada y luego se calma—. No, Edward, al menos antes de recurrir a eso, déjame intentarlo por mis propios medios —ella dice con decisión.

Edward se queda pensativo y luego suspira.

—Está bien, pero vamos a vaciar esa maldita piscina hoy mismo —él dice en voz dura.

X*-*-*X

Odia esto, pero ella se ve tan decidida y nada que diga la convencerá de lo contrario. Es como una despedida; ella de un lado, y él, en el otro, parado en la puerta de su anterior cuarto, la que siempre termina por separarlos

—Recuerda, estoy aquí, puse la cama pegada a la pared para escuchar cualquier cosa y mi puerta siempre está abierta por si necesitas algo. La campana se conecta por este hilo —dice Edward tocando el hilo en el marco de la puerta que recorre en diversos circuitos asimétricos por la mitad del cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho—, el cual se va a mover por ligero que sea el movimiento —él dice aprensivamente.

—Me lo has explicado tres veces —ella dice con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras toca la mano de su esposo.

—No me importa que te enojes, si escucho algo extraño entraré, ¿entiendes? —él advierte.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Bien, recuerda que mi cama...

—... está cerca de la pared para oír cualquier cosa; ya lo sé, Edward.

—Lo sé, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, sólo estoy preocupado —él dice cansadamente.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias por esto, por confiar en mí —ella dice recargándose en la puerta.

—No me des las gracias todavía —dice él suspirando.

Cuando al fin su esposo termina de darle la letanía de instrucciones, Marie se sienta en la cama y evita volverse a tomar la pastilla, ha descubierto que cuando no lo hace su concentración es más fuerte, y si Aro la poseyó la noche anterior, fue porque no lo enfrentó como Irina le dijo. Esta vez, Marie va a resistirse.

Horas después, el sueño la invade, pero no hay pista de Aro por ningún lado. Trata de mantenerse despierta y en alerta, pero sus ojos se cierran en cansancio.

Parece que sus ojos se han cerrado unos segundos cuando se siente como en un sueño, como si no tuviera poder sobre su cuerpo más que de su mente. Está parada en su cuarto, mirando su cuerpo en la cama y Aro parado a un lado de ella. Marie camina hacia él, pero no la nota.

—Déjala en paz —dice hablando hacia Aro, pero él no la escucha—. No te acerques —ella dice con voz temerosa.

Aro pone su mano sobre la frente de la Marie en la cama.

—¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! —ella grita furiosa y asustada—. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No te atrevas...!

Marie se levanta en la cama de golpe, exhalando profusamente.

Está sola.

X*-*-*X

**Cuatro semanas después...**

Sus compras con Rose la dejan exhausta físicamente, pero admite que es muy relajante comprar y le emociona decorar su casa para Navidad, sin embargo una cosa es comprar adornos Navideños y otra es ir de compras a boutiques. Jura que ha encontrado su nuevo vicio, espera que Edward le perdone los cientos de dólares extras que gastó en su nuevo traje para Navidad; lo valían cada centavo, es hermoso.

El chofer de Rose la deja frente a la puerta de su casa y, mientras ella saca sus llaves, escucha un auto aproximarse.

Entonces, llega el Thunderbird: es un rojo caramelo brillante, con la capota abajo y nuevo. Marie quita sus lentes de sol porque necesita ver con sus propios ojos ese deslumbrante vehículo, y más a su conductor que no es ni más ni menos que su esposo, que se ve como un actor de cine conduciendo semejante belleza.

Edward ahora entiende lo que Marie siente cuando cabalga a París, al menos eso cree, porque su Thunderbird es posiblemente la pertenencia más preciada que tiene, y ama que sea todo suyo, comprado con su dinero, el cual ganó a base de duros días escuchando problemas triviales de personajes de Hollywood. El interior es rojo, el mismo tono que el exterior, a excepción de unas partes metódicamente blancas. Le pondría un nombre, pero en su cabeza sólo es el Thunderbird.

Al estacionarse, ve a Marie parada en la puerta, con la boca abierta y una bolsa gigante en su mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —él pregunta bajándose del auto. No puede ocultar su buen humor y sonrisa.

Marie cierra la boca y luego distraídamente ve lo que trae su mano para volver a mirar al Thunderbird con admiración.

—Es… es un vestido que compré. ¿Qué es eso? —ella dice apuntando al Thunderbird perpleja.

—Esto es mi nuevo automóvil, ¿quieres dar una vuelta? Lo acabo de sacar de la agencia —dice Edward feliz.

Marie no sabe por qué sorprenderse más: si por el nuevo auto o la invitación.

—¿En serio? —ella pregunta sonriente.

—Claro, conduje directo hacia aquí para mostrártelo, pero ahora que me bajé creo que lo extraño —dice Edward con un suspiro; ama su auto nuevo.

Marie ni siquiera entra a su casa, sólo tira la bolsa en la parte trasera del Thunderbird y sonríe a Edward cuando él le abre la puerta del copiloto.

Cuando ambos están dentro ella voltea emocionada.

—¿A dónde vamos? —ella pregunta con estrella en sus ojos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —él pregunta acariciando el volante.

Marie sonríe.

—Quiero ir a Hollywood, nunca he ido.

X*-*-*X

—¡Oh por Dios, lo amo! —grita Marie con cabello en el aire a una velocidad de 100 km por hora.

—¡Lo sé, ¿verdad?! —dice Edward emocionado.

Aún van en la carretera que une el rancho con la parte principal de L.A., a unos 10 minutos de Hollywood.

Marie toma su cabello y lo sujeta para poder ver los edificios y el letrero que dice "HOLLYWOOD"

—¡Mira, Edward! ¡Mira! —Ella apunta al letrero.

Edward sonríe y luego apunta a otro edificio para que Marie volteé.

—¿Ves ese tanque? Son los estudios Warner Brothers y aquellos son los estudios de Universal —él dice entrando a Hollywood.

La velocidad disminuye a medida que entran a la parte transitada y pronto ambos están admirando la ciudad a la cual Edward está habituada, pero Marie no.

Marie, deslumbrada, apunta a todo como una niña emocionada, y Edward le sonríe simplemente porque se siente tan feliz ahora.

—¿Por qué no había venido aquí antes? Amo el campo, no me malinterpretes, pero la ciudad es tan emocionante —ella dice suspirando.

—¿Quieres mudarte a la ciudad? —Edward pregunta jugando con ella—. Podríamos vivir en una de esas casas en Beverly Hills donde viven todos esos actores y actrices que tanto idolatras.

Marie le lanza una mirada sorpresiva y luego se ríe.

—No, no gracias, con Rose tengo suficiente.

Después de una hora por la ciudad, deciden regresar, ya que han recorrido buena parte de Hollywood. Edward está sobre la carretera interestatal que tomó de ida. El viento está un poco fuerte y el sol es abrasador, por ese motivo, Marie le pidió que subiera la capota. Él prende el radio y ambos se quedan callados disfrutando el paisaje y el atardecer. Después de un rato él la mira pensativa.

—¿Y él vestido para qué es? —él pregunta.

Quiere distraerla y que su mente no se vaya a cosas tristes; además siempre es fácil conversar con ella, y admite que éste parece ser uno de esos días buenos. Desea aprovecharlo y poder interactuar con su esposa. Estos días son raros; los añora y los valora cada día más. Los días buenos opacan los días malos; pero hacen que todo valga la pena. Se olvida de las noches de desvelo, el miedo y la angustia de perderla; no le importan, porque al final del día, ella vale la pena todo el sufrimiento. No obstante, sabe cuán difícil ha sido para su esposa decidir luchar contra su enfermedad, y lo admira, porque cualquiera hubiera seguido con ese ciclo enfermizo de cobardía y no enfrentar a sus demonios internos, lo ha visto en la mayoría de los pacientes que trata; pero no Marie, ella es más fuerte que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes.

—Es para la fiesta de Navidad, ¿recuerdas? —ella contesta quitando su cabello de la cara y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Edward la mira; en este momento ella es tan libre y contenta, nadie que la viera sabría lo que ha vivido o lo que le espera por vivir con esa condena que tiene sobre su mente. ¿Cuándo pensó que Marie... no, Bella, era débil? Porque ahora se da cuenta que es todo menos eso. La mujer frente a él no es débil o frágil, simplemente es increíblemente sensible y de un corazón enorme. ¿Cómo no sentir algo por ella?

Ella, con todo y su terrible enfermedad, le ha demostrado que siempre hay motivos para seguir; Marie es la prueba misma de que uno decide si ser infeliz con lo que tiene y no puede cambiar, o aceptarlo y ser feliz, algo que él nunca supo hacer. Ella le ha demostrado la capacidad que tiene para sentir y no en esa forma asfixiante de posesividad o esa inseguridad que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con Kate. Y ahora con esas mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado nunca se vio más hermosa, tanto que hace que su corazón se detenga unos segundos. Tal vez sea la adrenalina de la velocidad o tal vez sea que ella lo contagia con su sonrisa y alma libre, pero quiere besarla, quiere tomarla en sus brazos y...

—¿Qué pasa? —Marie pregunta confundida sonriéndole puerilmente.

Edward desacelera hasta estacionarse en la orilla de la carretera. No la ha dejado de ver todo este tiempo y necesita sus manos para lo que va a hacer. Primero toma su mano haciendo que ella lo mire y cuando lo hace, Edward cree entender por qué hasta ahora se ha rehusado a tocarla con soltura: tiene un miedo servo a Marie y su capacidad para hacerlo sentir más allá de lo normal, más allá de lo que pudo sentir alguna vez.

Cuando toca su cara, es algo totalmente inocente al principio, hasta que él, con su pulgar, toca el labio inferior de Marie. Ella abre ligeramente la boca y el aliento tibio toca la piel de Edward haciéndola enchinar. Se acerca a ella, y por primera vez saborea el momento, porque besarla siempre se sintió sucio y prohibido, porque tocarla siempre le causaba terror y confusión, porque sentirla siempre fue el peor de sus miedos. Ahora, todo es un poco más claro y un poco menos doloroso.

Mientras besa a su esposa en su nuevo auto, Edward se da cuenta que esto es la vida que siempre quiso; no el dinero o el reconocimiento, sino poder compartirlo con alguien que lo entienda, poder dar y proveer a alguien que sólo pida tu afecto a cambio y eso sea suficiente. Es no sentirse menos, pero en cambio, totalmente amado. ¿Por qué le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta?

La toma de la cintura y la sube a su regazo; da gracias el espacio amplio del Thunderbird. Marie lo sigue besando, le fascina que sólo él pueda ver ese lado desinhibido de su esposa, es un secreto compartido, algo que lo une a ella. Sólo él conoce los gemidos de placer que ella hace cuando él la toca o pellizca sus pezones, sólo él conoce la sensación que es tenerla desesperada arriba de él, rogando en alientos que la haga suya. Se olvida del lugar tan abierto donde están, algo lo impulsa a seguir, a no parar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Marie parece que tiene la misma idea cuando empieza a desabrochar su pantalón y abrir la cremallera.

—¿Estás segura? —él pregunta, no muy convencido de su cordura. Cree que su lado decente lo hace cuestionar algo que realmente no desea parar.

—Sin duda —ella dice en su oído.

Edward no necesita más coacción que eso y pronto toma todo en sus propias manos. Levanta la falda de Marie y mete su mano dentro de sus bragas, gime cuando un dedo roza entre sus labios y la siente húmeda. Marie ya lleva parte del trabajo hecho: ha bajado sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, pero la posición es incómoda y no la deja moverse bien. Edward comprende el dilema de su esposa y con una mano, la cual no está dentro de su esposa, saca su verga y la empieza a bombear. Su parcial desnudez está cubierta por la ropa de Marie, si alguien pasa por ahí, no notarían el acto ilícito a menos que escucharan los gemidos. Los dos se ven perfectamente vestidos. Afortunadamente está oscureciendo y sin luces prendidas, están prácticamente invisibles en el camino; no ha pasado ni un auto en los veinte minutos que han estado en el lugar.

—Levántate un poco —él dice entre alientos a su esposa, que obedece rápidamente.

Él toma las bragas de Marie y las jala rompiéndolas del lado más frágil del encaje. Las quita del camino y posiciona el coño de su esposa donde lo desea más. Marie está moviendo su cadera buscando el lugar correcto, y cuando al fin lo encuentra, se sienta lentamente; con cada movimiento de su esposo está dentro de ella. Los dos gimen y cierran los ojos ante la sensación, ha pasado demasiado tiempo para los dos. Las caderas de ella se mueven lentamente, pero él acelera el paso tomando su cintura y levantando su pelvis para encontrar el lugar correcto dentro de Marie. Después de varios intentos la oye gritar y sabe que ha dado con lo que buscaba. Nada lo puede parar ahora, porque sabe que necesita hacerla venirse rápido, él no va a durar mucho tiempo. Los dos se mueven erráticamente; Marie abrazándose de su esposo y él besando los senos que sobresalen del vestido de su esposa.

—¿Estás cerca? —él pregunta haciendo énfasis con cada movimiento de su pelvis.

Marie no responde, sólo gime moviéndose más rápidamente y jalando el cabello de Edward posesivamente. Está tan cerca que cree que si contesta serán palabras incoherentes. Después de unos segundos, su clímax llega haciendo sacudir su cuerpo y gritar en medio de la carretera, donde nadie los oye. Edward le sigue inmediatamente con unos cuantos movimientos más; viniéndose mientras muerde el seno de su mujer. Marie no parece importarle, aunque sabe que le dejará marca.

Los dos tratan de recuperar el aliento todavía en la misma posición y aún unidos. Cuando él levanta su cara, mira la marca que ha hecho en Marie.

—¿Te molestaría si te digo que no encuentro una sola célula de mi cuerpo que se arrepienta de dejarte esta marca? —él pregunta besando el cuello de su esposa.

Marie observa el daño y se ríe.

—No, mientras no te moleste que gasté $2500 dólares en un vestido —ella dice esperando ver su reacción.

Edward la mira sorprendido y luego entrecierra sus ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que me trajiste a la mitad de la carretera para seducirme y amansarme para que no me enoje porque gastaste todo ese dinero en un vestido? —él pregunta tratando de sonar serio.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que te ofreciste —su respuesta con más de un sentido.

Edward no le queda más que sonreír.

—Mientras me dejes quitarte el vestido después, no tengo ningún problema —él dice tomando la cadera de su esposa moviendo su pelvis al mismo tiempo; la sensación los hace gemir al unísono.

—Puedes quitarme lo que quieras —ella dice besándolo.

No sabe qué responder, cree que se ha quedado sin neuronas.

—Creo que me he quedado sin neuronas.

—Me alegra que yo no. Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea —ella dice tratando se sonar seria, pero no lo logra.

—Creo que no puedo manejar —dice Edward bromeando.

—Lo haría yo, pero no sé —ella dice tímidamente.

—Vamos a tener que solucionar eso, con muchas, muchas clases de manejo en este Thunderbird —él dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Bien, ahora ya sé que debo traerme unas bragas extras para la siguiente lección.

* * *

Todo es tan feliz en el mundo de Versus...

Saludos, Eve

**p.d. oh sí! voy a subir capítulo hasta el viernes (el 24) uno más y tres semanas de no subir capítulo, no lo olviden!**


	24. Omega

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

advertencia: saquen los pañuelos... o los guantes de box o los chetos si les gusta un buen show.

* * *

**24-OMEGA**

**Diciembre**

La lengua miente cual látigo voraz, esforzándose en convencer con atrofiantes oraciones que enmascaran verdades pequeñas o verdades grandes. Los ojos, sin embargo, añoran decir la verdad como si el corazón dictase movimientos externos que desea comunicar. Qué contradicción tan infame para el cerebro, donde el cuerpo está combatiendo por su duplicidad. La única salvación es confiar en las manos, con sus erráticos movimientos y precisos sentimientos. Pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra vida en contacto con algo inanimado, que cuando tenemos el contacto de otro igual, no sabemos qué hacer. A veces, rechazar el tacto humano es un acto de control y otras veces de coacción; porque aceptar el toque de otro requiere confianza, soltura y ceguera total. Desde las yemas de tus dedos a los talones en tus pies, todo tu cuerpo puede comunicar en lenguaje honesto y crudo de lo que más temes o lo que más amas, traicionando la mente misma. Sea, pues, que si la mente es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, entonces el cuerpo es la extensión de lo que queremos ser, siempre destinados a traicionarnos a nosotros mismos.

Si eso fuera así, entonces las manos de Edward que son rebeldes de su mente y sus ojos que son mártires del corazón, han decidido querer ser parte de Marie, en esa forma que aún no comprenden.

Sus labios tocan justo el hundimiento entre los omóplatos y ella responde volteando con una sonrisa adormilada y suspirando por Dios sabe cuántas fantasías destruidas y sueños falsos, pero que ahora son nada comparados con la realidad. Sus ojos se abren lentamente revelándole cierta verdad el día de hoy: los ojos de Marie siempre serán jóvenes y eternos. Mañana, le esperan más verdades que siempre le cambiarán la perspectiva de todo. Hoy, por ejemplo, sabe que puede vivir toda su vida junto a ella.

—¿Qué hora es? —ella pregunta cerrando los ojos un poco, pero cuando los abre ve algo brillante que tarda tiempo en enfocar con su pupila.

El brillo dorado se convierte en un delicado dije sobreimpuesto con una amatista en una cadena de oro.

—Feliz Navidad —él dice sonriente.

Marie se levanta, haciendo que la sábana caiga y revele sus senos. No se cubre porque ha aprendido en las últimas semanas que no hay pudor en la cama, menos si Edward está en ella.

—Es hermoso —ella dice tomándolo de la mano de su esposo.

—Ven, déjame ponértelo —dice Edward coaccionando a su mujer a que se siente en la cama.

Marie puede sentir cuando él mueve el cabello poniéndolo en su hombro, y ese roce con sus dedos que él hace a propósito para volverla loca. La suave caída de la cadena llega hasta el valle de sus senos. Ella toma el dije y admira el delicado diseño.

—Gracias —ella dice volteando y besando a Edward.

Él la toma de la cintura poniéndola debajo de él, admirando su regalo adornando el pecho de su esposa.

—Tu regalo está en mi closet —ella dice en voz baja, mientras toca la cara de él con su mano izquierda.

—Puedes dármelo después —él dice callando cualquier respuesta que pudiera haber dado Marie con un beso.

Esa mañana, Edward descubre otra verdad: a su esposa le gustan las cosas brillantes y es enormemente agradecida al respecto.

X*-*-*X

No quiere caer en el mismo error de pensar que esta felicidad va a durar, pero no puede evitarlo cuando su vida parece estar en control. Al fin ha podido dominar a Aro, le ha costado cansancio físico y días sin dormir, pero así como Irina le dijo, Aro necesita rigor y fuerza; aunque a veces no es tan fácil requiere de una gra concentración. El sometimiento que ejercía Aro sobre ella era porque Marie nunca tuvo control de sí misma; era un recipiente vacío y débil que esta entidad podía ocupar a su antojo. Ahora que sabe que se requiere voluntad y coraje los cuales ha tratado de practicar en su vida diaria, de alguna forma haciendo que ambas cosas hayan pasado a su vida marital también. Su esposo parecía estar convencido de la mejoría gracias a la disciplina de Marie de controlar sus visiones y de alguna manera

tenía razón.

Deseaba decirle la verdad y quitar ese último obstáculo entre ellos. Habían superado un matrimonio inmaduro y su supuesta locura, sólo faltaba que ella probara su cordura. Sin embargo, Marie lo único que puede probar es que en efecto alguien llamado Aro Vulturi murió en esta misma casa cometiendo suicidio en la piscina, al cortarse las venas y caer al fondo. Conociendo a Edward, eso no sería suficiente. No le costó mucho trabajo llegar a esa información, sólo tuvo que ir a la agencia inmobiliaria y preguntar sobre la casa. Además de eso, no tiene mucho. Aro no es muy comunicativo respeto a su persona, si acaso, es como un disco rallado que le dice las mismas atrocidades siempre.

Marie tiembla de pensar si lo que dice Aro es verdad, pero la realidad dista mucho de las injurias que ese hombre dice sobre su esposo. Según Aro, Edward la va a meter a un manicomio, y no sólo eso, la engaña hace tiempo con una rubia. Marie ha tratado de hablar con él, preguntar por su vida, por el motivo de su muerte, algo que revele una pista sobre quién era y que nadie puede saber más que ella.

—Aquí estás, ¿no deberías estar cambiándote para la cena? —Edward pregunta recién bañado con una toalla en la cintura.

Marie asiente y sale del closet con vestido en mano. Aro está en la esquina del cuarto, lo cual la asustaría si no fuera porque ahora sabe cómo hacer que se vaya.

—Vete —dice con voz dura pero baja, sin que escuche Edward que está ocupado poniéndose la ropa.

Aro la mira impasible, levanta su cabeza y apunta a la puerta que da a la oficina de Edward. Marie sacude su cabeza y le vuelve a repetir el comando. Aro la mira una última vez y se va.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward sentado en la cama.

Marie sonríe y asiente.

—¿Aro? —él pregunta en voz baja.

Ella no contesta inmediatamente, se queda pensativa sobre una posible racionalización que Edward pueda entender, algo que ella pueda usar a su favor.

—Edward, he leído un poco sobre la esquizofrenia, de esos libros que me has dado y hay cosas que no coinciden —ella trata de decir conversacionalmente.

Su esposo se queda quieto, a medio cambiar, mirándola expectante.

—Lo sé —dice él suspirando—, es una de las razones por la cual no te he querido medicar, yo mismo no estoy seguro qué es lo que tienes. Las pruebas que te he hecho han salido limpias. Eres altamente empática, funcional y sociable, además has aprendido a controlar las alucinaciones sin medicación lo cual no es nada fácil o al menos no me ha tocado verlo antes. Si no fuera por las alucinaciones...  
—Creerías que estoy cuerda —ella termina la oración.

—Sí, pero hay una opción que no hemos visto, y creo que es tiempo de que la consideremos —Edward dice con temor en su voz.

—¿Cuál es? —ella pregunta sentándose a su lado.

Él sonríe tristemente, tomando su mano.

—Es Navidad, no quiero arruinar el día con estas cosas, pero te prometo que lo haremos entrando el año, llegando de Europa. Hasta ahora has estado muy bien, has sabido controlar las alucinaciones, estoy orgulloso de ti, Marie, muy orgulloso por tomar esa decisión. No te lo dije antes, pero es algo que no había visto en ningún paciente y es extraordinario —él dice con admiración.

Marie se queda callada bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué tal si no son alucinaciones? —ella dice en voz baja.

Su esposo no contesta inmediatamente. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Marie lo encuentra mirando a la pared, pensativo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —él pregunta confundido.

—Algo... algo que no es de este mundo de los vivos —ella dice lentamente.

Edward la mira confundido.

—¿Fantasmas? —él dice en incredulidad.

—¿Qué si es una especie de don? He investigado al respecto y a veces ese don se pasa de generación en generación y mi madre lo tenía...

—Pero eso es imposible, no es... ni siquiera está comprobado científicamente, ésas son charlatanerías de gente que usa esas ideas ridículas para ganar dinero. No Marie, no debes arriesgarte a pensar en algo tan... descabellado. Debe haber una explicación racional a esto, siempre la hay. Los fantasmas, espíritus, lo paranormal no existe, ¿entiendes, linda? —él dice tocando su cara dulcemente.

Marie muerde su labio; quiere refutarlo, decirle que es posible, que ella es la prueba de ello, ¿cómo explica lo de la piscina? ¿Cómo explica que aún no han encontrado la llave extra que según él existe? ¿Cómo explica que las cosas se muevan de lugar y aparezcan en otro lado en cuestión de minutos? Edward siempre tiene una explicación racional y si no supiera con certeza o lo viera con sus propios ojos el causante de tales cosas, creería que Edward tiene razón. Así que, resignada, asiente ante el argumento de su esposo, prometiéndose que va a conseguir la prueba irrefutable y así convencer a todos, no sólo a Edward, que no está loca.

—Cuando lleguemos del viaje vamos a retomar este tema, Marie, y esta vez voy a llegar a un diagnóstico. Si podemos descartar esquizofrenia sería un gran logro, ¿no lo ves? Eso es una buena noticia, linda, eso cambiaría todo —él dice tomándola de la cara.

—Sí —ella dice forzando una sonrisa.

X*-*-*X

Las mancuernillas que le ha regalado brillan amarillentamente sobre sus brazos puestos en el volante. Han sido engravadas con sus iniciales en un detalle exquisito que le hicieron sentir orgullo de tener a una esposa con tan buen gusto. No sólo eso, de alguna forma el dorado de esos pequeños botones hacen juego con el dorado del vestido de Marie, el cual le hace parecer etérea; ninguna estrella de Hollywood podría opacarla el día de hoy.

Aún no entiende a su esposa en querer pasar Navidad con un montón de extraños, pero dice que es "tradición" de Rosalie hacer una fiesta para sus amigos. La alternativa habría sido quedarse en cama cómodamente abrazado de su esposa y disfrutar sus vacaciones. Marie le sugirió hacer una cena Navideña con sus padres, pero la relación no está tan madura para algo tan… familiar; al menos ahora se ven una vez a la semana en visitas que él hace, su padre sigue estando distante, pero la comunicación con su madre ha mejorado considerablemente, todo gracias a la intervención de Marie que sin duda ha suavizado cualquier aspereza.

No sólo le tiene que agradecer que al fin sea un hombre feliz y comprometido completamente a su matrimonio, que soporte su terrible temperamento neurótico y le dé un propósito en la vida, además ha ayudado a que vuelva a establecer la relación casi extinta con sus padres. Así que, cuando ella le pidió pasar Navidad en la casa de los McCarthy, no tuvo más remedio que acceder, implicando así una noche de extravagancia y glamour, cosas que él considera oprobiosas. Pero ahora que la ve tan feliz y radiante supone que es una buena opción, sin considerar que Marie ha estado esperando por días esta noche para estrenar su vestido nuevo.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy? —él dice mirando a su esposa en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas... me lo has dicho un par de veces, o cinco—ella dice tratando de no reírse.

—Y ahora tengo que esperar horas y horas para llegar a casa y quitarte ese vestido, prometiste que podía hacerlo —él dice en falso tono de seriedad.

—Así es, lo prometí. Además no es tan malo como parece, sé que no estás muy entusiasmado de ir a la cena, pero ya verás que será divertido. Nunca he ido a una gala de este tipo, Rosalie dijo que habrán muchas celebridades —dice Marie emocionada.

Edward voltea sus ojos, Rosalie Hale y sus fiestas de alto perfil.

—Espero que le hayas dicho que no vamos a ir a la de año nuevo —dice Edward preocupado.

—Claro, sabe que nos iremos a Europa, está emocionada por mí, dice que podemos quedarnos en una casa que tiene en Austria si pasamos por ahí, ni idea que tenía una —dice Marie distraídamente.

—Por supuesto que tiene una —murmura Edward.

—Por cierto, ¿confirmaste la visita de mañana a tus padres? —pregunta Marie.

—Sí, lo hice —contesta Edward orgulloso de haberse acordado él mismo sin necesidad de que ella lo haya hecho, como siempre sucede.

—Excelente, espero que le guste a tu madre la vajilla que le compré.

—Creo que le podrías regalar un chicle y seguiría besando el piso en el que caminas.

—Eso no es verdad, tu madre apenas me habla y me mira —dice Marie suspirando.

—Eso parece, pero créeme, mi madre piensa que eres demasiado buena para mí —dice Edward riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar las mismas palabras que su madre le dijo en su última visita.

—¿Por qué diría algo así? Nunca he entendido por qué tu madre no ve lo buen hombre que eres, además de excelente psiquiatra. Tu padre tampoco —ella dice un poco molesta.

—Es así con ellos, no te molestes, estoy acostumbrado, y la verdad ya no me afecta tanto como antes. Creo que he aceptado que no puedo cambiar su forma de pensar; amo a mis padres independientemente de lo que piensen de mí..., o de mi profesión.

Marie toma la mano de esposo.

—Algún día verán lo que yo veo, dales tiempo —ella dice con firmeza.

X*-*-*X

Como era de esperarse, la decoración excedía sus expectativas. Desde la fiesta de Halloween no había puesto pie en esta casa. Esa noche fue particularmente desastrosa, recordarla le causa ansiedad. Pero aquí está nuevamente, del brazo de la mujer que ha sabido mantener su corazón atento y alerta, que le ha enseñado muchas nuevas cosas en estos últimos meses.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper llegan predeciblemente a saludarlos, ofreciendo bebidas y curiosidad, al preguntar sobre el viaje a Europa.

—Edward ha hecho todos los arreglos, no tengo idea a dónde me va a llevar —dice Marie emocionada.

—Es sorpresa, se lo debo, después de todo no tuvimos luna de miel —él dice dirigiéndose a Rose, pero mirando a su esposa.

—Recuerden que sigue en pie mi invitación para que vayan a mi rancho en Arizona —comenta Jasper alegre.

—Lo vamos a pensar —responde Edward sonriente.

Jasper se acerca a su empleador de tal manera que pueda hablarle en voz baja sin que nadie los escuche.

—Rosalie invitó a los Price, espero te comportes — Jasper levanta una ceja en advertencia.

Edward se queda inmóvil por unos segundos y luego asiente. Tiene miedo de volver a ver a Kate, por todas las cosas que pudiera implicar.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué Rosalie haría eso? Que yo sepa no se conocen en absoluto —dice Edward confundido.

Marie está distraída conversando con Rosalie de tal manera que no escucha la conversación entre Edward y su abogado.

—Te equivocas, Rose y Kate sí se conocen, pero simplemente no son amigas —contesta Jasper encogiendo los hombros.

—Pero no la invitó a la fiesta de Halloween, ¿por qué ahora sí? —Edward pregunta curioso.

—Sí lo hizo, pero no asistieron —contesta el abogado.

Edward se pregunta si no lo hicieron porque sabían que él estaría ahí. Si es así, ¿por qué ahora sí?

En ese momento, Kate y Garrett hacen su entrada triunfal. El miedo vuelve en ráfagas descomunales al no saber de qué lado está su corazón, _esta es la gran prueba_, piensa irremediablemente. La pareja es ocultada por una pequeña conglomeración de gente que los saluda, pero Edward no se mueve de su lugar, tratando de tener paciencia o más bien evitando afrontar sus miedos.

—¿Cariño? Voy al tocador, tráeme algo de beber, ¿sí? —dice Marie a su esposo.

Él quiere rogarle que no lo deje solo, vulnerable ante lo que pudiera suceder cuando esté frente a Kate. Su única defensa ha sido tener a Marie, pero si realmente quiere saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, tiene que afrontarlo solo, así que la deja ir con un beso, prometiéndole una bebida.

X*-*-*X

Marie está aplicándose labial mientras su amiga la mira curiosa.

—¿Qué?—pregunta Marie levantando su ceja coquetamente.

—Te ves...diferente. ¿Es sexo lo que veo en tu cara?—pregunta Rose con mano en su mentón y su dedo moviéndose agitadamente sobre su mejilla.

—Puede ser—contesta Marie con una sonrisilla.

—Sí es de esperarse, conozco esa cara, ninguna mujer puede ocultar su satisfacción sexual de Rosalie Hale. Yo sé de esas cosas—afirma Rosa con una sonrisa lasciva.

Las palabras una vez pudieron haberla hecho ruborizar, afortunadamente hoy para Marie, sólo son una verdad tácita de la cual esta orgullosa.

—Ahora que estás disfrutando de las dichas maritales, no vayas a salir embarazada. ¿O acaso planean tener hijos ya?—pregunta Rose en ese tono directo que la caracteriza.

Marie da una sonrisa triste sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No creo que estemos listos para eso... además Edward me tiene en anticonceptivos—Marie contesta tímidamente.

—¡Oh excelente! Eres muy joven para estar cambiando pañales. Además ¿quién sería mi compañera de compras? Nunca tendrías tiempo para mí—Rose hace una cara de puchero que hacer reír a Marie.

—Rose, eres tan infantil que equivales por tres niños pequeños—comenta Marie riéndose.

—No seas así, es parte de mi encanto—contesta Rose mientras acomoda sus senos. Sin embargo, puede ver por el espejo a su amiga notablemente preocupada.

—Hey ¿acaso me pasé de la raya con lo del embarazo? No fue mi intención...—comienza a disculparse Rose.

—Está bien, hay una razón para todo Rose y creo definitivamente me gustaría tener un hijo algún día. Pero por ahora creo que debo...debemos esperar.

La idea ha cruzado más de una vez por su mente, ahora que sabe que no tiene esquizofrenia sus horizontes se han expandido. Desea tener un bebé de ella y Edward, pero sabe que antes debe convencerlo que no esta realmente enferma.

—El no quiere ¿cierto? Siempre es lo mismo...—dice Rose enojada.—todas las decisiones las toman ellos. Por eso me alegro que Em sea tan abierto ante todo—la doble implicación de Rose deja un poco sorprendida a Marie.

—Bueno, Edward tiene sus razones, pero espero hacerlo cambiar de parecer—contesta Marie con convicción.

X*-*-*X

Edward camina al bar y pide vino blanco para ella y un whisky para él. Kate lo mira del otro lado del salón y le sonríe. Le da un trago a su whisky y camina en dirección a donde estaba anteriormente. Sabe que está huyendo, pero se siente tan bien ignorarla por primera vez; se siente libre de poder caminar y pasarle de largo.

Cuando regresa Marie, Edward la aleja lo más que puede de los Price, no quiere tentar este momento impoluto con Garret y Kate y los recuerdos que generan.

Afortunadamente, Edward consigue evadir a los Price hasta el final de la velada, de hecho, gran parte de la noche ha podido olvidar que en el cuarto contiguo está Kate. No sabe exactamente qué significa tener la capacidad de ignorar a Kate, pero debe ser una rectificación de sus sentimientos por su esposa y quiere que siga así.

Claro, justo cuando la noche ha llegado a su fin, sus deseos son ignorados por el destino haciendo que se encuentre a Kate mientras espera que Marie salga del tocador para poder irse de la fiesta. Podría reírse de la ironía, pero está demasiado asombrado como para hacerlo.

—Hola Edward —dice Kate tímidamente. Sus ojos están rojos y su cara se ve pálida.

Edward frunce sus cejas en preocupación; ver a Kate llorando le causa cierta aflicción.

—¿Estás bien, Kate? —él pregunta preocupado.

—Todo bien —responde rápidamente—. ¿Marie? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa triste.

—En el tocador —él dice moviendo su cabeza a la puerta—, no tarda en salir.

—Oh... bueno, ¿supongo que ya se van? —ella pregunta aprehensivamente.

—Sí, mañana vamos a ir temprano con mis padres —él dice tratando de enfocarse en la perilla del tocador.

—¿Tus padres? Oh, me alegra que ya estés hablando con ellos —ella dice forzando una sonrisa.

—Sí, Marie ha ayudado mucho, ha sido muy... comprensiva al respecto —él dice tragando saliva y volteando nerviosamente al baño esperando a que salga su esposa en cualquier momento.

—Edward, escucha, sé qué la última vez...

—No, está bien, entiendo, no hay nada de qué hablar —él dice nerviosamente.

Kate baja la cabeza y se queda callada. Edward puede notar las lágrimas silenciosas que caen y luego los ojos azules infelices que lo miran. Antes hubiera corrido a socorrerla o hubiera insistido en que hablara con él, pero ahora sabe que no es su batalla, que ella no es de él y nunca lo será, algo que ya no causa que su cuerpo se parta en dolor. Por primera vez acepta que Kate pudo haber tocado su corazón de muchas maneras, pero al final el rastro que ha dejado es nulo. Lo que sentía por ella era ira y rencor por haberlo hecho sentir tan insignificante, él con sus pueriles sueños de una vida con ella se habían convertido en una infame necesidad de poseer cosas que realmente no necesita. Pero tiene que admitir que si no fuera por el rechazo de Kate hace 5 años, él nunca hubiera conocido a Marie.

—Edward, siempre has sido mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Eso es lo que extraño realmente, y sé que es injusto pedirte esto pero, ¿podríamos hablar? Como amigos, sólo necesito... —ella dice suplicante.

La puerta se abre y Marie lo mira sonriente, ignorante de la escena frente a él. Edward mira a su esposa y luego a la mujer que suplica un poco de su tiempo, como él suplicó en el pasado.

—Lo siento, Kate, tengo que irme —él dice caminado hacia Marie.

—¿Ésa es Katherine Price? —pregunta Marie tomando la mano de su esposo.

Edward asiente y voltea con Kate una última vez, se siente libre al dar un paso más lejos de ella. Kate no lo mira con reproche, le lanza una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa que dice más que mil palabras.

Mientras se despiden, Edward sigue pensando en la mirada de Kate y hay algo que no lo deja en paz. Ella tiene razón; siempre fueron amigos, muy buenos amigos, y no cree que haya sido correcto haberla dejado sola en necesidad, pero debe apartarse si no quiere confundir las cosas y dañar a más gente. Preocupado, trata de buscarla con la mirada. Cuando voltea la ve con Garrett. Están en el patio donde ya no hay gente y es oscuro, pero claramente los puede ver en una agitada discusión. Garrett la toma del brazo violentamente, ella se zafa y le grita enojada. Su esposo sacude su cabeza y levanta la mano, golpeando a Kate fuertemente, haciendo que caiga de rodillas al piso. Garrett se agacha, trata de disculparse, pero Kate lo rechaza con un golpe. Cuando ve que no será perdonado, Garrett Price deja a su esposa, herida y llorando en el pasto.

Edward trata de contener su ira y discretamente se excusa.

—Dile a Marie que ahora vuelvo —le dice a Jasper, cuando ve que Marie está hablando con Emmett.

Jasper asiente distraídamente y continúa su conversación con uno de los invitados.

Cuando la encuentra, Kate está sentada en su hermoso vestido azul totalmente patética y lamentable. Edward ve la escena y trata de calmar la ira por Garrett. Ese hijo de puta se ha atrevido a pegarle a una mujer; siempre supo que era un cabrón.

Kate lo mira sorprendida y luego con vergüenza, bajando la mirada sin moverse. Edward se sienta a su lado y suspira.

—Vi lo que pasó —él dice apretando su quijada.

Kate se ve atemorizada por la posibilidad de que alguien más hubiera visto la vergonzosa escena marital. Como leyendo su mente, Edward habla:

—No te preocupes, dudo que alguien lo haya visto.

—Pero tú sí —ella dice en voz baja.

—Me quedé preocupado por verte llorar hace un rato. Pensaba buscarte y preguntarte nuevamente si estás bien. No estuvo bien dejarte así, soy tu amigo después de todo.

Kate se ríe.

—No, estuvo bien, de hecho creo que fue... algo que merecía. Además nosotros no podemos ser amigos—mirándolo intensamente—, fue un error usar esa carta contigo —ella dice limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? —él pregunta confundido.

—Es un error en mi concepto de libertad: creía que era una mujer independiente y fuerte, que era de esas mujeres modernas que lo tienen todo y no necesitan sacrificar nada para ser felices, pero estaba muy equivocada. Debajo de todo eso, soy una estúpida mujer que no puede dejar a su esposo que abusa de ella porque lo sigue amando. Es patético, ¿cierto?

Edward no contesta por unos segundos, pensando si eso es lo que debió haber sentido Marie cuando él era un maldito patán con ella. De pronto se ve como Garrett; tal vez nunca golpeó a Marie, pero la redujo a algo patético y lastimoso, como lo es hoy Kate. Sabe que nunca se hubiera atrevido a herirla con fuerza física, pero sabe que Marie fue sometida a su crueldad verbal y psicológica más de una vez, y ella siempre volvía por la misma razón que Kate lo hace: porque lo ama.

—No es patético, e injusto, y tú no eres estúpida. Lamento que tengas que amar a un hombre que no se lo merece —dice Edward sin verla, pensando más en sí mismo que en Garrett.

Kate tuvo razón cuando se comparó con Marie, ella son parecidas, al menos sus circunstancias lo son, la diferencia es que él está rectificando los meses de miseria que hizo pasar a su esposa y las mentiras atroces que le ha dicho. Eso no lo hace sentirse mejor, pero al menos no es Garrett.

Siente a Kate moverse y ponerse de lado, volteándolo a ver.

—¿Sabes? Él nunca me ha mirado como tú, hubo un tiempo... que él era el marido perfecto, y aún así, su visión de mi era de una mujer hermosa que lo volvía loco, pero supongo que la atracción física está condenada a perderse tarde o temprano. Tú no eras así, cuando me mirabas, no sólo mirabas mi cuerpo—Kate se detiene y sacude la cabeza como si no hubiera querido decir eso— Pensé que podía vivir de sueños e ilusiones; las mujeres tenemos esa innata manera de perdonar por amor, lo justificamos todo, incluso las peores de las acciones. —Ella empieza a desmoronarse y a aferrarse a Edward, el cual no tiene más remedio que tomarla en sus brazos.

—Kate... —él dice sin saber qué hacer, porque sabe que esto no es correcto por mucho que ella necesite su apoyo.

—Me ha estado engañando con su secretaria, qué cliché —dice ella riéndose sarcásticamente.

Edward no contesta nada. Tal vez sea psiquiatra, pero también es hombre y consolar a una mujer por amor es algo de lo que no es experto.

—Me acabo de enterar que está embarazada —ella dice apretando sus puños—. Él nunca quiso tener un hijo conmigo y ahora va y embaraza a su secretaria.

Es en este momento que mira a Kate, con maquillaje corrido y labios resecos, no puede dejar de preguntarse: ¿quién consoló a Marie cuándo él la destrozaba metódicamente? ¿Quién le dio su hombro para llorar? Nadie. Y es tan injusto que esté ahora dando su hombro para una mujer que lo rechazó tantas veces, cuando la que lo necesita está adentro.

No va a dejar que Kate vuelva a usarlo, necesita ayudarla a pararse y salir de ahí, sabe que Marie lo está esperando.

—Vamos Kate, levántate, te voy a llamar a un taxi —dice él ayudándola a pararse.

Cuando se paran, Kate lo toma del brazo sin querer dejarlo ir.

—¿Edward? Esa vez en tu casa, el día de la fiesta, tuve que convencerme varias veces de no regresar y aceptar tu oferta —ella dice llorando con solemnidad—. Lo único que me hizo no hacerlo fue recordar que si lo hacía, hubiera hecho lo mismo que me hicieron a mí. Pero al final no importo, ahora estoy lista para hacerlo, estoy lista para aceptar tu oferta.

Antes, esas palabras hubieran sido su salvación, hoy son una triste broma que lo deja con mal sabor de boca. Quiere decirle " es muy tarde" o " te lo mereces por irte con ese cabrón", pero sus palabras sorprendentemente son:

—Me alegro que no lo hicieras, me alegro que no aceptaras mi oferta —él dice en voz baja pero firme.

Kate lo mira con ojos desesperanzados y tomando su cara entre sus manos. El toque es trémulo y visceral, nada en su cuerpo lo obliga a seguir con este cruel camino que ella ha tomado.

—¿En verdad? ¿Te alegras? ¿Ya no me amas? —ella pregunta desesperada.

X*-*-*X

Bosteza por tercera vez y mira el reloj. Son cerca de las 2 am y está durmiéndose parada, ¿dónde está su esposo?

—Jazz, ¿te dijo a dónde iba? Estoy durmiéndome y si este hombre no viene, juro que voy a caer en este sofá —dice Marie un poco molesta.

—No, sólo que no tardaba o algo así, pensé que iría al lavatorio —dice Jasper preocupado. De pronto se le ocurre la peor de las opciones, pero antes de que pueda evitar a Marie ir en busca de su marido, ésta ya está en rumbo al lavatorio.

Marie pregunta a conocidos si han visto a su esposo, hasta que uno le indica que lo vio salir al patio.

—Gracias —ella contesta con una sonrisa adormilada, está a punto de caer de sueño.

Cuando llega al patio escucha un llanto extraño, no se ve mucho, está oscuro y está lleno de árboles que Rosalie se niega en podar. Marie camina por el sendero que lleva al patio principal y ve a su esposo siendo abrazado por una mujer. Su cuerpo se detiene como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Camina lentamente porque quiere procesar esta escena, necesita darle sentido. No reconoce a la mujer, no la puede ver bien, más que el color oscuro de su vestido y el cabello indudablemente rubio. Está tan cerca que puede oír la conversación. Marie no sabe por qué no dice algo, por qué no grita y enfrenta la situación, pero pronto las advertencias de Aro hacen presencia en su memoria. Se niega a creerlas y es por eso que sigue como testigo furtivo entre los árboles de la interacción entre su esposo y la mujer.

—¿En verdad? ¿Te alegras? ¿Ya no me amas? —ella pregunta desesperada.

Marie aprieta los puños esperando a que Edward conteste, pero ella no le da tiempo, no que necesite oír la respuesta.

La mujer toma su cara y besa a su esposo. La sola escena la deja hecha pedazos, es algo que jamás podrá olvidar y la seguirá hasta su lecho de muerte.

—Kate —él dice dulcemente separándola del beso—, esto no está bien, estás confundida por lo que hizo Garrett.

Marie tapa su boca al darse cuenta que ahora todo tiene sentido. Es por eso que Edward odia a Garrett Price; porque él y Kate tienen un pasado o tal vez.. son amantes. Todo este tiempo su esposo ha sido amante de Kate frente a sus narices. El rechazo, la forma en cómo la trataba…, todo tiene sentido. Siempre que aparece Kate, Edward estaba tenso y se portaba horrible con ella.

—Edward, quiero estar contigo, me lo propusiste la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Huir y no mirar atrás. Dijiste que la podrías dejar, que harías todo por mí... que no la amas, que sólo te casaste por dinero.

Marie no puede escuchar más, si lo hace esta vez sí se volverá loca. Corre hacia el otro lado del patio hacia su casa. Quita sus tacones y recorre el campo que separa la parcela entre la casa de Rose y la suya, un cuarto de kilómetro de distancia.

X*-*-*X

—No, Edward, quiero estar contigo, me lo propusiste la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Huir y no mirar atrás. Dijiste que la podrías dejar, que harías todo por mí... que no la amas, que sólo te casaste por dinero

Edward la quita de sus brazos y sacude la cabeza.

—Eso fue antes... No entiendes... No sabía lo que decía, no sabía lo que sería tener a Marie en mi vida —él dice angustiado.

—¡Pero es esto! ¡Esto es lo que me habías propuesto! —Kate dice histérica.

—Pero es muy tarde, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú misma dijiste que nunca te amé realmente —dice Edward mirándola duramente—. Y ahora sólo estás pidiéndome esto porque tu esposo te ha demostrado al fin el patán que es, es la desesperación que habla —él dice hirientemente—. Nunca fuimos hechos para estar juntos, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé —ella dice asintiendo lentamente—. Lo siento, siento haberte echado eso en cara y... joder las cosas; por haberte roto el corazón —ella dice con voz temblorosa.

—Yo no. Si no lo hubieras hecho, nunca la hubiera conocido —él dice seriamente.

Kate no necesita oír su nombre, entiende de quién habla, es ahí que sabe que ha cometido un gran error.

—La amas, ¿verdad? —Su voz quiere sonar feliz por su amigo, pero no puede evitar sentirse traicionada por la vida.

—¡Edward! —grita Jasper con aliento cortado—. ¿Dónde está Marie? La fui a buscar y sólo encontré esto —dice levantando los zapatos blancos de Marie.

Edward corre hacia Jasper y sacude la cabeza negando donde pudiera estar Marie, el terror lo invade lentamente.

La búsqueda por la casa es improductiva. Edward está frenético porque las opciones nunca son buenas cuando ella desaparece así. Le pudo haber dado otra crisis u otra alucinación la pudo haber mandando en algún ataque de pánico. Después de quince minutos de búsqueda, Edward decide regresar a casa y buscarla ahí.

X*-*-*X

Su vestido está destrozado por correr por la maleza y su cuerpo no están mejor; con cortes superficiales en el talón, raspones en las piernas y brazos, pero el dolor físico que siente es bienvenido y no es nada comparado con lo que siente su corazón en estos momentos.

Corre directamente hacia el segundo piso de su casa, sus huellas dejando un camino ensangrentado hasta el despacho de Edward; Aro le dijo que las pruebas estaban aquí. Necesita saber cuánto tiempo le ha visto la cara, si fue antes de casarse; ¿fue por dinero? ¿Planeaba dejarla en la calle y huir con Kate? La sangre le hierve cuando se imagina a esos dos riéndose a sus espaldas. Llora de ira y desolación, pero no hay tiempo para lágrimas, necesita saber ahora.

Abre los cajones del escritorio de su esposo encontrando papeles médicos y legales, nada que indique su aventura con esa mujer. Busca debajo del sillón-cama, en su closet tirando ropa por doquier; está exhausta y no encuentra nada. Iracunda empieza tirar discos y libros uno por uno esperando que eso al menos la haga sentir mejor, quiere destruir todo lo que él ha tocado. No es hasta que tira una enciclopedia médica que se da cuenta que realmente no era un libro, sino una caja con forma de libro. Papeles y fotos están desparramados en el piso, junto a ellos una caja azul de terciopelo pequeña que incinera sus adentros. La toma y al abrirla cae de rodillas llorando: es un anillo de compromiso. Luego están las cartas, decenas de cartas, todas escritas antes de conocerla a ella, escritas para Edward y firmadas por Katherine. Pero lo que traspasa su alma son las cartas de _después_. Hay al menos cinco cartas con fechas de abril en adelante, la última un día antes de su casamiento con Edward, en todas él se dirige a Kate. Son palabras de amor y desolación, son de un hombre con el corazón partido que ruega que ella vuelva, cartas que él nunca envió.

Marie apenas puede respirar, no cree que esto sea verdad. Nota varias fotos, y si necesitaba evidencia gráfica esto es más que suficiente. Hay unas tres fotos de Edward y ella completamente felices, jóvenes y perfectamente enamorados. Una por una, cada foto le confirma a Marie que Edward ha estado enamorado de Kate todo este tiempo. Es por eso que nunca le dice que la ama y esa sola vez, fue hace tanto tiempo... Parece como un sueño borroso al cual se aferraba con pasión y ahora le causa dolor. La ha engañado bien, supo convencerla y hacer que lo ame, eso es tal vez lo que más ira le da, lo mucho que lo sigue amando.

Decidida a provocarse más dolor y seguir mirando, inspecciona el ítem faltante. Boca abajo, se encuentra un marco de fotografía que no ha visto. Marie imagina que debe ser igual que las otras, pero al voltearla, la última foto revela algo que la deja atónita.

Es la misma temática que las otras: Edward y Kate, felices y sonrientes, un poco más jóvenes que en las otras fotos. La diferencia es que en medio de ambos está la única persona que jamás pensó que la traicionaría: Alice.

Sus manos tiemblan porque de todas las traiciones, ésta es la que más le duele. Esa mujer le ha quitado todo, ¿por qué a Alice también? Sus manos se aprietan en ira y desesperación quebrando el vidrio del marco. Sangre cae al piso en líneas gruesas, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas, se siente desconsolada, perdida y tan sola.

—Bella.

Reconoce esa voz, suplicó oírla cientos de veces sin importar que significara que estaba loca, y aquí está, nuevamente con mentiras que ella confundió con amistad.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Marie, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—Era la única manera —contesta Alice con remordimiento.

Esta vez, Marie levanta su mirada. Es justo como la recuerda; joven, una niña en verdad, con ojos más maduros que un anciano y sonrisa torcida igual que...

—¿Es tu hermano? —pregunta Marie viendo directamente a Alice.

—Sí.

—Me mentiste, me usaste —dice Marie entre dientes.

—Jamás quería que esto pasara, no debía de ser así. No entiendes, Edward necesitaba de tu ayuda, nadie hubiera podido... —trata de explicar Alice.

—Si no fuera por ti, nunca lo hubiera conocido —dice Marie llorando desconsoladoramente—. Nunca hubiera sentido esto —dice golpeando su pecho—. ¿Por qué, Alice? Eras mi amiga, confiaba en ti más que nadie en el mundo, ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste?! —grita Marie.

Alice camina hacia Marie arrodillándose frente a ella.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Ese día en las carreras, cuando rezaste, pediste a Dios que te diera un propósito, que no te dejara sola, y eso hizo.

Marie la mira sin comprender, no entiende cómo eso se puede convertir en... esto. Sacude la cabeza porque no entiende.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta enojada.

—Tienes un don, Bella, ése es tu propósito, y nunca lo hubieras descubierto sin Edward. Ahora que él está en tu vida, jamás estarás sola —dice Alice en una secreta promesa.

—Edward ya no es nada para mí —Marie contesta desafiante.

—Sabes que no es verdad —habla compasivamente Alice.

—Él me ha engañado, ha jugado conmigo, no puedes defenderlo sólo porque es tu hermano —dice Marie desafiante.

Alice la mira duramente.

—No lo defiendo. Sé que mi hermano te ha hecho cosas terribles, pero no te ha engañado de la forma que te imaginas.

—No te creo —dice Marie segura—, ya no puedo creerte nada.

Alice se mira desesperada de pronto.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito decirte algo —Alice dice rápidamente.

—No quiero escucharte...

—Sólo escúchame, no te pido mucho —suplica Alice.

—¡No! No voy a dejar que me llenes con tus mentiras.

—¡No entiendes, Bella! Edward está confundido, hará algo terrible si no me escuchas.

—¡No me importa! ¡No me importa qué más haga ese maldito! Por mí puede pudrirse en el infierno y dejarme tranquila. —La ira de Marie no sólo sorprende a Alice, si no a sí misma.

—¡Bella, por favor! ¡Mi hermano se culpa por mi muerte, cree que cometí suicidio, y ha vivido atormentado desde entonces. Tienes que ayudarlo, tienes que convencerlo que no fue su culpa! —grita Alice desesperada.

—Eso no es mi problema —dice Marie tratando de ignorar a Alice.

Alice hace lo único que le queda, así que toca a Marie por primera vez. El toque provoca una serie de imágenes que se transforman en escenas sobrepuestas tras los ojos de Marie. Puede ver la muerte de Alice, la cara de desesperación de un joven Edward que corre tras ella gritando que no salte, pero él no alcanza a llegar a tiempo. Las últimas palabras son dichas y luego Alice cae al precipicio, hasta que todo se convierte en negro.

Marie se queda en un rincón tratando de entender qué es lo que ha visto.

—Has visto mi muerte, justo como yo la vi en un sueño, días antes de morir —dice Alice.

Al ver que Marie no contesta, Alice decide jugar su última carta.

—Lo amas, Bella. Si lo amas al menos dale ese pedazo de paz.

Marie sacude la cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos. Aro está frente a ella.

—Ahora que sabes que tengo razón, ¿qué vas a hacer? —él pregunta.

—No lo escuches, Bella. Él está condenado, sólo quiere causar sufrimiento —pide Alice.

Ambas voces hablan pidiendo atención, y ella está tan harta…

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de decirme qué hacer! —grita Marie enojada—. ¡No tengo la menor intención de hacerle la vida más fácil a Edward! No voy a ayudarte, Alice, simplemente porque él no lo merece —ella dice enojada, decidida a no hacer su parte y someterse al ruego de alguien que la ha traicionado—. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!

Es el grito que recibe a Edward cuando entra a su casa. Lo primero que ve son los pasos ensangrentados, algo que lo deja con un hilo de cordura. Corre por las escaleras, siguiendo la ruta trazada por sangre y gritando el nombre de su esposa.

Su oficina está cerrada con llave, la puede escuchar gritando.

—¡Marie! ¡Soy yo, Edward, ábreme!

Los gritos continúan hacia una segunda persona en la habitación, y es ahí que sabe que ella está muy lejos de poder discernir la realidad, así que intenta tumbar la puerta. Cuando eso no funciona, corre al cuarto para tratar de entrar por la puerta que conecta a su oficina. Afortunadamente está abierta.

Al abrir la puerta él se queda paralizado; frente a él está su hermosa esposa convertida en un animal salvaje: ropas rasgadas, sangre en sus vestiduras, ojos desorbitados, iracundos y dirigidos a él. Lo primero que ella hace al mirarlo es tirarle un pequeño objeto que él después identificaría como el anillo de compromiso que Kate nunca aceptó. Pero antes de eso, antes de hacer recapitulación de daños, Edward tendrá que pasar por la más grande prueba.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —ella dice tirándole las fotos y cartas en la cara.

Edward las toma y con una ligera inspección sabe que son. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando ve su "enciclopedia" en el piso, con todos sus contenidos distribuidos por la alfombra.

—No es nada, esto no es nada, Marie, son recuerdos, es todo, momentos que no… —él comienza a explicar aceleradamente.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Por qué casarte con una paria social? Una loca que ningún hombre hubiera estado lo suficientemente estúpido para casarse, a menos claro que fuera por interés. Yo nunca fui nada para ti, más que un medio para un fin. Pero era por dinero, siempre fue el dinero —ella dice llorando.

No se atreve a negarlo, pero tampoco va a quedarse callado, es ahora que se le ocurre que es muy probable que Marie haya escuchado su conversación con Kate.

—Si te refieres a la conversación que tuve con Kate...

Marie ríe sarcásticamente.

—¿Conversación? ¡Te vi con ella, Edward! ¡Mientras la abrazabas y besabas! No te importó que tu esposa estuviera a en el mismo lugar, no tienes... ni siquiera pudiste ahorrarme la vergüenza de... —ella se ahoga en sus propias palabras de histeria—.

—Sé como se va a escuchar esto, pero Kate fue la que me besó, lo que viste fue un malentendido...—él dice desesperado.

—Escuché todo lo que le dijiste —ella dice escupiendo las palabras—; cómo planeaban huir, cómo le habías profesado tu amor y que sólo te habías casado conmigo por dinero, así que no lo intentes negar. —Sus puños se aprietan en furia haciendo que caiga más sangre a sus pies.

—Marie, estás sangrando, déjame llevarte a un hospital o al menos revisar...

—No vas a ponerme una mano encima, no podría soportar que me tocases —ella dice entre dientes.

Al verla tan alterada, Edward sabe que no será buena idea seguirla presionando.

Edward camina hacia Marie, y cuando está suficientemente cerca para tocarla, ella le grita que no se acerque.

—Kate no significa nada... eso que escuchaste fue un mal entendido... el contexto en que lo escuchaste —él trata de explicarse calmadamente, pero lo recibe un golpe en la mejilla. Puede sentir lo fresco de la sangre de Marie en su cara, Edward no se molesta en limpiarse.

—¡No mientas! He visto las fechas de las cartas y tu última carta de amor—dice ella con veneno—¡fue un día antes de casarnos! ¿Vas a negarme que te casaste conmigo amando todavía a esa mujer cuando ya me habías dicho que me amabas? Tengo que recordarte que no tenías necesidad de decirme que me amabas Edward, era tan estúpida que me hubiera casado contigo si no me lo hubieras dicho ¿recuerdas?—la palabras de Marie son con un cuchillo afilado a la resolución de Edward, ella tiene razón, mintió sin necesidad eso hace su falta aún más grave.

—No, no voy a negarlo—él dice en voz baja.—Pero ahora es diferente, ya no amo a Kate, lo juro...—comienza a suplicar.

—¡No te atrevas a verme la cara de estúpida otra vez, Edward, ni siquiera intentes convencerme que lo que vi no es verdad! ¡O que lo que escuché es una inocente conversación!

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, el peor fue no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero he tratado de resarcir mis errores...—él dice afligido.

—¿Resarcir? No Edward, lo que has hecho es encajar más el cuchillo—ella dice seriamente—Fue cruel dejar que te amara así, dándome sobras un día y afecto el otro, tenía tanta sed de amor Edward.—sus lágrimas nublan su mirada, se siente tan débil, toda su ira ha sido expuesta ya, no le queda nada— En mi vida volveré a creer otra cosa que salga de tu boca, nunca voy a perdonarte esto, no importa las excusas que me des ¿sabes por qué?—ella pregunta retóricamente—Porque eres igual que mi padre, arruinas todo lo que tocas.

Él no contesta, no se atreve, ella tiene todas la razones del mundo para decirle algo así, si antes compararse con Garrett fue un golpe bajo, ser comparado con Charles es tocar fondo. Cuando la mira, puede ver el letargo en su cara, y la sangre que cubre la alfombra ha crecido preocupantemente, si al menos no puede convencerla de que lo perdone, tendrá que convencerla de tratar sus manos.

—Te ves pálida ¿estás bien?—él pregunta

—¡¿Qué demonios te importa cómo estoy?! Deja de fingir, tu falsa preocupación sólo me causa náuseas—dice Marie sosteniéndose del escritorio.

—Entiendo que estés molesta, pero estoy preocupado por tus heridas. Sólo déjame llamar a un médico que te atienda y mañana cuando estés más calmada...

—¡No! ¡En este mismo momento quiero que te vayas! No quiero ver tu cara por lo que me reste de vida—ella dice decidida pasándole de largo hasta entrar al cuarto. Edward la sigue y comete el error de tomarla por el brazo para detenerla.

Marie reacciona violentamente.

—¡No me toques! —ella quita la mano de su marido y corre al closet de él, sacando la ropa y tirándola al piso.

Sabe que no puede dejarla sola, menos en un estado así.

—No puedo dejarte así, no me pidas eso —él suplica viendo como ella sigue tirando sus cosas.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿Decidida a dejarte? ¿Con los ojos abiertos? —ella pregunta volteándolo a ver—. ¿O sigues pensando que estoy loca? ¿Uh? Porque en mi vida me he sentido más cuerda.

—Sólo estoy preocupado... —él comienza a decir.

—¿Sabes lo peor? Viví toda mi vida pensando que estaba mal, que mi cerebro me condenaba —ella dice con desprecio—, y ahora tengo que preguntarme: ¿no sería conveniente tener una esposa loca? ¿Acaso eso no te dejaría libre para poder deshacerte de mí e irte con tu amante? Creo que ése era tu plan desde el principio, por eso te negabas... —ella dice sacudiendo la cabeza—. No estoy loca, Edward, nunca lo he estado.

—Kate y yo no somos amantes, Marie, te lo juro por...

—¿Por Alice? —dice Marie con veneno.

Edward la mira sorprendido, por unos segundos piensa que ha escuchado mal.

—Sé todo de Alice, al menos sé que fuiste el culpable de su muerte —ella dice con veneno.

—¿Cómo sabes de Alice? —él pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Marie lo ignora y sigue sacando ropa del closet. Edward no puede dejar pasar algo así, sólo hay tres personas aparte de él que saben lo de Alice; sus padres y Kate, pero nadie, nadie, sabe sobre su culpa al causar la muerte de su hermana.

—Dime cómo sabes de Alice —él exige tratando de controlar su ira.

Marie voltea, sabe que ha dado en un punto débil y planea utilizarlo.

—Ella se suicidó —ella dice con una sonrisa ácida—, y la dejaste morir.

—¡Bella no! —grita Alice.

—Está aquí ahora, ¿sabías que ella fue la causante de que te conociera en primer lugar? Ella manipuló todo esto —dice Marie gesticulando entre ella y Edward.

—Marie, no sé de dónde has sacado esa información, pero tienes que parar ahora, me estás asustando. ¿Has tomado tus medicinas? —pregunta Edward preocupado.

—Deja de estar ciego, ¿por qué necesitaría medicinas? No estoy loca —ella contesta.

—Bella, no lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor —suplica Alice, pero es ignorada.

—Alice tenía razón, desgraciadamente nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi cordura si no te hubiera conocido.

—¿De qué hablas? —él pregunta confundido—. Marie, por favor, deja de hacer esto, no sabes lo que dices —Edward suplica. No tiene idea de dónde su esposa sacó esa información.

—Pero no importa, tú y tu estúpida amante pueden ser felices sin mí. Me han quitado todo, inclusive a Alice, pero prefiero estar sola...

—No estás sola —él dice acercándose más a ella, necesita saber si está bien.

—No te acerques ni un paso más, Edward—ella dice amenazante—. Lo único que me haría sentir mejor sería que te fueras, ¡ahora!

Dejarla sola no es una opción para Edward, pero tampoco quiere forzarla y empeorar las cosas.

—Está bien, voy a llamar a Rose para que venga, me iré en cuanto llegue, lo prometo —él dice desganado, dándose la vuelta. Marie no contesta.

Al entrar a su oficina ve los pedazos de vidrios ensangrentados, pensando que Marie se cortó al quebrar uno, tal vez por accidente. Toma el teléfono para marcar a Rose, al segundo timbrazo contesta.

—¿Eres tú, Edward? ¿Marie está bien? ¿La encontraste? —pregunta preocupada Rose.

—Sí, está bien, pero alterada. Hemos..., tenido una discusión y me temo que no puedo permanecer en casa. No la puedo dejar sola, Rose, ¿podrías venir a hacerle compañía? —él pregunta en voz cansada.

—¡Claro que lo haré! No la dejaría sola por nada del mundo, llego en unos minutos. Jasper no debe tardar en llegar allá, dijo que estaba preo...

La voz de Rose se pierde cuando escucha el estruendo de algo quebrarse. Edward corre al cuarto dejando el teléfono descolgado.

Al entrar puede ver a su esposa parada, estática frente al espejo del closet totalmente destruido.

—Marie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? —él pregunta caminando a ella.

Ella voltea y trae un pedazo grande de vidrio en la mano que está a su costado izquierdo. Su puño está cortado gravemente, es con el que ha quebrado el espejo, pero lo que deja a Edward aterrorizado son sus ojos, son vacantes de toda razón o de humanidad.

—Cielo, por favor, suelta el vidrio —él dice con voz temblorosa.

Ella no responde, así que da un paso más cerca. Levanta su mano derecha para tratar de quitarle el vidrio a Marie, sin embargo ésta reacciona lanzándose y cortando su abdomen en el lado izquierdo, haciendo que Edward, sorprendido, camine hacia atrás sosteniendo su herida.

—Marie, cálmate, no eres tú. Contrólalo linda, por favor no hagas esto, dame el vidrio —él suplica, su voz implica el dolor físico que siente. Sabe que el corte no fue profundo, pero sí necesitará de puntadas.

Necesita hacerla entender, entrar en razón, pero su esposa no es su esposa, es algo que jamás había visto. Sabe que él provocó esto, es su culpa que ella esté así, pero no puede pensar que después de ahora será incapaz de cuidarla, ¿qué va a pasar con ella?

—No soy tu esposa —ella dice en una voz grave que hace enchinar la voz de Edward como si hubiera leído su mente.

—Marie, no hagas esto —Edward pide cuando la ve caminar hacia él pensando que volverá a arremeter contra él.

Sin embargo, el peor temor de Edward se ve hecho realidad cuando la mira poner el pedazo de vidrio en su garganta.

—¡No por favor! —él grita con llanto en los ojos—. No cielo, no lo hagas, no tienes idea... No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, no tienes que hacer esto... Por favor... —él suplica caminando hacia ella.

Un ruido hace voltear a Edward; es Jasper que está parado en la puerta viéndolo todo con ojos de terror. Edward le lanza una mirada de precaución y sacude su cabeza para que no intervenga.

Lentamente levanta su mano, y en un movimiento rápido consigue quitarle el vidrio a su esposa. Edward, aliviado, la abraza, pero pronto la siente caer en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente.

X*-*-*X

**Día 1**

La despiertan los gritos. Es de día y no recuerda mucho..., al menos los primeros treinta segundos. Poco a poco, dolorosamente, empieza a recordar la noche anterior. La imagen de ellos besándose la hace ponerse en posición fetal. Se siente tan cansada y somnolienta.

—¡Les he dicho que fue un accidente! Marie estaba un poco alterada, discutimos... —es la voz de él... Eso la hace apretar sus puños, pero sus manos duelen. Escenas de Alice y Aro rondan su mente, recuerda cosas pero todo es tan borroso.

—¿Marie? Soy yo, Rose... —escucha la voz de su amiga, pero sus párpados se cierran incontrolablemente; dormir es lo único que le da un poco de calma.

**Día 5**

—Ella está bien, sólo necesita sus medicamentos. Voy a cuidarla yo mismo, lo prometo —suplica Edward.

—Lo siento, señor Masen, pero ella lo atacó. Si no decide presentar ningún cargo, lo entiendo, pero creo que sería conveniente que deje esto a manos de un especialista.

—¡ Yo soy el especialista maldita sea! —grita Edward frustrado.

—No se atreva a hablarme en ese tono —amenaza el juez—. Señor Whitlock, le recuerdo que su cliente no tiene dicho en este documento legal. —Apunta el juez Brown a ese documento del cual Edward se ha arrepentido de haber firmado por los últimos meses—. De acuerdo a lo estipulado por este documento que el padre de la chica nos hizo llegar, la señora Masen sufre de una severa enfermedad mental y sugiere intervención psiquiátrica inmediatamente en caso de amenaza física a ella u otros, como en este caso. Y le recuerdo, señor Masen, el documento fue firmado por usted y el padre de la chica.

—Sé lo que firmé, pero fue un error, señor juez. Ella no está correctamente diagnosticada, su condición puede ser más del índole físico. Quisiera tiempo para examinarla, necesita tomografías, sospecho que puede ser un tumor o epilepsia —comenta Edward tratando de controlar su desesperación.

—Eso se puede hacer perfectamente en la institución privada a la que se le recomienda que la interne. Además, independientemente de que usted revoque la orden para internación, también necesita la firma del padre. Mientras ella no sea dada de alta médicamente por otro especialista asignado por la corte o usted no consiga la firma del padre, Isabella Marie Masen debe permanecer internada, ¿entiende?

—Pero señor juez..

—Escúcheme bien, no lo hago con ánimo de arruinar la vida de esta chica, pero usted no es capaz de cuidarla. Es obvio que no lo supo hacer en el momento y su conexión con ella no hará su diagnóstico objetivo. Le aconsejo que permita que la examine alguien más. Este documento es una medida preventiva para que no se vuelva a cometer algo así. ¿Sabe las implicaciones si ella vuelve a dañar a alguien más? Si ella vuelve a cometer otro tipo de daño físico a ella o a cualquier persona, será enviada inmediatamente a prisión, ¿entiende? Eso recaería en sus hombros, señor Masen.

X*-*-*X

Nunca quiso esto, pero este circo que se ha armado lo han dejado con pocas opciones. La noticia ha llegado a los diarios, porque después de todo es el maldito psiquiatra de las celebridades. Si la policía no hubiera intervenido cuando él llegó al hospital herido, la noticia no hubiera salido en los diarios y el hijo de puta de Charles no se hubiera enterado. Ahora todo está jodido y no puede hacer nada al respecto. Pero se niega a internar a Marie, jamás le haría algo tan cruel.

Sale de la corte enfurecido, decidido a hacer lo posible por revocar ese documento que él estúpidamente firmo.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Se lo prometí, Jasper! —dice Edward iracundo.

—¡Es orden del juez, idiota! No puedes negarte, ¿o acaso quieres que la metan a una institución pública? O peor, ¿a la cárcel? Además ella se niega a verte o hablarte, ¿cómo se supone que vas a cuidar de ella si ni podemos decir tu nombre en su presencia? —dice Jasper.

El siguiente día del terrible suceso, Edward intentó hablar con ella, pero ella se negaba a hablarle o reconocerlo. Resignado, ahora sólo se limitaba a preguntar por su estado anímico y físico a Rose, que se ha encargado de cuidarla los últimos días.

—Como tu abogado, te aconsejo que hagas lo que el juez pide. Voy a meter una orden de apelación... —comienza a sugerir Jasper, pero es interrumpido por Edward.

—¿Quieres apelar mientras mi esposa está en un psiquiátrico? Estás loco, Jasper. ¿Cuánto crees que tomaría eso? —dice Edward frustrado.

Jasper se queda callado porque al menos tomaría meses.

—No, la única forma es jodernos en ese documento… —Edward voltea con Jasper y lo detiene de seguir caminando—. Necesito que hagas lo posible por encontrar las pruebas contra F.S., es la única salida para hacer que Charles revoque el documento.

—No es tan fácil... —comienza a decir Jasper.

—No me importa lo que cueste o lo que se necesite para hacerlo, tienes que encontrar esas pruebas. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo intentaré—contesta Jasper.

**Día 10**

—Puedo hacerlo yo o Rose —dice Jasper sentado en el lado del conductor.

Edward sacude la cabeza. Si no fuera por Jasper, que le ha dado asilo y consulta legal, Edward estaría perdido. Sabe que ha encontrado a un gran amigo cuando él se ofreció a tomar su lugar en algo que sabe que le aterra, pero necesita hacerlo solo.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo, no puedo ser un cobarde esta vez. Necesito que lo escuche de mí —dice Edward decidido, pero por dentro se siente destrozado al saber que ella lo odiará aún más al saber la traición que él prometió nunca haría.

Camina a la casa, ese lugar al que ha estado vetado por su propia esposa. Rose está en la cocina con Elise, que afortunadamente se ha comportado a la altura de la situación y no pregunta mucho.

—¿Está despierta? —pregunta Edward en voz baja.

Rose asiente. Trae una charola con comida que apenas ha sido tocada.

—¿Sigue sin comer? —él pregunta moviendo su cabeza hacia la charola.

—No mucho, al menos la hice que comiera un pedazo pastel de carne y tomara agua, pero..., es difícil —dice Rose cansada. Lejos está la mujer glamurosa, superficial y boba que pensó que era Rosalie Hale. En su lugar está una mujer ojerosa, preocupada y en ropa deportiva que se ve como una mera mortal; luce como una amiga preocupada.

—Es hora, Rose —él dice con voz cortada.

Rose detiene lo que está haciendo y murmura algo que Edward nota como "oh mierda", no está seguro. Ella mira que en la sala hay un par de hombres con uniforme blanco.

—Iré contigo —ella dice limpiando sus manos en su pantalón deportivo.

Los dos suben por la escalera en pasos lentos, tratando de alargar este momento lo más posible. Al estar frente a la puerta, Edward toma la mano de Rose.

—Déjame hablar con ella primero.

—Sabes que no va a escucharte —dice Rose molesta.

—Esto sí, créeme —él dice apretando su quijada.

—Y qué se supone que haga, ¿esperar aquí afuera? —ella dice cruzando sus brazos en desafío.

—Sí, voy a dejar la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa, pero... necesito un momento a solas con mi esposa.

—Como quieras, dudo que consigas algo —dice Rose.

Sabe que merece el odio y desprecio de Rose, así que no se siente ofendido.

Abre la puerta lentamente. Su esposa está sentada en la cama dándole la espalda y viendo la ventana. Trae su camisón blanco que es cubierto por su cabello largo que se ve desarreglado y grasoso.

—Marie —él dice tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz.

Como es de esperarse, ella no le responde. Edward camina hacia ella, tomando la silla para ponerla cerca de la ventana, de tal manera que ella lo pueda ver. Es como si él no existiera; eso es lo que siempre le duele más, la indiferencia. Ha llorado en su presencia, pidiéndole perdón, pero ella no responde. Si tan sólo hiciera algo... si tan sólo... lo mirara.

—Sé que… que no me quieres aquí, pero tengo que decirte algo, algo que he tratado de evitar estos días —él dice acercándose a ella. Marie responde volteado su cara lejos de él—. Quiero que sepas que no dejaré de luchar porque regreses a mí, nunca —él con voz cortada—. Jamás voy a abandonarte, pero linda, necesito que resistas, ¿okay? Sólo un poco, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

Edward talla su cara; lo que sigue es lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida.

—Marie, afuera hay unas personas que han venido por ti, van a llevarte a un lugar... —Edward se detiene al ver que ella lo voltea a ver, por primera vez reconociendo su presencia. Sus hermosos ojos cafés lo miran en confusión y su boca se tuerce como si quisiera decir algo—. Es un lugar... para tratar problemas como el tuyo. Lo he ido a ver, es un buen lugar, es privado —dice Edward tragando el nudo en su garganta—. Van a cuidar bien de ti hasta que logre sacarte, no será mucho tiempo...

—¿Qué lugar? —ella pregunta confundida, su voz como la de una niña asustada.

Edward podría sonreír, hace días que no escucha su voz, sin embargo las circunstancias hacen este momento agridulce.

—La corte ha ordenado que necesitas intervención...

—¿Qué lugar? —ella pregunta aterrada. Sus ojos lo dicen todo cuando voltean hacia la puerta. Los hombres está parados esperando instrucciones.

—¡No! ¡No! No hagas esto, Edward, ¡no puedo ir ahí! ¡Por favor no me mandes ahí!—ella grita histéricamente, jalando a Edward de la camisa.

—No tengo opción, no puedo... Es orden del juez.—dice Edward con dolor en su voz.

—¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! —ella suplica.

—Lo sé cielo, lo sé —él toca la cara de su esposa que no puede dejar de mirar a los hombres.

—¡No estoy loca, Edward! Tienes que creerme, ¡te juro que haré lo que me pidas! ¡Pero no me lleves ahí! —ella se arrodilla frente a él suplicante. Edward la levanta y la abraza. Si se sentía una basura, ahora se siente mil veces peor que eso—. Tienes que parar esto, es un error, no fui la que te atacó, Edward, fue Aro —ella suplica—. Él... él se metió dentro de mí, no sé cómo fue, debió haber sido todo, estaba tan enojada, tan dolida... —ella explica balbuceante—. Y luego Alice quería que te ayudara, pero no pude, Edward, no pude porque estaba enojada y quería hacerte daño.

Edward mira a los hombres y a Rose. Sabe que Marie se está incriminando más y tiene que parar esto antes de que sea peor.

—Lo siento tanto, linda. Te prometo que no estarás mucho tiempo, voy a lograr que revoquen la orden, te lo juro.—la voz cortada de Edward se funde con el grito que ella da.

—¡No, tú sólo mientes! ¡Tú y Alice! ¡Quieres deshacerte de mí para irte con tu amante!

—No, no es así, no voy a abandonarte.—él dice tratando de no deshacerse ante la escena frente él, su esposa está aterrorizada.

Marie arremete contra él, golpeando a su esposo con sus puños. Los hombres intervienen quitándosela de encima mientras ella le grita.

—¡Maldito seas, Edward! ¡Maldito sea el día que te conocí! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¡Maldito bastardo!

Al verla así, su corazón se parte en mil pedazos. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero presenciarlo causa un dolor que jamás su imaginación le podría hacer justicia.

—¡No estoy loca! ¡Lo voy a demostrar! —ella grita mientras los hombres la bajan por las escaleras.

Corre detrás de ella y los hombres que la llevan, tratando de que no la lastimen mientras la sacan de la casa.

—¡Tengan cuidado! ¡No la agarren así! ¡Usen un sedante maldita sea!—grita Edward molesto.

—John, aplícale un sedante —dice uno de los hombres.

John corre al botiquín que dejaron en la entrada y saca una jeringa ya llena.

Edward está frente a ella.

—Puedo probarte que he visto a Alice —dice Marie con una sonrisa desafiante—. "Siempre podrás volver a verme en sueños"; ésas fueron sus últimas palabras —habla Marie con veneno en su voz.

Uno de los enfermeros aplica el sedante a Marie, y mientras hace efecto sus ojos nunca dejan de mirar a Edward, el cual no ha podido creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Ésa es la razón por la que no puede dormir; su hermana plaga sus sueños, pidiendo que la deje ir, repitiendo esas mismas palabras que su esposa acaba de decir y que en efecto fueron las últimas que escuchó antes de ver a Alice caer por el precipicio, palabras que nunca ha pronunciado o escrito, palabras que sólo las sabe él...y Alice.

* * *

Bueno, espero que me hayan perdonado mi tardanza con 27 hojas de word u.u ( mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora en cualquier fic). No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo, fue DIFÍCIL, muchos detalles, muchas emociones (obviamente) y no sabía donde dejarlo. Pero en fin, basta de mi monólogo de egocentrismo.

Les dejo el trailer para que tengan algo que esperar en unas tres semanas, aún no sé el día exacto en que vuelvo pero supongo que entre el 20 o 21 de septiembre :S.

Les aconsejo que para que no se aburran estas tres semanas, vayan al grupo de facebook, creo que habrá unas cuantas sorpresitas ahí ;)

**EDITADO:**

Tengo entendido que youtube no deja verlo en cels, así que lo puse en dailymotion para que lo puedan ver en sus celulares n.n

**TRAILER (PC):**

youtu(punto)be/oQmDgYH5m50

**TRAILER (MOVIL)**

dai(punto)ly/x142puk


	25. Omega2-El tormento

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo (le metí mano al final así que si hay errores son probablemente míos )

Música de este capítulo:

While my guitar gently weep–The Beatles

Never Let Me Go- Judy Bridgewater

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**PARTE II**

**EL TORMENTO**

**OMEGA**

El momento de la partida es célebremente amargo con todo, y su dolor es expedito. Intrínsecamente, su causa y propósito en esta casa de pronto carecen de sentido. Los muebles hablan con espacios vacíos y el aire gélido que entra por la ventana no deja de recordarle que el único calor de su hogar se ha ido. Por eso, tomar la decisión de abandonar el inmueble, es naturalmente, la única salida para dejar de recordar su fracaso.

Jasper nota la simpatía de Edward por los lugares oscuros y aislados estos últimos dos días, por eso no se le hace raro verlo sentado en la sala contemplando la piscina a lo lejos en total oscuridad.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Jasper en voz premeditadamente baja.

La figura en la sala no contesta, se limita a pararse y caminar a la puerta, tomando sus maletas en el proceso de salida. Su equipaje equivale a dos pequeñas maletas que contienen el resumen de su vida actual: un par de trajes, ropa interior y el collar que le regaló a su esposa en Navidad, collar que encontró tirado en su estudio después de la pelea. El resto de sus pertenencias las ha dejado sin saber cuándo o cómo volverá, lo único que sabe es que ahora es imposible vivir aquí sin ella.

No voltea hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando Jasper pregunta:

—¿Eso es todo?

Edward sacude la cabeza y se mete al auto de Jasper, un Chevrolet Nova convertible negro.

En el camino a su nueva residencia no deja de preguntarse cómo será volver a verla, ¿seguirá ignorándolo? Probablemente sí. ¿Le dirá cuánto lo odia? No hay duda de eso. Pero la pregunta que itera en su mente es: _¿Algún día me perdonará?_ No se atreve a hacer ninguna conjetura, su sanidad depende de eso.

Mañana es el día en que la verá por primera vez después de que se la llevaron. El médico que la recibió le comentó que su esposa estaba tan alterada que había sido sedada nuevamente al llegar, y cuando salía de la sedación su ira volvía a resurgir, haciendo que la sedaran nuevamente. Finalmente Edward convenció al médico de verla, de tratar de hablar con ella, y tal vez así lograr un poco de cooperación. Sabe que es mentira, Marie jamás podría verlo o escuchar algo que diga sin arremeter contra él, pero necesita verla, y si eso significa mentir a un insignificante médico que no sabe lo que hace, entonces lo hará.

La casa de Jasper es evidentemente antigua, pero bien conservada. Tiene un aire algo gótico que deja entrever la retomada moda arquitectónica de hace cincuenta años. Para sorpresa de Edward, el interior es igual de anacrónicamente desconcertante como el exterior. Nunca se imaginó a Jasper por el estilo oscuro y tétrico.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿cómo un hombre que se jacta de amar la modernidad está en un lugar así? La respuesta en sencilla: crecí aquí, me trae buenos recuerdos —dice Jasper pasando a Edward hasta llegar a unas escaleras viejas de madera—. Vamos, te mostraré cual será tu cuarto.

Ahora que sube por las escaleras, se da cuenta que la casa puede parecer pequeña por fuera, pero es espaciosa por dentro y además tiene tres pisos.

—En el primer piso está la biblioteca y un pequeño estudio que no uso muy seguido, puedes ocuparlo para lo que necesites. Sólo le diré a Quinnie que lo limpie.

—¿Quinnie? —pregunta Edward hablando por primera vez en todo el transcurso del camino hasta ahora.

—Quinnie ha servido a mi familia por años, viene y limpia mi casa dos veces por semana y se asegura de que no muera de hambre —dice Jasper riéndose ácidamente—. No espero que cocines, pero aquí no tenemos cocinera de planta, lo que pasa es que Quinnie a veces se apiada de mí, es lo que diríamos... una guarida de soltero —Jasper dice inescrupulosamente.

Edward asiente después de varios segundos. Para Jasper es raro ver a Edward tan taciturno y acaecido en tal depresión, tal vez por eso se siente tan fuera de su medio. Cree que se esfuerza demasiado en ser gracioso, evidencia de que en su vida no ha tenido un verdadero amigo, salvo Rose o Emmett.

—En el segundo piso están las dos recámaras de huéspedes, puedes escoger la que quieras, aunque te aconsejo la púrpura, es la más limpia y tiene vista a la calle. —Jasper camina por el angosto pasillo que se subdivide en dos pasillos en dirección contraria. Abre el primer cuarto, el cual es enorme, tiene una cama grande, closet y un pequeño escritorio; la pared está adornada con flores viejas secas enmarcadas fúnebremente, pero tiene un color mostaza que Edward inmediatamente rechaza con su vista. El segundo cuarto es igual que el otro, espacioso y un poco más del lado lúgubre, temática que parece perpetrarse por toda la casa. Cree que el modo que trae consigo hace perfecta pareja con el color púrpura del cuarto y la cama negra que adorna el lugar. No hay más que un closet y un gran ventanal, no escritorio o cuadros peculiares de flores secas.

—Sí, me imaginé que éste sería el adecuado —dice Jasper al ver la cara de aceptación de su amigo.

Deja sus maletas en la orilla de la cama y mira directamente la ventana.

—Bueno, te dejo. Quinnie dejó un estofado en el refrigerador y puedes calentarlo en la estufa. Por cierto, mi cuarto está en el tercer piso, digo por si ocupas algo... —Jasper se ve notablemente fuera de sus capacidades sociales. Esto no es algo que regularmente haría, pero Edward necesita su ayuda y él no puede negársela.

Antes de irse, Edward voltea con Jasper y con voz baja llama a su amigo. Jasper voltea un poco sorprendido.

—Gracias por esto —Edward dice sin mirarlo—; por dejarme vivir aquí. —Esta vez lo mira y, para sorpresa de Jasper, Edward fuerza una sonrisa.

—Claro —contesta incómodamente Jasper cerrando la puerta tras él.

Esa noche Edward plantea su vida por vez primera desde que decidió casarse con Marie por su dinero. En retrospectiva, no se arrepiente de haberse casado con ella, pero sí por los motivos por cual lo hizo. Desea formar un plan como aquella vez, algo que pueda seguir meticulosamente; pero sabe que estaría cometiendo el mismo error. Además, esta vez su vida no depende de un plan bien definido, sino en la capacidad de su esposa de perdonarlo, algo que pronto suena a una imposibilidad considerando que entre más tiempo pase ella en ese lugar, más crecerá su odio hacia él.

Cuando se acuesta a dormir, toma el collar con la amatista y lo pone sobre uno de los postes de la cabecera de la cama; es lo único que tiene de ella y es la única compañía que desea tener estos días.

X*-*-*X

La siguiente mañana sus ojos se abren prematuramente. Todavía es muy temprano para poder ver el sol en su esplendor. Su sueño fue inquieto y poco restaurador, nada de lo que no esté acostumbrado. Con letargo va al baño en el pasillo y cuando regresa nota que el collar no está en la cabecera. Todavía adormilado, se le ocurre que pudo haberlo tirado durante la noche en su sueño inquieto y que debe haber caído a las sábanas o al piso. Su búsqueda apacible y paciente se convierte en un desespero frenético después de una hora sin encontrar rastros del collar.

Se sienta al pie de la cama con manos en su cabeza en frustración mientras intenta recordar la noche anterior. Recuerda haberse auto-conmiserado como es su costumbre y luego poner el collar en el poste de la cama, exactamente en el poste de su derecha. Después de ahí no recuerda haber hecho más que tratar de dormir. Sabe que su cuarto estaba con seguro porque él mismo se lo puso, así que nadie pudo haber entrado en la noche y haberlo robado; la sola idea lo desgarra porque ese collar es lo único tangible que tiene de ella; perderlo sería perder la esperanza de que ella vuelva a ponérselo.

Tratando de ser el hombre racional que es, decide que necesita vestirse y comer algo, tal vez la falta de sueño y su depresión no lo hace funcionar como normalmente lo haría. Decide dejar el asunto del collar en pendiente y enfocarse en ver a su esposa hoy.

X*-*-*X

Le ha pedido a Jasper que vayan por su auto, no el Thunderbird; ni siquiera podría manejarlo sin quererlo estrellar contra algún árbol. Así que toma su antiguo Ford y hace su camino hacia el lugar de descanso _Alhambra,_ que está a unas buenas dos horas de Los Ángeles. El camino se le hace corto pues su tiempo lo llena con reticencia y miedo de llegar.

Ha visto las instalaciones y sabe que es un lugar que puede brindar comodidad y buena atención. No tienen muchos pacientes, así que cada persona admitida tiene su propio doctor de cabecera. Sin embargo, no se deja timar por el eufemismo de "atención de comportamiento", slogan que usan para no causar rechazo inmediato del paciente. Edward ha visto lugares como éste, y hay una razón por la cual no trabaja en ellos: son pudientes por fuera, pero por dentro sus métodos conductistas —usados por los sanatorios públicos— son barbáricos. Lo que teme es que su esposa sea tratada con drogas o, peor aún, con métodos violentos.

En este tipo de lugares no hay recepcionista, hay carceleros vestidos de enfermeros con músculos que intimidan a los pacientes que traten de escapar. Edward firma la entrada de visitantes y pronto es dirigido al área de espera donde el doctor que atiende a Marie lo espera.

El doctor Baum es lejos el doctor que quisiera para su esposa, es obvio que es de esos médicos que suelen ser atraídos más por el resultado que por el tratamiento adecuado.

—Doctor Masen, me alegra verlo, aunque pensé que la hora de visita era a las 11. —El fuerte acento alemán de Baum molesta más a Edward, pero éste se limita a asentir formalmente.

—Estoy interesado en ver a mi esposa lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo a estado? ¿Está despierta? —pregunta Edward, dejando ver su preocupación.

Baum no ayuda a calmar sus nervios, con su boca fruncida y carraspeo disonante.

—Bueno... no exactamente —contesta Baum un poco intimidado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Edward pregunta levantando una ceja desafiante.

—La señora Masen estuvo un tanto... violenta los primeros días, como le he comentado. La sedación pareció funcionar, pero como también le comenté, no fue suficiente.

—¿No fue suficiente? No veo que no puede ser suficiente con un sedante, ¿qué le dio?

—Fenobarbital —contesta Baum sin chistar.

—¡¿Está loco?! —Es la primera reacción de Edward—. Marie no necesita algo tan fuerte, ¡no es un maldito caballo! —dice gritando y sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Intentamos con otros sedantes más ligeros; le di somnifen, una combinación de bromidas y sales de zinc*, al fin recurrimos a los barbitúricos, pero la gran mayoría le causaban malestar estomacal, hasta que al fin el fenobarbital ha resultado, sin embargo...

—¡¿Qué?! —La voz de Edward retumba por la pequeña sala. Baum no se inmuta ante su enojo, después de todo está acostumbrado a este tipo de gente iracunda.

—Ha dejado de comer y comunicarse —dice Baum levantando una ceja.

—Es el sedante, no sé por qué se sorprende —dice Edward escupiendo las palabras en enojo.

—No entiende, doctor Masen. Después que el efecto del sedante pasó, ha dejado de moverse, comer o tener cualquier tipo de reacción vocal o física.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la sedó? —pregunta Edward en forma clínica.

—Ayer en la noche. Como en la madrugada no tuvo ningún tipo de episodio, desistimos de seguirla sedando; sin embargo toda la mañana ha estado así. Tal vez como usted dice su visita cause alguna reacción positiva en ella, aunque... —dice Baum mirando con desconfianza a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Edward apretando el puente de su nariz en exasperación.

—El primer día su esposa ha sido muy vocal en su animosidad hacia usted, ha recalcado más de una vez que usted la engañó con otra mujer, ¿eso es cierto? —pregunta Baum petulantemente.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, pero no, no he engañado a mi esposa y es por eso que tengo que entrar ahí y hablar con ella, ¿entiende? Ahora lléveme con ella.—contesta Edward mostrando su poca paciencia restante.

—No tan rápido. En primer lugar que no se le olvide que el juez me ha recomendado para atender a su esposa, y mi opinión en su recuperación es vital para dar su alta. Por otro lado, no creo que sea conveniente que usted la vea si ella va a reaccionar negativamente.

Edward no se ve intimidado por la diatriba de Baum. Con una mirada implacable camina hacia el alemán, el cual da un paso atrás.

—Me acaba de decir que ella está en estado catatónico, eso contradice toda su suposición. Ahora, ¿me va a dejar ver a mi esposa? ¿O tengo que hablar con mi abogado para que me den el permiso que por derecho tengo para visitar a mi propia mujer?

Baum aprieta su quijada y asiente.

—Bien, si usted insiste —contesta Baum a regañadientes.

El lugar se ve pacífico en primera instancia, pero al entrar al área de aislamiento puede notar la fuerte carga de hostilidad en el lugar. Varios pacientes con obvios problemas mentales deambulan por la sala de estar que está bloqueada por una reja gruesa de barras blancas y un enfermero afroamericano está sentado leyendo una revista. Doctor Baum no pide permiso y pasa frente al enfermero hasta entrar a otro pasillo. Edward escucha como Baum saca las llaves de su bata y se detiene en un cuarto justo como él ha visto cientos de veces.

Es un cuarto acolchonado, no esperaba algo así para Marie. Pensaba que su estadía sería en un cuarto con vista a un jardín mientras una enfermera le traía sus medicamentos, no esto. Esto está reservado para la gente seriamente enferma... pero acaso, ¿su esposa no lo hirió a propósito e intentó matarse? El hecho recalca lo ciego e insuficiente que ha sido Edward todo este tiempo. Si la hubiera tratado antes, si hubiera prestado atención a todas las veces que ella veía cosas y se comportaba de manera tan extraña, si hubiera hecho algo antes de todo este fiasco, no hubiera llegado a esto. Un cargo más de culpa a su condena.

Baum le recuerda las instrucciones de seguridad que él mismo ha dado decenas de veces a visitantes de sus pacientes. Edward lo ignora y toma aire antes de dar un paso, preparándose para lo peor antes de que la puerta se abra. Recuerda a Sophie; ella fue la última paciente que vio en un cuarto como estos, y a sí mismo recuerda a su hermana, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello negro, ambas titubeantes de seguir con su vida. La amalgama de imágenes que vienen a su mente pronto se borran al ver a su esposa acostada en el catre, dándole la espalda y acurrucada en una esquina viéndose imposiblemente frágil y pequeña.

No debería sentirse impactado por la escena, pero no es lo mismo tratar a un extraño que ver al amor de tu vida hecho pedazos y por su culpa. Edward camina tentativamente, esperando que ella voltee. No hay sillas para sentarse, así que decide sentarse al pie de la cama de Marie. Ella no reacciona ante el notable movimiento o el rechinido del catre.

Edward toma su pie y lo toca suavemente, pero recuerda que ella expresamente ha pedido que no la toque. No sabe si ser leal a su culpa y seguir transigiendo o por primera vez tratar de cumplir los deseos de su esposa.

Un nudo en la garganta se forma al notar que los ojos de Marie están abiertos, parpadeando inconscientemente y mirando la pútrida pared gris que está a menos de veinte centímetros de su cara.

—Marie, soy yo... Edward —él dice en voz firme.

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Es como esos días donde ella no quería verlo; al menos esas veces sólo lo ignoraba a él y comía... Hoy parece que el cuerpo de su esposa no está habitado por nada, se ve desgastado y delgado. Edward decide transigir una vez más y toca la pierna de su esposa. Su bata no cubre más que las partes más pudendas de ella, lo cual lo deja con una nota mental de la petición para cambiar sus ropas por algo más cómodo y que la cubra más.

Controla su angustia y las ganas de llorar por verla así. Él no viene a ser una víctima, sino a ver el avance de su esposa y tratar de sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible. Con clínica curiosidad, se levanta y voltea a Marie para que lo mire; sus ojos perdidos lo dicen todo. Edward hace algunas pruebas de movilidad motora, reacción a estímulos externos, movimientos involuntarios, entre otros test para determinar su estado de catatonia. La conclusión es que Marie parece estar totalmente desconectada, un síntoma más para su diagnóstico de esquizofrenia**, y eso no ayuda en nada. Talla su cara por no saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo sacarla de aquí cuando sabe que afuera no puede cuidarla? Pero no puede hacerle esto. Si tiene que dedicar su vida a cuidarla lo hará, no la va a dejar a manos de unos extraños, y menos de Baum, que es la epítome del científico loco alemán.

Él sostiene su cuerpo lánguido entre sus brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho; se pierde en esta sensación robada de tenerla para él. Toma los brazos de su esposa colocándolos al rededor de su cintura mientras él encaja su cara en el cuello de ella. Su olor ha desaparecido, pero es ella, no hay duda, está ahí dentro en alguna parte.

—Lo hice todo mal, desde el principio, y tú eras tan inocente —él dice en voz muy baja sobre el cabello de Marie—. A veces me pregunto si nunca te hubiera conocido jamás hubieras llegado a este lugar. Pero quiero pensar que una razón para haberme casado fue para salvarte de este terrible destino y hoy... —Edward traga el nudo en su garganta y la abraza con más fuerza. Se permite este momento, donde nadie presencia su dolor y lágrimas, ni siquiera ella—. Pedirte perdón una vida no será suficiente, lo sé.

Quiere tener contacto con ella, quiere que lo vea y le grite; desea cualquier reacción menos este limbo. Toma su mano de Marie, que ha caído endeble por su costado. Es una mano frágil y pequeña; le es increíble que esta extremidad tenga todo este poder sobre él. Entrelaza sus dedos con los inertes de ella esperando que eso la haga reaccionar.

—Marie, sé estás ahí en algún lado. En donde quiera que estés, ven a mí, regresa. —Su súplica más honesta es como un volcán en erupción que no puede parar hasta que ha expulsado todo—. No me dejes con estos fantasmas tuyos, voy a vivir una vida a tu lado y tú serás el recuerdo de lo que más he amado. Tienes que regresar porque mereces más que esto, mereces felicidad, amor, vida, todo lo que te han robado. Y necesitas regresar porque sin ti no soy nada.

Su mano se ha apretado contra la de ella, sus nudillos blancos expresan la impotencia que siente en este momento pues ella ha dejado este mundo, lo ha dejado a él en perpetua media vida. Su llanto silencioso ha mojado el cabello de su inexpresiva esposa que sigue parpadeando en sucesiones arrítmicas, sin ningún tipo de reacción. La toma de la cara, sus labios rosas se han secado y sus mejillas se han hundido, pero sus ojos, aun en ese abismo negro en el que se encuentra, siguen siendo eternos.

—Regresa, necesito tus ojos, necesito tu vida indulgente y la luz que irradias cuando me miras. Eres mía y necesito que regreses —él dice desesperado sacudiéndola—. ¡Regresa maldita sea! ¡No me dejes solo! —Su voz complementa su frustración.

Es una muñeca sin vida, que se mueve al antojo de su dueño. La escena lo deja desecho porque él jamás ha sido dueño de nada. Sin embargo, ella ha querido pertenecer a él, ¿qué no sabía que él está destinado a amar lo que la muerte puede tocar? Estúpida, hermosa y triste Marie, que no deja de pertenecer a él incluso en este limbo.

—Regresa, regresa, regresa —él dice recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Marie.

Al principio piensa que lo imagina, pero luego levanta su cabeza y ve como la pequeña mano de Marie lo está apretando. Edward la toma de la cara con la mano restante.

—Mírame, Marie. Aquí estoy, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Jamás estarás sola mientras exista —él promete solemnemente.

Sus ojos siguen perdidos, pero su mano habla por sí misma. Es la dicotomía del cuerpo, de ser y existir fuera de la celda que es nuestra mente.

—Estás aquí, puedo sentirte —él dice cerrando sus ojos mientras la besa en los labios ligeramente.

Al separarse teme verla a los ojos, esas orbes perdidas de razón y vida, pero lo reciben unas pupilas dilatadas, párpados que tienen control motriz y odio puro.

—Ahí estás. Está bien, princesa, está bien. Me conformo con tu odio —él dice con una sonrisa triste.

El cuerpo de Marie ha despertado con letargo y confusión, pero su mente realmente nunca se fue, estuvo contenida como la única medida de protección que tenía. Ahora que lo ve puede sentirlo, y el calor la obliga a sentirse segura. Se odia a sí misma por sentir seguridad a su lado, por añorar que la toque y la mire como lo hace ahora. Sus labios parecen no moverse, no ha retomado control sobre su voz, pero espera que sus ojos hablen por ella.

Edward la baja al catre y se sienta a su lado tratando de no tocarla, sabe que ella no quiere ser tocada por él.

—No voy a darme por vencido, Marie, nunca.

Ella voltea la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo; es su única arma por ahora.

—Sé lo que estás pensando en este momento, ¿por que estoy aquí si quería deshacerme de ti?, ¿por qué estoy aquí regresándote del limbo? ¿Acaso soy tan cruel? —Edward toma un mechón de su cabello entre su dedo y suspira—. No importa donde estés, siempre voy a seguirte.

Ella voltea, su mirada voraz es un grito silencioso de ¡basta!, que él recibe con una sonrisa sardónica.

Se le ocurre a Edward que su esposa jamás lo perdonará, y está bien, mientras no lo deje.

—Sé que no me quieres aquí, entiendo esa mirada, estoy tristemente familiarizada con ella. Vendré mañana y el día siguiente hasta que logre sacarte de aquí.

Marie frunce sus cejas, confundida por su oración.

Edward se despide tocando ligeramente la mejilla de Marie, la cual voltea su cara en rechazo.

X*-*-*X

—El esposo va a seguir insistiendo en venir, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? —Baum dice por teléfono—. Bien, pero mientas me asegure que su estadía será indefinida —dice Baum con desconfianza—. Por mí no hay problema, su hija estará contenida, su tratamiento es... intensivo.

La enfermera toca la puerta, haciendo que Baum ponga su mano en la bocina del teléfono.

—El esposo de la señora Masen quiere verlo.

—Dile que pase.

Baum regresa al teléfono.

—Tengo que irme, lo mantendré informado, señor Swan.

Edward entra segundos después, evidentemente iracundo.

—No quiero que vuelva a aplicarle ningún barbitúrico —ordena Edward a Baum en cuanto entra a la oficina.

—¿Y cómo planea que la controlemos? —pregunta Baum.

—Use algo más ligero, cualquier otra cosa menos eso, es obvio que no le cae bien. Si mi esposa vuelve a caer en estado de catatonia voy a meter una demanda a este putrefacto hospital, ¿entiende? —dice Edward saliendo del cuarto.

Antes de cerrar la puerta voltea con Baum.

—¡Y póngale ropa cómoda! Esa bata apenas se considera como vestimenta—dice enojado azotando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Vuelve a caer en catatonia? —se pregunta Baum en voz baja.—Ella no debería de haber reaccionado a nada.

Corre hacia la celda donde Marie está. La ve por la puerta, sentada en la cama viéndolo directamente con una sonrisa sardónica y una ceja levantada.

Baum camina hacia atrás y sacude la cabeza, asombrado por la persistencia de esta mujer.

—¡Dana! —grita Baum por la enfermera.

Dana llega corriendo preguntando qué sucede.

—Prepara la sala de electroshock. Vamos a ver si una sesión la hace aprender la lección.

* * *

**NOTA EDUCATIVA:**

*Somnifen, una combinación de bromidas y sales de zinc: Drogas usadas en los 60´s para diversos tratamientos psiquiátricos y que en la actualidad han dejado de usarse gracias a la farmacéutica moderna.

**Uno de los síntomas que se asocia a la esquizofrenia son estados de catatonia o episodios esiquizofrénicos, pero no es su única causa; la persona también pudo haber sufrido un trauma muy severo (como ver a la hermana muerta de tu marido que además te engaña y te ha metido en un psiquiátrico, entre otros tormentos) algo que obviamente no ayuda a Marie. En este caso sabemos que Marie no tiene esquizofrenia, lo cual nos deja que ella está efectivamente traumatizada y por eso su estado.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Muchas gracias a toda(o)s por sus tres semanas de paciencia, en verdad aprecio mucho su apoyo. Sin embargo, mi carga académica es monumental y estoy en una fase crítica de mi carrera en la que tengo que enfocarme muchísimo en mis notas y artículos. Por ese motivo he decidido modificar **TEMPORALMENTE** el horario de actualización a **UNA VEZ POR SEMANA (LUNES)** por lo pronto el resto del mes de Septiembre y hasta Octubre. **VERSUS NO SERÁ ABANDONADO**, la historia está en borrador y terminada, pero aún necesito reescribir cada capítulo porque soy medio rara y hago modificaciones de último minuto y a veces cambio cosas muy drásticas que se joden con la línea de tiempo en el resto de los capítulos escritos (lol).

Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión.

Saludos,

Eve


	26. Psi-2

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

****Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Yesterday-The Beatles

**NOTA DE AUTOR ESPECIAL AL FINAL DONDE EXPLICO ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HICIERON EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK.**

* * *

**PSI**

El manto diáfano de una noche estrellada ilumina su cabeza cabizbaja. Su mano, al igual que sus pies, han dejado de tener fuerza, como si hubiera quedado exangüe de tanto vacío y decepción.

Ha sucumbido a lo que siempre le ha dicho a sus pacientes que no hagan: al aislamiento y la tentadora mano de la depresión. Suprime su compulsión de sentirse víctima y entiende que nadie debería o podría robarle su título de villano, no cuando es la única justicia que ha recibido en su vida.

Le da la razón a ella al odiarlo, acepta el rechazo y la mirada fría; no intenta evadir su castigo ni siquiera el más mínimo, pero se pregunta si tiene la decencia necesaria para dejarla ir. Un toque en la puerta lo hace levantar su cabeza para ver como la puerta se entre abre ligeramente. La oscuridad impide ver a su visitante, pero su instinto y sentido común le dictan que debe ser Jasper.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta el rubio tentativamente.

—Ella está atrapada en un lugar del cual no puedo sacarla —Edward contesta con voz cansada, como si la hubiera usado un día entero y repetido lo mismo, sin embargo es la primera oración que pronuncia desde que llegó del hospital.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta Jasper.

Al ver que no responde, Jasper entra aceptando el silencio como invitación. Sin embargo, no se atreve a prender la luz, sabe que Edward prefiere esta oscuridad. Podría apostar que si lo viera en la luz, los ojos de su amigo estarían rojos y cansados.

—Hoy he perdido algo, Jasper; cada día que pasa pierdo un poco más de ella y sé que jamás podré recuperar. Es como si un reloj de arena estuviera escurriendo por mi vida sin permitirme sostener nada en mis manos. Ni. Un. Solo. Grano. De. Arena. —enfatiza Edward y luego suspirado entrelaza sus dedos—. Cuando llegué estaba catatónica, el estúpido médico que la atiende le dio una dosis fuerte de barbitúricos, aunque no es motivo para dejarla así. Me preocupa que Marie se esté refugiando en su mente como mecanismo de defensa. —Edward se hace hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes brillan intensamente demostrando la emoción de la cual no se atreve a jactarse—. Pero la traje de vuelta, y me pregunto si eso es peor que dejarla en ese mundo aparte en el que existía sin mí…

Edward se para y camina a la ventana.

—Pero no puedo dejarla, ni siquiera así puedo dejarla ir; eso me hace tan cruel. ¿Por qué no aprendo mi lección? —Su vaho toca el vidrio de la ventana y con su dedo escribe una B que desaparece en segundos.

—Creo que dejarla en el limbo no es vida, Edward —responde Jasper después de unos segundos.

—¡Pero tampoco que viva encarcelada en ese lugar! —él grita exasperado—. Lo siento —Edward se disculpa al saber que se ha portado groseramente. Al voltear nota a Jasper mirándolo extrañamente—. Sé lo que estás pensando... —empieza a refutar Edward.

—No, no lo sabes —contesta Jasper con una sonrisa sardónica—. Si supieras lo que estoy pensando tendría un ojo morado en este momento. Pero dejémonos de rodeos. Edward, éste no eres tú, no deberías dejar que esto te derrote. Tu capacidad para afrontar esta situación es lo único que hará que ella salga de ese lugar, tu esposa depende de ti más que nunca.

Las palabras de Jasper dejan a Edward con cejas fruncidas y un extraño pensamiento rondando su cabeza. Calmado, retoma su lugar en la cama contra esquina de Jasper.

—Ella me sigue odiando, tal vez siempre lo haga. Y tengo esta... esta sucia esperanza de que cuando la saque de ese lugar... me deje tratarla, porque si no soy yo, ¿quién lo hará? —él pregunta inocentemente con temor en su voz. Sus ojos se abren enormemente como si la opción de no poder cuidar de ella fuera insoportable, porque lo es; su único propósito en la vida, algo que sabe que nació para hacer, es cuidarla. Nadie podrá robarle eso, ni siquiera ella—. Necesito que me necesite, que sea dependiente de mí, como yo lo soy de ella. —La posesividad y locura de sus palabras le sorprenden.

—Tienes que aceptar la opción de que Marie no vuelva contigo nunca, Edward —habla Jasper con paciencia.

El castaño toma sus manos y las pone sobre su cabeza que sacude frenéticamente.

—No puedo —dice Edward en voz ahogada—. Sé que suena mal viniendo de mí, pero yo también sufro, Jasper; cuando ella está lejos de mí y verla en el estado en que la vi, sabiendo que es mi culpa. Sé que no es justo, que debería tener vergüenza de pensar en mí cuando ella está en ese lugar. —Edward levanta su cara y mira a su amigo—. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? —dice sacudiendo su cabeza—. Es sólo que me niego a perderla, eso me hace tan...

—¿Egoísta? —pregunta Jasper secamente—. Sí, lo hace. Pero independientemente de eso, del dolor y la angustia, si regresara contigo, necesitas pensar en su bienestar en caso de que ella se aleje de ti. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, Edward, pero como tu amigo mi responsabilidad es darte un punto de vista objetivo y hablar con la verdad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —habla Edward desganado.

—Si te consuela, traigo noticias, no exactamente buenas, pero tampoco malas —habla Jasper con un tono más animado.

Edward levanta su cabeza expectante.

—¿Qué noticias? —pregunta el castaño.

Jasper se sienta en el respaldo de la cama; odia que no haya sillas. Edward lo mira con expectación, pero decide sacar un cigarro. No sabe por qué desea torturarlo tanto.

—Jasper... —habla Edward impaciente.

El rubio se ríe. Su cigarro es destellante en este claro oscuro que están.

—¿Podrías prender la luz? Esto es más de la oscuridad habitual en esta casa y eso es mucho decir...

Exasperado, Edward se levanta prendiendo el interruptor de la luz.

—El detective privado que contraté me ha hablado esta tarde. Según la información que encontró, Charles no sólo ha hecho experimentos en asilos públicos de Chicago, sino en hospitales privados también. La noticia buena-mala es que uno de los pacientes en uno de dichos hospitales ha metido demanda contra el hospital y contra F.S., pero al parecer la demanda fue infructuosa. El detective supone que es porque el paciente recibió dinero para retirar la demanda —Jasper dice levantando una ceja—. Afortunadamente para nosotros, también por efecto de esa demanda varios empleados fueron despedidos de su puesto y sin recibir compensación monetaria, lo cual indica que estarán bastante enojados con el hospital o bien F.S. como para querer hablar.

El humo que sale de la boca del rubio cubre su cara y, mientras se despeja la humareda, su sonrisa torcida indica que son más noticias buenas que malas.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —pregunta Edward con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

—En teoría sí, pero no te emociones tanto; puede llevarnos por buen camino como por una calle sin salida. Te digo esto porque necesitaré invertir en... incentivos para convencer a los ex empleados en hablar y, si tienen pruebas, comprarlas.

—No me interesa el costo, lo sabes —dice Edward distraídamente—. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde todo ese interrogatorio con los ex empleados? ¿Crees que se consiga algo? —pregunta apresuradamente.

Jasper inhala de su cigarro y sacude la cabeza.

—No podría decirte con certeza; una semana, dos cuando mucho.

La mirada de Edward de desesperación deja dudando a Jasper si fue buena idea decirle sobre el último hallazgo, pero es a su vez su abogado, y esta vez su responsabilidad profesional tiene más peso que su amistad.

—Bien, mantéenme informado —responde Edward tratando de mantener su ecuanimidad.

Jasper asiente y se levanta de la cama.

—¿No vas a cenar? Quinnie dejó unos bollos recién hechos.

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a acostarme un rato, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y luego ver a Marie.

Una vez solo, Edward se acuesta en la cama, el cansancio pesa en sus párpados y su cuerpo sucumbe ante la fatiga. Sus ojos están apenas abiertos contemplando la ventana, cuando un frío invade el cuarto. Toma la cobija y se cubre en ella, tratando de dormir. Su vista perdida y somnolienta lo lleva a la ventana. Puede jurar que antes de dormir vio como la misma B que dibujó hace minutos se marca nuevamente en el vidrio de la ventana.

X*-*-*X

No hay horas que contar cuando duermes, ni dolor que palpar; fotogramas caleidoscópicos detrás de tus párpados emergen brillantes y supinos cubriendo con su coraza de olvido; luego eres ajeno, sin cuerpo al cual rendir cuentas al final del día. Sin embargo, lo cruel de un sueño es despertarse por completo y ver que tu vida es un acto vacío.

En una difusa memoria, sus ojos verdes son como navajas hermosas que traspasan su pecho. Su memoria, siendo la amiga más cruel que posee, se desvanece llevándose los sueños confundidos con realidad. No sabe si recuerda un sueño o pedazos de sucesos que mejor prefiere olvidar. Su cabeza duele al tratar de recordar por qué está aquí. Instintivamente lleva su mano a su sien y siente un ligero escozor que la hace retirar su mano inmediatamente.

Su entorno es aterrorizante, fúnebre, gris y estéril. Con miedo, corre hacia la pequeña ventana que está en la puerta. Las barras le dejan poca visibilidad, pero aun así puede notar el largo pasillo blanco y las otras puertas que es probable tengan un cuarto como éste por detrás. Su respiración se acelera y sus gritos comienzan nuevamente; predecibles.

Un enfermero entra, ella trata de salir golpeando al inmenso hombre que con una mano la puede tirar al piso si quiere. La toma de los brazos y la somete en el piso. La jeringa, ésa sí la recuerda. Como si eso fuera el catalizador de todo su sistema nervioso, su memoria regresa con furor; ojos verdes que le piden regresar de su eterno descanso, se siente traicionada, pero alternamente añora su voz. Sus ojos derraman lágrimas cuando siente el líquido entrar en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo que sucumbe al sueño, también a la ira que parece crecer con cada día.

Después de lo que cree son días —pero no está segura—, cree haber aprendido la lección, pero sólo se miente a sí misma. Baum la reta y la humilla con sonrisas siniestras y amenazas sutiles que la hacen apretar su quijada en furia. Aprieta sus puños y acepta lo que le dan, como se lo den, porque hay algo que se está desmoronando poco a poco dentro de ella, algo parecido a la voluntad. Sin embargo, aún queda una parte íntegra de ella, no la han quebrado.

Él entra con su insigne bata blanca. El bordado en su bolsillo derecho dice "Dr. Baum". Sabe que el nombre le es conocido, pero su cabeza duele al tratar de hilar pensamientos y recuerdos. El olor a colonia vieja inunda sus fosas nasales despertando extrañas memorias olfativas que la hacen irse a una esquina y contraerse.

—Hola Isabella, veo que no has estado comiendo —Baum dice clínicamente mientras mira el reporte médico.

Marie aprieta sus puños y sus labios secos se forman en una línea tensa.

—Bien, veamos cómo está tu memoria. —Baum saca un sobre de su bata y lo abre. El ruido es increíblemente fuerte para la sensible cabeza de Marie que ha recibido descargas eléctricas en las últimas horas.

Ella no voltea, pero puede ver por su vista periférica que Baum le está mostrando algo.

—Esta fotografía tiene a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿los reconoces?

Los segundos pasan y Marie no se atreve a voltear.

Baum da un suspiro molesto y camina hasta que pone la foto frente a la cara de Marie.

La cercanía le hace casi imposible ignorar la imagen frente a ella. La foto es de un hombre mayor y una hermosa mujer castaña, una pequeña niña está en medio de los dos. No duda en reconocerse a sí misma, y poco a poco comprende que es la última fotografía familiar en la cual posó. Su madre se ve feliz y sonriente, su padre también, y ella sujeta la mano de cada padre con una carita seria y asustadiza. Recuerda cuando tomaron esa foto; tenía unos 8 años y era el cumpleaños de su madre. Recuerda también que había alguien detrás el fotógrafo que la saludaba; era su amigo Matty, el mismo que la metió en problemas con su padre cuando quiso presentárselo, pero en realidad nadie lo podía ver más que ella.

—Matty —contesta Marie en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Baum al escuchar el murmuro de Marie.

Ella traga saliva y apunta con su dedo tembloroso a su padre.

—Charles. —Mueve su dedo hacia su madre—. Renée. —Y luego hacia ella—. Isabella.

La mente especulativa de Baum no deja de preguntarse por qué se refiere a sí misma como en tercera persona.

—Ésa eres tú —Baum responde con una ligera sonrisa condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con una persona con deficiencia mental.

Marie no hace ningún movimiento para contestar su comentario.

—Bien, bien, tu memoria a largo plazo está en buenas condiciones, ahora veamos eventos recientes.

Igual que antes, el psiquiatra toma otra foto de su bolsillo. Esta vez, el acto hace que Marie voltee su cabeza ligeramente.

Algo, que sólo se puede definir como sexto sentido, le hace sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, como si lo que siguiera fuera algo muy importante, algo vital.

Esta vez, Baum ve el interés de Marie. Curioso, toma la foto y se la ofrece. Ella la toma tentativamente. Su mano temblorosa se levanta y mientras toma la foto, puede ver el hombre que está solo mirando directamente a la cámara. La fotografía cae de inmediato al piso, pues sus manos está ocupadas sosteniendo su cabeza, un dolor terrible atormenta su cerebro, y luego las voces; es como si estuviera hubieran encendido un radio con voces entrecortadas. Todo ese tiempo, mientras siente su cabeza explotar, no puede más que recordar ojos verdes, nítidos, fríos, desprovistos de afecto, y una pregunta que no deja de repetir: _¿Eres feliz, Marie?_

—Sédala —dice Baum al enfermero que está en la puerta—, algo ligero. Quiero que cuando venga el esposo, ella esté despierta. Esto es algo que quiero que vea. —El tono sádico en su voz implica que éste resultado era justo lo que estaba esperando.

X*-*-*X

Al despertar, hay un miedo férreo en su corazón. La lluvia azota con gotas gordas el techo y ese tap tap tap rítmico se afina al tap tip tap de su corazón. Por un momento, antes de entender su situación, piensa que está en casa y ella está a su lado. Es justo este momento matutino el que lo destroza cada día; darse cuenta que tal vez nunca vuelva a saber lo que es despertarse junto a su esposa. Toma la almohada y la abraza, sus ojos no dejan de enfocarse en las líneas de agua que escurren por la ventana, uniéndose unas a otras y desapareciendo. Se imagina que así será su vida, como una gota que escurre atraída por la gravedad uniéndose a otras, destinado a la idempotencia.

Cuando al fin sacude su morosidad, Edward se prepara para trabajar, y si todo sale bien, poder hablar con su esposa en la tarde.

Las horas son eternas, no por el hecho de contar los minutos para verla, es además fingir escuchar y entender problemas ajenos. Es plasmar en tu cara una falsa sonrisa o asentir en comprensión. Ve que todos sus pacientes salen satisfechos e incluso uno dice que se siente curado. Edward quiere reírse ante tal ironía, pero se limita a decir "¿Lo estás? No lo parece ", con ese mordaz tono clínico que deja a su paciente con una cara de confusión.

Sabe que no está siendo profesional, pero fingir por tantas horas debe dejar su causal de mal ánimo y cinismo. En alguna parte de su ética cree que debería dejar de consultar cuando él mismo es un caso de depresión severa; sin embargo nunca ha dicho aprender de sus lecciones y se niega a dejar esta rutina, es una que lo mantiene alerta, por mucho que la odie. Suspira y se dice a sí mismo _no es diferente a ningún otro trabajo_.

Ya en la tarde, rumbo a Alhambra, sus nervios y ansiedad están por las nubes. No está muy seguro si automedicarse o bien intentar superar esto con alguna técnica de respiración, lo que sí sabe es que si ella no lo ve, definitivamente tomará su buena dosis de whisky después; el rechazo lo está matando.

El ritual hospitalario lo hace distraídamente, y no es hasta que ve a Baum que su porte vuelve a ser firme y ecuánime. Nadie que lo viera diría que es un hombre en agonía emocional.

—Su insistencia me tiene atónito, Dr. Masen —dice Baum con tono un tanto sarcástico.

Edward omite su comentario y va a lo que le interesa.

—Quiero verla.

Preguntar cómo está no le dirá nada de su estado, no confía en Baum, pero sabe que al verla todo estará mejor. Necesita asegurarse que ella lo reconoce y que su esposa está ahí, en alguna parte.

—Claro —dice sonriente Baum.

Edward sospecha inmediatamente que Baum no haya puesto objeción; ese hombre le ha hecho casi imposible sus visitas con Marie y sabe que no significa nada bueno si está tan accesible a que la vea.

Al ver el pasillo gris-amarillento, desea pedir que saquen a su esposa de ahí y la pongan en otro lugar menos deprimente, pero sabe que será ignorado, como lo ha sido desde que ella fue internada.

Se para frente a la puerta y por la ventana la puede ver acostada en el piso en una esquina mirando hacia una pared. Trae un pantalón y un camisón que le quedan gigantes, pero al menos es una mejoría a lo que tenía antes. Espera que Baum abra la puerta con su llave maestra.

Su paso tentativo se detiene al ver las paredes cubiertas de nombres y palabras arbitrarias, al menos para él.

—¿Marie? —él pregunta tragando saliva.

Ella voltea, sus ojos no se abren en sorpresa o se entrecierran en confusión. Son claros y perfectamente alertas.

Edward camina hacia ella. Marie no se mueve en absoluto, inclusive cuando él se pone en cuclillas frente a ella. Es ahí que Edward se da cuenta lo que estaba haciendo volteada a la pared. Escrito en la pared, con su uña, está "amatista mercader de venecia".

—Linda, ¿qué haces?¿Por qué has escrito todo esto? —él pregunta dulcemente gesticulando con su mano a las paredes.

—No lo sé, no puedo dejar de pensarlo, está aquí —ella apunta a su sien.

Edward asiente y le ofrece una ligera sonrisa de comprensión.

—Está bien —él dice tratando de tocar su frente, pero ella lo rechaza. Edward aprieta su quijada y asiente, mostrando que comprende las reglas del juego, todavía no le es permitido tocarla.

—Edward —ella dice en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —él contesta con temblor en su voz.

—Por un momento te olvidé, y todo era... —ella dice en voz baja, luego voltea con él. Su mano se levanta y Edward casi puede sentir el tacto de ella sobre él, pero Marie retira la mano—. ¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta? ¿No ves que esto no es vida?

Las palabras cercenan a Edward.

—No podía dejarte ir, eres mía —él dice con fervor tratando de que sus ojos no se agüen.

—¿Lo soy? —ella pregunta con confusión inocente, como si la idea fuera ajena.

—Sí, lo eres, por completo —él dice decidido.

—No lo creo. No sé a qué pertenezco, pero no siento que te pertenezco.

Eso hace reaccionar a Edward en desesperación, siente que está a punto de gritar hasta que sus pulmones duelan pidiendo misericordia.

— No, no digas eso—él suplica desesperante—Haré lo que me pidas, Marie, sólo dímelo, pero no digas eso, no puedo soportar que me digas algo así de terrible.

Ella lo mira con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría, algo innato en ella que él jamás pudo comprender. Siempre supo que sus ojos eran puros y aun ahora lo son al juzgarlo tan duramente.

—No quiero que vuelvas, nunca. No quiero que regreses a verme —ella habla con una voz tan tranquila y ecuánime que hace enchinar la piel de Edward.

—¿Po...por qué? —él pregunta confundido.

—Porque verte me duele, me duele mucho, y porque ya no soy la mujer con la que te casaste.

—Eso no es verdad, no puedes decirme eso, sé que lo eres...

—No, Edward, no entiendes. Esto —ella gesticula a su rededor—, es un infierno, pero verte es mucho peor. No tengo palabras... —Su voz no falla en cortar el aire denso entre los dos—. Amarte es lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado, pero odiarte es lo único que tengo ahora. No tengo nada que darte y no quiero nada de ti. Venir aquí no cambiará las cosas.

—Marie, no puedes decir eso, ¿estás diciendo que prefieres estar aquí que verme? ¿Es eso? —él pregunta dolido.

Ella ríe en contestación.

—Esto no es sobre ti, Edward. ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta lo egoísta que eres? —ella dice para sí misma.

—Lo sé, sé que soy egoísta. Sólo déjame arreglar las cosas, sacarte de aquí... —él suplica.

—No hay nada que arreglar, lo único que puedes hacer por mí es olvidarte que existo.

—No puedo, jamás podría —Edward insiste con fervor, pero luego ella lo voltea a ver; hay un súplica en sus ojos que no puede omitir.

—Oh Edward, claro que puedes—ella dice con una sonrisa triste y luego grita, grita tan fuerte y tan seguido que un enfermero entra corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede?—grita el hombre volteando a ver a la pareja.

—¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí! ¡No lo quiero ver nunca más! —ella grita. En sus ojos hay una malicia que Edward le cuesta trabajo creer que su esposa pueda tener.

—Lo siento, doctor Masen, pero tiene que salir de la celda, está perturbando a la paciente —advierte el enfermero, el cual toma a Edward de los brazos, sin embargo este último se zafa, haciendo que otro enfermero tenga que venir a forzarlo para salir.

—No lo hagas, por favor—él suplica con un nudo en su garganta pero sólo lo recibe silencio y la cara inexpresiva de su esposa.

Su desesperación es tal que quiere ir a ella y hacerla ver, si tan sólo la hiciera entender... Pero los hombres lo sujetan, lo quieren apartar de ella. Sabe que no puede rendirse que esta no será la última vez que la vea.

—No me voy a rendir, Marie ¡Lo juro! ¡Nunca dejaré de luchar!

Ella se para y camina hacia él mientras Edward lucha por no salir de la celda.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme Marie, mi nombre es Bella —ella dice mientras toma la puerta y empuja a Edward fuera del cuarto, encerrándose a sí misma.

_Ella tiene razón, ya no es la mujer con la que se casó_, piensa Edward al ver la puerta cerrarse en su cara y los ojos de su esposa mirándolo fríamente detrás de la celda.

X*-*-*X

Él vuelve, uno, dos, tres días después hasta que sus visitas son prohibidas por Baum alegando que su presencia sólo es contraproducente para su esposa. El juez interviene, Jasper apela y mientras las cosas se resuelven él está vetado de Alhambra.

En cambio para Bella, las cosas tienen cierta rutina perturbadora. Sus sesiones de electroshock son una vez a la semana. En parte las detesta porque termina con un horrible dolor de cabeza después, pero las necesita porque le hacen olvidarlo por unos momentos y al menos agradece que Baum la anestesie antes de meterla "al horno" como le dicen informalmente al procedimiento entre el personal del hospital.

Su comportamiento no es precisamente dócil, pero sí resignado; es como un animal enjaulado que alimentan y ven de lejos sin tratar de perturbar. Los rumores es que cosas raras pasan de noche en su celda. Bella se ríe, si tan sólo supieran.

Algo que nunca pensó fue que agradecería el aislamiento, eso le ha hecho enfrentar muchos miedos, ser fuerte y controlar su don. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho así con Aro, no estaría en este problema.

El hospital está atestado de almas que la acosan, de entes que la atormentan de noche suplicando un poco de contacto humano. Ella les habla y ellos en cambio la ayudan. Su favorito es Liam, un pequeño que murió aquí antes de que esto fuera considerado un hospital privado. Era una vieja casa de huérfanos que sirvió de refugio en la guerra civil. Una de las tantas cosas en que le ha ayudado Liam, es en distraer a James, el enfermero nocturno. Cuando eso pasa, Bella puede escaparse unos minutos y tirar en el retrete las pastillas que le dan, y si tiene suerte, puede robar una hogaza de pan de la cocina.

Hoy es una de esas noches en las que su dotación de pastillas no puede seguir oculta entre la grieta que está entre la pared y el piso.

—Liam, recuerda que necesito al menos unos 10 minutos, y no uses el truco del baño, James no volverá a caer —ella dice asomándose por la ventana.

—¿Pelota? —el niño pregunta.

Otra cosa que Bella ama de Liam es que no habla mucho, es tan críptico como se podría esperar de un niño que fue autista en vida.

—Sí, la pelota está bien —ella comenta distraídamente.

X*-*-*X

James llega entrando por el pasillo a la hora esperada cerca de las 8 pm y también hora de apagar las luces.

—Buenas noches, doctor Cullen. ¿Empezando pronto el fin de semana? —pregunta James con un falso interés.

Carlisle levanta una ceja y se da cuenta que trae ropa de civil. Si fuera por él no usaría bata, siente que eso impone sobre cualquier paciente, no que haya tratado a algún paciente los últimos dos años.

—Ya veremos —contesta Carlisle con apatía al pensar en su enorme y vacío condominio y la botella de escocés que lo espera con brazos abiertos. Odia California, prefiere Inglaterra y su clima presuntuoso, y más que eso, extraña su tierra Irlanda y ese olor a verde que sólo puede venir de un campo fresco.

La única razón por la que aceptó trabajar en Alhambra es porque su puesto sería administrativo y no tendría ningún tipo de relación con pacientes. Y tiene que ser honesto, gana más detrás de su escritorio que inyectando sedantes en Inglaterra. Si la junta administrativa no fuera tan desconfiada del alemán, está seguro que él no estaría aquí. Al menos agradece que Baum tenga fama de inestable y que su acento Irlandés sea cautivador.

El pasillo es largo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se da cuenta que olvidó sus llaves en la oficina. Maldice bajo su aliento y se regresa, esta vez por el área de la cocina que es un atajo hacia la administración. Los focos están apagados y eso hace que camine tocando las paredes oscuras. Sabe que la cocina no está muy lejos, así que ralentiza su paso. Al entrar a lo que parece ser la cocina, busca el interruptor con su mano hasta subirlo. El cuarto es en efecto la cocina que está vacía, salvo por un pequeño y asombrado visitante que lo mira como un venado a punto de ser atropellado. Es una joven, por sus ropas es obviamente una paciente; parece una pequeña ratita sosteniendo un pedazo de queso que parecía llevarse a la boca antes de que Carlisle la tomara en pleno acto infraganti, y bajo su axila está reposando una hogaza de pan.

—Haz como que no estoy, sólo estoy tomando un atajo —él dice pasando a Bella que parece que está a punto de correr en cualquier momento.

Carlisle sale de la cocina y se detiene a medio paso, al darse vuelta la chica lo sigue viendo aterrada.

—¿Sabes qué? Si vas a robar, al menos que sea algo de calidad. Martha, la cocinera, guarda el pan de nuez todas las noches arriba del horno, está hasta atrás... —él dice gesticulando al horno. Bella lo sigue con la mirada, dando un paso tentativo hacia la salida.

Como si ella fuera un animal peligroso, él se acerca poco a poco hacia el horno que afortunadamente queda más cerca de él que de ella, y lentamente, sin perderla de vista, toma el pan. Lo ofrece, pero ella no parece moverse. No sabe en qué momento ella dejó el queso y el pan, pero ya no los trae consigo.

—Puedes tomarlo, no diré nada. —Su voz es suave y eso hace sentir con extraña confianza a Bella.

Carlisle decide poner el pan entre la mesa que los separa, es una gran mesa que se usa para hacer masas para panes y pasteles, aproximadamente de dos metros de largo y uno de ancho, tal vez por eso ella no ha huido aún, porque sabe que podría escapar antes de que él llegue a ella.

—Puedes llevarte el queso también, supongo que la comida aquí... —Él no termina de decir su oración, cuando la chica toma el pan y corre hacia la salida.

Carlisle se queda atónito por unos segundos. Está seguro que no es la primera vez que ella se escapa. No ha estado mucho en Alhambra, pero sabe que escaparse de las celdas es casi imposible, lo cual lo deja con una enorme curiosidad. Sabe que como director del hospital debería tomar alguna acción disciplinaria, pero algo le dice que ella es inofensiva y no planea joderse a una pobre mujer por robar comida. Sabe lo horrible que es la comida de Martha, a excepción del pan de nuez, claro.

Bella regresa corriendo y se mete a su celda. James ha de seguir pensando que hay alguien fuera y del otro lado del hospital gracias a Liam. Su corazón late a mil por segundo. Estuvo tan cerca..., si la hubieran descubierto Baum la hubiera castigado con quitarle su única hora en el patio con los demás pacientes, hora que le ha costado ganarse después de su renuente docilidad. Esa hora es la única que hace que no se vuelva loca en ese lugar. No sabe quién era ese hombre, lo único que agradece es que no la haya delatado o al menos no parece que lo vaya a hacer. Debe ser porque no es enfermero o doctor de aquí, ¿tal vez un visitante? Seguro viene a visitar a alguien aquí, aunque las horas de visita no son en la noche, ¿pero ella qué sabe? Este lugar tiene sus propias reglas y es algo que le ha costado aprender.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Esta es una dinámica que propuse en el grupo de facebook el viernes pasado, donde les dije que podían preguntarme lo que quisieran de la historia y que la respuesta no conllevara spoilers. Estas son algunas preguntas (omitiré la persona que las hizo por motivos prácticos)

1)¿Sigue Aro atormentando a Marie en el hospital en donde esta encerrada?

No, Marie está siendo atormentada por su propia mente y la depresión (al menos por ahora)

2) quiero saber por Paris, ¿qué es de el?

Paris está en el establo y está siendo cuidado por Ray.  
3)Bella vio en varias ocasiones a su madre, por que ella no le habla?

Si se fijan, los fantásmas que se le aparecen siempre tienen una relación con el lugar o las personas que se relaciona. Marie ve a Alice cuando conoce a Edward, cuando llega a LA y está en la casa ve a Aro, cuando estuvo en su casa de Chicago, Bella siempre se quejó de ver a su madre. Como ahora no está en Chicago, entonces no ve a su madre. Tal vez así no funcione en la vida real pero me he tomado libertades artísticas lol, esto lo hice para no atiborrar la historia de fantásmas y cosas así.

4)Alice continua a su lado tratando de ayudarla?

Alice ha sido rechazada y de alguna manera Bella no la quiere ver, realmente no la quiere ver ni a nivel subconciente ni consciente, por lo cual ha roto el lazo y Alice no se siente bienvenida (recuerda que es un fantasma "bueno") y está respetando su decisión. Así que no, Alice no está ahora en el panorama.

5) Sobre Charlie: aun no me explico como puede hacerle eso a su hija. El realmente siente algo por bella?

Charles amó muchísimo a Renée pero es un hombre que ha sido endurecido por la vida (el dinero y poder) hasta el punto en que ha perdido perspectiva de las cosas que importan, como su hija por ejemplo. Debe de sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia Bella, pero es más importante su reputación. Además Charles ha evitado tener cualquier lazo con su hija por lo mismo, como sufrió tanto con Renée al ser internada no quería sufrir lo mismo con su hija. PArecerá que Charlie internó a Renée porque no quería que la gente se diera cuenta que estaba loca, pero irónicamente su situación era como la de Edward, no quería aceptar su enfermedad (que realmente no es enfermedad) pero luego Renée empeoró (por falta de comprensión de su don) Entonces básicamente Charlie vivió lo mismo que Edward vive ahora, la única diferencia es que Charles no era psiquiátra y quería más su imperio que tratar de curar a su esposa. La historia se está repitiendo tristemente.

6)¿Edward no sospecha de los tratamientos de electroshock que le están aplicando a Bella?  
No, porque el electroshock no deja marcas muy evidentes y si las dejara serían en la sien. Bella trae el cabello largo y suelto y por lo tanto se le ocultan (si le quedara alguna marca) además recuerden que Edward no la puede tocar porque ella no se lo permite. Además en la mente de Bella él está totalmente consciente del tratamiento y como leyeron en este capítulo, agradece el tratamiento y no lo repudia como se podría esperar. El siguiente capítulo veremos como será una sesión de electroshock común para Bella, y pondré una advertencia antes.

7)¿Qué es lo que sucede con Edward, es como que aun me confunde Al principio estaba con bella sólo por su dinero y bueno sentía respeto por ella. Después pasa por muchos sentimientos encontrados, hasta sentir algun afecto por ella, pero no al grado de lo que el tenia con Kate. Ahora se que siente por ella?

Los sentimientos de Edward han ido cambiando poco a poco desde que la conoció ha sentido apatía, hartazgo, curiosidad médica, curiosidad emocional, afecto, cariño y por siempre siempre siempre ha sentido culpabilidad. Los capítulos antes de Navidad, él ya sabía que sus sentimientos eran serios y muy grandes. ¿Son iguales a los de Kate o más grandes? eso se responde en el capítulo 23 y cito  
"Mientras besa a su esposa en su nuevo auto, Edward se da cuenta que esto es la vida que siempre quiso; no el dinero o el reconocimiento, sino poder compartirlo con alguien que lo entienda, poder dar y proveer a alguien que sólo pida tu afecto a cambio y eso sea suficiente. Es no sentirse menos, pero en cambio, totalmente amado. ¿Por qué le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta?"  
y luego en el 24  
Edward a Kate  
"—Pero es muy tarde, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú misma dijiste que nunca te amé realmente —dice Edward mirándola duramente—. Y ahora sólo estás pidiéndome esto porque tu esposo te ha demostrado al fin el patán que es, es la desesperación que habla —él dice hirientemente—. Nunca fuimos hechos para estar juntos, y lo sabes."  
Y por último donde realmente se admite a sí mismo que la ama  
"—¡No por favor! —él grita con llanto en los ojos—. No cielo, no lo hagas, no tienes idea... No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, no tienes que hacer esto... Por favor... —él suplica caminando hacia ella."  
Lástima que Bella jamás recordará esa declaración pues estaba "poseída" por Aro. En conclusión Edward ama a Bella, y sólo sintió obsesión por Kate.

8)¿vuelve aparecer Irina?

Sí

9)Nos puedes decir un poquititooo chiquitito de que trata el personaje de carlisle?

Como ya saben Carlisle es psiquiátra, Irlandés y por si no lo habían notado es un cínico. No es nada parecido al Carlisle canon

10) ¿La perdida del collar es importante?

Sí

11)¿Cuánto cambiará Marie (del 1 al 10)?

Marie va a tener una lucha consigo misma en ser la vieja Bella o Marie, pero en realidad es una fusión de las dos. Al final, es una Bella más fuerte y valiente, algo que siempre fue pero nunca pudo explorar, así que digamos que un 10

12)Tendremos muchos personajes nuevos?

No muchos, pero algunos.

13)¿El padre de Edward culpa a este por la muerte de Alice?

Los padres de Edward no culpan a Edward por la muerte de Alice, pero sí que haya seguido la carrera de psiquiatra, esta historia se desarrollará en el transcurso de la historia

14)¿Ni aún con lo que le pasaba a Alice, Edward duda aunque sea un poco que es una posibilidad que no sólo la ciencia explique esto?

Lo de Edward no creyendo lo que dijo Marie sobre Alice es porque es psiquiatra y está literalmente entrenado para no creer en cosas que no tengan explicación, su duda es mínima si es que tiene una (por ahora).

15)¿Kate se va a volver un dolor de cabeza?

Kate va a hacer lo que Kate sabe hacer mejor, aparecer cuando menos lo esperes.

16)Si Alice ya no esta viva, habrá alguien para Jasper?

La situación romántica de Jasper es más complicada de lo que parece

17)¿cuántos capitulos tendra Versus ?

48 en total más el epílogo.

18)¿tienes otra historias en mente?

Sí otras tres, todavía no decido con cual de las tres me voy a enfocar más para la siguiente historia pero las tres las planeo escribir.

19)¿Rosalie y Emmett van a tener participación importante en lo que está pasando con Marie?

Sí

20)El paseo a Francia se quedó en veremos también, por todo lo que sucedió, la casa a la que iban a ir tiene algo que ver en gran medida con al historia?

considerando que el trailer se ve a Edward yendo a París... entonces se infiere que él irá en algún momento por lo cual el viaje a París es relevante a la historia.

21) ¿Por qué Edward sigue llamando a Bella Marie?

Edward la sigue llamando así porque ama a Marie y ama a Bella, pero sabe con certeza que sólo Marie necesita de él, y todavía no la quiere dejar ir, es una transición de la que aún no está listo

22)¿Vas a revelar el secreto de la numeración de los capítulos?

no es secreto (al menos no para esta historia) sólo es una especie de experimento, y algo simbólico. Creo que cuando termine la historia se comprenderá mejor.

23)¿alguna de tus historias va a ser en primera persona?

todavía no lo sé, probablemente haga una mezcla, de hecho estoy segura que la siguiente historia tiene partes en primera persona y otras en tercera. Lo que pasa es que la primera persona es un recurso que uso, no una forma de narración a la que esté afinada a escribir, se pierde mucho así.

Si tienen más preguntas relevantes las veo en el grupo o por review (o pm) n.n

Saludos,

Eve


	27. Ji-2

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

John Lee Hooker-This Land is Nobody's Land

Big Mamma Thorton-Everything is gonna be alright

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene descripción gráfica de una sesión de Terapia Electro Convulsiva (TEC), no es MUY gráfica, pero creo que es pertinente avisar que contiene ciertas partes que pueden ser fuertes para el lector sensible. Lo he puesto en negritas pero no recomiendo "saltárselo" pues es una escena pivote para la historia.**

* * *

**JI**

**La congruencia de sus actos con sus deseos debería ser la locura por la que la juzgan. ¿En qué momento sustituyó el dolor físico por alivio emocional? En el momento que él cayó de su altar y los ideales perfectos encapsulados en sueños fueron destruidos con su traición; ése fue el momento.**

**El daño en su cuerpo y su mente son paralelos a sus peticiones secretas cuando es preparada sistemáticamente para sufrir por manos ajenas, y mientras está en la camilla, sus ojos no se concentran realmente en nada más que en una pared grisácea que nunca la abandona en los momentos de entumecimiento emocional. Sus manos tiemblan y su pierna está dormida de no haberse movido toda la noche, al estar en la misma posición.**

**James calladamente toma su pulso y escucha sus latidos con un estetoscopio que es frío al contacto con la piel, posteriormente pone unos electrodos debajo de su busto izquierdo y otro en medio de su esternón. Un electrocardiograma sigue la frecuencia de sus latidos que son quedos y rítmicos; está tranquila.**

**El cuarto en que se encuentra es un lugar para operaciones ambulatorias, pequeño y blanco; su camilla está arrinconada en una esquina junto con la máquina de terapia electroconvulsiva o el "horno", estacionado sobre una mesa con ruedas. Todo el procedimiento era llevado a cabo detrás de una cortina a medio cerrar donde a veces otros pacientes esperan sujetados a la camilla. Hoy está sola, su sesión ha sido movida a las noches, por lo cual es casi imposible encontrarse con algún visitante extra.**

**Siente la familiar aguja penetrar su piel. El pinchar, más que doler, provoca anticipación de sentir el velo cómodo del limbo. Con somnolienta expresión espera su turno, tranquila y dócil.**

**—Está lista —dice James.**

**Siente como su cuerpo se relaja, puede oír voces distantes y el toque en su cara para coaccionar a su mandíbula abrirse. Le colocan el protector bucal para evitar tragar su propia lengua o bien morderla, al menos eso es lo que le ha dicho James al despertar con el objeto en su boca.**

**Sabe que no tardará en empezar todo el deshumanizante proceso de electroshock cuando siente los electrodos en su sien. Sus puños débiles tratan de contraerse, pero no tiene fuerza, su cuerpo es un pedazo de carne a punto de someterse a 110 voltios en varias repeticiones sucesivas. Entonces cae al limbo completamente, el dulce y rectificante limbo que la tienta con su mano fría y sacude su cuerpo contrayendo sus músculos en convulsiones violentas. Su mente, sin embargo, convoca diferentes deseos. Se ve distante, libre, como un ave que no pertenece a un grupo. Lo ve a _él_ desmoronarse inevitablemente de su memoria poco a poco. Cuando está así es libre de Edward; es por eso no quiere y no puede luchar contra este terrible método, pues sólo algo así de violento puede extirparle de su memoria algo tan petríficamente doloroso y perfecto como son los momentos felices que pasó con él.**

**Desde arriba, se puede ver a sí misma; convulsionando y arrugando su cara, más por por la contracción muscular que causan las descargas que de dolor. Lo acepta como un mal necesario, pero no se mira con lástima o ira, no por eso al menos. Para ella esto es parte de su tratamiento para olvidar y eso es lo único que desea.**

**—¿Eso es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida? —pregunta Alice en una voz lejana. Su cuerpo material o su imagen espectral no están en ningún lado, pero Bella sabe que es la misma voz.**

**Bella sacude la cabeza.**

**—¿Qué otra opción tengo?**

* * *

Tuvo una compulsión ese día. Es raro decir que tenga momentos de inspiración o le guste improvisar, pero al llegar a su oficina ese día decidió cambiar de ruta. No era una más corta o menos concurrida, de hecho, para fines prácticos, era la ruta menos adecuada, pero sabía que pasaría por el pasillo de celdas.

No sabe nada de ella, a excepción de que le gusta el pan, el queso y que tiene la inteligencia y sutileza para escaparse por las noches en un lugar como éste. Se la imagina con algún problema menor, algo sin importancia, pero si fuera así no tendría que escabullirse por las noches por comida. Éste es un hospital privado, donde los pacientes moderadamente calmados pueden tener un poco de comodidad y lujos. Eso le decía otra cosa; o bien era una ama de casa con problemas, o bien era la hija de alguien que no la quería entre la sociedad sensible de Los Ángeles. Era la historia de Alhambra, atestado de personas no deseadas en un mundo perfecto, donde las particularidades eran mal vistas.

Sin embargo, esa mañana no la vio deambulando por los pasillos de los pacientes estables, lo cual lo dejó con una compulsión aun mayor. El resto del día pasó concentrado en su oficina revisando diagnósticos y papeleos hasta que al fin la encontró como una recién llegada.

—Isabella Marie Masen —dice su nombre en voz alta.

Hay una foto borrosa de ella; son los mismos ojos y boca, su cabello largo es un color café brillante y definido enmarcando el miedo que exuda su cara.

Oración por oración, las expectativas que tenía sobre la chica en ser una historia más, se comprueban. Esquizofrenia dice el papel; no sabe si sentir tristeza o ira. Se queda pensativo imaginando el futuro de la joven mujer que ha sido más inteligente que el resto, y lo único que se le ocurre pensar es: no es justo. Nunca lo es, no en las cosas de la mente, él lo sabe más que nadie.

Al pasar los ojos sobre su tratamiento da una sacudida de cabeza y se levanta tempestivamente, quitándose su bata y corbata en el camino hasta que está afuera de su oficina caminando decidido hacia la celda 147.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿tiene planeada una visita? —pregunta Redford, el enfermero en turno.

—¿Necesito una visita planeada para revisar las instalaciones del lugar al que estoy a cargo? —él pregunta retóricamente y pasa a Redford.

Sus manos precisas sacan el manojo de llaves, pero antes de dar la vuelta puede verla sobre la camilla en el cuarto de operaciones ambulatorias. Mira su reloj, son casi las 8 pm; el horario es extraño. Al entrar ve a Baum evaluando a Isabella y escribiendo en su hoja de oficio.

—¿No es una hora un tanto extraña para un TEC*? —pregunta Carlisle en forma autoritaria.

Baum se sorprende al verlo y da un paso hacia atrás, movimiento culpable que implica alejarse de responsabilidades. Carlisle lo sigue con la mirada.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta nuevamente el rubio.

—No veo qué tiene de malo hacer un TEC a esta hora —contesta Baum desafiante.

Carlisle se acerca a Isabella y la mira de reojo, sus signos vitales parecen estar bien.

—No dije que fuera malo, dije que es algo extraña la hora. ¿Por qué yo no sabía sobre esto? Tengo que recordarte que un TEC necesita el permiso expreso de la familia y el paciente.

Baum sonríe, esta vez con abrumadora confidencia.

—Tengo ambos; el del esposo, el padre y el de ella. Si tanto te importa puedes verlo tú mismo.

Baum muestra la hoja de requerimiento, que además tiene una orden judicial de por medio.

—Leí este caso, ¿qué te hace pensar que la terapia será benéfica? —pregunta Carlisle observando la hoja médica de Isabella.

—Bueno, me lo hace pensar que la paciente es más dócil, no ha tenido ningún episodio violento y hasta la he pasado a la sala de estar con los demás pacientes.

—También he leído que la dejas en sedación constante, así cualquiera sería dócil —dice Carlisle levantando una ceja reprobatoria a Baum.

Isabella hace un sonido que previene a ambos doctores que el efecto del sedante no tardará en pasar.

—James, déjala en su celda —dice Baum y luego voltea con su superior—. ¿Necesita otra cosa, doctor Cullen? Me temo que mi turno ha acabado.

—No por ahora —contesta Carlisle secamente.

Baum se va y Carlisle se queda con James e Isabella viendo como le quitan los electrodos del cuerpo y la desamarran de sus extremidades. ¿Por qué ella aceptaría algo tan brutal? No es que el TEC sea malo, pero es demasiado extremo, es una medida que se utiliza como último recurso. No sabe qué tan avanzada sea la esquizofrenia de Isabella, pero al menos deberían tratarla en formas menos traumatizantes. Es una fortuna que sea política del hospital utilizar sedante en cualquier terapia dolorosa o traumática para el paciente.

La ve abrir los ojos y somnolientamente ella le sonríe.

—El pan de nuez estuvo muy bueno —ella dice aletargadamente.

Carlisle sonríe, una secreta sonrisa que James no puede ver, está demasiado ocupado guardando los instrumentos.

—No le haga caso, doctor Cullen, ya sabe cómo son estos procedimientos, los pacientes nunca salen muy completos.—James gesticula con su dedo haciendo un movimiento circular por su sien, indicando el símbolo universal de locura.— Además ¿cómo probaría el pan de nuez de Martha? Ni siquiera yo sé a qué sabe, juro que lo esconde en un rincón secreto de la cocina. ¡Maldita mujer! —dice James burlonamente.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo probaría? —contesta Carlisle, y por tercera vez en ese día le surge una compulsión; su mano se levanta y con sus dedos roza ligeramente el talón de Isabella.

X*-*-*X

El lugar es tan familiar que suspira en alivio y decepción, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de las veces, no se siente sola. Al voltear sabe por qué. Él esta sentado frente a ella, es el rubio de la cocina y porta una bata blanca que lo hace igual al resto, al resto de ellos...

Él sabe que está siendo evaluado, juzgado y medido bajo sus ojos impenetrables. Trata de mantenerse firme, sensible al hecho de que ella lo pudiera ver como una amenaza más.

—Hola Isabella.

—Eres doctor.

Los dos hablan al mismo tiempo; él se ríe, ella se queda callada.

—¿Doctor? Hace mucho que no atiendo a un paciente, pero técnicamente supongo que tienes razón. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, vine a evaluar tu caso.

Bella se levanta y se sienta en su catre, el rechinido consecuente al moverse es lo único que se escucha en el ambiente tenso.

—¿Qué eres entonces? —ella pregunta finalmente con desconfianza en su voz.

Carlisle entrelaza sus dedos y toma una pose menos agresiva, más informal. Luego, como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto, se levanta y se quita la bata.

—Mejor —él dice con una sonrisa, luego vuelve a sentarse en la silla blanca que permitió que dejaran meter sólo para él—. Soy algo así como el administrador de este lugar.

—Debes de serlo, porque nunca dejan meter sillas así..., no cuando él las pide al menos —ella habla y luego se queda muy quieta, como si recordar a su esposo no debería ser posible a estas horas. Generalmente tarda un día o dos en recordarlo, pero cada vez el efecto amnésico del electroshock tarda menos tiempo.

—¿Él? ¿Tu esposo? —Carlisle pregunta con curiosidad, luego sin pensarlo lanza sus ojos a su dedo anular izquierdo para descubrir la marca del anillo que solía portar.

—Sí —ella responde en voz baja.

—Es política del hospital no dejar meter ningún objeto que pudieras usar como arma. Al menos hasta que tengas una evaluación psiquiátrica de que no eres violenta.

—Sé lo que dice mi evaluación psiquiátrica —ella bufa en burla—, y "no violenta" no es una de las cosas que están escritas ahí.

Carlisle, en vez de contestarle, la mira intensamente entrecerrando sus ojos; no parece que tenga esquizofrenia. Extrañamente no puede evitar recordar a Jacob, el único otro paciente con el mismo diagnóstico en Alhambra, el cual sin duda alguna sufre de un grado severo de esquizofrenia.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo escapaste de tu celda? —él pregunta de pronto.

Bella levanta una ceja y luego sonríe.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera. De hecho, confirmaría mi diagnóstico.

—Pruébame —él dice desafiante.

—¿Y qué gano con decírtelo? Es probable que una vez que sepas cómo lo hago, evites que lo haga nuevamente, ¿a eso viniste? ¿Es una especie de interrogatorio para ver cómo es que la loca del 147 se pudo escapar bajo mis narices? Por que si es así, no pienso decirte nada.

—Tienes razón, parcialmente. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo escapaste, pero no planeo usarlo en contra tuya.

Ella ríe.

—No te creo. Hace mucho que no creo lo que me dicen y me ha funcionado muy bien —contesta Bella.

Carlisle asiente. Sabe que no podrá forzarla a confesar su secreto, y además quiere ganar su confianza primero.

—Te propongo un trato —él dice confiadamente.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —ella pregunta desconfiada.

—Te aprobaré dos horas de sala común... diario —él ofrece

—¿Y a cambio quieres que te diga cómo me escapo? Eso es ilógico, si te lo digo evitarás que lo haga nuevamente, es perder otro tipo de libertad.

—Creo que te olvidas de ayer. Muy fácilmente pude haberte delatado, pero no lo hice.

—Sí, no lo hiciste, y ahora me pregunto por qué. Pensé que eras un visitante, un familiar de un paciente, pero no tenía idea que eras el administrador de este lugar —ella comenta molesta, como si él la hubiera traicionado…, todos terminan traicionándola.

—No lo hice porque pensé que eras inofensiva —él admite.

—¿Y ahora? —ella contesta desafiante.

—Ahora creo que no eres inofensiva —él dice con una sonrisa—, pero aún así no te delataré.

—¿Por qué? —ella pregunta mirándolo intensamente.

—Porque, Isabella, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que puedes escaparte de una celda, pero no del hospital por completo. Si sales y robas comida por la noche no cambiará nada el hecho de que sigues aquí y no puedes salir.

Su comentario es cruel, lo sabe, pero también es la realidad, y sabe que la confianza se gana con la verdad, no con tintas mediocres de esperanzas.

Ella lo mira más de lo cómodamente permitido socialmente; sus ojos deambulan por su pose relajada, su cara desprovista de amenaza y sus ojos azules intensos que le dicen la verdad.

—¿Dos horas? ¿Y sólo por decirte cómo escapé? —ella confirma con aprensión.

—Sí.

Ella suspira, sacude su cabeza y murmura algo que él no puede escuchar.

—Carlisle Cullen, lamento que lo que estoy a punto de decirte va a terminar por condenarme y va a hacerte creer que mi locura es tal..., que te alegrarás que esté encerrada.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —él pregunta confundido.

—Por que Esme, tu esposa, dice que nunca me creerás.

Carlisle no sabe si escuchó bien, sin embargo mantiene su compostura.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir? —él pregunta tratando de sonar calmado.

—Eso que oíste. No soy estúpida; decirte cómo salir de este lugar sería igual de estéril que convencerte de que digo la verdad. Pero, ¿estás listo para la verdad, Carlisle? Nadie lo está a fin de cuentas. Yo no lo estuve por mucho tiempo y mira donde estoy.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? ¿Quién te dijo de mi esposa? —él pregunta, esta vez con un dejo de desesperación.

—Ella me dijo, está detrás de ti —Bella dice con una sonrisa triste.

Carlisle voltea, pero no ve nadie.

—No, no hagas esto, Isabella. Trato de ser tu amigo, no hagas esto, es cruel —él dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sé que es cruel, pero no por las razones que crees —Bella dice con voz baja, entrelazando sus manos.

Esme está ecuánime, ni feliz ni triste, realmente no suele asediar a su esposo, pero Bella inconscientemente ha convocado su ayuda.

—Dice que te diga de Venecia, que eso hará que me creas, pero no espero que me creas —dice Bella con voz desganada.

Carlisle levanta su mirada, sus ojos son iracundos, se levanta de la silla con tal fuerza que la deja caer y luego se detiene en la puerta. Exhala profusamente, en ira de que algo así le esté pasando, haciéndose miles de preguntas, diciendo que fue un estúpido por querer salvar a alguien que pensaba era inocente. Luego, de la nada, el olor de su difunta esposa invade el espacio. Él voltea lentamente y lo que ve lo deja estupefacto.

Esme esta parada frente a él, un halo de luz la envuelve y un ligero viento mueve su cabello rojizo.

—¿Esme? —él pregunta en voz temblorosa.

Ella está ahí, como si nunca hubiera muerto, como si fuera tan natural. Él camina y extiende su mano tratando de tocarla, pero se detiene al ver a Isabella abrir los ojos. Es la imagen superpuesta de su esposa e Isabella lo que lo deja confundido.

—¿Cómo haces esto? ¿Qué es esto? —él pregunta atemorizado.

—Es una proyección de tu esposa, no sé cómo lo hago —responde Isabella con voz lejana.

Carlisle sacude su cabeza en incredulidad ante lo que está viendo, en su vida imaginaría algo tan... inverosímil.

—Mi esposa está muerta —él dice en una voz entrecortada.

—Dice que te extraña, pero que lo haría todo de nuevo. Sólo quiere que seas feliz y no olvides lo que le prometiste —Bella habla en trance, sus ojos abiertos enormemente, mientras su voz es ajena a ella, controlada por algo más.

—No puedo, Esme —responde Carlisle.

—No hay nada peor que vivir sin estar vivo. —Es la voz de su esposa, saliendo de los labios de Bella.

—Esme, ¿por qué haces esto? —él pregunta aterrado esta vez convencido que su esposa está ahí, no puede negarlo.

Esme sonríe y se esfuma, luego Bella cae al piso; su aliento es acelerado, pero a diferencia de antes, todavía está consciente, mas extremadamente cansada. Carlisle corre a tomarla entre sus brazos, el aroma de su esposa se ha ido, en cambio queda sólo Isabella, que lo mira tratando de encontrar en esos ojos azules un poco de entendimiento, de esperanza.

—Te creo, por Dios que te creo —él dice decidido.

X*-*-*X

El control en sus actos y palabras cada día se pierde un poco más. Ha dejado de ser un salvador de almas en pena, para convertirse en una. ¿En qué momento empezó a preferir el rechazo sustancial de ella por esta incertidumbre?

En el momento en que ella dejó de pertenecerle.

Toma su tercer whisky y pide otro al cantinero.

Al llegar a casa sabe que ha abusado de la hospitalidad de Jasper haciendo ruido a las 4 am y probablemente perturbando el equilibrio doméstico que había. Sus pasos tambaleantes le impiden subir bien las escaleras y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse y regresar al primer piso rodando. Justo en el segundo piso, donde Jasper duerme, Edward se queda cansado y dormido.

—Vamos, levántate, ni creas que voy a cargarte hasta la cama.

Jasper lo toma de las axilas y lo jala hasta el pasillo. Sabe que será inútil hacerlo subir hasta el tercer piso, así que lo sigue jalando hacia su cuarto.

—No puedo más, Jazz. Ella me hace sentir tan solo —él murmura con aliento alcohólico.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que eres un hombre infeliz. Ven, ayúdame a subirte a la cama —Jasper dice forcejeando con un muy ebrio Edward.

Edward se tira a la cama y cae boca arriba con forma de cruz.

—Mierda, Edward. —Es lo único que dice Jasper, luego suspira y baja a la cocina por una aspirina y un vaso de agua.

Al regresar, Edward está roncando como motor descompuesto. Jasper deja la pastilla y el vaso de agua en la cómoda. Supone que para eso está el cuarto de huéspedes.

X*-*-*X

La siguiente mañana es un látigo para su cuerpo. No reconoce el lugar, pero sí la ventana abierta, muy parecida a la de su cuarto. La cama tiene un cobertor azul real y es cuando se da cuenta que está en otro cuarto que no es el suyo. Además de eso, su cabeza está a punto de estallar, nunca debió haber mezclado vodka con whisky, jura que no lo hará jamás.

Ve la pastilla de aspirina y el vaso de agua, agradeciendo a quien sea la o el santo que se lo haya puesto. Quinnie seguro lo vio en las escaleras por la mañana y lo subió, duda que Jasper haya hecho algo así, pero ha aprendido que Jasper puede ser extrañamente amable cuando quiere.

Jasper entra, portando un traje sastre gris y corbata roja que hace juego perfectamente.

—Espero que ese dolor de cabeza sea grande, te lo mereces por despertarme a las 4 am cuando hoy tenía una junta a las 7. —El tono de Jasper no es molesto, pese al reclamo que hace.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Edward tallando sus ojos.

—Las doce de la tarde. Espero que no hayas tenido pacientes programados, aunque a decir verdad les harías un favor. Verte me deprime, no quiero saber lo que le haría a una persona realmente depresiva.

Edward le lanza una mirada molesta a Jasper.

—Oh, no me mires así, bien sabes de lo que hablo. Esto es ridículo, Edward. Primero tu aislamiento, luego tu comportamiento depresivo, y ¿ahora esto? ¿Qué parte no entendiste de que "ella depende de ti"?

—Sólo tomé unas copas de más —dice Edward como un niño regañado.

—Ajá, primero será un fin de semana como hoy, después cada viernes, sábado y domingo, y luego, cuando menos te des cuenta será diario. He vivido con borrachos, con verdaderos alcohólicos, Edward, y no pienso soportar eso nuevamente. —La voz tajante y dura de Jasper hace reaccionar a Edward.

—Lo siento, sé que es tu casa, son tus reglas...

—Así es, Edward. Y créeme, no me molesta tenerte de compañero, pero no sólo es esto. Tienes que asumir tu miedo y regresar a esa casa, no puedes vivir así toda tu vida. ¿Qué cuando ella salga de ahí? Porque saldrá, te lo aseguro, ¿estarás listo para ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre va a ver en ti? Porque ahora, amigo mío, no creo que le entusiasme mucho ver el estado en que estás.

—Sé que estoy hecho una mierda, apenas si soy funcional.—Edward dice con remordimiento.

—Deberías considerar tomarte un descanso...

—No, no quiero tomarme un puto descanso, es lo único que no me hace volverme loco —Edward dice decidido.

—Bien, pues si no vas a tomarte un descanso, al menos usa tu tiempo para bien. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a Emmett y a mí al golf? —dice Jasper viendo su reloj.

—No lo sé, no estoy humor para golf —contesta Edward en un murmuro.

—¿Sabes qué? No te estoy pidiendo permiso, me lo debes de ayer. Vas a comer, bañarte, rasurarte y cambiarte en algo moderadamente aceptable, luego vas a venir al golf conmigo. Tienes una hora.

Jasper sale y cierra la puerta.

—Es peor que una esposa —contesta Edward bostezando, luego se tira a la cama. Sí, Marie nunca lo hacía hacer nada que no quería. La extraña tanto, que su recuerdo lo retiene quince minutos más en cama.

Cincuenta minutos después Jasper está conduciendo por la interestatal hasta el club. Edward trae unos lentes negros y no ha hablado en todo el camino.

—Por cierto, Kate Price y su esposo no van a estar ahí, para que te relajes —comenta Jasper.

Edward contesta con un "mmmh" y recarga su cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Sabías que se han separado? Kate y Garret Price —pregunta Jasper. Su cara indica que está probando a Edward, el cual contesta con otro sonido—. ¿No sabías o sí sabías? —insiste Jasper.

—No tenía idea. ¿Por qué insistes en hablar de Kate? —responde Edward molesto.

—Bueno, hace no mucho tiempo Kate fue la causante de que tu matrimonio se fuera al desagüe, por eso insisto.

—Pues no lo hagas, todo eso fue mi culpa —contesta Edward exhalando.

—¿Y de Kate no? —pregunta Jasper incrédulo.

Edward se queda callado unos segundos.

—Es complicado. Nunca debí de haber ido a buscar a Kate ese día, y ella no debió de haber hecho esa escena, pero por supuesto vuelve a ser mi culpa, ya que yo le di a entender que quería estar con ella la última vez que hablamos. Así que no, no la culpo, todo ha sido gracias a error tras error que he cometido. De hecho no debí haber hecho muchas cosas; de lo único que no me arrepiento fue de haberme casado con ella. —Edward no tiene que aclarar a quién se refiere.

Jasper ha escuchado cada detalle escabroso de la pelea, cada motivo de Marie para odiar a Edward, y tiene que admitir que ella tiene todo el derecho y razón para despreciar a su esposo. Sin embargo, Marie no ha escuchado la lucha que Edward sobrellevaba en su corazón. Jasper ha escuchado la confesión de Edward una y otra vez de cómo se casó sin amor y como poco a poco sus sentimientos se transformaron en este caos que tiene en su corazón. Él dice que es tan diferente que lo ha convertido en un hombre nuevo, no mejor o peor, pero nuevo. Aún así, Jasper no cree que Edward haya aprendido la lección, simplemente porque Edward no entiende el concepto del amor. Para su amigo, el amor es posesión, es pertenencia y necesidad. En conclusión, Edward Masen no sabe amar.

El resto de la tarde Jasper trata inútilmente de distraer a Edward, pero éste sigue en su propio mundo de conmiseración. Cansado, decide que es hora de regresar a casa.

Una vez en su cuarto, mientras se quita los guantes, Edward ve una nota sobre la mesa; es la letra de Quinnie.

"Un tal Ray llamó al señor Masen. Dice que es urgente que regrese, París está mal".

Edward deja el papel en la mesa y corre por las llaves de su casa y de su auto.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Jasper al ver a Edward bajando las escaleras con llave en mano.

—Hay una emergencia con el caballo de Marie —Edward contesta rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta Jasper.

—No, no, seguro no es nada. —Sabe que es mentira en cuanto lo dice en voz alta porque Ray jamás le marcaría por algo que no fuera una emergencia.

Al llegar a su casa, se toma un segundo para reponerse. No necesita entrar a la casa para ver a París, aún así siente un escalofrío al pasar por la alberca. Entrando a los establos, ve a Ray sentado a un lado de París.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Edward pregunta, agachándose y tocando el hocico del animal.

—No lo sé. Al principio estaba algo inquieto, pero desde ayer que dejó de comer, no puedo hacer que se alimente para nada. He llamado al veterinario y le mandó a hacer unos análisis —contesta Ray volteando a ver a París.

—¿Qué decían los análisis? —pregunta Edward mortificado.

—Al parecer es un parásito. No sabe por qué la medicina no lo ha hecho recuperar el apetito, pero lo que sí sabe es que está sufriendo, y mucho. Me recomendó sacrificarlo.

Edward se queda helado. París no puede morir, si eso pasa Marie jamás se lo perdonará.

—No podemos sacrificarlo, mi esposa ama a este animal —dice Edward como si eso solo curara a París.

—Lo sé, de hecho creo que a partir de que la señora no está, París se puso así. Los caballos son animales muy sensibles y creo que eso lo puso inquieto y triste. Pero señor, no sé qué hacer, el veterinario no sabe qué hacer —comenta Ray con obvia desesperación.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? —pregunta Edward molesto.

—Usted me dijo que sólo si fuera una emergencia, esto es una emergencia. Además le dejé un mensaje con una mujer desde el viernes.

Edward maldice bajo su aliento, seguro por su noche de juerga no vio la nota de Quinnie en su cómoda.

—Mierda, necesito llamar a otro veterinario, una segunda opinión. Si París muere... —No quiere ni imaginarlo.

Mientras espera que llegue el segundo veterinario, Edward toma valor y entra a su casa. Necesita más ropa, unos papeles, libros y otras cosas más.

Todo se ve igual. Elise ha mantenido todo limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al subir las escaleras no puede dejar de recordar a Marie en ese mismo lugar gritando que le crea, que no está loca. Edward se detiene unos segundos apretando el barandal de la escalera, tratando de componerse. Toma aliento y sube nuevamente hasta su despacho. Al abrir la puerta nota lo inmaculado del lugar. La puerta a su cuarto está abierta y cruza el umbral. No hay rastro de espejo, nada que indique que ella estuvo a punto de matarlo. Camina a la cama y se sienta en ella. No quiere hacerlo, pero no tiene la voluntad para evitarse ese placer. Toma la almohada de ella y aspira; se enfurece cuando no queda nada, ni un rastro de lo que era su aroma. Se abraza a sí mismo, se siente solo y atrapado en este lugar. Tenía todo y lo perdió en un segundo. Se ha reprochado sus decisiones todo este tiempo, y siempre llega a la misma conclusión de que lo volvería a hacer, todo. Si tuviera que vivir años de desesperanza y odio por Kate, si tuviera que volver a vivir su apática vida hasta que ella apareció, lo haría sin chistar.

Un ruido lo saca de su trance. El ruido se repite constantemente, lo cual hace fácil localizarlo en el despacho. Es algo que está golpeando rítmicamente contra la pared. Cuando entra, Edward se queda absorto, pues su despacho ya no está inmaculado. Libros y notas están en el piso, discos por todos lados, y si se atreve a decirlo, si quisiera sonar loco, es justo como el cuarto se veía ese día de la pelea. Ve la puerta a su despacho; está cerrada, pero no con seguro. Corre hacia ella y la abre, buscando si hay alguien que pudo haber hecho esto mientras él estaba en el cuarto contiguo. Grita el nombre de Elise, pero nadie responde, es su día libre, es domingo.

Se desespera al entrar y ver algo que no había visto antes, algo que se le pasó tal vez por su confusión en el desorden. Ahí frente a él, está abierto un libro sobre su escritorio. Lo más sorprendente es que arriba está el collar de su esposa con la amatista incrustada, el mismo que lleva buscando por días en la casa de Jasper. Con mano temblorosa toca el collar y lo toma en su mano. No puede creerlo, simplemente no puede. Y ahora, al tocar el collar y cuestionarse su cordura, no puede dejar de recordar la frase que escribió su esposa en esa pared gris de Alhambra. Con respiración entrecortada y dedos sudorosos toma el libro y lo voltea para ver su título.

"El Mercader de Venecia

por

William Shakespeare"

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR EDUCATIVA**:

Algo que deberían saber sobre el TEC (Terapia Electroconvulsiva)

**HOY EN DÍA**

Aunque la terapia electroconvulsiva (TEC) ha tenido una gran cantidad de publicidad negativa, puede salvar la vida y es frecuentemente el tratamiento más seguro y efectivo para la depresión psicótica. TEC puede también ser necesitada si el paciente se siente seriamente enfermo y no puede esperar a que las medicinas funcionen. El TEC es mucho más seguro y más confortable que como ha sido filmado en las películas de Hollywood y que puede ser extraordinariamente efectivo. Como todos los tratamientos, el TEC tiene potenciales efectos secundarios. Aunque hay generalmente desajuste de la memoria al corto plazo, la mayoría de los pacientes de TEC consideran que los beneficios sobrepasan la posibilidad del sufrimiento al largo plazo de una severa, castigante depresión.

Basado en la conclusión de la Asociación Psiquiátrica Americana, la Asociación Médica Americana, el Instituto Nacional de Salud Mental y organizaciones similares en Canadá, Gran Bretaña y muchos otros países, la terapia electroconvulsiva es un tratamiento médico seguro y efectivo para ciertos desórdenes psiquiátricos.

Aunque el proceso exacto en el que se basa la efectividad de la TEC es incierto, se conoce que sus beneficios dependen de producir una convulsión en el cerebro. Se cree que los cambios biológicos que resultan de la convulsión producen un cambio en la química del cerebro el cual se cree es la clave para restaurar las funciones normales. Actualmente, se están conduciendo un número considerable de investigaciones para aislar estos procesos bioquímicos críticos. Durante el procedimiento los pacientes están bajo anestesia general y se les administra un relajante muscular para prevenir movimientos y para asegurar que durante la convulsión sólo ocurre contracción mínima de los músculos. El curso del tratamiento consta de dos a tres procedimientos de TEC por semana, por varias semanas, provisto por un equipo clínico cualificado, dirigido por un psiquiatra. La percepción del público acerca de la TEC está frecuentemente basada en representaciones erróneas que presentan la TEC como un procedimiento doloroso, utilizado para controlar o castigar a los pacientes. Estas representaciones no tienen ningún parecido con la TEC moderna practicada según las directrices profesionales aceptadas.

Los efectos secundarios de la terapia electroconvulsiva pueden causar daños transitorios a las funciones cognoscitivas, los cuales se manifiestan a corto plazo y en alguna pérdida de memoria. La pérdida de memoria se relaciona a eventos previos al tratamiento y puede esperarse que cese en un periodo de unos cuantos días a semanas (Sackeim, 1992). En raros casos, este daño a la memoria puede durar por periodos considerablemente más largos- de semanas a meses hasta años. Aún en estos casos, el impedimento de la memoria no interfiere con el funcionamiento mental o causa un déficit persistente en la formación de nuevas memorias o interfiere con las funciones cognoscitivas, tales como la inteligencia (Sackeim et al., 1992 1993, 2000). Hay una ausencia clara de evidencia que indique que la TEC causa daños a las neuronas u otras células del cerebro (Devanand et al., 1994).

fuente:

mundobipolar(punto)org/MB2006/000Contenidos/trat(p unto)htm

**EN LOS 60´S**

Salvo a todo lo que se ha dicho en los párrafos anteriores una de las diferencias más remarcables de hoy con la época de los 60's es que en esa época muy pocos hospitales psiquiátricos usaban sedantes y relajantes musculares, a comparación con décadas previas hasta el uso del TEC por primera vez (finales de 1700, principios de 1800) donde la aplicación del TEC era casi barbárica, en los 60 se puede ver un notable cambio de procedimiento más seguro para el paciente y menos traumatizante.

**EN VERSUS**

Me gustaría aclarar algo, Bella acepta completamente el TEC, sus razones tal vez parezcan irreales y un poco sádicas, pero es su forma de resolver un problema. Además según lo anterior, el TEC efectivamente ayuda a su depresión, claro, es un método muy agresivo, pero es más benéfico que contraproducente. Repito esto porque me han llegado comentarios en ffnet y en facebook donde creen que es algo cruel y despiadado el TEC. No lo es, no como se le aplica a Bella y puedo estar aquí y tratar de convencerlas pero al final es una opinión muy personal. Como autora trato de justificar los actos de cada personaje y creo que Bella tiene una justificación muy importante para su aceptación al TEC, algo que, dentro de los parámetros de Versus, es aceptable para mi punto de vista (considerando que hablamos de ficción paranormal)

Con eso, les doy las gracias a todos y todas por su enorme paciencia al esperar mis actualizaciones semanalmente, tomando en cuenta que antes eran mucho más seguidas. Les mando un saludo y un abrazo.

Eve


	28. Fi-2

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

* * *

**FI**

—No tienes esquizofrenia.

Siente como si estuviera soñando, ¿cuántas veces no imaginó escuchar esas palabras de otra persona que no fuera ella? A veces, inclusive ella misma era su peor enemigo, convenciéndose de que su madre y ella tenían la misma maldición. Pero aquí está él, diciéndole que este diagnóstico es válido con toda la seriedad y credibilidad que un psiquiatra pudiera tener.

Siente una ráfaga de felicidad y una de amargura al mismo tiempo. Si tan sólo Edward le hubiera creído... Si tan sólo le hubiera demostrado que no estaba alucinando, justo como lo hizo con Carlisle… Al menos eso haría que fuera menos doloroso recordar y sentir con la misma intensidad cuando él la miró con ojos suplicantes diciendo "eres mía".

—Siempre quise escuchar eso —ella dice con una sonrisa mecánica.

—Si sabes que no eres esquizofrénica, ¿por qué permitir que te traten con TEC? —pregunta Carlisle legítimamente indignado y curioso.

Ella encoje sus hombros, sus manos están en su regazo, inamovibles. Levanta la mirada; espera encontrar en Carlisle el mismo prejuicio al que ha sido sometida desde su infancia, en cambio, encuentra entendimiento.

—Porque me ayuda a olvidar —ella responde.

—¿Olvidar, qué? —pregunta Carlisle con aflicción en su voz.

—Todo, a todos; a las malas decisiones que he tomado y las consecuencias que he tenido que pagar, pero sobre todo me ayuda a olvidarme de él.

—Tu esposo, Edward Masen —él dice entendiendo a quien Bella se refiere.

Bella no contesta, escuchar su nombre siempre la deja con esta sensación de ira y tristeza, eso hace que le cueste pensar más allá de tales sentimientos. Son capas y capas de ira que se han formado haciendo una coraza dura, aunque todavía frágil.

—¿Qué quieres olvidar de tu esposo?

—¿Vas a analizarme? Ya tengo un psiquiatra —ella contesta en forma petulante.

—Seré lo que tú quieres que sea; puedo ser tu amigo si gustas —él responde con una sonrisa, no es fingida o condescendiente, es un símbolo, una ofrenda de amistad.

Carlisle ve sus manos moverse, tratando de contraerse y formar un puño. Luego, ella sacude su cabeza y mira al techo.

—¿Amabas a tu esposa, Carlisle? —Bella habla al mismo tiempo que baja su mirada hacia el rubio.

Él aprieta su quijada y cierra los ojos.

—Sí, la amé muchísimo —él responde con temblor en su voz.

—Entonces sabrás que amar a alguien también es un tipo de ceguera. Yo nunca vi a mi esposo como realmente era, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y entendí que él realmente nunca me amó. Pero no voy a sentarme aquí y contarte las cosas que pasaron, eso me haría una víctima y estoy harta de ser una. Lo que tienes que entender es que el TEC es la única forma que tengo para olvidar, y eso es invaluable para mí.

—Hay otras maneras de olvidar, menos dolorosas, menos..., crueles. Esa terapia es para las personas severamente enfermas, hacerlo contigo es como usar un balde de agua para ahogar una hormiga.

—La hormiga tal vez le guste flotar —contesta Bella con una sonrisa cínica.

—No —Carlisle contesta seriamente mientras la mira—, la hormiga simplemente no tiene opción. Pero yo te ofrezco una, Bella. Déjame tratarte.

—¿Harás que olvide? —pregunta Bella con voz cortada.

—Haré algo mejor que eso, lograré que recordar no evoque ningún dolor, haré que lo superes.

X*-*-*X

—¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí? —Jasper dice abriendo ligeramente la puerta del despacho.

Han pasado horas desde que supo de él. Al llegar a la casa Masen, Ray le informó sobre la condición de París y la espera al segundo veterinario, eso fue hace 9 horas. El veterinario se ha ido y Ray ha llamado a Jasper porque Edward no responde a ningún llamado.

Se sorprende que, al abrir la puerta por completo y prender la luz, es justo como aquella vez. Jasper se queda inquieto ante la escena frente a él, pero no es sólo porque el orden caótico de los objetos es casi exacto al desorden que hubo ese día, sino porque la persona que recreó esto no puede estar mentalmente estable y sólo puede pensar en una persona capaz de algo así.

Camina hacia la puerta entre abierta que da a la recámara matrimonial. No le sorprende verlo en la cama aferrado a una almohada.

—¿Edward? —habla Jasper sin saber si su amigo está despierto o dormido.

—Lo he entendido todo mal, Jazz, desde el principio cuando la vi ese día en las carreras. Ella era diferente, no tienes idea de cuán diferente es —Edward dice en tono monótono.

Jasper prende el foco, no va a seguir con este juego tétrico de conversaciones con la luz apagada, está harto.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Hiciste tú eso, en el despacho? —pregunta Jasper un tanto inquieto.

Edward ríe y sacude su cabeza.

—Oh no, yo no hice eso. Quien lo hizo quería provocar una reacción en mí, y vaya que la tuve.

Edward cierra sus ojos reviviendo la escena después de encontrar el collar. Primero estuvo estático con la joya en sus manos, no sólo era el mismo nombre del libro que su esposa había escrito en la pared, ella sabía que el collar estaría ahí, ¿pero cómo?

Luego sucede, puede olerla, a Alice. Voltea y no ve a nadie, pero si cierra los ojos puede sentir a su hermana en el cuarto; la misma calidez y juventud que lo abandonó hace años. Al abrir los ojos, baja su mirada y ahí está, la foto donde está su hermana en medio de él y Kate. Edward se arrodilla, aún aferrándose al collar con su mano izquierda. Con su mano libre toma la fotografía, contemplando mejores tiempos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ali? ¿Por qué frente a mí?

Lágrimas recorren su mejilla a medida que él toca la cara de su hermana, sonriente.

—Te veías feliz, ¿lo fuiste alguna vez? Siempre me he preguntado, si tan sólo..., si tan sólo hubiera visto las señales, sé que lo hubiera impedido.

Un viento envuelve el lugar, Edward levanta la mirada y puede jurar que siente a su hermana detrás de él, pero no voltea.

—Ella ha hablado contigo, ¿cierto? —Luego sacude la cabeza—. Esto es estúpido, los fantasmas no existen.

Se levanta suspirando y limpiando sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo la puerta se cierra de un golpe. Él, sorprendido, corre y trata de abrirla, pero es como si hubiera sido cerrada desde fuera. Camina hacia atrás y corre hasta la otra puerta que da con la recámara que sigue abierta.

Va a la puerta de la recámara, tratando de escapar, de alejarse de ahí lo más que pueda, pero la puerta está cerrada igual que la otra.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —él grita molesto—. ¡Déjame salir! ¡No existes! ¿Entiendes? ¡No creo en esto, no creo en nada de esta mierda! —grita desesperado, su voz deja ver el miedo que lo llena.

Hay un frío terrible que empieza a invadir la recámara. Edward abraza su torso y camina hacia la ventana para ver si puede pedir ayuda, alguien que lo saque de aquí. Al ponerse frente a la ventana, el vapor de su aliento cubre la superficie del vidrio y claramente puede ver como una B se forma, como si alguien estuviera haciéndola con un dedo.

Él da un paso hacia atrás; no sabé qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Teme, pero no por su vida, porque en realidad Edward sabe que no está en peligro, es su miedo a lo desconocido lo que lo orilla a medidas y actos desesperados.

—¿Por qué ella? —Edward dice con voz temblorosa.

Nadie contesta.

—Entiendo lo que quieres probar, ella no está loca, lo entiendo, ¿okay? —él dice con voz cortada—. Nadie pudo haber sabido algo así sobre tu muerte, Ali, nadie —él dice en voz baja—. Tienes que entender que algo así es difícil de creer, no me atrevía a creerle algo tan… No puedo, Ali, no puedo. —Edward pone sus manos en su cara—. ¡¿Ésta es mi lección?! ¿Es mi precio por no creerle? ¿Vas a atormentarme hasta que me vuelvas loco, Alice? Bien, me la merezco —Edward dice con una risa burlona, al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la cama—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Ali? —él dice desganado—. Es demasiado tarde. La he convertido en esta... sub imaginen de sí misma. Todos piensan que está enferma.

Nadie contesta sus preguntas, no es necesario, y mientras yace ahí en la cama se pregunta si admitirle a su esposa que le cree todo lo que ha dicho, será suficiente para que ella lo perdone.

El presente lo reclama cuando Jasper lo cuestiona.

—Si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿quién?

—Nunca me lo creerías —responde Edward con voz distante.

—Edward, ¿quién fue? —pregunta Jasper preocupado.

Edward se levanta de la cama y toma el collar metiéndoselo en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Edward.

—Las dos de la mañana. Ray me marcó en la tarde, pero no escuché su mensaje hasta que llegué de trabajar. ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando y por qué te has encerrado en este cuarto?

Al escuchar eso, Edward voltea, sus ojos un tanto desorbitados, cara descompuesta.

—París... —Luego sale corriendo del cuarto.

Encuentra a París llorando, o su equivalente en equino. Sabe que sufre, partiendo así lo que le queda de corazón. Toca su cabeza, orejas y por último su hocico.

—Ray me dijo el diagnóstico del veterinario —dice Jasper detrás de Edward.

—Va a morir —responde Edward.

—Sí, dijo que no hay mucho que hacer. Un caso raro pero lo ha visto antes, el dueño parte haciendo que el caballo se sienta abandonado, dejado atrás.

Edward asiente.

—Él la ama, de alguna manera posible para estos animales y es recíproco. Había un lazo entre ellos dos, algo que nunca entendí hasta ahora. París nunca la juzgó, sabía lo que era, sabía lo especial que era y nunca le tuvo miedo o la rechazó. Él le dio el afecto humano que yo le negué y ahora se lo he quitado. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

—Edward... —trata de protestar Jasper.

—Es la verdad, los he separado y mira lo que he creado. Destruyo todo lo que toco. —Edward se levanta y camina hacia la casa contigua a los establos donde Ray está dormido.

Edward toca la puerta y un somnoliento Ray lo recibe.

—¿Señor Masen? —pregunta Ray aún confundido por su inoportuno despertar.

—Necesito un arma.

Ray asiente y camina dentro de su casa nuevamente, al salir trae en sus manos una vieja Beretta.

—¿Sabe cómo usarla? —pregunta Ray con cierta desconfianza a Edward.

—Sólo tengo que quitar el seguro y presionar el gatillo, ¿cierto? —responde Edward seriamente.

—Puedo hacerlo yo si gusta —contesta Ray.

—No, lo tengo que hacer yo, al menos eso le debo.

Edward camina al establo donde Jasper está junto al animal, tratando de darle alguna especie de paz. París cierra y abre los ojos en forma letárgica. Los pasos de Edward interrumpen las caricias de Jasper, haciendo que el rubio se levante.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Edward? —pregunta Jasper sorprendido al ver el arma en las manos de Edward.

—Míralo, esta pobre criatura y yo tenemos la misma aflicción, le haré un favor que no pueden hacerme a mí, terminaré con su sufrimiento.

El momento en el que el sonido del disparo reverbera en el aire, Edward entiende que la repercusión natural de un corazón roto puede ser una muerte cruel y lenta o rápida y pacífica. Y ahí mismo decide que prefiere vivir bajo las garras sádicas de un corazón roto buscando perdón, que morir misericordiosamente sin haberlo intentado.

X*-*X*-*X

—¡No puede hacer esto! El juez me dio potestad...

—El juez ha dado una orden de tratamiento y una recomendación psiquiátrica —dice Carlisle interrumpiendo a Baum que se ve exaltado sentado frente al rubio—, recomendación que puede ser aceptada o no por el paciente. Isabella ha decidido cambiar de terapista, lo cual es totalmente válido a nivel legal. Esto no es una prisión, nuestros pacientes tiene todavía la libertad de elegir.

—Ella no te eligió a ti, tú la influiste —dice Baum molesto.

—Creo que mi terapia puede ser de mayor beneficio para ella —contesta Carlisle ecuánimemente mientras entrelaza sus dedos.

—No sé qué demonios piensas que vas a lograr con esto, Cullen, pero Isabella no puede ser curada, ¡es esquizofrénica! —grita Baum con tono burlón.

—Eso es algo que debemos de comprobar, nadie la ha diagnosticado correctamente. Extraño, pues tengo entendido que su esposo es psiquiatra, uno famoso por cierto, y luego estás tú, Baum. —Carlisle se hace hacia adelante en su escritorio, poniendo sus codos sobre la superficie—. No te has molestado en hablar con ella a nivel paciente-doctor, sólo la llenas de drogas y le das descargas eléctricas.

—Lo hago porque es el tratamiento indicado para la gente con su problema —contesta defensivamente Baum.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu análisis? ¿Dónde están tus notas elaboradas que confirmen ese diagnóstico? Lo único que tienes son episodios aislados y que bien pueden ser causados por un evento traumático, como el hecho de que su esposo la haya engañado —refuta Carlisle.

—Cullen, esa mujer trató de matar a su esposo —responde Baum indignado.

—Lo sé, y planeo entender el motivo que la llevó a ello, pero no voy a escribir un diagnóstico basado en suposiciones. Esta mujer debe y tiene que ser diagnosticada correctamente, y lo siento, Baum, pero usted ha hecho un pésimo trabajo en ello.

—Pues no puedes tomarla de paciente así de pronto, llevas años lejos de la práctica psiquiátrica. La junta directiva...

—La junta directiva ya lo sabe y está totalmente de acuerdo en que tome un caso de tan alto perfil como el de Isabella Masen. La verdad, no están muy felices contigo, Baum, no están seguros que tus métodos sean... convenientes. No después de lo que pasó la última vez.

Baum se cruza en brazos y sacude su cabeza.

—Es porque esa junta está llena de idiotas, tú lo sabes, Cullen.

—Yo no sé nada, sólo administro este hospital, y una tarea del administrador es el control del personal.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Vas a tomar el caso Masen y te quedarás con el crédito?

—No lo hago por el crédito, ¿crédito de qué? No estoy salivando tras la fama y el dinero como tú o su esposo, para mí esto es importante, tratarla es importante —responde Carlisle indignado.

Baum ríe y se levanta.

—Di lo que quieras, Cullen, todo mundo sabe por qué dejaste la práctica de todos modos. Dudo que dures demasiado tiempo "tratando" a Isabella Masen.

Cuando Baum sale, Carlisle golpea su escritorio con su puño.

—Púdrete, Baum.

X*-*X

—Así que eres mi nuevo loquero —dice Bella sentada en la silla roja.

La oficina de Carlisle es muy parecida al despacho de Edward, eso la hace sentirse ligeramente incómoda

—¿Oficialmente? Sí —responde Carlisle cruzando sus piernas en la silla frente a Bella.

—¿Extraoficialmente? —ella pregunta levantando una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Bella, quiero que quede claro que te creo y que sé que no estás enferma. Me gustaría darte mi amistad y que eso fuera suficiente para sacarte de aquí, pero desafortunadamente hay una orden judicial que me lo prohíbe. Contestando a tu pregunta, extraoficialmente quiero probar que no tienes esquizofrenia como psiquiatra, y quiero apoyarte como amigo. ¿Te satisface esa respuesta?

Bella responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no sólo dices que no estoy loca y listo? —ella pregunta curiosa.

—Porque necesito dar pruebas fehacientes de tu cordura, esto es: testimonios de otros, pruebas psiquiátricas y observaciones clínicas que estarán en tu reporte médico. Todo eso lleva tiempo y me temo que mi simple testimonio no es suficiente.

—Así que sí serás mi psiquiatra —ella dice mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Te molesta eso? —él pregunta serenamente.

—No, es sólo que... la terapia o como quieras llamarle a esto, ¿será siempre aquí? —Bella dice gesticulando a su alrededor.

—¿Hay un problema con este lugar? ¿No te gusta? —responde Carlisle.

—Me recuerda al despacho de mi esposo, es todo —ella dice tímidamente.

—Ya veo —Carlisle responde y se queda callado un tiempo hasta que se levanta de la silla y se quita su bata—. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

Bella no ha salido al jardín en días, sus ojos brillan de pensar en respirar aire fresco y tocar la vegetación.

—Me parece genial —ella responde con una sonrisa.

X*-*-*X

Regresar a su antiguo hogar lo debería hacer sentir cómodo; en lugar de eso, se siente ajeno a las paredes que lo rodean. Teme estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, pero también teme que olvide por qué es importante regresar. Hay algo en esta casa, algo que no había notado hasta ahora, que lo pone tenso.

Debido a su incapacidad para sobrellevar su vida sin ella, ha decidido dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y ha cerrado con llave el despacho y la recámara, prohibiendo terminantemente a Elise que entre a tales lugares.

Su comportamiento hermético y extraño ha llevado a que Jasper exprese preocupación, a lo que Edward ha respondido con un simple "estoy bien, necesito hacer esto". Jasper no tiene más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Edward, aunque después de casi dos meses ha aprendido lo suficiente de su amigo como para entender sus motivaciones, y también para saber que lo va a extrañar.

—Esta casa es muy grande para ti, ¿no crees? —pregunta Jasper sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Un Edward pensativo asiente.

—Ella llenaba la casa, es increíble que una persona pueda cambiar tanto un lugar con su mera presencia.

Jasper lo entiende más de lo que Edward se imagina.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que voy a extrañarte, con tu humor depresivo y todo.

—Humor depresivo y todo —repite Edward y luego se ríe—. Gracias Jazz, por todo, alejarme de aquí tal vez no fue la mejor decisión, pero no me arrepiento. Dios sabe que todavía estuviera bebiendo en bares por las madrugadas si no fuera ti.

Jasper se levanta y se pone su sombrero.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo que hacen los amigos.

Mientras ve a Jasper marcharse, Edward va sintiendo como lo engulle la soledad del lugar. Desanuda su corbata y se sirve un whisky.

—Bien, sólo somos tú y yo, quien quiera que seas.

En compañía del silencio, Edward nota la disminución de temperatura; es lo que ha aprendido que significa que no está solo.

Horas más tarde, la puerta toca, son casi las 8 pm. Al abrirla suspira en alivio, no pensó que fuera a venir.

—Madame Irina, pase por favor —Edward gesticula a Irina para que pase.

Irina entra con cierta premura, sus ojos se enfocan en la parte más lejana de la casa, donde está la alberca.

—¿Dónde está su esposa?—pregunta Irina.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —Edward responde acercándose al mini-bar.

—No tomo mientras trabajo —responde la mujer mientras inspecciona el lugar.

—Mi esposa está institucionalizada.

Irina voltea y ve al joven hombre sentarse en el sofá, no necesita ser clarividente para entender la desgracia que brota del joven.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Irina al sentarse frente a Edward.

—Me gustaría que usted me dijera eso.

Edward le cuenta los detalles escabrosos de esa noche, entre más habla, Irina más empieza a entender lo que le ha pasado a Bella. Cuando Edward termina, la mujer lo mira extrañamente.

—Su esposa estaba débil, el espíritu se aprovechó de ello. Le advertí sobre esto y le dije que era una posibilidad si no lo controlaba. Pero usted no me ha dicho todo, ¿cierto?

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Esa misma noche, antes de todo..., ella me vio con otra mujer. Fue un malentendido, pero...

—Ella cree que usted la engañó —interrumpe Irina.

—Sí.

—Lo hizo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos —acusa la mujer.

Edward se levanta y pone las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No como usted piensa —dice Edward, entonces voltea a ver a la clarividente—. Amo a mi esposa, más de lo que alguna vez he amado a alguien, pero admito que no me casé enamorado. Hubo un tiempo que creí haber estado enamorado de otra mujer, y admito que no fui muy buen esposo con Marie al principio de nuestro matrimonio. Ahora cree que todo este tiempo he estado con esta mujer, pero le juro que jamás le he sido infiel a Marie.

—Eso es cuestión de percepción, señor Masen. Como mujer y como alguien que entiende la naturaleza humana más allá de lo predecible, le puedo decir que usted engañó a su esposa de una manera más profunda que una mera indiscreción. Pero no voy a actuar juez en esto. Usted sabe que es culpable que ella esté en ese lugar, y ahora que se ha dado cuenta de su error quiere sacarla, entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué hasta ahora? Lo que me cuenta es hace casi dos meses. ¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión de que su esposa no tiene esquizofrenia?

Edward se vuelve a sentar, esta vez su rodilla se mueve arrítmicamente mostrando su ansiedad.

—Algo pasó ayer, algo que no puedo explicar y a la vez tiene sentido. Al menos le da sentido a todo lo que ha pasado. Y quiero creer, Madame Irina, ésa es la verdad. Porque creer significa que ella no está enferma.

—Dígame qué pasó —responde Irina pacientemente.

Los eventos son relatados con una voz temblorosa, con desconcierto por parte de Edward, pero con una nitidez de los hechos que lo hacen sorprenderse de su capacidad para retener tantos detalles. Al terminar, Irina se queda callada y se levanta caminando hacia el área de la piscina, Edward la sigue unos pasos atrás.

La mujer se detiene y cierra sus ojos, al voltear hay algo en su mirada que le dice que esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

—El hombre... Aro, sigue aquí. Él está obsesionado con su esposa, cree que la protege de ti, por eso esa noche él tomó el mando. En realidad no quiere dañarla, no en sus conceptos torcidos al menos.

—Entonces ella no debe volver aquí —concluye Edward.

—Al contrario, Bella necesita controlarlo, ha pasado su vida huyendo, y con su don va a encontrar esto a cada lugar que vaya. Si quiere ayudarla, entonces ayúdela a no ser débil.

—Ella no me deja ayudarla, no confía en mí, no quiere tan siquiera verme, y es por eso que la he llamado —dice Edward un tanto nervioso.

—¿Quiere que vaya a ese lugar y hable por usted? Yo creo que no —dice Irina molesta y camina hasta la sala dirigiéndose a la salida.

—No, espere Irina, sólo quiero que le haga entender que le creo. Ella cree que la metí a ese lugar y me he olvidado de ella.

Irina voltea, sus ojos miel lo miran intensamente.

—Eso hizo, señor Masen, todo esto recae sobre sus hombros, no voy a tomar parte en algo que sólo usted debe arreglar.

—Sólo necesito que hable con ella y le dé una carta —Edward suplica.

La mujer se queda quieta a punto de abrir la puerta, está tomando su tiempo en decidir. Finalmente, voltea y asiente.

—¿Tiene la carta? —Irina pregunta.

—Sí, tome. —Edward toma la carta del bolsillo de su saco y se la da a Irina.

—No lo hago por usted, lo hago por ella. Bella lo ama, desafortunadamente, aunque no creo que esto arregle mucho —responde Irina con cierta tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero esto es lo único que me queda.

X*-*-*X

Nunca se había adentrado más allá de las jardineras y las bancas blancas que estaban en el patio. Ahora, en este sendero verdoso, lo suficientemente lejos del hospital principal, podía sentirse casi como una persona normal.

Carlisle le ha preguntado todo lo que se pueda preguntar sobre su don y ella ha respondido lo más honestamente posible. Él ha sido extrañamente comprensivo y hasta cierto punto curioso de las "mecánicas" de lo que ella puede hacer.

—Entonces, esa proyección de Esme, ¿es la primera vez que lo hacías? —él pregunta.

—Sí, creo. Te he platicado de Aro y lo que pasó en ese día, pero no creo que haya hecho alguna proyección, fue sólo... él tomó el mando por así decirlo.

—E intentó matar a tu esposo —responde Carlisle deteniéndose en la vereda.

Éste es al tema que quería llegar, y aunque el resto de la conversación fue muy ilustrativo para entender a Bella, ésta es la parte que más le interesa.

—Suena loco, ¿no? Un espíritu apoderándose de mí y atacando a mi esposo. Es justo lo que una persona loca diría.

—No creo que estés loca, Bella, pero sí creo que tienes ciertos conflictos internos que no te han dejado controlar tu don. Has sido relegada y juzgada por las personas que más deberían de entenderte y protegerte. Pero aquí estamos, hablando de algo sumamente serio. ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez?

Bella se queda pensativa y se recarga en el tronco de un árbol.

—Todo es cuestión de control e irónicamente he aprendido a tener control de mí y mis capacidades en este lugar. No te imaginas la cantidad de almas que me asediaron las primeras semanas, fue abrumador. No tuve más remedio que aprender a controlarlo, sabía dentro de mí que si permitía que estos espíritus me consumieran moriría igual que mi madre. La diferencia es que ahora sé que esto es real y que tengo el poder.

—¿Entonces no crees que suceda otra vez? —pregunta Carlisle dando un paso hacia Bella.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que no quiero pasar mi vida aquí por algo que no hice y por algo que no soy —responde Bella mirando a Carlisle.

—¿Por qué crees que Aro atacó a tu esposo? ¿Qué pasó ese día?

—¿No viene en el informe? Seguro Baum te contó todos los escabrosos detalles —ella dice con cierta molestia.

—Quiero oír tu lado de la historia, un informe es algo meramente técnico que no me dice nada de ti—contesta Carlisle.

Bella se queda pensativa y toma una pequeña rama del árbol que rompe del tallo.

—Ese día estábamos en una fiesta de Navidad de mi amiga Rose, él no quería ir y yo... yo estaba entusiasmada porque al fin por primera vez en meses éramos una pareja.

—¿Pareja? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunta Carlisle curioso.

—Es complicado, ¿seguro que quieres toda la historia?

—Dime lo que quieras decirme, no hay prisa de nada, si quieres esperar a nuestra siguiente sesión...

—No lo sé, no estoy lista para hablar de eso aún.

—Entiendo, no te estoy presionando.

Ella suspira y empieza a romper las pequeñas hojas del racimo que ha cortado.

—Lo vi con otra mujer —ella dice en voz baja—, besándola y… escuché lo que decían.

Bella deja caer el tallo y se recarga en el árbol más próximo dándole la espalda a Carlisle. Él la deja, sabe que es la única privacidad que puede obtener, la vergüenza y el dolor deben ser muy grandes como para que ella no quiera ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Eran viejos amantes, o algo así. Ella dio a entender en esa conversación que escuché, que ha habido algo entre ellos por... mucho tiempo. Verás, ella está casada con un hombre rico, un psiquiatra igual que mi esposo, que resultó ser su mentor. —Bella voltea, pero sin mirar a Carlisle—. Mientras la escuchaba entendía todo; por qué Edward odiaba a Garrett, el esposo de Kate. Y luego... ella misma dijo que él había admitido haberse casado por dinero conmigo. Y eso hizo, él se casó conmigo por dinero, por el poder, y luego así regresar a California y restregárselo en la cara a esa mujer. Soy sólo... un escalón que pisoteó y no le importó destrozar —ella dice con ira—. Iba a dejarme por ella, y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo se han burlado tras mis espaldas, tal vez desde que él regresó a California o tal vez desde siempre. No me extrañaría que ella esté con él en este momento —ella sacude su cabeza en ira e indignación.

»Esa noche después de escucharlos hablar y luego ver como la besaba..., simplemente corrí hacia la casa, corrí tanto y tan lejos… hasta me adentré en la maleza, que terminé con cortes en mis piernas y pies. Y mis pasos ensangrentados sólo me podían llevar hacia el único lugar donde iba a tener respuestas. Busqué en su despacho y fue ahí donde encontré las cartas —ella dice con una risa triste.

»La historia es simple en verdad; él siempre ha estado enamorado de Kate, incluso después de casarse conmigo. Hay al menos cinco cartas que él le dirige, y son tan... desgarradoras, tan tristes. —Bella toca su pecho, como si lo que él hubiera escrito se asemeja a lo que ella siente ahora—. Él le jura que cambiará, le ruega que no escoja a Garrett; promete que regresará por ella y todo volverá a ser como era antes. Incluso la perdona por haberlo abandonado y al mismo tiempo admite su odio.

Esta vez, Bella mira a Carlisle con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿No lo ves? Soy Edward, es la misma historia —ella dice riéndose con lágrimas en sus ojos—. De alguna manera terminé amándolo de esta manera tan... descomunal, tan irreal. Y ahora sólo puedo pensar en él y quiero perdonarlo por abandonarme aquí como un animal moribundo, pero sé que jamás podré, y al mismo tiempo lo odio. ¿Ése es mi destino? ¿Vivir con el corazón roto y odiar?

Ella está deshecha, completa y totalmente desecha, tanto que Carlisle no puede evitar ir y tomarla en sus brazos. Y mientras su cuerpo la cubre en esa vereda de hojas muertas, no puede evitar preguntarse lo mismo que ella: ¿éste es mi destino?

De regreso a la oficina, Carlisle es intersectado por una de las enfermeras. Bella aún está a su lado y decide dejarlo en sus labores administrativos.

—Hay una mujer que desea ver a la señora Masen —admite la enfermera antes de que Bella esté lo suficientemente lejos para no oír.

Bella se detiene en el pasillo y voltea con Carlisle.

—¿Te dijo su nombre o la relación con la señora Masen? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Me dijo que su nombre es Irina, es todo —responde la enfermera.

—Quiero verla —dice Bella que ha escuchado todo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Es algo así como mi mentora —responde Bella crípticamente.

Al verla entrar, esboza una sonrisa. No tiene idea qué hace aquí, pero se alegra de verla.

—Irina, ¿cómo sabías...?

—Tu esposo —responde Irina sentándose en una de las sillas que Carlisle mandó traer.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo supo de ti? —se pregunta Bella confundida.

—No tengo idea, soy clarividente, pero mis capacidades no son tan amplias —ella responde con una sonrisa.

—¿Te dijo por qué estoy aquí? ¿Te dijo que él me envió a este lugar? —pregunta Bella molesta, sintiéndose un poco traicionada por Irina.

—Me dijo muchas cosas, incluyendo eso. Al parecer no cree que estás enferma, él mismo ha sido testigo de varias cosas que lo han hecho dudar.

Bella se levanta de su catre y empieza a caminar en forma ansiosa.

—¿En serio? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —pregunta Bella indignada—Que no te engañe, Irina, ese hombre miente todo el tiempo, es una segunda naturaleza para él. No creería nada de lo que Edward dice, todo esto —dice Bella gesticulando a su alrededor—, ¡tú! ¡Su supuesta aceptación de todo lo que he dicho! ¡Todo es un engaño! Es una manipulación...

—Escucha, entiendo que no le creas, es tu decisión y no voy a abogar por él. Pero estoy convencida de que su hermana lo ha estado instigando en esa casa.

—¿Alice? —pregunta Bella curiosa.

—Me contó que perdió un collar y que el nombre de un libro que escribiste en la pared fue en donde lo encontró. —Irina apunta a la parte de la pared donde aún sigue la frase—. Dijo que al principio le parecía imposible, pero creo que ha tenido una pequeña sacudida por parte de esta Alice.

Bella se sienta en el catre pensativa.

—Ya veo... ¿y ahora que ha experimentado un poco lo sobrenatural cree que entiende todo? ¿Cree que es suficiente? Está equivocado, Irina, eso es sólo una parte... de todo lo que me ha hecho. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Edward Masen. Es un hombre cruel y manipulador, él no merece que le crea ni una sola palabra. Por mí puede ser atormentado por el fantasma de su hermana, es lo menos que se merece.

—¿Entonces no quieres esta carta que te ha mandado? —pregunta Irina extendiendo el sobre.

Bella mira el sobre con desdén y luego lo toma lentamente con su mano.

—Dile que me la diste y que no creí nada, ni una sola palabra.

—¿Vas a leerla al menos? —pregunta Irina.

—Haré algo mejor que eso.

Cuando Irina se marcha, Bella camina al despacho de Carlisle. Una de las ventajas de que el administrador del hospital sea su terapista es que ahora tiene parcial libertad por el edificio. La secretaria de Carlisle, Lena, la recibe y le dice que espere. Carlisle le hace pasar unos minutos después. Ella está temblando con la carta en su mano, sin abrir; su cuerpo tenso en ira y por la decisión que ha tomado.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Ten —dice Bella dándole la carta a Carlisle—, lo haría yo misma, pero no me dejan acercarme a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué es esto? —él pregunta confundido.

—Es una carta de él que me envió con Irina —ella dice molesta—, justo como lo hizo con ella. Quiero que le prendas fuego por mí. ¿Me harías ese favor?

Carlisle toma el sobre y lo sopesa en su mano, al menos son dos hojas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

—¿La leíste? —él pregunta.

—No, no me importa nada de lo que él tenga que decir, y si vas a sacar tu argumento sobre olvidar el odio y perdonar, ni lo intentes. Sólo hazme ese favor, no quiero tener nada de él cerca de mí.

—Bien, como desees —Carlisle contesta condescendientemente.

—Gracias —ella dice y suspira en alivio.

Carlisle toma la carta y la pone debajo de unos expedientes.

—Es mejor que regreses a tu celda, mañana hablamos —dice Carlisle secamente.

Bella asiente y da vuelta para irse.

—¿Y Bella? —él dice, haciendo que ella voltee—. Tal vez suene extraño, pero odiar a tu esposo es el primer paso para perdonarlo.

Bella le lanza una mirada intensa y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Esa misma noche, Carlisle en su ruta para salir del edificio, decide pasar por la cocina. El sobre en su saco es metafóricamente pesado. Va a la hornilla la prende, esperando que las flamas le indiquen lo que debe hacer, lo que ha estado dudando hacer todo el resto del día desde que tal sobre estuvo bajo su propiedad. Al poner la carta sobre la llama naranja algo lo detiene, es un presentimiento que le dice que esto está mal; no importa qué tanto ella lo desee, sabe que esta carta es importante. No quiere abusar de su confianza y leerla, pero tampoco quiere destruirla. Así que la mete nuevamente en su bolsillo y se va, suponiendo que su conciencia es ligeramente más pesada que hace unos minutos, pero su convicción es más firme y tenaz.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Y ahí está, sé que muchas les sorprendió la muerte de París, pero era algo que ya había estipulado desde hace mucho y además sale en el trailer, no digan que no estaban advertidas, pobre caballito lindo :( Un minuto de silencio para él u.u Y ahora machaca de caballo! ok no u.u

Gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo y paciencia estos días tan ajetreados para mí, quiero rectificar que leo todos sus mensajes y comentarios, y aunque no respondo a todos, si los considero.

Saludos,

Eve


	29. Ipsilon-2-P1

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo

Música de este capítulo:

Always on my mind-Elvis

* * *

**IPSILON–PARTE I**

El nombre del juego es "cambiar". Ha resistido una vida entera jugarlo y aquí está, forzada a la inevitable inercia que la empuja de un lado a otro; cuando termina con ella, sólo queda un pedazo de lo que fue y por lo tanto ha cambiado contra su voluntad. Ya no se resiste a los recuerdos, de hecho, se burla de ellos. Se ve como una niña que recuerda las tonterías que solía decir, esas preguntas inocentes que los infantes típicamente preguntan; la diferencia es que ella no preguntaba cosas inocentes, ella _aceptaba_ mentiras en forma inocente.

—Te miras como si estuvieras a punto de tener una idea —comenta Carlisle, sentándose en el pasto a un lado de Bella, que está acostada con manos arriba disfrutando la sombra del árbol.

—Tengo muchas ideas, todo el tiempo —ella responde sin mirarlo.

Carlisle se acuesta tratando de mantener una distancia más o menos propia, pero admite que estos últimos diez días le ha costado trabajo dejar de estar cerca de ella. Físicamente Bella Masen es magnética, pero su mente es lo que más lo embelese.

—¿Como cuáles? —él pregunta mirando las hojas y los destellos de sol que se escapan de la sombra.

—Como a dónde iré saliendo de aquí, qué haré de mi vida cuando sea libre.

Carlisle frunce el ceño en preocupación. Ha tratado una y otra vez de dar de alta a Bella, pero el juez no está convencido con las pruebas de su sanidad, abogando que Bella podría estar fingiendo, o bien, que su recuperación es temporal, así que el juez ha propuesto un periodo de un mes para una nueva revisión de su caso; si ella sigue bien, es posible que la den de alta. Sin embargo, las expectativas son bajas, dado que Bella tiene muchas en su contra; como el antecedente de su madre con su misma supuesta enfermedad, el acto de violencia contra su esposo y el comportamiento violento y errático en el hospital.

—No crees que salga tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? —ella pregunta al verlo pensativo.

Él voltea y le sonríe.

—Creo que siempre hay una posibilidad—su sonrisa es sincera, pero su actitud confiada no lo es.

Bella suspira y se levanta, limpiando su desteñido traje de hospital.

—¿Sabes? Puedo conseguirte algo menos deteriorado que ese uniforme —él dice levantándose y recargándose en sus codos.

Ella se recarga en el árbol y sonríe hacia Carlisle.

—¿Un vestido? —ella pregunta juguetonamente.

—Lo que quieras —responde Carlisle, quitando un pedazo rubio de mechón que ha caído a su frente.

—Quiero un vestido, me gustan los vestidos —ella responde soñadoramente.

Carlisle se ríe, luego ambos se quedan callados. Éste es el momento en que se pregunta si lo que hace es considerado terapia, o bien, es una mera conversación entre dos personas comunes y corrientes; algo de lo que se había privado por mucho tiempo y ahora cree tomarle un particular gusto. No lo sabe, pero lo que sí sabe es que no sólo ella saca provecho de estas sesiones a la intemperie entre árboles y sombras.

—Háblame de él. —La oración sorprende a Carlisle cuando la pronuncia, sabe que es un tema sumamente delicado para ella. No obstante, su lado profesional a veces sale a relucir cuando es necesario, lo cual agradece.

Al principio piensa que ella ignora la pregunta, pues se ha quedado muy callada, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —ella responde al fin.

—Lo que quieras decirme.

Bella lo mira con recriminación. Odia hablar de _él_, casi al punto de ser tabú su nombre. Carlisle sabe que entre más tiempo pase negando este tema, más difícil será superarlo. Necesita presionar por primera vez a Bella, aunque la idea no le apetezca.

—Te he dicho todo lo que importa —ella dice molesta—. ¿Qué más podría decirte? Él se burló de mí... me engañó...

—¿Por qué lo amas? ¿Por qué todavía lo amas? —él pregunta enfatizando la palabra "todavía".

Bella se ve mortificada por la pregunta, mordiendo su labio inferior y jugando con la orilla de su uniforme.

—Es... complicado —ella responde indecisa—. Él es... a veces los recuerdos son tan... confusos. —Bella empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, gesticulado—. Él me hacía sentir... amada, más que eso... me daba un perfecto sentido de pertenencia, un propósito; era correcto estar con él, se sentía correcto —ella asiente como convenciéndose a sí misma—. A veces, él me miraba de esta manera tan rara... como si no me conociera en absoluto, como si fuera una extraña, y otras veces podía ver dentro de mí, es algo que no puedo explicar. Pero no siempre fue así y ahora todo tiene sentido. El principio él fue tan... —Sus palabras golpeadas y en forma poco ecuánime hacen que ella no sepa realmente qué está diciendo; es como si sus ideas se contradijeran unas a otras cuando se trata de su esposo.

—Empieza por el principio entonces —dice Carlisle tratando de ayudarla a lidiar con el tema; y eso hace ella.

El relato empieza desde ese día en las carreras y cómo es que conoció a Edward, y por consiguiente a Alice. Mientras habla de cada paso de su relación con Edward, es como si pudiera analizar detenidamente cada acción que él realizó particularmente para atraerla. Cada palabra, acción y toque ahora tomaban un contexto diferente y por lo tanto otro significado. Las palabras de él, se convertían en burlas disfrazadas de afecto, sus acciones eran mentiras ocultas bajo una buena intención. Y luego los toques... eso es lo más doloroso; porque él era afectuoso al principio de su relación, luego frío, tibio, caliente.

Dios, no sabe qué clase de juego estaba participando con él, qué clase de estrategia cruel estaba usando con ella. Lo único que puede comprender ahora es que su esposo nunca le ha dicho la verdad, en nada. Esa idea no es nueva, pero ahora verla paso a paso, diseccionada en esta historia que le cuenta a Carlisle como si fuera un relato ajeno, hace que se dé cuenta que si escuchara esto de otra persona se le harían tan obvias las intenciones dolosas de Edward.

Cuando termina de relatar la triste historia de su vida ante Carlisle, Bella se siente un poco mejor, con una carga menos; porque de alguna forma ha encontrado la manera de entender que amarlo no fue su culpa, nunca lo fue. Él fue el quien la jaló a esta red de mentiras y avaricia, él la humilló y la hizo sentir menos que mujer, él fue el que aun con todo lo anterior penetró su alma, y aquí está, preguntándose cómo es que aún puede amarlo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo amo —ella responde al terminar su historia, como si la conclusión fuera ridícula e irreal.

—Tal vez porque el amor no es racional y no necesita una explicación —Carlisle responde.

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No, creo que confundo amor con una especie de lealtad distorsionada por haberme "salvado" de mi padre —ella gesticula las comillas—, por mostrarme otro lugar fuera de mi prisión de oro y permitirme huir de un lugar que pensé sería mi tumba. Si no fuera por él, jamás hubiera probado la libertad. —Ella hace una pausa, decidiendo si debería continuar con su argumento—. ¿Sabes? Nadie se atrevía a casarse conmigo —ella comenta con vergüenza—. Mi fama era... terrible, me decían "la loca Swan".

—¿Swan? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Mi apellido de soltera —ella responde lacónicamente—. ¿No crees que es estúpido aún sentir lealtad hacía él?

—¿Eso crees que sientes? —pregunta Carlisle levantando una ceja.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No se nada!—ella dice exasperada— Es decir, tiene sentido. Creo que la gente con lealtad tiene ansiedad por complacer, y yo he querido complacer toda mi vida; a mis maestros, a mi madre, a mi padre, y ahora a él. La lealtad es una patología, no una virtud. —Bella sacude la cabeza, como si la sola idea de lealtad fuera ofensiva—. Es algo más malo que bueno, ¿qué bueno puede salir al ser incondicional de alguien?, ¿a confiar en alguien ciegamente? Todo mundo te decepciona tarde o temprano; es sólo una invitación al dolor —ella se queda callada y respira profundamente—. Pero supongo que todos necesitamos ese "sostén" emocional a la vida real, de que hacemos algo bueno, de que pertenecemos y tenemos esa "virtud" que nos redime, pero como ya dije ése no es el caso, no es una virtud.

Al levantar la mirada, Bella nota como Carlisle la mira extrañamente. Está a punto de disculparse, pero él se levanta y camina hacia ella, haciendo que Bella, por primera vez, se vea insegura de su cercanía.

—¿Por qué le temes? —Carlisle dice suavemente, tocando el brazo de Bella con un ligero toque que la aterriza a sus ojos azules.

—¿Le temo a qué? —ella pregunta confundida.

—¿Por qué temes confrontarlo? Estás dejando que tu esposo tenga el poder otra vez, ignorarlo no te llevará a nada.

Bella al fin entiende lo que Carlisle quiere decir. Molesta, se suelta de su agarre y se aleja dándole la espalda.

—No le temo, me duele verlo —ella dice entre dientes—. Duele verlo porque puedo distinguir la mentira en sus ojos y puedo recordar tiempos en los que no me hubiera importado mi dignidad por él, de hecho, a veces pienso que aún no la recupero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Carlisle con tono clínico.

Ella jamás confesará esa vez que él la rechazó, cuando ella se le aventó como una cualquiera y se le ofreció de esa manera tan vulgar, así que dice algo igual de triste, pero menos vergonzoso.

—El día siguiente a nuestra noche de bodas, él... estaba raro, distante —Bella dice en voz apenas perceptible, así que Carlisle da un paso hacia ella—. Esa mañana desperté feliz, como nunca lo había estado en mi vida, pero desperté sola; aún así, nada mermó mi felicidad. Edward me había dejado una nota diciendo que comiera y un extraño posdata de que tomara todo el té que estaba en la charola. Comí como me dijo, pero el té lo dejé pasar, olía terrible, vomitivo. —Ella suspira y recarga su frente en el tallo del árbol sosteniéndose con sus manos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio—. Cuando regresó, se puso muy molesto porque no me tomé el té, nunca lo había visto así y yo sólo lo quería complacer... tanto. Quería que me amara, que me aceptara, deseaba un mínimo de afecto, lo que fuera. Y él condicionaba mi afecto, como un animal. Así que cuando me ordenó que bebiera el té, lo hice, porque no hacerlo me quitaría de su gracia.

—¿Qué tenía el té? —pregunta asertivamente Carlisle.

Bella suelta una risa triste y suspira.

—Era un abortivo, dijo que no quería traer a un ser a este mundo y condenarlo a mi... enfermedad.

Carlisle siente como le hierve la sangre, lo más que puede hacer es apretar sus puños y respirar profundamente para no ir corriendo y golpear a Edward Masen. Entiende el conflicto médico y reproductivo que conlleva la esquizofrenia, pero ése no es motivo para algo tan... sádico. Hay casos en los que la enfermedad se salta generaciones. Aún así, no es motivo para someterla a algo tan cruel y de esa manera tan abrupta. No conoce a este hombre, pero con lo que Bella le ha dicho, Edward Masen carece de escrúpulos.

—Entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero no justifica su método —él responde con la mandíbula apretada.

Bella voltea y sonríe como si lo que dijese realmente no fuera consuelo.

—No pienses en mí como una víctima, Carlisle, no tengas lástima de mí. En parte me alegro de aquello, hubiera sido terrible traer un niño a este mundo sabiendo que sus padres se odian. ¿Qué clase de futuro le espera a alguien así? —ella dice desganada.

—¿Crees que Edward te odia? —pregunta Carlisle.

—No lo sé, probablemente sólo sienta apatía y lástima, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de los casos, sólo soy un obstáculo del que se quiere librar.

Carlisle asiente, no quiere forzar la visión de Bella sobre su esposo, es un tema que requiere tiempo y más de una sesión para tratarse, así que cambia de tema a cosas más amenas.

—Vino por quinta vez tu amiga Rose, ¿por qué sigues sin recibirla? —pregunta Carlisle curioso.

Bella encoge los hombros y cruza sus manos en su espalda.

—No estoy lista para las preguntas, o para que me juzguen. Recuerda que sólo tú sabes que no estoy loca. ¿El resto del mundo? Bueno, el esto del mundo cree que quise matar a mi esposo.

X*-*-*X

Elise le ha dejado una charola con comida que ha estado más de una hora sobre su mesa de estar. El apetito lo evade y el sueño también. Ha tratado de resistirse al alcohol, pero a veces, como ahora, sucumbe al poco o mucho entumecimiento emocional que el alcohol le proporciona.

Ha estado en esta habitación ajena, contemplando qué es lo que puede hacer, ¿qué no ha intentado? Sus métodos para comunicarse con ella han sido infructuosos. Primero ella deja de recibirlo y la orden para no visitarla no se resuelve, luego está que ella no ve a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose; ese aislamiento es lo que lo desespera más. Y luego está Irina... Recuerda lo que le dijo cuando la recogió de Alhambra después de ver a su esposa

—Dijo que no cree una palabra, que nunca lo hará.

—¿Leyó la carta? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Irina lo miró con esos extraños ojos violetas y le sonrió sin contestarle; ¿qué significa eso? _Significa que no cree nada de lo que salga de tu boca_, piensa Edward. Ella jamás volverá a creer en él.

Los días pasan subsistiendo de una rutina funcional para tener una mediocre existencia. Entonces, un buen día de febrero llega justo lo que estaba esperando: una oportunidad.

Es un 10 de febrero en específico, Jasper está hablando, pero no puede prestarle atención, no después de la introducción de su amigo: "Tenemos a Swan, tenemos al cabrón". Jasper ha conseguido pruebas irrefutables de que F.S. ha hecho experimentos en humanos de fármacos aún no aprobados, por lo tanto, es ilegal. Ha visto los papeles y admite que no entiende mucho, pero lo que sí entiende es que Charles está jodido y él no puede esperar para restregárselo en la cara.

—Tengo que ir a Chicago, ver que firme los papeles —dice Jasper apresuradamente.

—No, eso lo haré yo —refuta Edward decidido.

—Pero no sabes sobre esto, Edward. Charles está acostumbrado a jugar sucio y necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

—Dije que iré yo, esta vez Charles va a escuchar las condiciones en vez de imponerlas —responde Edward mirando a Jasper con tal decisión, que el rubio no le queda más que aceptar.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Sé que es corto, pero la buena noticia es que el viernes habrá otro capítulo n.n.

Saludos,

Eve

p.d Sé que tengo otro aviso, pero no me acuerdo, no odian eso? T_T


End file.
